


Kesempurnaan Waktu

by SuseriOtsutsuki



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brotherly Bonding, Family Drama, Humor, M/M, Male Slash, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mentioned Asura Otsutsuki, Mentioned Indra Otsutsuki, Minor Original Character(s), Mpreg, Pregnancy, Protective Older Brothers, Reincarnation, Romance, Time Travel, Weddings, Yaoi
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:14:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 35
Words: 89,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24623788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuseriOtsutsuki/pseuds/SuseriOtsutsuki
Summary: Perjalanan melintasi waktu (Time travel). Setelah Kaguya tersegel, Naruto dan Sasuke terbawa ke masa lalu di mana Hashirama Senju dan Madara Uchiha mengakhiri perang dan menyatukan kedua klan. Sasuke menyadari apa yang terjadi setelah para pendiri tak mengenali mereka. YAOI/BL/SLASH: HashiMada, TobiIzu dan SasuNaru. Ada Mpreg di chapter-chapter kedepannya.
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Izuna, Susanoo/Kurama, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	1. Apa yang terjadi sih?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine. I do not own Naruto. I own nothing except some OCs. Time travel here inspired by many fanfics in FFn. I made no money off this story.
> 
> Warning: YAOI/SLASH/BL! Pasangan dan karakter utama di sini adalah HashiMada, TobiIzu dan SasuNaru. OOC. Beberapa hal canon diubah. Bakal ada MPREG (male pregnancy atau kehamilan yang dialami laki-laki) di chapter-chapter selanjutnya. Update mungkin 2 minggu sekali kalau tidak ada halangan.
> 
> Note:
> 
> 1\. Cerita ini versi bahasa Indonesia dari Perfect Time yang kutulis dalam bahasa Inggris di FFn dan masih on-going sih tapi draft-ku menunjukkan ini bakal tamat di chap 17 atau 18 cuma untuk versi Indonesia bakal 2 x lebih panjang karena 1 chapter mungkin cuma 2k doang bukan 5k ke atas kayak versi english. Isinya sama aja kok. Akunya sudah selesai nulis chap 9 (english) dan lagi nunggu beta reader check grammar terus iseng kepikiran gimana kalau aku publish bahasa Indo-nya Perfect Time dan temenku dukung gitu. Kali aja ada yang baca hehe
> 
> 2\. TobiIzu disini kelanjutan dari fanfic-ku yang berjudul "Tobirama and Izuna" (bahasa Inggris) tentang masa kecil mereka, awal ketemuan merekalah secara ekslusif. Kalo ada yang mau itu kutulis itu dalam bahasa Indonesia juga, kasih tahu aja ya~ Masa kecil HashiMada kayak di canon, gak kutambahin soalnya uda kental hints HashiMada di sana LOL
> 
> 3\. Gak ngikutin canon epilog ataupun canon pairing ya, (ya jelaslah ini untuk yaoi kok). Gak ada pertarungan terakhir antara Naruto dan Sasuke kayak di canon. Begitu Kaguya kesegel, secara otomatis mugen tsukuyomi terlepas.
> 
> 4\. Rinnegan Sasuke dan Naruto yang Rikudou mode cuma sementara. Kekuatan itu hilang setelah mereka terbawa ke masa lalu.
> 
> 5\. Umur HashiMada (32) dan TobiIzu (30-29) kukarang soalnya aku gak tau umur mereka pas pembentukan Konoha.

_Berhasil!_

Mereka berhasil menyegel Kaguya Otsutsuki dengan kekuatan yang diberikan Rikudou Sennin untuk menyegel ibunya saat Sasuke beserta Naruto menaruh tangan bertanda di kedua pundak Dewi Kelinci tersebut. Tim 7 merasakan lega sesaat sebelum itu berubah menjadi kengerian di saat Kaguya mencoba menggunakan jurusnya Ame no Minaka untuk melarikan diri dari penyegelan. Jelas, dia tidak punya cukup chakra karena miliknya dalam proses penyegelan, karena itu dia menyerap chakra dari Sasuke dan Naruto yang telapak tangan mereka masih menempel di bahu Kaguya. Namun, di saat Kaguya tertutupi oleh batu-batu bulan sebab penyegelan hampir selesai, Sasuke dan Naruto kaget tidak percaya. Mereka merasakan chakra mereka menurun drastis dan merasa ditarik oleh jurus Kaguya yang gagal bersamaan dengan penyegelan yang berhasil.

Di sisi lain, Mugen Tsukuyomi tak lagi berfungsi seiring dengan tersegelnya Kaguya dan Zetsu Hitam. Orang-orang yang diserap oleh Pohon Keramat akhirnya bebas sementara Kakashi dan Sakura terkejut ketika Naruto dan Sasuke seolah terhisap lalu menghilang begitu saja.

"Sasuke-kun! Naruto!" Sakura memanggil sekuat tenaga tapi tak satupun dari mereka menjawab.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Di sebuah pertempuran yang melibatkan klan Uchiha dan Senju, kedua pemimpin klan menggunakan chakra mereka tanpa segan. Madara Uchiha dengan Susanoo and Hashirama Senju dengan teknik mokuton. Begitu chakra mereka saling berbenturan, sebuah petir dan ledakan membutakan pandangan. Mereka segera menutup mata secara naluri, menghentikan pergerakan dan bergantung pada pendengaran. Terdengar sesuatu jatuh keras di depan mereka. Suara-suara lain pun terdengar, anehnya, inn terdengar seperti keluhan.

"Oow! Pantatku sakit! Kepalaku pusing!" Sebuah suara remaja mengagetkan mereka yang berada dalam pendengaran. Dengan waspada, Madara membuka mangekyou sharingannya untuk melihat dua remaja duduk di antara dirinya dan Hashirama. Remaja dengan rambut pirang dan pakaian berwarna hitam-orange memegang kepala. Ia mengenakan simbol klan Uzumaki. Di sebelahnya, duduk remaja lain dengan rambut hitam pendek mengenakan atasan warna lavender dan celana hitam terbalut kain warna indigo yang diikat tali ungu besar. Remaja ini berada di depan Madara, menggelengkan kepala lalu memijat pelipis sambil membalas si pirang, "Artinya kau masih hidup, berhenti mengeluh!"

Kedua mata Madara membesar menyadari lambang keluarga Uchiha pada bagian belakang baju si remaja berambut hitam saat berbalik untuk melihat si remaja pirang. Dia melirik ke Hashirama yang jelas kebingungan dari raut mukanya. Siapa mereka? Kedua remaja ini? Mereka muncul entah dari mana. Seorang Uchiha dan seorang Uzumaki tanpa beradu senjata kepada satu sama lain? Pemandangan yang tak terlihat di zaman ini. Apa yang sedang terjadi?! Buah pikiran itu harus dihentikan begitu kedua pemimpin klan merasakan kehadiran adik mereka yang memanggil mereka bersamaan.

"Kakak!"

Izuna lompat ke sisi Madara bersamaan dengan Tobirama tiba di sisi Hashirama. Keempatnya memasang ekspresi yang sama ketika kedua remaja itu berhenti bicara dan memandang mereka berempat.

"Hn?" Si pirang melirik Senju dan Uchiha bersaudara secara bergantian sebelum tersenyum senang ke arah Senju bersaudara dengan melambai semangat juga. "Kakek Shodaime! Kakek Nidaime! Kami berhasil! Dia sudah tersegel!" Dia melirik sekeliling, mencari seseorang, "Ayahku mana? Kalian lihat dia?"

Hashirama dan Tobirama... terkejut tak terkira saat dipanggil begitu oleh remaja klan Uzumaki yang merupakan saudara jauh klan Senju. "Shodaime dan Nidaime... yang kau maksud... kami?" Tanya Hashirama bingung setelah bertukar pandang dengan Tobirama. Hal itu disadari remaja Uchiha yang menatap mereka tajam. Kedua mata onyx terbelalak lalu ia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar dengan waspada sebelum alisnya berkerut melihat Madara dan Izuna yang ia kenali dari genjutsu Obito waktu menceritakan masa lalu Madara. Pemahaman mengaliri dirinya dan ia menoleh ke si pirang, "Naruto."

Tidak mengerti, si pirang memiringkan kepala, "Siapa lagi emang, Kek? Sudahlah, mana ayahku? Dan kenapa Madara masih berpakaian zirah lengkap? Terakhir kali aku melihatnya, dia cuma memakai celana panjang hitam, lagian siapa cowok disamping Madara? Obito kan rambutnya pendek, tidak panjang kayak dia."

"Naruto!" Si remaja berambut hitam menarik pergelangan tangan Uzumaki pirang dengan nada peringatan. Naruto berkedip, bertanya, "Kenapa, Sasuke?"

Sasuke menatapnya serius, "Jangan berbicara dengan mereka."

"Hah? Kenapa?"

"Mereka bukan Shodaime, Nidaime atau bahkan Madara yang kita tahu."

Naruto mengerutkan alis, "Maksudmu?"

"Lihat mata mereka. Mereka semua hidup, bukan dibangkitkan dengan edo tensei no jutsu," bisiknya ke Naruto yang mengkonfirmasi itu segera. Keduanya perlahan berdiri dengan perhitungan, Sasuke masih menggenggam pergelangan tangan Naruto. Mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar, mereka menyadari bahwa mereka dalam pertempuran. Namun, berbeda dengan perang yang mereka alami karena... "Ada banyak Uchiha..." Ucap Naruto. Orang sekitar mereka masih ada yang bertempur dan bukan karena terlepas dari Mugen Tsukuyomi. Itu mustahil karena Sasuke adalah satu-satunya klan Uchiha yang tersisa.

Ini perang.

Tapi, bukan perang Sasuke dan Naruto melawan Kaguya atau Zetsu Hitam.

Sasuke mengangguk. Dia menyadari hal lain yang luput dari perhatian Naruto. Mengaktifkan Mangekyou Sharingan, dia berkata, "Tak hanya itu. Shodaime, Nidaime dan Madara terlihat lebih muda dari yang kita temui di perang."

Madara dan Izuna menyadari mata Sasuke. Keempatnya tahu itu bukan sharingan biasa tapi tingkat yang lebih seperti milik Uchiha bersaudara. Sebagai Uchiha, kakak beradik itu tahu harga yang harus dibayar untuk memilkinya. Ini mengejutkan karena kemampuan tersebut bukan hal biasa dimana seorang remaja bisa mempunyainya.

Naruto melihat sekali lagi dan, "Benar! Maksudnya apaan nih?! Apa yang terjadi sih?!"

"Itu yang kami ingin tahu," kata Madara untuk pertama kalinya. "Kalian berdua muncul begitu saja di tengah peperangan. Uchiha dan Uzumaki. Meski patut dipertanyakan karena Uzumaki biasanya memiliki rambut merah."

"Oh, rambutku pirang seperti punya ayahku, tapi ibuku rambutnya merah."

"Siapa kau, kalau begitu? Kenapa bersama dengan Uchiha?" Tanya Izuna yang melirik ke Sasuke, "Apa dia tahananmu?

"Ak—!"

Sasuke menaruh telapak tangannya di mulut Naruto, "Jangan jawab dia!"

Tobirama mengambil langkah mendekat dengan pedangnya siap posisi, "Lepaskan dia, bocah Uchiha," mata merahnya menyipit tajam, "Kami tidak tahu siapa pirang ini tapi kalau dia mengenakan lambang Uzumaki, aku akan melindunginya!"

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menyakiti Uchiha lain," Izuna mengaktifkan mangekyou sharingan.

Sasuke merasakan nafas Naruto menjadi lebih berat dan melirik ke dia. Naruto terlihat pucat dan susah bernafas. "Naruto..." cemas terdengar dari nada Sasuke. Dia mendekat dan menghapus jarak mereka hingga saat posisi Naruto terhuyung sebelum hilang keseimbangan, Sasuke menangkapnya dengan kedua tangan. "Naruto!" Jelas, Sasuke terlihat khawatir. Itu kembali mengejutkan keempat lelaki yang memperhatikan mereka. Untuk menunjukkan kecemasan terhadap klan lain di perang... merupakan hal tak pernah terjadi.

"Aku...nyoba...gunain chakra...tapi..." Naruto pingsan di tangan Sasuke. Kelimanya terdiam di tengah pertarungan.

Hashirama mencoba membantu, "Apa dia tak apa? Aku bisa—" dia melangkah mendekat tapi Sasuke menatapnya tajam.

"Jangan mendekat!"

"Berikan dia pada kami dan kami lepaskan kau," tawar Tobirama kepada Sasuke. Bertukar pandang dengan Izuna. Tidak ada yang bergerak tapi terdapat kesepakatan bersama tanpa kata setelah tawaran tersebut.

"Dia bukan milikmu untuk kau lindungi," Sasuke berkata tenang tapi amarah kental di matanya. "Dia milikku."

Hashirama mengenali rasa melindunngi yang diperlihatkan Sasuke. Dia menaruh telapak tangannya di bahu Tobirama. Ketika si lelaki berambut perak itu menoleh, Hashirama menggeleng kepalanya. Dia kagum dan sedikit iri pada Uchiha muda satu ini. Dia bisa melakukan hal yang Hashirama inginkan dengan mudah. Sementara, Izuna tampak tidak puas hingga mempertanyakan, "Apa maksudmu dengan 'milikmu'?"

"Aku... tidak perlu menja..wab..." Nafas Sasuke menjadi berat, wajahnya memucat dan tak lama dia ikut kehilangan kesadaran seperti Naruto tapi masih mendekap pirang Uzjmaki ketika keduanya jatuh ke tanah.

"Kehabisan chakra," kata Tobirama setelah dia dan Izuna mendekati kedua remaja. Hashirama dan Madara mengikuti. Mereka berempat menatap para remaja itu. Hashirama menyarankan, "Kita harus membawa mereka ke tempat aman."

Tobirama meraih ke arah mereka tapi dihentikan Izuna yang menggenggam pergelangan tangannya, "Apa yang mau kau lakukan?"

"Memisahkan mereka. Kau bisa mengambil si Uchiha dan kami akan mengambil si Uzumaki," jawab Tobirama.

"Tidak."

Kedua adik itu menoleh ke Hashirama yang menatap mereka dengan pandangan sedih. "Kita tidak akan memisahkan mereka. Kita bisa merawat mereka di tempat yang sama."

Izuna protes, "Tidak mung—"

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Madara?" Hashirama menatap pemimpin klan Uchiha. Izuna dan Tobirama menoleh ke Madara yang sedari tadi diam. "Bukannya ini waktunya buat kita menghentikan perang ini untuk mada depan yang lebih baik? Kau tahu bahwa perang ini akan berakhir, kenapa tidak kita hentikan sekarang?" Hashirama mendekati Madara. "Kau lihat kedua remaja ini? Mereka tidak mencoba untuk saling membunuh sekalipun lambang keluarga mereka berbeda. Bahkan, Uchiha muda ini melindungi seorang Uzumaki!" Hashirama mengangkat tangan untuk menghentikan protes Tobirama yang mau keluar, "Aku tahu apa yang kulihat, Tobirama. Dia melindungi, bukan sebaliknya."

Madara tetap bungkam dan Izuna khawatir, dia berjalan ke sisi kakaknya. Banyak beban pikiran sebagai pemimpin klan, Izuna tidak ingin ada beban tambahan di pundak sang kakak. Pemimpin Senju ini bicara seolah itu bukan masalah besar! Izuna gusar, "Jangan dengarkan dia, Kak!"

"Kalau kau mau melindungi Uchiha, ini satu-satunya cara!" Hashirama melangkah ke Madara lebih dekat. Izuna berdiri di depan Madara, menempatkan dirinya antara Hashirama dan kakaknya. "Jika klan kita bergabung, tidak akan ada klan lain yang sanggup melawan kita*. Ayo kita hentikan perang ini," Hashirama mengulurkan tangan ke Madara.

Ketiga lainnya menahan nafas saat Madara menyambut uluran tangan Hashirama dan menjabatnya. Tobirama tetap diam selama kakamnya bicara. Izuna membelalakkan mata tidak percaya melihat kakak mereka berjabat tangan. Perlahan, pertarungan di sekitar berhenti. Mereka semua menatap pemimpin mereka yang setuju untuk menghentikan perang.

TBC

Aku dengerin "Machigai Sagashi" OST dari J-Drama yang judulnya Perfect World waktu nulis ini. Liriknya cocok banget buat HashiMada dan TobiIzu karena mereka di perang dan nginspirasi aku banget! Makanya judulnya rada mirip sama judul drama itu tapi ceritanya gak kok. Aku ga nonton dramanya cuma seneng lagunya doang.

Makasih uda mau baca! Tolong kasih tahu ya kalo mau ini lanjut!

(*)Diambil dari canon pas sebelum Izuna mati.


	2. Kenapa tidak dimulai dari perkenalan?

"Bagaimana dengan perpindahan?"

Madara bertanya pada Izuna ketika mereka memasuki sebuah bangunan yang digunakan sebagai tempat sementara untuk merawat mereka yang terluka dari klan Senju dan Uchiha. Seminggu telah berlalu sejak penyatuan kedua klan. Atas kesepakatan bersama, mereka setuju untuk pindah ke tempat baru yang netral sebagai tindakan meminimalisir apapun yang bisa menimbulkan pergesekan dari masing-masing klan. Hashirama mencetuskan ide untuk memanggil pemimpin dari organisasi mereka dengan Hokage sementara Madara memberi nama organisasi mereka dengan nama Konohagakure.

"Lancar. Belum ada masalah sampai sekarang. Semua dari klan kita dan klan Senju sudah memiliki sekaligus membangun rumah semua," lapor Izuna datar. Madara melirik adiknya. Dia ingat malam pertama ketika persetujuan dengan Senju terjadi. Izuna menanyainya.

_"Kenapa setuju, Kak? Apa kakak tidak ingat bagaimana Senju membunuh orang dari klan kita?"_

_Madara menghela nafas, "Dan apa kau tidak ingat kalau kita juga melakukan hal yang sama? Kalau Hashirama bisa menawarkan persatuan, aku juga bisa melakukan hal yang sama. Lagipula..." Madara menatap sedih adiknya, "...apa kau tidak merasa lelah dengan perang ini, Izuna?"_

_"Lelah? Aku sudah kenal sejak aku bisa mengingat, apa—!"_

_"Itu maksudku. Kita sudah kenal perang sejak kita bisa mengingat dari usia balita. Aku tidak mau anakku atau anakmu nanti hidup di neraka seperti kita. Mengulangi kesakitan saat kehilangan saudara di usia belia." Madara membingkai wajah Izuna dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Tersenyum, ia melanjutkan, "Di atas semua itu, aku melakukannya untuk saudaraku satu-satunya. Aku tidak mau kehilanganmu, Izuna. Melanjutkan perang ini seumur hidupku...itu bisa kulakukan tapi... aku tidak tahu apa yang akan kulakukan jika aku kehilanganmu di perang ini..."_

_"Kakak..."_

_"Aku mau kau hidup lebih lama. Aku tidak mau memendekannya dengan mengirimmu ke medan perang dan sering menggunakan Mangekyou Sharingan. Aku tidak mau kau kehilangan cahaya seperti aku," Madara menutup matanya. Penglihatannya sangat buruk sekarang. Semuanya terlihat buram jika_ _dia tidak menggunakan Mangekyou Sharingan. Dia nyaris buta. "Aku melakukannya untukmu, Adikku..."_

_Izuna menahan air mata dengan berkedip sebelum memeluk kakaknya erat. Menaruh dagu di bahu kanan Madara, ia berbisik, "Kau terlalu cemas, Kak..."_

_Madara tertawa kecil, balas memeluk lembut, "Itu sudah tugas seorang kakak."_

"Izuna," Madara berhenti di tengah koridor, "Bagaimana denganmu?"

Ia ikut berhenti lalu menoleh ke kakaknya. Jika Izuna mengakui ' _okay_ ' itu berarti dia bohong sebab seluruh hidupnya digunakan membenci Senju. Namun, mengingat harapan Madara akan kehidupan Izuna, setidaknya dia bisa menyimpulkan, "Lumayan, jika melihat seminggu ini bekerja sama dengan Senju untuk membangun desa ini."

Madara tersenyum, "Aku bangga padamu," menepuk bahu Izuna pelan. "Pernahkah aku mengecewakanmu, Kak?" Izuna tersenyum senang atas pujian kakaknya. Itu tak pernah gagal untuk membuatnya senang sedari mereka kecil. Tapi, senyumnya meredup mengingat pembicaraan dalam klan.

"Bagaimana dengan keputusan para tetua?" Tanyanya serius. Madara membiarkan ekspresi pergi dari wajahnya. "Aku belum menemukan waktu tepat untuk memberitahu Hashirama. Tapi, aku yakin klan mereka akan memintanya melakukan hal yang sama." Mereka berjalan lagi bersama.

Walaupun sampai sekarang berjalan lancar, tetap ada beberapa kelompok dari Uchiha dan Senju yang ragu dengan persatuan ini. Mereka meminta Madara untuk melakukan permintaan mereka agar situasi lebih tenang. Permintaan tersebut membuat hati Madara tak menentu. Mereka menginginkan pengikatan antara seorang Senju dan seorang Uchiha dalam pernikahan. Secara umum, untuk menguatkan ikatan antara dua klan dengan sejarah panjang dalam perang. Secara politik, untuk jaminan dari persatuan kedua klan. Jika satu klan mencoba berkhianat, mereka mempunyai sandera dari klan tersebut. Para Tetua Uchiha mengambil keputusan ini bersama para Tetua Senju. Madara dan Izuna selalu sibuk dengan perpindahan sehingga mereka jarang ada di desa sementara Hashirama keseringan tinggal di desa karena dia mengatasi pemulihan para _shinobi_ yang terluka sebagai ahli _ninjutsu_ _medis_. Tobirama menggantikan kakaknya membantu klan mereka dalam perpindahan jadi seperti Uchiha bersaudara.

"Apa menurutmu kita berdua akan... menikah dengan seorang Senju?"

"Aku tidak akan bohong padamu, Izuna. Sangat besar kemungkinan untuk itu karena kita berdua berada di posisi strategis secara politik," mereka berhenti di sebuah pintu. Berbisik, "Sama seperti Hashirama dan Tobirama."

Madara mengetuk lalu suara Hashirama mempersilakan mereka masuk.

Uchiha bersaudara masuk ke sebuah ruangan paling ekslusif di gedung ini. Hal itu dikarenakan pasien di dalam tidak seperti shinobi lain. Hashirama menyambut mereka dengan senyum ramah. Dia duduk di sisi menghadap _futon_ dimana remaja pirang berada. Futon lain berisikan remaja Uchiha yang sama-sama muncul di tengah peperangan. Kedua pasien mengenakan _kimono_ putih sederhana. Tobirama duduk di belakang kakaknya.

"Bagaimana keadaan mereka?" Madara duduk menghadap _futon_ yang ditempati remaja Uchiha sehingga berhadapan dengan Hashirama. Para Uchiha dan Senju memakai pakaian klan mereka masing-masing.

"Cakra mereka kembali normal. Jadi, mereka akan bangun dalam waktu dekat. Mungkin beberapa menit lagi, "jelas Hashirama. "Kami mengabari klan Uzumaki tapi tidak ada yang tahu tentang Uzumaki satu ini. Terutama rambut pirangnya, diragukan memang kalau dia seorang Uzumaki."

"Anak ini bilang rambutnya turunan dari ayahnya sementara ibunya berambut merah, "tambah Tobirama, "bisa dibilang ibunya yang Uzumaki."

"Dan Uchiha muda ini?" Hashirama bertanya pada Uchiha bersaudara

"Nihil. Tidak ada yang tahu dia. Namanya, Sasuke, tidak ada di Uchiha kami," ujar Madara. "Kami cuma tahu Sasuke dari Klan Sarutobi."

Hashirama menghela nafas, "Begitu."

Keempatnya diam dalam beberapa saat sebelum Madara bertanya pada Hashirama, "Bagaimana dengan pemilihan Hokage?"

"Uh...itu.."

"Kakak terpilih menjadi Hokage," kata Tobirama. "Orang dari Negara Api menyetujui hasil pemilihan warga."

Madara dan Izuna tetap diam. Itu sudah diprediksi jika mendengar rumor yang beredar, bahkan dari klan Uchiha. Mereka yakin Hashirama lebih bisa dipercaya dibanding Madara. Tak berarti Madara keberatan, dia justru setuju dengan pendapat orang tentang sifat dari teman masa kecilnya tersebut. Dia juga tidak pernah berambisi menjadi pemimpin. Dia melakukannya hanya untuk melindungi Izuna. Itu saja sudah lebih dari cukup untuknya jadi dia tak terlalu peduli jika memang Hashirama menjadi Hokage.

Perkataan selanjutnya dari Tobirama menarik Madara dari pemikiranya. Adik Hokage terdengar ragu, "Tapi... para tetua membuat keputusan sebagai jaminan ikatan klan kita."

"Jadi kalian sudah dengar tentang pernikahan?" Tanya Izuna.

Hashirama melihat mereka dengan bingung, "Pernikahan?"

Ketiganya bertukar pandang sebelum menjelaskan kepada Hashirama. Dia sabgat terkejut melebihi kata-kata! Kedua matanya terbelalak selagi ia menyuarakan keterkejutannya dengan satu kata, "APA?!"

"Hah! Apa?! Apa?!" Naruto mendadak duduk dengan panik, setengah sadar mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling. "Oh, cuma para kakek Hokage dan Madara..." Dia balik berbaring dan hendak tidur lagi tapi kejanggalan mulai masuk ke otaknya sebelum ia duduk lagi dengan siaga. Bertukar pandang dengan keempat orang ini seraya mengingat apa yanh terjadi sebelum ia kehilangan kesadaran.

"Kau bangun. Bagus," ujar Tobirama begitu Hashirama mendekati Naruto dan memeriksa dengan cepat.

Sementara itu Madara dan Tobirama melirik ke Sasuke yang masih menutup mata. Madara berkata pada si remaja Uchiha, "Kenapa tidak kau berhenti saja berpura-pura tidur?"

Sasuke membuka matanya, melirik ke Naruto yang bernafas lega, "Sasuke!" Lalu mengarahkan pandangannya ke penghuni lain ruangan ini selagi Hashirama juga mengecek kestabilannya sebelum menyatakan mereka berdua sehat.

"Kalian harus beri penjelasan," Tobirama memulai, "Tidak ada satupun dari Uchiha atau Uzumaki yang menyatakan kalian keluarga mereka. Tak ada seorang pun yang mengenal kalian."

"Tidak mengejutkan," komentar Sasuke yang ikut duduk di futon.

"Jelaskan," pinta Izuna. Madara menambahkan, "Bagaimana kalian berdua tiba-tiba saja muncul di pertarungan?"

Hashirama mengambil sesuatu dari meja di sebelah kananya. Itu ada pelindung kepala Naruto. Senju ini bertanya, "Ini lambang Konohagakure. Bagaimana kau bisa memilikinya sementara desa ini baru kami dirikan seminggu lalu?"

Naruto menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang meliriknya sekilas sebelum menjawab Hashirama, "Aku tidak terlalu mengerti... tapi sepertinya Sasuke tahu lebih banyak soal ini..." Semua perhatian tertuju pada Sasuke. Naruto setengah berbisik, "Kita harus bilang pada mereka, Sasuke."

"Tidak. Itu bisa mengubah sejarah."

"Bukan sejarah yang bagus juga 'kan? Mungkin bisa berubah untuk masa depan yang lebih baik," ucap Naruto tersiksa. "Kita tak bisa melakukan ini sendirian. Kita butuh bantuan jika mereka bisa membantu kita kembali. Itachi pernah bilang kepadakù untuk tidak mencoba menanggung semuanya sendirian."

Sasuke bungkam. Menyebut Itachi adalah kelemahannya sebab mengingatkannya pada kata terakhir Itachi sebelum edo-tensei no jutsu terlepas. Itachi mengakui kesalahannya yaitu tidak melibatkan Sasuke. Tidak membiarkannya tahu situasi ketika masih ada kemungkinan Sasuke mungkin bisa mengubah keputusan orangtua mereka untuk menghentikan kudeta. Sasuke masih menimbang-nimbang baik dan buruknya ketika perut Naruto protes besar.

"Aah! Aku lapar!" Keluh Naruto.

Hashirama tertawa, "Tentu saja! Kalian tidak sadarkan diri selama seminggu penuh!

"Apa?!" Kaget Naruto. Sasuke menutup mata, "Aku akan menjelaskan analisisku tentang apa yang terjadi tapi biarkan kami makan dulu."

Naruto segera meminta, "Ada ramen?"

—000—

"Jadi, darimana sebaiknya kumulai?"

Sasuke bertanya setelah dia dan Naruto selesai makan. Posisi mereka masih sama dengan yang tadi. Izuna menyarankan, "Kenapa tidak mulai dari perkenalan? Kau seperti tahu nama kami semua meski si pirang Uzumaki tidak tahu namaku."

"Oh ya! Siapa namamu?" Naruto bertanya dengan memiringkan kepala.

Izuna melihat ke Naruto, "Tidak sopan menanyakan nama orang tanpa menyebutkan namamu dulu."

"Aku Naruto Uzumaki," jawab Naruto ringan, "Kau?"

"Namaku Izuna Uchiha, adik dari Madara Uchiha," ia bersidekap.

"Wow! Madara punya adik? Aku tidak pernah tahu itu!"

Madara jadi penasaran, "Oh. Apa memangnya yang kau ketahui tentang aku?" Dia tahu reputasinya sama terkenalnya dengan Hashirama. Lagipula semua orang tahu Izuna merupakan adiknya jika mereka tahu nama Madara. Jadi, bagaimana remaja pirang ini tahu Madara tapi tidak tahu Izuna sama sekali? Dia melihat Naruto buka mulut untuk menjawab tapi Sasuke mendahuluinya.

"Kami akan menjelaskan perihal itu juga. Sebelum itu, kalian semua harus membuka pikiran kalian karena apa yang akan kami ceritakan... bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan dan tragedi menyangkut kalian berempat. Percaya atau tidak itu terserah kalian. Jangan menginterupsi kami sampai kami selesai."

Keempat lelaki ini bertukar pandang sebelum Hashirama mengangguk, "Lanjutkan."

"Aku Sasuke Uchiha dan dia Naruto Uzumaki. Kami lahir di Konohagakure tapi bukan di masa ini melainkan beberapa dekade dari sekarang."

TBC


	3. Banyak yang harus dipikirkan

Tiga jam kemudian, Sasuke selesai menceritakan kejadian di masa depan. Dia tahu lebih banyak dari Naruto karena Hashirama yang dibangkitkan kembali dengan _edo tensei no jutsu_ menceritakan bagaimana awal mula Konohagakure. Termasuk masa kecilnya bersama Madara sebagai salah satu pelopor pembentukan desa _shinobi_ pertama. Obito (menyamar sebagai Madara) memberitahunya tentang hubungan Madara dan Izuna. Sasuke menjelaskan secara garis besar mengenai semuanya. Pemberontakan Uchiha, Perang Dunia Shinobi, reinkarnasi Indra dan Asura, Rikudou Sennin, Kaguya, Zetsu Hitam, serta _Mugen Tsukuyomi_.

Semua kaget untuk berbagai alasan.

Contohnya Naruto yang berkomentar, "Aku tidak tahu kalau Kakek Shodaime dan Madara dulunya sahabat."

"Mereka masih sahabat, setidaknya di masa ini," ucap Sasuke. Matanya menyipit mendapati keempat lelaki itu bungkam sampai sekarang. Naruto mau bertanya ke mereka tapi Sasuke menggenggam tangannya erat. Ketika Naruto berbalik ke arahnya, Sasuke menggelengkan kepala. Dia berbisik, "Biarkan mereka memikirkan apa yang barusan kita katakan."

"Apa mereka percaya cerita kita?" Naruto balas berbisik. 

"Mereka tidak bodoh, Naruto. Bukti apa lagi yang mereka butuh? Pelindung kepalamu dan pengetahuanku tentang masa kecil mereka seharusnya cukup. Nidaime dan Madara adalah tipe sensor, aku yakin mereka bisa merasakan kemiripan cakra kita dengan cakra Shodaime dan Madara. Tidak ada alasan buat mereka untuk tidak percaya cerita kita."

"Jadi..." Hashirama yang pertama kali sadar daeri syok, "...maksudnya kalian adalah reinkarnasiku dan Madara?"

"Lebih tepatnya kita berempat adalah reinkarnasi dari kedua putra Rikudou Sennin tapi beda generasi." Sasuke memperjelas, "Madara dan aku adalah reinkarnasi dari Indra Otsutsuki sementara, Anda, dan Naruto adalah reinkarnasi dari Asura Otsutsuki."

Hashirama memijat pelipisnya, mengeluarkan hembusan nafas dengan berat, "Terlalu banyak untuk diterima..."

"Ya, benar," Tobirama bergumam pelan. Dia melihat ke Izuna yang nampak pucat. Tobirama mengerutkan alis, nada tidak percaya kental di kala ia menyuarakan, "Aku membunuh Izuna?"

"Tobirama membunuhku?" Ulang Izuna dengan senada.

"Tidak akan," Madara mendesis marah kepada Tobirama. Semua melihat ke Madara dengan perhitungan. Sulung dari Uchiha bersaudara mengaktifkan _Mangekyou Sharingan_. Dia terlihat siap menyerang Tobirama kapan saja, "Atau lebih baik lagi, aku harus membunuhmu sebelum itu terjadi."

"Madara! Tobirama belum melakukan apapun yang membahayakan nyawa Izuna!" Bela Hashirama, mencoba menenangkan teman masa kecilnya.

"Belum? Belum? Karena itu aku harus membunuhnya sekarang!" Madara berdiri, fokus pada Tobirama. Izuna ikutan berdiri cepat, segera ke depan kakaknya dengan punggung ke arah Senju bersaudara dan Naruto lalu menaruh kedua tangannya di bahu Madara.

"Kakak! Aku masih hidup, aku di sini!" Ia mencoba menangkap perhatian mata kakaknya agar melihat onyx kembarnya dibanding mata Tobirama. "Lihat! Aku hidup, Kak. Tidak ada yang membunuhku, aku di sini," ujar Izuna pelan setelah mata Madara akhirnya fokus ke dirinya. "Aku baik-baik saja." Perlahan, Madara menjadi tenang, matanya kembali menghitam sebelum memeluk si adik. Izuna menghela nafas dan memeluk balik sang kakak. Semua agak tenang setelah itu.

"Jauhi Tobirama, Izuna," kata Madara masih memeluk adiknya.

Alis Tobirama berkedut, dia merengut, "Kedengaran, Oi."

"Ya, harusnya begitu!" Madara menghardik Senju muda. "Jauhi adikku, Tobirama," _sharingan_ nya muncul, "atau aku akan buat hidupmu bagai neraka."

"Aku tidak akan membunuh Izuna!" Tobirama balas menghardik. Untuk sesaat, semuanya terpana atas pernyataan barusan. Izuna tak bisa menahan senyum dan Sasuke melihat itu.

"Kupikir... Kakek Nidaime dari waktuku tidak berniat membunuh Izuna," cetus Naruto polos. Sasuke meliriknya, "Apa alasanmu bilang begitu?"

"Kalau tidak salah dari cerita Sasuke tadi, Kakek Nidaime bertanya ke Madara 'apa yang terjadi dengan Izuna?' pada pertarungan berikutnya setelah kematian Izuna. Jika memang tujuannya membunuh Izuna, dia harusnya tahu kalau ketidakhadiran Izuna karena itu. Tapi, dia malah bertanya. Lagipula... Kakek Nidaime membuat edo tensei no jutsu... seolah dia ingin bertemu lagi dengan orang yang sudah meninggal..." Naruto tersenyum sedih mengingat pertemuannya dengan sang ayah. Meski hanya versi _edo tensei_... itu menjadi kenangan berarti bagi Naruto. Sasuke mengeratkan genggaman tangannya dan bisa merasakan Naruto membalas.

"Masuk akal," komentar Hashirama mengangguk. Madara merengut, "Tidak. Itu tidak masuk akal. Kenapa adikmu melakukan itu? Mereka musuh, setidaknya dari sejarah anak-anak ini."

Semuanya melihat bagaimana Tobirama dan Izuna bertukar pandang sebelum Izuna menghela nafas lalu mengangguk ke Tobirama yang balas angguk seraya berdiri. Tobirama menatap Madara yang bingung dengan aksi komunikasi tanpa kata barusan. Senju muda bertanya pada kakaknya, "Apa kau sadar bahwa hampir di setiap pertarungan kita melawan Uchiha, Izuna selalu jadi lawanku?"

"Ya," Hashirama melihat ke para adik. "Tapi, kupikir itu karena kekuatannya setara denganmu, Tobirama. Atau karena posisinya sebagai adik sekaligus wakil dari pemimpin klan sepertimu."

"Itu bisa jadi salah satu alasan." Tobirama mengiyakan.

Izuna menatap kakaknya lagi, "Apa kakak sadar aku jarang menggunakan Susanoo atau Mangekyou Sharingan di pertarungan? Karena itu penglihatanku tidak seburukmu walaupun kita mendapat Mangekyou Sharingan di hari yang sama? Dan sadar tidak aku tidak pernah terluka parah setiap kita melawan Senju?"

Madara mengangguk pelan, "Ya, tapi kupikir itu karena Tobirama lebih lemah darimu jadi kau tidak pernah butuh _Mangekyou Sharingan_."

"Aku memang tidak butuh," Izuna tersenyum kecil, "tapi bukan karena dia lebih lemah. Aku tidak tahu jika Susanoo-ku bisa menahannya lebih lama, aku tidak pernah menggunakannya secara penuh ketika melawan Tobirama.

"Aku juga," tambah Tobirama begitu Izuna mengambil selangkah mundur dari Madara. Senju berambut perak ini melangkah ke sisi Izuna. Keempat reinkarnasi fokus ke mereka. Madara menyuarakan pertanyaan terpenting, "Kenapa?"

"Kami membuat janji," aku Tobirama.

Hashirama cengo, "Apa?"

"Aku berjanji pada Tobirama bahwa aku tidak akan melawan Senju manapun selain dia. Tobirama menambahkan, "Dan aku berjanji pada Izuna kalau aku akan selalu menemukannya di setiap pertempuran."

Yang lain menangkap makna dari pernyataan barusan tapi Madara susah menerima jadi dia mendesak, "Sekali lagi. Kenapa?"

Tobirama menggengam jari Izuna, "Aku peduli padanya."

"Ba-ba—!" Madara terbelalak.

Izuna menghadapi si kakak dan menjelaskan pertemuannya ketika ia bertemu Tobirama pertama kali saat dia berumur 12 tahun [1]. Sasuke dan Naruto tidak pernah tahu pertemuan rahasia Tobirama dan Izuna tapi ketika Izuna menyebutkan bagaimana sharingannya bangkit pertama kali, itu cocok dengan cerita Obito mengenai kemunculan sharingan Izuna tak lama setelah Madara sendiri. Obito tak pernah bilang bagaimana Izuna mendapatkannya tapi melihat Madara yang membeku sekarang, Sasuke yakin Madara tidak pernah tahu sebelum ini.

"Jadi karena itu kau tahu nama Izuna?" Hashirama kagum, sedikit mengernyit, "Tapi, aku pikir kau selalu benci Klan Uchiha sejak kita kecil."

"Benar, kau juga, Izuna, kau selalu benci Klan Senju,” Madara mencoba untuk mematahkan kesimpulan yang diperoleh.

Izuna menghela nafas, “Aku benci Senju karena itu memisahkanku dengannya. Aku tidak pernah bilang aku benci Tobirama, Kak.”

“Aku benci Uchiha dengan alasan yang sama. Tapi, aku tidak pernah menentang idemu untuk bersatu dengan Uchiha,” kata Tobirama ke Hashirama.

"Ah, pantas saja. Aku merasa aneh dengan kebencianmu ke Uchiha kok kau tidak pernah menentang ide untuk bergabung dengan Uchiha. Aku menunggu tapi itu tidak pernah terjadi." Hashirama tertawa.

Madara menoleh ke Hashirama dengan tatapan tajam, "Kau tahu soal ini?"

"Ti-tidak, tentu saja tidak," Hashirama mengangkat kedua tangan ke atas sebagai isyarat menyerah, "ini pertama kalinya aku tahu, Madara. Aku bersumpah!"

Madara kembali menatap tajam Tobirama, "Itu tidak berarti kau tidak akan membunuh Izuna!'

Hashirama mencoba memberi alasan, "Madara, masa depan bisa berubah, mu—"

"Memang sudah berubah," ucap Sasuke datar, menarik semua perhatian ke arahnya."

"Apa?" Tanya Naruto dan Hashirama bersamaan.

Sasuke menatap kedua bersaudara Senju dan Uchiha, "Desa ini, Konohagakure, seharusnya berdiri setelah kematian Izuna sepanjang pengetahuanku. Tapi, sekarang Izuna di sini. Hidup. Sejarah sudah berubah setelah aku dan Naruto datang ke masa ini."

"Tentang itu, aku mau tahu, bagaimana kalian bisa ke era lampau?"

"Aku tidak terlalu yakin tapi menurutku ini karena Kaguya mencoba kabur dengan jurus Ame no minaka. Dia bisa berpindah ke dimensi lain sesuka hati tapi butuh cakra besar bahkan untuknya. Cuma dia yang bisa berpindah dengan mudah. Sewaktu kami menyegelnya, dia mencoba menyerap cakraku dan Naruto untuk menggunakannya tapi terlambat. Karena itu, kami terjebak dalam jurus ruang dan waktu gagal miliknya dengan cakra kami. Menurutku, karena kita punya cakra yang sama sebagai reinkarnasi Indra dan Asura, cakra beresonansi dan menarik kami keluar di masa ini. Kalian adalah generasi reinkarnasi sebelum kami."

"Ah, soal reinkarnasi itu, apa itu berarti aku dan Madara sejenis saudara atau bagaimana?"

Sasuke menjawab, "Mungkin, di satu sisi."

"Tapi, aku mencintainya tidak sebagai saudara! Sebagai kekasih!" Keluh Hashirama. Madara membeku. Matanya terbelalak lebar dan wajahnya memucat tapi segera memerah begitu Hashirama melanjutkan bertanya ke Sasuke, "Apa aku masih bisa menikahinya sekalipun reinkarnasi dari kakak beradik Otsutsuki?"

Yang lain memberi reaksi berbeda mengenai ini. Izuna merengut bak anak kecil atas pemikiran kakak tersayangnya diambil orang seperti Hashirama. Tobirama menghela nafas berat seolah tahu pembicaraan ini akan mengudara. Naruto tertawa, "Mu-mukanya lucu! Aku tidak pernah melihat Madara merah kayak gitu dan tidak pakai muka 'aku-hebat-kau-tidak-jadi-tunduk-padaku'!" Dia tertawa terpingkal terlebih ketika Hashirama berseru mengiyakan, "Aku tahu muka itu!"

"Dan dia bakal nikah!" Naruto melanjutkan tawa. Madara bergetar akibat malu dan menghardik si pirang, "Lihat dirimu sendiri! Bergandengan sepanjang waktu seperti itu! Tidak sopan!"

Itu membungkam Naruto secara efektif. Mukanya memerah melihat tangannya masih digenggam Sasuke. Dia menarik tangannya tapi Sasuke tidak melepas. "Sasuke! Lepas tanganku!" Wajah Naruto memerah jelas. Sasuke menutup mata, berkata dengan tenang, "Buat apa? Mereka tidak bodoh, Naruto."

Kedua remaja mulai bertengkar mulut sementara keempat lelaki yang lebih tua melihat mereka dengan senyum pahit. Di satu sisi, mereka senang melihat seorang Uchiha dan Uzumaki memiliki hubungan dekat seperti Sasuke dan Naruto. Bagaimanapun, mereka tidak punya kesempatan itu di masa remaja mereka. "Oke, cukup berantemnya, Nak. Pesanku, jangan lupa pakai pelindung sebelum kalian siap jadi orangtua."

Naruto berkedip, "Kenapa kami butuh pelindung?"

Hashirama ikutan berkedip, melirik ke yang lain sebelum bertanya, "Naruto... berapa umurmu?"

"Mulai dari minggu lalu, 17."

Senju tertua bertanya ke Sasuke, "Sepertinya kalian seumuran 'kan? Apa kau tahu yang aku bicarakan, Sasuke?"

"Kurang lebih, ya," jawab Sasuke datar."

"Apa sih? Naruto penasaran. "Bilang dong! Bilang!" Naruto mengeluh dan menarik ujung kimono tangan Hashirama. Hokage Pertama tertawa canggung, "Yah, yang kumaksud itu membuat bayi."

"Apa? Bagaimana caranya dua laki-laki bikin bayi? Bukannya cewek dan cowok seharusnya?" Naruto memiringkan kepala.

Keempat laki-laki lain terkejut. Izuna bertanya, "Maksudmu... di masamu, laki-laki tidak bisa hamil?"

Naruto mengangguk, "Kenapa kalian terkejut?"

"Karena kehamilan laki-laki di masa ini adalah hal biasa," jawab Sasuke. Naruto tidak mengerti, "Maksudmu?"

Remaja Uchiha menjelaskan, "Ini era perang, banyak orang terbunuh di pertempuran. Bahkan para wanita. Aku tebak mereka langka di masa ini. Jika para klan harus meneruskan klan mereka tanpa wanita, maka mereka membuat jurus di era perang. Jurus yang menyegel rahim di tubuh laki-laki jadi mereka bisa hamil seperti wanita."

"Kenapa kau tahu soal ini, Sasuke? Tidak ada di Akademi Ninja 'kan?" Tanya Naruto. Sasuke membalas ringan, "Aku melihat di bahan-bahan penelitian Orochimaru. Aku yakin dia mencuri dari gulungan rahasia di Konoha. Awalnya, aku pikir itu bohong tapi ternyata benar, bukan?" Sasuke bertanya pada kedua pendiri Konoha dan adik mereka yang kemudian mengangguk.

"Tapi, kenapa di masa kalian tidak ada yang tahu?" Madara heran. Sasuke menutup mata, "Aku tidak tahu. Kami lahir di masa cukup damai, kurasa orang melupakan cara ini."

"Jadi, kalian berdua tidak bisa hamil?" Tobirama berpikir.

Sasuke mengkonfirmasi, "Aku tidak bisa. Penyegelan jurus itu tidak terjadi di masa kami tapi Naruto mungkin bisa."

"APA?!?!?!" Remaja pirang kaget bukan main! Mata birunya nyaris keluar saking dia syok. "Apa maksudmu dengan itu?!?!"

"Ayahmu menyegel Kyuubi di perutmu, kurang lebih kau juga punya rahim karena efek samping penyegelan itu. Tanya saja Shodaime untuk memeriksamu atau tanya Kyuubi untuk memastikan."

"Ya, dia punya. Aku menemukannya selagi memeriksa kesehatan kalian seminggu ini," Hashirama menghela nafas. Karena itulah tadi dia menyinggung soal pelindung. "Kalau begitu, kau perlu arahan."

"Arahan apa?" Mata Naruto terbelalak polos. Dia tidak menangkap maksudnya sekalipun punya guru mesum seperti Jiraiya dan Kakashi. Naruto tidak pernah tertarik dengan tubuh cewek jadi dia bosan kala membaca buku laris Jiraiya. Sementara, di masa ini, pria bisa hamil. Itu mengagetkannya lebuh dari bertemu Rikudou Sennin atau Kaguya sebagai Dewa dan Dewi _Shinobi_. "Tu-tunggu! Tunggu! Tadi Kakek bilang aku punya rahim?" Naruto memucat. "SERIUS, KEK?!?!"

Ia pingsan dengan tidak elit.

Sasuke menghela nafas. Dia menyelimuti Naruto. "Kau bisa melanjutkan kalau dia sudah bangun. Ada lagi yang mau kalian tanya?"

"Cukup untuk sekarang," Hashirama berdiri. Ketiga lainnya mengerti dan berjalan ke shoji. "Istirahatlah," ucap Hashirama. "Bangunan ini hanya rumah sakit sementara, kalian tidak bisa tinggal lama. Apa kau mau tinggal dengan Klan Uchiha setelahnya, Sasuke?"

"Apa mereka akan menerima Naruto?" Remaja itu bertanya pada Madara yang melirik Izuna sebelum menjawab.

"Mungkin tidak aman untuk sekarang.

Sasuke mengangguk, "Kalau begitu, lebih aman jika kami tinggal di tempatmu, Shodaime."

"Aku mengerti."

Hashirama yang terakhir keluar dari ruangan itu dan menutup _shoji_. Tobirama berbalik menghadap kedua sulung setelah mereka di luar. "Sampai jumpa besok, Kakak, Madara. Selamat malam," ucapnya seraya menaruh tangan di bahu Izuna sebelum menggunakan _Hiraishin no jutsu_ dan menghilang bersama Uchiha muda.

_TBC_


	4. Dua dekade

Madara berniat lari untuk mencari Izuna tapi terhenti begitu Hashirama menahan tangannya. Dia menghardik, "Apa?!"

"Jangan terburu-buru, Madara," Hokage Pertama tersenyum singkat sebelum bertanya serius, "Tidakkah menurutmu kita perlu bicara berdua?"

"Untuk?"

"Pernikahan kita," ucap Hashirama dengan tenang. Madara membeku. Perlahan, dia berbalik dan menghadap Hashirama. Dia mendapati keseriusan di wajah Senju tersebut mengenai ini. Hashirama tidak mengeluh atau tertawa seperti sebelumnya ketika dia mengutarakan pernikahan antara mereka di depan para remaja dari masa depan.

"Kau... serius...?" Kepala Klan Uchiha berbisik.

Madara terkejut saat Hashirama menyatakan perasaannya di depan adik-adik mereka dan remaja asing. Ini pertama kali teman masa kecilnya mengakui ada perasaan tertentu pada Madara. Awalnya dia tak tahu harus menanggapi apa karena Hashirama bilangnya sambil tertawa dengan Naruto, jadi dia pikir itu cuma candaan belaka. Tapi sekarang, melihat Hashirama mengangguk yakin dengan wajah bak seorang ninja dalam perang, Madara pun akhirnya menyadari betapa seriusnya situasi ini.

"Ayo ke menara Hokage, di sana kita bisa bicara tanpa diganggu," Hashirama berjalan duluan dan Madara mengikuti.

—000—

Ketika mereka sudah berada di menara dan masuk ke kamar pribadi yang disediakan untuk Hokage, Hashirama mengunci pintu sebagai tindakan jaga-jaga tidak ada yang datang menganggu di tengah pembicaraan mereka. "Maaf, Madara, aku tidak bermaksud untuk memintamu menikah denganku di depan kedua adik kita dan dua anak muda tadi," Hashirama tersenyum canggung. "Itu terucap begitu saja setelah aku mendengar kita adalah reinkarnasi kakak-beradik Otsutsuki. Aku panik kalau-kalau tidak bisa menikah..."

"Hashirama..."

Dia terus bicara sambil menunduk ke tanah, "Tapi tentu saja, aku harusnya bertanya dulu. Atau bahkan, aku harusnya menjelaskan dulu perasaanku. Aku tidak tahu para Tetua membuat keputusan itu, jadi sebenarnya aku berencana untuk melamarmu di makan malam setelah desa kita lebih stabil..." Hashirama makin depresi di tiap detik terlewati. "Agak melenceng dari rencana sih, dengan dua anak muda dan cerita tentang masa depan, lagipula, aku tidak tahu kalau kau—"

"Hashirama!" Madara memendekkan jarak antara mereka dan berdiri di depan si Hokage. Dia meraih bagian lengan atas Hashirama, menatap ke coklat kembar sebelum berkata pelan, "Lupakan soal Tetua, reinkarnasi atau desa, cukup..." Madara berbisik, "....biarkan aku mendengar apa yang ingin kau bilang. Aku mendengarkan."

"Madara..."

Hashirama berkedip beberapa kali untuk mencegah jatuhnya air mata yang sudah terkumpul di sana. Madara terlihat menawan di mata Hashirama. Dia tidak melihat Hashirama dengan sharingan yang penuh kalkulasi seperti dalam perang, tapi dengan pengertian terpancar dari mata Madara. Dalam mata itu, tercermin bagaimana bercampur aduk perasaan Hashirama dan Madara tahu ini kebiasaan buruk Senju tersebut dari kecil. Sudah terlalu lama dia tidak melihat pengertian tersebut di mata Madara. Salah satu sifat baik Madara, ia merupakan orang yang pengertian dan bisa sangat sabar. Hashirama tahu dan mungkin seorang lagi yang tahu hal itu adalah Izuna. Tapi, Hashirama tidak tahu bahwa kesabaran Madara hanya untuk orang special dan penting bagi Uchiha tersebut.

Oh, betapa lama dia tak melihat dengan Madara yang ini. Teman masa kecil. Bukan Kepala Klan Uchiha. Tanpa sadar, dia tersenyum dan berbisik penuh rindu.

"Aku mencintaimu..."

Kedua mata si Uchiha terbelalak seraya melepaskan tangan Hashirama. Hokage ini menyingkirkan setengah rambut yang menutupi wajah Madara. "Kau tahu, 'kan?"

"Kau tidak kelihatan menyembunyikan itu, Hashirama," Madara menaikkan alis.

"Sudah kucoba kok."

"Gagal, kalau begitu," Madara tertawa kecil. "Tidak susah 'kan?"

Hashirama merapat, "Ya, karena kita tidak dalam pertarungan."

"Tak ada bantahan untuk itu," Madara tersenyum. Hashirama membingkai wajah Uchiha satu ini dengan lembut. "Jadi, maukah menikah denganku?"

"Harusnya, kalau tidak para tukang ikut campur tua bangka tidak akan diam soal ini."

Hashirama tertawa kecil, "Maksudku, bagaimana dengan perasaanmu? Aku tidak mau kau menikahiku karena alasan politik." Si Hokage menempelkan dahi mereka berdua. Bersamàn menutup mata, keduanya merasakan ada ketenangan merasuki mereka hanya dengan berada dekat seperti ini. Seolah ada tarikan kasatmata antara mereka berdua. Mereka tidak tahu jika ada hubungan antara tarikan ini dan soal reinkarnasi atau ini hanya murni perasaan cinta? Satu yang pasti, Hashirama tahu, "Aku menginginkanmu sejak kita pertama bertemu di sungai dulu. Jauh darimu sangat menyiksaku..."

"Aku tahu," nada tersiksa juga dikeluarkan Madara sebagaimana Hashirama barusan mengutarakan. Dia mecengkram pelan kimono Hashirama dan tersenyum sedih. Setiap kali mereka bertemu, selalu dalam perang. Memegang senjata, menyakiti satu sama lain. Menyedihkan dan lebih menyakitkan dari luka manapun yang pernah ditanggung tubuhnya. Madara berbisik pelan, "Jangan pikir kau sendirian merasakan itu, Hashirama... aku juga..."

Hashirama tidak tahan mendengar nada tersiksa dan sedih itu sehingga dia mendekatkan wajah lalu mencium Hashirama. Pelan, awalnya. Ciuman pertama mereka. Dipenuhi dengan kerinduan terpendam. Bertahun-tahun... dan itu mematahkan mantra. Begitu Madara balas mencium, Hashirama jadi lebih tak sabar. Kedua tangannya merengkuh Madara sedemikian rupa sehingga terasa mengekang tak ingin melepas tapi ada kelembutan dalam dekapan tersebut. Mereka berciuman seolah tak ada hari esok, hanya melepas ketika butuh udara untuk bernafas.

Keduanya terengah tapi ada senyum puas di bibir mereka.

Hashirama senyum lebar, "Nikahi aku?"

Madara tertawa dan mengangguk, "Lagipula, kau tidak akan menerima 'tidak'."

—000—

"Apa itu tadi?" Izuna memutar badannya menghadap ke Hashirama setelah menginspeksi kamar di mana mereka tiba. "Apa itu... Hiraishin no Jutsu?" Izuna mau tak mau merasa agak kagum. Dia selalu melihat Tobirama menggunakannya di peperangan. 

Senju ini berkedip, "Itu kesan pertamamu? Setelah aku mengambilmu dari kakak tersayangmu?"

Pipi memerah sedikit, "Kalau kakakku mau, dia bisa menemukanmu di manapun." Izuna percaya penuh kemampuan kakaknya mendeteksi cakra sudah jauh meningkat sejak mereka masih kecil. Tobirama setuju soal itu sebab dia berkomentar, "Poin bagus." Izuna melipat tangan di depan dada, "Lagipula, ini pertama kalinya kau menggunakannya denganku, bukan untuk melawanku. Jadi, ya maaf kalau aku penasaran."

"Benar," Tobirama merengut sekilas sebelum menutup jarak antara mereka dengan mendekap Izuna, "Aku tidak akan menggunakannya untuk melawanmu lagi, Izu..."

Izuna kaget, dia menaruh tangannya di dada Tobirama, "Apa? Tobi—!"

Telinganya mendengar bisikan lemah Tobirama bersamaan dekapan yang mengerat, "Aku tidak akan membunuhmu... tidak akan..."

Uchiha ini berkedip. Soal ini rupanya, batin Izuna.

Tobirama masih memikirkan cerita di masa depan dua pemuda tadi. Itu mengejutkan Izuna juga. Sasuke memang tidak menekankan tapi tidak terelakkan masa depan Sasuke dan Naruto terjadi karena kematian Izuna. Jika dia (Izuna di masa Sasuke dan Naruto) tidak mati, Madara tidak akan kehilangan akal sehat dan memulai proyek Mugen Tsukuyomi. Tobirama mungkin tidak akan membuat edo tensei no jutsu atau mendiskriminasi Klan Uchiha setelah menjadi Hokage Kedua. Dia tidak pernah tahu dirinya bisa menyebabkan masa depan seperti itu.

"Tobi...” Izuna berkata pelan, “Sejarah sudah berubah. Aku tidak mati.” Dia menyisipkan kedua tangannya di tubuh Tobirama lalu menetap di belakang pria Senju. “Aku di sini, Tobi...” Izuna menutup matanya, memeluk Tobirama lembut.

Ia bisa merasakan Tobirama lebih tenang dan tidak setegang sebelumnya. Izuna menghela nafas lega begitu Tobirama membenamkan wajah di bahu kirinya. “Ya... aku sangat merindukanmu, Izu,” bisik Tobirama. Izuna tertawa kecil, mengistirahatkan pipi kirinya di surai perak, “Benarkah? Kita ‘kan selalu bertemu setiap pertarungan sejak kita kecil.”

“Aku tahu...tapi itu berbeda,” suaranya tercekat penuh emosi tersiksa membuat Izuna tersenyum sedih. Dia membelai punggung Tobirama seraya berbisik, “Aku tahu... aku juga...”

Mereka saling mendekap satu sama lain dalam kebisuan untuk waktu yang lama. Menikmati kehangatan tak hanya secara fisik tapi juga ke dalam hati mereka. Susah diungkapkan bagaimana mereka melewati tahun-tahun tanpa bisa sedekat ini. Dari waktu ke waktu, keduanya mencapai titik dimana mereka frustasi dengan situasi Senju-Uchiha ini dan kehilangan semua harapan bahwa kasih yang mereka jalin menjadi tanpa arti dan tak akan pernah berbuah. Namun, tidak satupun dari mereka membuang janji.

Dia meregangkan dekapannya sebelum menjauh sedikit, mengunci pandangan dengan Izuna. Mata merah bertemu hitam. Ada lega, kerinduan, harapan dan cinta terpancar dari mata mereka. “Terima kasih,” ucap Tobirama.

Izuna bertanya, “Untuk?”

“Memegang janjimu.”

“Kau juga begitu.”

“Aku punya alasan sendiri.”

Alis Izuna berkedut. “Apa alasannya?”

“Aku tidak bisa bilang sekarang.”

Izuna menekuk muka, “Serius nih? Setelah hampir 20 tahun kita memegang janji antara kita? Demi Rikudou Sennin! Kau curi ciuman pertamaku bahkan sebelum kita remaja dan BAM—17-18 tahun berlalu, kau masih tidak akan mengatakannya!” Dia menekan-nekan dada Hashirama dengan ujung telunjuk. “Senju Tobirama! Apa sih masalahmu?!”

Tobirama menghela nafas. “Secara adat, aku bicara dulu dengan pemimpin klanmu, di kasus ini kakakmu, untuk minta persetujuannya sebelum bilang apapun ke dirimu.”

“Perserujuan?” Mata Izuna terbelalak ketika ia sadar. “Maksudmu...”

“Aku berencana untuk menemui Madara secepat mungkin sejak Tetua membuat keputusan itu, tapi, dua anak muda dari masa depan itu menggagalkannya. Kau juga tidak mempermudah.”

Tobirama menatap lurus ke mata Izuna. 

“Ayo, menikah, Izu.”

Pria Uchiha itu terpana.

Senju Tobirama mau menikahinya. Dia. Seorang Uchiha. Konsep perdamaian kedua klan memang belum mengakar di pikirannya. Yah. Desa baru berusia satu minggu jadi bukan salahnya kalau dia masih beranggapan buruk tentang klan lain. Perlahan, pipinya memerah di saat Tobirama membelainya. Dia melanjutkan dengan pilu, “Aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu, Izu. Aku tidak bisa melakukan ini lagi. Aku tidak mau terpisah darimu lagi. Aku tidak ingin masa depan tanpa dirimu seperti asal dua anak muda itu.”

Uchiha Izuna merasakan matanya semakin basah sewaktu mendengar tiap kata dari Tobirama.

"Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk melindungi desa ini karena aku bekerja keras untuk membangunnya supaya aku bisa bersamamu walaupun kita Senju dan Uchiha."

Ia terus mengedipkan mata mencegah air mata untuk jatuh.

"17 tahun... itu sangat lama. Aku nyaris tidak bertahan dan tak terlalu kaget waktu dua anak muda itu bilang bahwa aku (dalam sejarah mereka) membuat jurus untuk menghadirkan kembali orang yang telah mati. Kalau... kau memang terbunuh... aku akan pastikan aku masih bisa melihatmu."

"Tobi..." Izuna tersenyum sedih.

Wajah tak bereskpresi itu mulai runtuh, sebuah penderitaan merupakan pemandangan yang tak pernah dilihat Izuna di wajah Tobirama lagi setelah mereka mengikrar janji dulu. Berat untuk Izuna melihatnya. Walaupun mereka sekarang sudah dewasa, perasaan mereka masih sama. Izunw membingkai wajah Tobirama. Menempelkan dahi mereka.

"Di satu tituk, aku pikir aku akan jadi gila hanya karena jauh darimu selama hampir 2 dekade ini. Walaupun aku tidak punya DNA yang terkenal menjadi sebab mereka kehilangan akal sehat."

Izuna tertawa kecil, menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi Tobirama seraya menegurnya dengan canda, "Hei, kau akan menikahi satu dari mereka. Tidak baik mengejek keluarga calon suamimu."

Rubi kembar terbelalak.

Tobirama menggenggam tangan Izuna di pipinya, mencium satu dengan lembut, "Jawabanmu 'iya', Izu?"

Izuna mengangguk, membahagiakan Tobirama sebelum ia mencium Izuna. Pelan, lembut, penuh rindu tak tertahankan. Dua dekade. Nyaris 2 dekade sejak ciuman pertama mereka. Lalu, mereka mencoba menutupi waktu yang hilang dengan mencium lebih dalam. Tobirama melingkarkan kedua tangan di pinggang Izuna sementara tangan si Uchiha di leher Tobirama. Beberapa menit lewat, tanpa berhenti memagut bibir satu sama lain, mereka pindah ke futon.

"Satu pertanyaan," Izuna terengah ketika punggungnya menyentuh futon, "ini kamarmu?"

Tobirrama berada di atas Izuna, "Ya, kenapa?"

"Beresiko sekali, Senju. Bahkan untukmu," Izuna tersenyum jahil. "Aku berdoa untuk keselamatanmu waktu kau menghadap kakakku soal ini, Tobi." Ia tertawa kecil.

"Oh, baik sekali, Izu, sangat menenangkan," ucap Tobirama dengan sarkastik. Izuna tertawa lepas. Terlihat sangat bahagia. Sungguh menawan. Membuat Tobirama terpana. Ia membiarkan tubuhnya jatuh di atas Izuna, "Untuk jaga-jaga, kalau aku tidak keluar hidup-hidup dari pembicaraan dengan kakakmu... kurasa kau harus tahu..."

Tobirama berbisik di bibir Izuna yang tersenyum manis, "Aku mencintaimu, Izu..."

TBC


	5. Panggil dengan nama palsu

"Uhmmm..." Izuna merasakan kecupan-kecupan ringan di tengkuk belakangnya seraya kedua lengan di pinggang menelusuri tubuhnya. Dia juga merasakan sesuatu yang keras menggesek bagian bawah. Senyum terukir selagi dia menekan mundur untuk lebih merasakan bagian yang keras tersebut, "Ada yang semangat nih kayaknya..."

"Bagaimana tidak?" Tobirama mencium bagian belakang telinga Izuna, membuat si Uchiha mendesah manja, "Kalau kau ada di pelukanku saat aku bangun...

"Meski kita sudah melakukannya sampai pagi...?"

"Kita harus menutupi waktu kita terpisah selama hampir 2 dekade," jawabnya santai, "tak bisakah?"

"Kasihani tubuhku sebentar, tak bisakah?" Balas Izuna.

Sepertinya keinginan Izuna dituruti sebab Tobirama merasakan cakra mendekati kamarnya disusul dengan langkah kaki sebelum ketukan di pintu. Ia menghentikan eksplorasi tubuh Izuna dan menghela nafas. Dia bangun dari _futon_ lalu memakai _kimono_. "Siapa?" Tanyanya, memberikan waktu ke Izuna untuk berpakaian juga.

"Ini Hiruzen, Guru."

Putra Sasuke Sarutobi. Klan Sarutobi bergabung dengan Konoha beberapa hari lalu dan Hiruzen yang mengidolakan Tobirama memintanya untuk mengajari bahkan sebelum Akademi Ninja dibuka dua minggu lagi. "Kita tidak punya jadwal latihan pagi ini, 'kan?"

"Ini bukan soal latihan, Guru," muridnya terdengar serius. Suara lain berkata, "Ini darurat, Guru."

Itu suara Danzo. Teman baik Hiruzen dan murid Tobirama yang lain. Biasanya hanya satu dari mereka yang mengingatkan tentang latihan. Bukan berdua. Tobirama bertukar pandang dengan Izuna yang sudah selesai memakai kimono sebelum membuka shoji kamarnya. Dia meminta, "Jelaskan."

"Maaf menggangumu, Tuan Tobirama," suara asing menarik perhatian Senju satu ini. Selain Hiruzen dan Danzo, ada anak lain di sebelah mereka. Seorang anak dengan rambut ikal hitam. Tobirama belum pernah melihatnya sebelumnya. Anak itu menengadah menatap serius adik Hokage. "Ini darurat. Tuan Madara dan adiknya hilang."

Tobirama terdiam.

Anak itu melanjutkan, "Ibu saya, Ryuna Uchiha, adalah _medi-nin_ pribadi Tuan Madara. Beliau mengantarkan makan pagi ke kamarnya namun Tuan Madara tidak ada. Ibu saya hendak bertanya pada Tuan Izuna tapi dia juga tidak ada di kamarnya. Ini tak pernah terjadi. Ibu saya sekarang mencari Hokage untuk melapor dan saya pikir Tuan bisa membantu menemukan mereka lewat cakra mereka sebelum orang lain tahu."

Izuna mengenali suara itu. Dia berjalan ke samping Tobirama yang bertanya, "Kau siapa, Nak?"

"Kagami..."

Bocah Uchiha itu kaget, "Tuan Izuna!" Dia membungkuk segera. "Aku tidak tahu Tuan Tobirama sudah menemukan Anda. Maafkan kami sudah mengganggu."

"Tidak apa-apa, Kagami," dia menepuk pelan kepala bocah yang malu sekali. Kagami mengambil keputusan dari pengamatan saja. Dia tahu kerapuhan perjanjian antara klan dari ibunya dan posisi Madara serta Izuna sangat penting. Jika sesuatu terjadi pada mereka karena Senju, itu bisa perang lagi. Sebagaimana para anak si zaman perang, Kagami tidak mau itu. Karena itulah dia mengambil resiko meminta bantuan Tobirama.

"Ini salah paham. Terima kasih sudah memberitahu kami," Izuna tersenyum. "Keputusan tepat, Nak."

Kagami tersenyum malu karena dipuji seorang dari dua terkuat di klannya. Ketiganya dibubarkan oleh Tobirama yang menutup pintu setelah mereka pergi. "Kau tahu anak itu?"

"Ya, namanya Kagami Uchiha. Kakeknya pernah jadi guru kami," Izuna berkata sambil berjalan ke kamar mandi. Tobirama mengikuti, "Pernah?"

"Mati," ucap si Uchiha pelan. "Ayo, kita harus bersiap dan menemukan kedua kakak kita."

—000—

Di waktu bersamaan, seorang wanita Uchiha, lebih muda dari Izuna, mengetuk kamar tidur Hokage. Rambut bob keriting bertengger di bahu, menunggu izin untuk bicara dengan Hokage.

"Siapa?" Tanya Hashirama dari dalam. Suaranya berat oleh kantuk begitu mengeratkan pelukan ke Madara yang terbangun dan hendak duduk.

"Lepaskan aku, Hashirama," Madara berbisik supaya orang di luar pintu tidak dengar. "Ada orang di depan."

"Kita masih punya waktu sebelum pertemuan dengan para Tetua," kata Hashirama sambil mencium pipi Madara.

"Maaf mengganggu pagi anda, Tuan Hokage. Saya Ryuna Uchiha, punya kabar buruk untuk anda." Jelas wanita tersebut.

"Itu, _medi-nin_ pribadiku," kaget Madara. Ucapan itu membangunkan Hashirama sepenuhnya. Mereka berdua berpakaian lagi sebelum Hashirama membuka pintu untuk menemui si wanita Uchiha.

"Selamat pagi, Tuan Hokage," dia membungkuk hormat jadi dia tak melihat Madara di samping si Hokage.

"Ryuna, kenapa kau di sini?" Kepala Klan Uchiha bertanya. Ryuna terkejut melihat Madara dan kembali membungkuk. "Sa-saya pikir sesuatu terjadi pada anda, Tuan Madara. Saya tak bisa menemukan anda dan Tuan Izuna di kamar. Jadi, saya ingin memberitahu Tuan Hokage sebelum ada orang lain membuat tuduhan dan masalah bertambah." Dia meminta maaf, "Maafkan saya sudah lancang, Tuan Madara."

"Tak apa, Ryuna," ucap Madara, "Itu pemikiran bagus dan aku hargai usahamu. Terima kasih."

"Saya akan segera mencari Tuan Izuna," ia menegakkan badan. Madara menghentikannya, "Tidak. Itu tidak perlu. Aku tahu dimana adikku berada."

"Oh, kalau begitu saya permisi," ia membungkuk lagi lalu pergi. Hashirama menoleh ke Madara yang terlihat tenang tapi _Mangekyou Sharingan_ menapik hal tersebut.

"Dara?" Hokage bingung. "Kenap—"

"Diam!" Madara mendesis marah. "Aku sekarang," ia mempelihatkan gerakan mencubit, "sedekat ini untuk membunuh adik keparatmu!"

"Ap—"

"Izuna bermalam dengannya! Aku bisa merasakan cakra mereka berdua bahkan sekarang!" Madara gusar melangkah ke kamar mandi. Hashirama menghela nafas. Sekarang dia harus menenangkan kekasihnya dibanding mengulang kegiatan panas mereka semalam.

Setelah membersihkan diri dan berpakaian rapi, sebuah ketukan terdengar lagi. Hashirama niat bertanya tapi Madara langsung membuka pintu tanpa basa-basi dan menatap galak ke tamu mereka.

"KAU!" Kemarahannya nyaris tidak terkontrol ketika ia menghardik adik Hokage. Izuna mencoba mengambil perhatian sang kakak dengan menyapa, "Selamat pagi, Kak."

Madara melirik Izuna dan menyipitkan mata sebentar tapi tidak terlewatkan oleh Izuna. Pesannya sangat jelas. Aku akan bicara denganmu nanti. Dia tak pernah menerima kemarahan dari sang kakak dalam waktu lama. Izuna menelan ludah diam-diam. Tobirama menyadari itu. Dia melotot balik ke Madara, tanpa nada menyapa, "Selamat pagi, Kakak, Madara."

Aura perseteruan antara Madara dan Tobirama menebal, Hashirama memisahkan mereka dengan memposisikan dirinya di antara kekasih dan adinya. "Selamat pagi, Tobirama, Izuna. Ayo, kita bicarakan ini nanti. Kita ada pertemuan dengan para bangkai, maksudku, para tua bangka."

—000—

"Aku bisa hamil..."

Naruto bergumam pelan ke bantal di bawah pipi selagi telungkup di _futon_. Mata birunya menatap kosong ke _shoji_. Sasuke yang duduk di sebelah Naruto membaca gulungan dipinjamkan oleh para pendiri untuk bacaan menatap kesal, "Kau masih memikirkan itu? Hari sudah berganti 'kan?"

Mereka masih di ruangan khusus dan tak pergi keluar tanpa satu dari para pendiri dan saudara mereka menemani. Keduanya mengenakan _yukata_ oranye untuk Naruto dan biru untuk Sasuke tanpa lambang clan agar tidak menimbulkan pertanyaan kenapa seorang Uchiha dan Uzumaki dekat satu sama lain. Naruto duduk dan merengut ke arah Sasuke. "Kau bisa bilang begitu karena bukan kau yang bisa hamil!"

Sasuke menaikkan alis dengan tidak percaya kental dari nadanya saat dia menjabarkan, "Kita melawan Juubi. Bertemu dengan Rikudou Sennin, Dewa Shinobi itu sendiri, menyegel ibunya serta terbawa ke masa lalu dan kau masih kaget dengan kemungkinan bahwa kau bisa hamil?"

Kurama tertawa dari dalam Naruto.

"Ugh!" Pipi si Pirang memerah, "Diam, Sasuke! Kau juga, Kurama!"

_"Dia ada benarnya, kau harus akui itu."_

Sasuke mengulang, "Kurama?"

Naruto melipat tangan di dada, "Itu nama Kyuubi, Kakek Rikudou yang ngasih tahu."

Sasuke menaruh gulungan lalu merapat ke Naruto sebelum memasukkan tangan kanannya ke dalam _yukata_ si pirang untuk menyentuh bagian di atas pusar. Naruto protes dengan muka merah merona, "Hey! Hey! Sasuke!"

Onyx kembar menginspeksi bagian tubuh Naruto dan nyaris terbawa suasana jika bukan protes dari si empunya.

"Segel Kyuubi-mu... kau buka 'kan?" Sasuke bertanya serius. "Karena itu kau bisa menggunakan cakra Kyuubi dengan bebas sebelum Rikudou Sennin memberi kita kekuatannya."

Mata biru menyiratkan kebingungan tapi mengangguk, "Ya, kenapa memangnya?"

Sasuke menarik tangan dari posisi sebelumnya, duduk di depan si pirang dalam diam selagi Naruto membetulkan posisi yukatanya, "Biarkan aku bertemu dengannya," kata Sasuke setelah mereka dirundung keheningan.

"Apa?"

"Aku melihatnya sekali waktu di persembunyian Orochimaru, bukan?"

Mata biru terbelalak, Naruto ingat. Itu terjadi di reuni pertama setelah tiga tahun Uchiha muda ini pergi ke Orochimaru. Dia baru akan menjawab tapi terhenti saat Kurama berkomentar, _"Ide bagus."_

Sayangnya, sebelum Naruto memberitahu Sasuke—

BRAK!

—pintu mereka terbuka dengan kasar. Naruto meloncat dari futon dengan mengaktifkan Kurama Mode sementara Sasuke juga bersiaga dengan mengaktifkan _Mangekyou Sharingan_. Setengah tubuh Susanoo ungu mengelilingi dia dan Naruto. Keduanya siap menyerang. Dengan cepat mereka mengawasi segala pergerakan dan sedikit tenang setelah bertemu pandang dengan para pendiri dan saudara mereka di pintu. Keempat pasang mata terlihat terkejut.

Ini pertama kalinya mereka melihat kedua anak muda dari masa depan menggunakan cakra. Jika Madara dan Tobirama memiliki keraguan tentang cerita reinkarnasi, ini menghapus keraguan tersebut. Bahkan, jika Tobirama tidak tahu hal sebenarnya, dia akan mengira Sasuke dan Naruto adalah keluarga dari Hashirama dan Madara terkait cakra mereka sangat mirip. Perbedaannya adalah cakra Naruto bercampur dengan Kyuubi sementara cakra Sasuke sedikit diwarnai bekas segel Orochimaru dulu.

"Oh, cuma Kakek sekalian..." Naruto beenafas lega. Keduanya kembali normal. "Apa yang terjadi? Apa dosa pintu itu untuk hancur begitu?" Ia menunjuk ke pintu yang terbelah dua. "Apa darurat?"

Madara menjawab datar, "Tidak."

"Dia cuma kesal," Hashirama menghela nafas. "Kami dipanggil Para Tetua dan mereka bilang agar kami berempat menikahi satu sama lain untuk menguatkan ikatan kedua klan."

Dari pengamatan Naruto kemarin, Hashirama berniat untuk menikahi Madara, berarti mereka sepasang kekasih. Kedua adik mereka juga. Namun, mereka semua terlihat kesal. Ia jadi bingung, "Kakek Shodaime dan Madara pacaran 'kan? Kakek Nidaime dan Izuna juga. Apa masalahnya?"

Izuna mendesis, "Masalahnya, Tetua ingin aku menikahi Hokage sementara Tobirama menikahi kakakku."

Alis Naruto mengkerut, "Jangan bilang kalau bakal ada perang karena ini."

"Untungnya tidak," Hashirama tersenyum menenangkan. "Aku bertitah bahwa sebagai Hokage aku memilih sendiri pasanganku dari Klan Uchiha. Tentu saja, hanya Madara di hatiku dan sudah jelas juha kalau Tobirama tidak mau yang lain selain Izuna. Mereka keras kepala awalnya tapi menerima juga di akhir."

"Kenapa?" Sasuke penasaran. Dia tahu bahwa Para Tetua merupakan tukang ikut campur merepotkan dari pengalamannya di masa depan. Ia tak berpikir mereka mudah mengubah keputusan.

"Yah..." Hashirama menceritakan akhir pertemuan tadi—

_"Kau tidak bisa memutuskannya sebelah pihak!" Salah satu Tetua geram. Yang lain menambahkan, "Ini untuk kepentingan kedua klan!"_

_Mereka berempat diam dan terlihat tenang. Baik Senju bersaudara ataupun Uchiha bersaudara, mereka telah melewati hampir dua dekade jauh dari orang paling dicintai dan tak peduli apapun kata orang, mereka manusia juga yang punya batasan kesabaran. Terlebih setelah mereka akhirnya bisa bersama. Meski hanya semalam, itu lebih dari cukup untuk tahu bahwa berpisah lagi sangat mustahil apalagi melihat kekasih mereka bersanding dengan saudara mereka._

_Keempatnya berhasil menekan kemarahan daei wajah mereka yang disebabkan oleh tua bangka sekalian tapi cakra mereka tak bisa bohong. Semua Tetua gemetar ketika melihat dan dan merasakannya._

_"Kami akan memberi sebuah pilihan," ucap Tobirama tenang tapi mata merahnya menyipit tajam. Izuna mengaktifkan Mangekyou Sharingan seraya menambahkan, "Pilih dengan bijak."_

_Suara Hashirama tak ada candaan atau keramahan mengatakan, "Kami berargumentasi dengan cara kami atau... kalian semua..."_

_Susanoo biru Madara mengelilinginya begitu ia menegaskan, "Pergi."_

—Hashirama mengakhiri, "Itu yang terjadi."

"Bisa dimengerti," angguk Naruto. Dia tidak menyalahkan cara kedua pasang bersaudara ini salah karena dia melakukan hal yang sama untuk Sasuke. Sekalipun seluruh dunia ingin si Uchiha muda itu mati, Naruto mau Sasuke hidup. Karena dia hanya seorang bocah _jinchuriki_ tanpa kekuatan seperti para pendiri waktu itu, dia hanya bisa memohon dengan berlutut untuk pengampunan Sasuke di depan Raikage.

"Bicara soal Tetua, mereka menanyakan kalian," lanjut Tobirama.

"Apa kata mereka?"

"Mereka mempertanyakan asal kalian," jawab Hashirama.

"Apa yang kalian katakan?"

Si Hokage menghela nafas, "Aku tidak suka tapi aku bohong ke mereka. Aku bilang ke mereka hasil diagnosisku adalah kau kehilangan ingatan dan aku mencoba membantu menyembuhkan. Jadi, kami harus memanggil kalian dengan nama palsu."

Naruto memiringkan kepala, "Kenapa tidak menggunakan nama asli kami kalau mereka pikir amnesia? Mereka tidak tahu kan yang manapun."

Tobirama menerangkan, "Kalau sejarah berubah dan namamu tertulis di zaman ini, bagaimana menurutmu itu mempengaruhi orangtua kalian ketika akan menamai kalian?"

"Ada kemungkinan nama kita berubah," Sasuke menyimpulkan.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Tanya Naruto.

"Pilih nama palsu yang sesuai jaman sekarang dan gunakan setiap ada orang lain selain kita berenam," kata Tobirama.

Naruto melipat tangan di depan dada lagi. Menutup mata dan berpikir keras. "Mmmm... nama apa ya bagusnya kugunakan?" Naruto bertanya ke Sasuke, "Nama apa yang akan kau gunakan, Sasuke?" Tetiba ia membuka mata, "Aku tahu! Bagaimana kalau 'Orochimaru' untukmu?"

Sasuke mencibir, "Kenapa aku harus menggunakan namanya? Menggelikan."

"Dia gurumu lho!"

"Kalau begitu, apa kau mau dipanggil 'Jiraiya' di zaman ini?" Balas Sasuke. Naruto membayangkannya betapa mesum gurunya dan tidak suka. Ia menggeleng, "Urgh!"

"Itu maksudku," Sasuke menghela nafas dan menutup mata. Memikirkan nama bersama Naruto yang tenggelam dalam berpikir selama beberapa saat sebelum berteriak, "Aku tahu!" Dia tersenyum lebar ke Sasuke yang membuat Uchiha muda itu curiga.

"Apa?" Gerutunya.

"Sesshoumaru*!"

Sasuke menaikkan alis, "Apa itu berarti kau bakal dipanggil dengan Inuyasha*?" Kembali menghela nafas, "Tidak, Naruto, kita bukan saudara beda ibu."

"Tapi, kita saudara dari kehidupan lain!" Protes Naruto.

"Kenapa kau harus menggunakan 'maru' sih?" Tanya Sasuke. Naruto menjabarkan teorinya, "Karena pakai 'maru' biasanya untuk nama lama kayak di zaman ini 'kan?"

"Tidak harus," jawab Hashirama. "Tapi, siapa Orochimaru ini? Kau juga menyebut nama itu kemarin."

"Dan siapa mereka? Sesshoumaru dan Inuyasha?" Izuna penasaran.

"Sesshoumaru dan Inuyasha dari nama TV series," jawab Naruto tapi dipotong Izuna lagi. "TV?" Kata itu tidak dipahami oleh ketiga orang lainnya. Sasuke menerangkan bahwa di zaman mereka, ada sebuah alat untuk hiburan dan menyampaikan berita secara luas disebut dengan Televisi. Si Uchiha memprediksi mungkin setelah desa lebih stabil bakal ada penemuan televisi.

"Sasuke dilatih Orochimaru dan aku dilatih Pertapa Genit, Jiraiya sih namanya. Mereka adalah 2 dari 3 legendaris. Mereka dulunya murid dari Sandaime Hokage yang seharusnya adalah murid kakek Nidaime di zaman ini."

"Muridku?" Mata rubi bertukar pandang dengan Izuna. Mereka kepikiran anak-anak yang membangunkan mereka pagi ini. Bagaimanapun, sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat untuk membicarakan masa depan. Tobirama menambahkan, "Satu lagi yang penting dan perlu diingat, jangan memanggilku dan kakakku dengan 'Shodaime dan Nidaime'."

"Kenapa?" Naruto memiringkan kepalanya.

"Sekarang, kakakku adalah Hokage dan saat ini kita tak tahu siapa yang akan menjadi Hokage selanjutnya jadi jangan panggil begitu karena sejarah mungkin berubah. Lalu, kalau kalian bertemu dengan bocah yang akan jadi Sandaime, kutebak dia masih kecil sekarang berdasarkan cerita Sasuke, jangan bicara atau melakukan sesuatu padanya." Dia menatap Sasuke dengan penuh arti," Atau siapapun yang kalian tahu sebagai Tetua di zaman kalian."

Sasuke menajamkan tatapan ke Tobirama. Dia tahu apa maksud lelaki itu. Sama seperti Nidaime di zamannya, meski versi _edo tensei_ , Tobirama yang ini juga tahu betapa dalam kebencian Sasuke kepada Tetua Konoha di masa mereka karena keputusan mereka membuat kehidupan Itachi menderita.

"Di sisi lain," tambah Izuna, "Naruto mungkin tidak dikenali sebagai Uzumaki karena rambut pirangnya. Tapi, kau," dia mengarah ke Sasuke, "jelas seorang Uchiha. Amnesia ataupun tidak, ciri fisikmu sendiri apalagi sharinganmu, menegaskan bahwa kau Uchiha."

"Apa saranmu kalau begitu?" Tanya Sasuke.

Madara menjawab, "Aku bilang pada klan kalau kau yatim piatu dari saudara jauhku yang hilang kontak dengan klan."

"Saudara jauh?" Sasuke melihat Kepala Klan Uchiha dengan tak percaya. Madara melipat tangan, menutup mata, bergumam, "Tak ada cara lain."

"Kenapa?" Naruto bingung.

"Sasuke mirip sekali dengan Izuna. Orang bisa mempertanyakan bagaimana bisa kalau tidak kukatakan dia saudara jauh kami." Madara membuka mata dan melihat ke Izuna. Naruto bolak-balik melihat antara Izuna dan Sasuke beberapa kali. Mereka memang mirip! Kalau bukan karena rambut panjang Izuna dan lebih tinggi sedikit, mereka bisa jadi kembar! Naruto pun paham, "Ah!"

"Dia tak mungkin jadi anak Izuna karena umurnya tidak pas atau jadi saudaraku yang lain karena orang tahu saudaraku tinggal Izuna," jelas Madara. Naruto tertawa dan yang lain bingung.

"Apanya yang lucu?" Sebal kentara di nada Sasuke.

"Itu..itu," Naruto mencoba mengatakan sesuatu tapi ia terpingkal-pingkal untuk beberapa saat. Setelah mulai reda dan terengah, "Aku baru sadar... kau memang mirip Izuna tapi tanpa ekspresi...mirip Kakek Nidaime jadi aku kepikiran kalau kau—!"

"—bisa jadi anak Tobirama dan Izuna!" Hashirama melengkapi kalimat Naruto yang mengangguk setuju. Kedua reinkarnasi Asura tertawa terbahak-bahak bersama. Izuna tersenyum kecil tapi kekasihnya dan kedua reinkarnasi Indra tak terlihat senang. Madara tidak suka pemikiran adiknya bersetubuh dengan Tobirama. Senju muda dan Sasuke pikir itu tidak masuk akal.

"Selucu itu sekalipun," Madara mengerutkan kedua alis kembali ke topik semula, "kupikir kau tidak bisa menggunakan nama-nama tersebut."

"Kenapa?" Keluh Naruto.

Tobirama menjawab, "Alasan sama dengan kalian tidak menggunakan nama asli. Nama palsu dari zaman kalian terlalu riskan untuk digunakan sekarang. Bahkan karakter fiksi seperti Sesshoumaru dan Inuyasha."

"Pikirkan namanya nanti saja, kita perlu memindahkan kalian dari gedung ini ke kediaman Hokage," kata Izuna.

—000—

Izuna membawa tumpukan baju ketika mereka tiba di kediaman Hokage dalam kamar untuk dua remaja dari masa depan. Hashirama menjelaskan bahwa kamar tidurnya sensiei berjarak dua ruangan ke kiri. "Kalau ada apa-apa, kasih tahu saja. Aku sediakan beberapa _kimono_ untuk kalian di sana," Hokage menunjuk pintu geser sebelah kanan. " _Futon_ juga di sana."

"Ini baju asli kalian, sebaiknya tidak dipakai karena ada lambang klan kalian," ucap Izuna menaruh baju-baju tersebut di tangan Naruto.

Si pirang berkedip. Dia mencium bau aneh dari Izuna pas mereka berdekatan tadi. Naruto mengendus udara sekali ketika Madara berdiri disampinya menambahkan, "Kami mengatakan pada orang kalau kalian tinggal di sini supaya Hashirama muda melakukan pengecekan."

Madara baunya juga aneh. Naruto mengendus kedua Uchiha bersaudara. Itu mengherankan yang lain damln membuat kesal Uchiha bersaudara. Bahkan Sasuke tidak mengerti. "Naruto? Ada apa?"

"Tidak tercium ya? Madara sama Izuna baunya agak aneh," Naruto berhenti mengendus. Sasuke mencoba mengendus dan, "Tidak. Apa maksudmu? Racun?" Senju bersaudara dan Sasuke bersiaga.

"Apa dia punya kemampuan itu? Mendeteksi racun?" Tobirama bertanya pada Sasuke.

"Tidak sewaktu kami masih kecil tapi di perang, dia membuka segel Kyuubi dan mendapat keistimewaan seperti merasakan aura jahat atau semacamnya. Aku tak terlalu tahu pasti tapi dia tidak pernah mengendus orang sepanjang yang aku tahu sebelum segel terbuka," jawab Sasuke.

_"Demi si Tua Rikudou Sennin, Naruto, berhenti!"_ Kurama menghardik si pirang dari dalam. Naruto bingung, "Tapi, aneh, Kurama. Kau juga cium 'kan? Madara bercampur dengan bau khas Shodaime dan Izuna bercampur dengan punya Kakek Nidaime."

"Kurama?" Hashirama bertanya. Madara bertanya ke si pirang, "Kau bicara dengan siapa?"

Sashke menjawab, "Kyuubi. Dia bicara dengan Kyuubi. Kurama itu namanya."

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" Tanya Tobirama. Si Uchiha muda mengakui, "Aku bertemu Kyuubi sekali di dalam Naruto."

_"Itu tidak aneh, Naruto. Itu normal untuk pasangan yang sudah diklaim,_ " Kurama menghela nafas atas kepolosan Naruto atau ketidakmengertiannya tentang seksual. Si pirang tambah bingung, "Pasangan? Klaim?"

_"Ayo, gantian,"_ dalam sekejap mata, Naruto menutup mata birunya sebelum membuka lagi memperlihatkan mata merah berpupil segaris.

" **Halo, reinkarnasi dari anak Si Tua Rikudou dan keturunan mereķa** ," Kyuubi menyeringai keji.

* * *

*pinjam dari Inuyasha karya Takahashi Rumiko


	6. Juliet aman dan ‘tentram’, Romeo

"Naruto?" Hashirama memanggil dengan curiga.

Kurama menanggapi setengah tersinggung, " **Salah, bocah Hashirama. Kau mirip Asura di bagian itu. Bocah Rikudou satu itu selalu telat paham**." Ia menyeringai. Perhatiannya pindah ke Madara yang berkata, "Kyuubi, kalau begitu..."

Taringnya nampak di saat ia tertawa tanpa nada tergelak ke arah Kepala Klan Uchiha, " **Apa celahku, Madara**?" Dia terdengar riang tapi ada setitik emosi tertutupi di balik mata merah dan pertanyaan retorika. Bagaimana tidak? Madara Masa Depan pernah mengontrol dia lewat sharingan. Madara menjawab, "Aku baru mau mengatakan 'senang bertemu denganmu' karena ini pertama kalinya bagiku, tapi dari cerita kedua remaja ini, aku tidak yakin ucapan itu tepat."

" **Tajam seperti biasa** ," mata merah menyipit sesaat. Namun, sebelum dia meneruskan, reinkarnasi Indra yang lain menangkap perhatiannya. Dengan _Mangekyou Sharinga_ n yang aktif serta _Susanoo_ ungu perlahan terbentuk, ia bertanya, "Dimana Naruto, Kyuubi?"

Pertanyaan itu cukup membuat keempat lelaki lain untuk waspada. Mereka pikir itu biasa untuk seorang _jinchuriki_ walaupun mereka tak pernah bertemu satupun. Bagaimanapun, pertanyaan Sasuke membuyarkan persepsi tersebut. Madara dan Izuna otomatis mengaktifkan _Mangekyou Sharingan_ mereka meskipun _Susanoo_ tak terbentuk. Tobirama mendekati dengan mata tajam ke _bijuu_ di tubuh Naruto, "Kau tidak tahu soal ini?"

Sebelum Sasuke menjawab, Kurama memotong, " **Tidak, dia tidak tahu. Dia belum ada di peperangan waktu aku dan Naruto pertama kali bertukar tempat. Madara yang lain di sana**."

"Kau tidak menjawabku," mata Sasuke menyipit tajam. Ada cemas terdeteksi dalam suaranya yang terdengar sangat tenang. "Aku bertanya, di mana Naruto?'

" **Tenang, Romeo. _Juliet_ -mu ada di dalam. Kami cuma bertukar untuk sebentar. Nanti juga kalian bertemu lagi**," Kurama melambai malas bahkan tak melirik sedikit pun ke _Susanoo_ ungu di samping Sasuke. Sekalipun begitu, dia sadar Uchiha bersaudara sudah siap di sisi kanannya sementara Senju bersaudara dan Sasuke di sisi kiri. Di saat yang bersamaan, Naruto yang sudah merah padam, protes, " _Apaan sih, Kurama?! Kenapa kau memanggilku itu?!_ "

" **Kenapa tidak? Kalian berdua dari keluarga yang bermusuhan dan nyaris mati sebelum si Tua Rikudou memberikan kekuatannya** ," Kurama mendengus, " **Belum lagi kesetiaanmu, aku gagal melihat perbedaan antara kau dan Sasuke dengan film kesukaanmu itu, Naruto.** " Mata merah melirik ke para pendiri dan adik mereka, " **Jangan tersinggung tapi kalian berempat belum 'mati bersama' seperti mereka berdua**." Keempat bersaudara Uchiha dan Senju tak mengambil hati karena jangan tersinggung, mengerti pun tidak. Hanya Sasuke yang tahu referensi yang digunakan Kyuubi.

" _Aku tidak pernah bilang itu film kesukaanku!_ " Naruto berteriak ke Kurama. The Kyuubi menaikkan alis, " **Seberapa bodoh dirimu? Aku hidup di tubuhmu sejak kau masih bayi. Aku tahu kau menonton film itu lebih dari sekali dan menangis setiap menonton**."

_"Hey! Itu seharusnya rahasiaku!"_

" **Dia bilang itu rahasianya, jadi berpura-puralah kau tidak dengar yang tadi** ," Kurama bilang ke yang lain karena mereka tidak bisa mendengar suara Naruto. Dia menatap Sasuke, " **Kau lihat? Juliet aman dan 'tentram', Romeo**."

Mata mereka bertemu dan itu memberikan _Mangekyou Sharingan_ Sasuke sedikit celah melihat Naruto di dalam. Muka merah, malu dan mengambek. Selain itu, dia tak ada masalah secara fisik. Itu menenangkan Uchiha muda dan _Susanoo_ ungu pun menghilang. Ia menutup mata untuk membukanya lagi dan memperlihatnya mata hitamnya kembali. Para pendiri dan adik mereka menjadi tenang sedikit, masih waspada tapi Uchiha bersaudara mengikuti langkah Sasuke dengan mata mereka kembali hitam juga.

" **Kau seburuk Indra di bagian gegabah mengambil kesimpulan** ," Kurama berkomentar sambil melipat tangan di dada, suaranya memelan, lebih untuk dirinya sendiri, " **Bocah sombong**."

Semua mendengar itu tapi berlagak tidak dengar. Sekalipun begitu, Madara dan Sasuke mengerutkan alis. Alam bawah sadar mereka merasa mereka diejek. Hashirama mengambil perhatian dengan bertanya, "Kyuubi, boleh aku tahu kenapa kau bertukar tempat dengan Naruto?"

" **Karena Naruto tidak akan mengerti apa yang akan aku bilang sebab dia masih perjaka jadi dibanding frustasi melihatnya menjelaskan, aku yang akan bilang sendiri pada kalian**."

"Ada apa?" Tanya Tobirama.

" **Setelah membuka segel dan cakra kami bercampur jadi satu, dia mendapat kemampuanku juga. Seperti yang dibilang Sasuke ke kalian tadi. Selain itu, semua indranya jadi lebih tajam, aroma yang dia cium barusan adalah tanda pasangan sudah diklaim. Itu raksi kawin**."

"Apa!?" Keempat lelaki tersebut kaget si luar kepalang.

" **Aku tahu kedua Uchiha diklaim oleh dua bocah Senju. Aku masih bisa menciumnya** ," Kurama mengendus udara. " **Dasar bocah, kalian bersetubuh sepanjang malam, 'kan? Sampai Naruto juga bisa menciumnya. Indra penciumannya memang meningkat lebih dari manusia biasa tapi tetap belum setingkat denganku. Sekedar dibasuh dengan air tidak menghilangkan raksi ini, Bocah. Bersihkan dengan benar kalau kalian kasihan dengan Naruto**."

Keempat pria ini membeku dan bungkam. Selagi mereka tenggelam dalam trauma, Kurama bertanya ke Sasuke, " **Tadi kau bilang mau bertemu denganku 'kan**?"

"Ini tentang situasi kita." Sasuke mulai tapi terhenti ketika Kurama menaikan jari telunjuk ke bibir dan melirik ke jendela. Itu menyadarkan Uchiha dan Senju bersaudara. Kurama berbisik rendah, " **Tidak aman membicarakannya di sini**."

"Kami pernah membahas di bangunan sementara Rumah Sakit dan kau tak pernah menghentikan kami," celetuk Izuna.

" **Bangunan itu dikenal untuk orang terluka tapi di sini dikenal sebagai kediaman Hokage. Musuh kalian cenderung akan memata-matai di sini dibanding tempat sebelumnya. Perlu kuingatkan bahwa tidak semua orang senang dengan bersatunya Senju dan Uchiha**?" Kurama menegur Izuna yang membuatnya merasa seperti anak kecil terlepas dari umurnya sekarang.

"Apa yang kau coba katakan?" Tobirama mengernyitkan alis. Apa yang Kurama bilang memang benar dan karena remaja dari masa depan akan tinggal di sini untuk waktu yang lama, bisa sangat bahaya mendiskusikan perihal perjalanan waktu di kediaman Hokage. Desa ini masih bayi, walaupun para penduduk telah pindah semua dan mereka tengah mempersiapkan pembukaan Akademi Ninja, mungkin mereka butuh tim khusus yang bekerja langsung di bawah Hokage. Menjawab, tunduk serta bergerak atas perintah Hokage seorang. Untuk membereskan siapapun yang membahayakan desa dari dalam bayangan. Tobirama butuh membicarakan ini ke kakaknya segera.

" **Ada tempat dimana tak ada mata atau telinga lain** ," Kurama menyeringai.

"Di mana?" Sasuke bertanya.

" **Di dalam** ," dia menunjuk ke tubuh Naruto yang dipakainya.

Keempat pria hanya terdiam tanpa ekspresi karena mereka tidak tahu apa yang dimaksud Kurama mengandung erotika atau sesuatu yang tak pernah diketahui mereka berempat. Hashirama mengutarakannya dengan bertanya, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Maksudnya masuk ke alam pikiran Naruto seperti pertama kali aku melihat Kyuubi," jelas Sasuke.

"Bagaimana?"

Alih-alih Sasuke, Madara yang menjawab, "Sharingan."

Hashirama menatap dua reinkarnasi Indra lalu bertukar pandang dengan adiknya. "Apa ini berarti aku dan Tobirama tidak akan jadi bagian dari pembicaraan ini?"

"Tidak harus," ucap Izuna. "Aku mungkin punya cara supaya kalian ikut jika kalian mau."

Hokage terbelalak, "Kau bisa?"

Adalah hal umum untuk menggunakan _genjutsu_ , terlebih lagi sharingan, seseorang harus menatap mata si pengguna. Tak ada yang bisa lepas kecuali ada orang ketiga. Karena memasuki pikiran Naruto butuh _genjutsu_ , kedua Senju bukan tipe pengguna _genjutsu_ , mereka tidak melihat bagaimana itu bisa dilakukan.

Izuna mengangguk sebelum bertatapan dengan Tobirama yang terlihat kaget juga, "Ini kemampuan _doujutsu_ -ku. Aku bisa bebas dari _genjutsu_ tanpa perlu orang ketiga menggangu aliran cakra-ku dan bisa masuk ke sebuah _genjutsu_ tanpa perlu terkena kendali si pengguna."

"Dengan kata lain, _genjutsu_ tak akan menimbulkan efek ke Izuna sebagaimana orang biasa. Dia tak terkalahkan dalam genjutsu, tak hanya miliknya tapi dia bisa memanipulasi genjutsu sesuka hati," Madara menguraikan tapi bertanya ke Kyuubi, "apa kau tidak terpikir bahwa kau bisa dikontrol lagi oleh _sharingan_? Apa kau percaya pernuh bahwa kami tak akan mencoba mengontrolmu?"

" **Tidak, aku tak peduli tentang itu. Pertama, reinkarnasi Asura satu ini tak akan membiarkan. Dia mungkin pasanganmu, Madara, tapi sifat Asura yang menjunjung tinggi keadilan tak hilang lewat reinkarnasi. Kedua** ," dia menyeringai ke Sasuke, " **Kau tidak akan membiarkan calon pasanganmu dicelakai 'kan, Sasuke?** "

Uchiha termuda di ruangan mengernyit sedikit tapi tidak mengkonfirmasi atau membantah.

" **Ketiga, perlu diingat, Madara dari masa Naruto, aku yang membiarkannya mengambil kontrol**." Itu mengusik mereka yang mendengar. Tak disangka, Sasuke tak bisa mengerti alasan hingga bertanya, "Kenapa?"

Mata Kyuubi jatuh pada Madara sebelum berpindah ke Sasuke untuk menjawab, "Entahlah."

Kurama tak terlihat akan menjelaskan lebih lanjut dan itu membuat Sasuke kesal. Tak ingin buang waktu, Hashirama membawa kembali topik utama. "Jadi, bagaimana kita melakukan ini? Jika semua akan berada dalam genjutsu, bagaimana dengan keselamatan tubuh kita?"

" **Aku bisa merasakan bahaya di kamar ini jadi aku akan menendang kalian keluar dari Naruto kalau terjadi sesuatu** ," usul Kurama. Seolah itu masalah kecil. Jika memang benar maka apa yang dia bilang tentang membiarkan Madara Masa Depan mengambil kontrol adalah benar. Izuna mendekat ke Senju bersaudara dan menjelaskan bahwa mereka akan dalam genjutsu Izuna dulu sebelum ia membawa mereka ke dalam Naruto. Dia bertanya ke kedua Senju, "Kalian yakin akan membiarkan aku menggunakan genjutsu ke kalian?"

Beresiko, tentu saja. Ada kemungkinan Izuna memanipulasi kedua Senju. Tak berarti dia ada niat itu. Tobirama menatap kekasihnya, tersinggung, "Aku tidak akan pernah _tidur_ denganmu kalau aku ak percaya padamu." Yah, dia menduga Tobirama akan bilang begitu. Toh, semalam bukan pertama kalinya mereka bersetubuh. 9 tahun lalu, kebetulan mereka bertemu. Jauh dari klan mereka atau siapapun. Malam pertama yang tak terlupakan.

"Aku tahu," dia senyum ke Senju termuda. Menghindari tatapan membunuh Madara terarah ke Tobirama yang blak-blakan tentang hubungan mereka, Izuna bertanya ke Senju tertua di ruangan, "Dan Anda, Hokage?"

"Kenapa tidak?" Hashirama mendekati Izuna. Tersenyum ramah, ia menaruh tangan di pundak Uchiha satu ini. "Kau Shinobi Konoha. Terlebih lagi, kau adalah adik Madara dan kekasih Tobirama, jadi kau keluargaku juga," nada bangga kentara di suara Hokage. Untuk beberapa hal, ini memalukan bagi Izuna mendengar Hashirama mengungkapkan fakta.

"Demi kewarasanku, tolong jangan panggil adik tercintaku seperti barusan," Madara melotot ke Hashirama. Hokage menaikkan sebelah alis, "Kenapa tidak? Apa kau lupa kalau mereka memegang janji satu sama lain sejak kecil dan tadi Kyuubi bilang rak—"

Hashirama berhenti mendadak setelah Madara berjalan ke arahnya perlahan. Matanya masih kelam bak malam, belum berganti merah dengan tiga _tomoe_ mengelilingi iris hitam tapi Senju ini bisa merasakan tekanan sama dengan _doujutsu_ khas Uchiha terarah kepadanya. Madara mendesis mengancam, "Lengkapi kalimat itu, kau bisa anggap pernikahan kita batal."

"Tidak, Dara, tolong jangan," Hashirama segera memohon. "Maa, tak akan kuulangi."

" _Bucin_ ," batin Sasuke, Kurama dan Tobirama.

Izuna bahkan tak berkedip karena dia tahu kapasitas kakaknya jadi dia kurang lebih memprediksi sesuatu seperti ini terjadi ke Hokage. Sial. Sangat memalukan diperlakukan seperti ini oleh Madara dan Hashirama. Tapi, ia tahu untuk tidak _tantrum_ bak anak kecil ke Madara. Oh, telinganya bisa panas nanti waktu Madara bicara (baca: menginterogasi) soal Tobirama nanti. Jadi, dia tidak butuh beban baru.

"Ayo, mulai," Izuna bilang pada kedua Senju untuk berdiri samping Kurama sementara para Uchiha di depan mereka. Mereka mengaktifkan _sharingan_ , kecuali Izuna yang menggunakan _Mangekyou_ _Sharingan_. Sedetik kemudian, mereka tak lagi berada di kamar tidur melainkan tempat gelap dengan warna jingga dimana terlihat Naruto sedang protes tentang panggilan Romeo-Juliet ke rubah raksasa berekor sembilan yang tak terlihat menanggapi.

"Lihat, Romeo-mu datang," goda Kurama sebelum Naruto berbalik sambil menggerutu, "Apanya yang Rom—WAAAAA!"


	7. Ini bukan urusanmu!

Wajah Naruto merah pada melihat Sasuke dan yang lain. "Ke-kenapa Sasuke dan para kakek di sini?!"

"Kita harus membicarakan apa yang harus kita lakukan tentang perjalanan waktu ini," Sasuke berjalan untuk berdiri di sebelah Naruto. Mengakibatkan rona merah semu di pipi si pirang yang sedikit hilang fokus makanya bertanya, "Hah? Kenapa?"

Sasuke menatap safir kembar dengan dalam, "Apa kau tidak ingin kembali ke masa kita?" Keduanya tak lagi memiliki orang tua dan mereka merupakan sisa terakhir dari klan mereka tapi... Naruto mendapatkan kehormatan yang didambanya dari Konoha setelah invasi Pein.

Ia berkedip beberapa kali sampai arti dari pertanyaan Sasuke masuk ke sanubari, "Itu..." Dia mungkin satu dari 2 Uzumaki terakhir di masa depan dan kedua orangtuanya meninggal di hari kelahirannya tapi... Iruka, Konohamaru, Sakura, Shikamaru, Gaara dan temannya yang lain ada di sana. Di waktu asal mereka. Masa depan mereka mungkin tak indah dengan tragedi melalang buana, namun, dia tak akan menjadi dia yang sekarang tanpanya. Si pirang mengerutkan alis. "Apa kau... tidak ingin kembali juga, Sasuke?" Tanyanya dengan nada sedih. Sasuke menatap Naruto lama.

Lalu, dia bertanya dengan tenang, "Apa kau tak terpikir apa yang akan terjadi padaku jika kita masih di masa depan setelah Kaguya tersegel?"

Naruto bingung, "Hah? Apa?"

"Penjara atau mati," ungkap Sasuke dengan datar.

"Apa?!"

"Pikir lagi, Naruto. Aku meninggalkan Konoha untuk ke Oto. Sebagian dari perang adalah salahku yang bergabung dengan Akatsuki mengoleksi _bijuu_ , dengan begitu aku membantu Obito dan Madara. Aku punya keinginan memusnahkan Konoha sebelum pembicaraanku dengan para Hokage sebelumnya. Hukumanku adalah kematian. Kau tahu itu, kau memohon ke Lima Kage untuk hidupku dan itu tak merubah apapun."

"Bagaimana kau tahu Lima Ka—!"

"Obito memberitahuku."

Secara pribadi, Sasuke tak peduli jika dia harus tinggal di zaman ini selamanya karena tak ada yang berharga di masa depan, kecuali Naruto tentu saja. Setelah Itachi mati, Sasuke tak peduli apapun lagi selain _Jinchuriki_ dari _Kyuubi_ ini. Entah Naruto sadar atau tidak, itu tak masalah. Walaupun itu jelas bagi keempat pria di sini dan Kurama yang bertukar pandang.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mati!" Ucap Naruto dengan serius. Dia terluka oleh maksud tersirat Sasuke dari kalimat barusan. Seperti, dia akan mati jika kembali ke masa depan. Atau dia tak berniat kembali jadi dia akan mengirim Naruto sendiri jika mereka menemukan cara ke masa depan.

"Impianmu adalah menjadi Hokage," Sasuke menyipitkan mata, "Tak ada yang akan menerima seorang Hokage yang tak menghukum penjahat."

"Kalau begitu, aku tak akan menjadi Hokage kalau kau tidak bersamaku!"

Sasuke membuang muka dalam diam.

Kurama melihat kedua remaja dengan pahit. Tak peduli seberapa sering reinkarnasi terjadi, jiwa Indra dan Asura tak pernah pudar. Itu yang membuatnya membiarkan Madara Masa Depan mengontrolnya ketika melawan Hashirama di Lembah Terakhir. Kurama tahu Indra selalu kuat nan piawai dengan jurusnya, Asura bukanlah tandingan jika Hagoromo tak membantu. Tapi, Indra kalah. Ditambah, Madara setelah memberi syarat ke Hashirama saat kalah, justru menghentikan Hashirama membunuh dirinya sendiri sekalipun itu syarat yang ia ajukan. Begitupun Sasuke tak mampu membunuh Naruto di Lembah Terakhir bertahun lalu. Itu bukanlah kebetulan atau kurang kekuatan. Indra tak bisa melawan adiknya dengan seluruh kekuatan karena ia tak sampai hati membunuh saudaranya tersebut. Kepeduliannya terhadap Asura sangatlah besar.

Tanpa sadar, Madara Masa Depan dan Sasuke merasakan efek yang sama terlepas perasaan pribadi mereka terhadap kedua reinkarnasi Asura. Itu alasan Kurama membiarkan dirinya dikontrol. Dia tahu Madara tak akan menang tapi dia melihat betapa dalam kesendirian Madara. Sama seperti Sasuke. Mungkin bisa disebut kasihan, namun, Kurama tak bisa membiarkan putra Si Tua Rikudou tinggal dalam kegelapan sendirian sebagaimana para _bijuu_.

"Tenang dulu, kalian berdua," Hashirama menengahi dengan nada diplomasi. Mendekati keduanya, dia mengingatkan, "Kalian tak akan mendapatkan apapun jika dikuasai amarah. Itu tak hanya diaplikasikan dalam ilmu perang tapi juga dalam hubungan. Tenangkan diri kalian atau jangan bicara sama sekali."

"Ini bukan urusanmu!" Desis Sasuke marah ke Hokage Pertama.

"Urusanku, Sasuke," Hashirama menatap Sasuke tajam. "Aku Hokage dimana kalian berdua adalah tanggung jawabku untuk sementara waktu. Lagipula, seperti yang kau bilang, Naruto dan aku mempunyai jiwa yang sama sebagai reinkarnasi Asura jadi aku tahu ia terluka oleh kata-kata yang tidak kau maksudkan."

Kedua remaja tersebut terbelalak dalam keterkejutan. Hashirama tersenyum, "Kalian berdua masih muda dan mudah terbawa emosi, aku tak bisa melihat kalian jatuh hanya karena itu."

Naruto menekuk wajah lalu duduk di samping kepala Kurama yang melingkar seperti bola. Kyuubi menutup mata dan menaruh satu dari sembilan ekornya ke pangkuan Naruto. Melihat itu, Hashirama menyarankan, "Ayo, duduk dan bicara."

Mereka duduk searah jarum jam: Naruto (dengan Kurama di belakangnya), Hashirama, Madara, Izuna, Tobirama dan Sasuke di sisi kanan si pirang. Madara bertanya ke Sasuke, "Dari perkataanmu barusan seolah ada cara untuk kembali ke masa depan, apa yang membuatmu berpikir itu mungkin?"

"Setiap jurus ada kelemahan," Sasuke mengutip perkataan Itachi. "Kakakku pernah berkata begitu. Dia bilang kalau tak ada jurus yang sempurna. Jika tak ternah terkalahkan, itu berarti belum ada yang tahu jurus melawannya atau tak punya kemampuan melawan jurus tersebut. Jadi, aku yakin pasti ada cara untuk membuat jurus yang memungkinkan kembali ke masa depan."

"Kakakmu bijaksana," komentar Tobirama. "Apa kau ada ide?"

"Aku pikir mungkin Kyuubi bisa membantu," Sasuke melihat ke Kurama yang kini menatap balik. "Apa kau tahu jurus _Ame no Minaka_ milik Kaguya?"

"Sayangnya, tidak. Selain dari perkataan Si Tua Rikudou tentang Kaguya kepada kalian, aku tak tahu lagi. Setelah dia menciptakan kami 9 bijuu, ia memperingatkan tentang Juubi yang merupakan Kaguya. Aku tak tahu jurusnya."

"Kalau Kaguya adalah _Juubi_ , berarti untuk melakukan _ninjutsu_ -nya akan membutuhkan cakra dari kesembilan bijuu," celetuk Tobirama. Sasuke mengangguk, "Aku juga pikir begitu. Ada resiko kombinasi cakra mereka membuka segel _Juubi_. Itu tujuan Zetsu Hitam selama ribuan tahun."

Mata hitam mengarah ke Senju dan Uchiha bersaudara, "Aku butuh melihat gulungan tertua dari Senju dan Uchiha."

"Buat apa?" Tanya Naruto.

"Uchiha dan Senju adalah keturunan dari Indra dan Asura, mungkin di gulungan tertua mereka, ada jurus yang bisa digunakan dalam hal ini."

"Pernahkah kau membaca satu diantaranya?" Tobirama bertanya.

"Yang tertua di masaku adalah sekitar jaman ini dan klanku dibantai sebelum ada yang memberitahuku dimana gulungan-gulungan yang lain," jawab Sasuke.

"Kurasa tak masalah," Hashirama menyetujui permintaan Sasuke. Tobirama menyela, "Tapi, Izuna dan aku yang menemani.

"Kita?" Izuna menoleh ke Tobirama.

"Tunggu! Kenapa kau tidak menghitungku dan Madara juga?" Protes Hokage. Tobirama menatap ke kakaknya, "Perlu kuingatkan bahwa kau sekarang Hokage, Kak? Kau ada banyak pertemuan politik mulai besok. Apa kau baca jadwal yang kubuat 2 hari lalu?"

"Oh, itu..." Hashirama membuang pandangan agar tak menatap adiknya. Tobirama menghela nafas, "Sudah kuduga. Karena itu Madara akan mendampingimu selama aku pergi. Tak hanya dia salah satu pendiri tapi juga sebagai Kepala Klan Uchiha, dia harus mengurus pernikahan antara klan kita. Sama denganmu."

Madara menyipitkan mata tajam ke Tobirama. Dia tak suka tapi adik Hokage ini benar. Izuna bisa menggantikannya ke tempat persembunyian gulungan klan karena dia juga tahu.

"Sebentar, Zetsu Hitam ini... kau bilang dia menggunakan Madara di masa kalian 'kan?" Hashirama berpikir lagi. Sasuke melirik ke Madara sebelah Hokage sebelum menjawab, "Ya, dia memanipulasi Madara dan semua reinkarnasinya dari awal. Dia mengaku bahwa dia mengikuti jejak reinkarnasi Indra dan Asura tiap generasi karena dia tahu hanya lewat keduanya bisa membangkitkan rinnegan. Itu dibutuhkan untuk _Mugen_ _Tsukuyomi_ yang bisa melepaskan Kaguya."

"Apa dia mendatangimu juga?" Tanya Izuna.

"Tidak. Dia tak butuh aku karena Madara bisa membangkitkan rinnegan dengan menghubungkan sel Shodaime ke tubuhnya," Sasuke menatap kedua pendiri dengan penuh arti. "Zetsu Hitam menyatakan bahwa Madara adalah reinkarnasi Indra pertama yang ia percaya bisa membangkitkan rinnegan."

Naruto mengikuti arah pandangan Sasuke dan bertanya, "Maksudnya?"

"Kita adalah reinkarnasi pertama yang lahir di masa relatif damai, Naruto. Keluarga kita tidak dalam perang seperti para reinkarnasi sebelum kita. Secara teknis, aku punya kemampuan membangkitkan rinnegan jika kita punya hubungan baik," yang berujung ke pernikahan, lanjut Sasuke dalam hati. Sasuke menjelaskan, "Tapi, Shodaime dan Madara lahir di masa perang dan tak pernah ada reinkarnasi yang mempunyai hubungan baik sampai... mereka _berteman_."

"Intinya, maksudmu Zetsu Hitam memata-mataiku setiap saat? Karena itu dia tahu _hubunganku_ dengan Hashirama dan yakin itu membuahkan hasil sesuai rencananya?" Simpul Madara.

"Kurang lebih iya. Setidaknya masa depan kami menjadi bukti rencananya berhasil walaupun dia sekarang tersegel bersama Kaguya." Sasuke melirik Kurama. "Karena itu aku mau bicara dengan Kyuubi di alam ini supaya dia tak tahu apa yang kita bicarakan." Kurama mengedipkan mata sekali sebagai tanda setuju karena ia pun menyarankan untuk berdiskusi di sini dengan alasan yang sama. Sasuke melihat ke kedua pendiri lagi, "Aku tak tahu dia dimana tapi dia pasti sadar aku dan Naruto tiba di jaman ini karena dia pasti ada di sekitar Madara tak terdeteksi."

"Jika dia selalu di sekitar, bagaimana bisa kakakku dan Tobirama tidak tahu?" Tanya Izuna tak percaya. "Dan kenapa kalian tak menyamar supaya dia tak tahu?"

"Bahkan Kakek Rikudou tak bisa mendeteksi dia, aku dan Kurama pun juga tak bisa. Tak heran Kakek Nidaime dan Madara tak bisa juga. Dia bukan manusia ataupun bijuu, aku tidak tahu makhluk apa dia," jelas Naruto. Sasuke menambahkan, "Percuma menyamar karena dia tahu cakra Indra dan Asura jadi wujud apapun tak akan mengelabuinya. Lebih baik aku dan Naruto tidak lebih mencurigakan di jaman ini."

"Jadi, kita tak bisa mencari Zetsu Hitam dan mencegah sebelum dia melakukan rencananya?" Tobirama mengerutkan alis. "Ini tak terdengar bagus."

"Sepanjang aku tahu, hanya Indra yang pernah mendeteksinya, bukan reinkarnasinya," komentar Sasuke berdasarkan ingatan yang diperlihatkan Rikudou Sennin.

"Tak diragukan, dia akan datang," Kurama mengambil perhatian mereka. "Cepat atau lambat, dia akan mendatangi Madara. Satu-satunya yang ia yakin akan membangkitkan rinnegan."

Setelah diskusi mereka selesai dan kembali ke kamar dimana remaja dari masa depan menginap, Tobirama berkata, "Aku akan kasih tahu kapan kita bisa pergi mengecek gulungan klan."

"Secepa—"BRUGH!

Muka Sasuke digampar Naruto yang terlihat marah.


	8. TAHU TIDAK!

Hashirama mengerutkan alis dan hendak menghentikan mereka lagi namun tertahan oleh tekanan di kedua pundak. Ia melirik dan menemukan bahwa pemilik masing-masing kedua tangan di bahunya adalah Madara dan Tobirama. Madara menggelengkan kepala sementara Tobirama berbisik, "Ini sudah diluar tanggung jawabmu. Mereka harus bicara satu sama lain dan memutuskannya. Kita tak bisa melakukan apapun sekarang."

Hashirama terlihat akan protes namun dia mengerti maksud Tobirama sehingga hanya menghela nafas. "Biarkan mereka sendiri," ucap Madara sebelum memimpin yang lain keluar dari kamar kedua remaja. Hashirama membetulkan pintu yang dirusak Madara dengan mokuten tanpa suara lalu pergi menyusul ketiga lainnya.

Remaja pirang fokus pada Sasuke jadi tak memperhatikan sekitar bahwa mereka sudah berdua saja. Tapi, Sasuke sadar.

"Kau berniat meninggalkanku lagi, 'kan?" Amarah Naruto tak tertahankan. "Kau mau mengirimku sendirian ke masa depan 'kan?!" Dia meninju si Uchiha sekali lagi. Serangan ini terjadi beberapa kali dengan Sasuke terus menghindar sebisanya tapi Naruto dengan pengalaman serta tambahan insting Kurama memberi Uchiha muda kesulitan sehingga beberapa kali kena.

Berbeda dengan _Taijutsu_ -nya yang biasa, serangan Naruto lebih efektif hasil dari mengikuti insting dan tak cukup bisa diprediksi Sasuke. Beberapa menit mereka saling baku hantam meski Sasuke sebisa mungkin tak menyerang balik hanya menahan serangan. Gerakan Naruto bagaikan Kyuubi sendiri sehingga mau tak mau Sasuke mengaktifkan _sharingan_ dan mengunci gerakan Naruto dengan menahan kedua tangan _jinchuriki_ tersebut. Mereka berhadapan dan mata hitamnya kembali begitu ia melihat safir kembar dipenuhi air mata.

"Naruto..."

Putra Hokage Keempat itu tak menghalangi kesedihan mewarnai wajahnya, bahkan terdengar kala ia menyuarakan, "Kau tidak peduli 'kan?"

Sasuke terdiam.

"Kau sama sekali tidak peduli kalau kita tak pernah bertemu lagi!" Tangis amarah mengalir deras di pipi Naruto. "KAU TAK PERNAH PEDULI! Tidak masalah 'kan bagimu baik itu desa lain atau kembali ke masa lalu atau pergi ke dimensi lain! Kau selalu lari PENGECUT! Itu _kebiasaan_ mu, 'kan?!"

Sasuke mulai terlihat emosi.

"Kau tahu?" Naruto menarik tangannya dari cengkraman tangan Sasuke. "Silakan, lakukan saja kebiasaanmu itu. Tapi aku bukan pengecut! Dan aku bebas melakukan apa yang kumau! Aku tak mau terpisah darimu lagi! Kau dengar, Sasuke?! Kau dengar?!"

Uchiha muda ini hanya bungkam tanpa melepaskan pandangan dari Naruto yang melanjutkan tanpa peduli air matanya sendiri.

"Aku akan membawamu kembali ke Konoha! Tak peduli apakah kau di desa lain, dimensi lain atau masa lain karena aku akan menemukan cara untuk itu!" Ia tak menahan perasaannya sama sekali, "Kau tahu kenapa, hah?! TAHU TIDAK?!"

Mata Sasuke terbelalak.

"Karna aku mencintaimu, _TEME_!"

Nafas Naruto yang tak berarturan memenuhi keheningan antara mereka setelah pernyataan barusan. "Sial!" Jinchuriki pirang menaikkan lengan untuk menutupi mata dan setengah wajahnya. Dia tak bermaksud untuk menyatakan perasaan secara spontan seperti tadi tapi untuk seseorang yang dinilai jenius dan keturunan Klan dengan pemahaman tinggi tentang cinta, Sasuke cukup bodoh di mata Naruto. Ia masih menyumpahi Uchiha muda itu di kepalanya ketika ia merasakan sepasang tangan memeluk pinggangnya.

Safir kembar melebar.

Naruto menurunkan lengannya dan mendapati Sasuke menunduk sebelum menempelkan dahi mereka. Terpana, Naruto tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Jarak kedua wajah mereka begitu dekat sehingga pandangan mereka mengarah ke lantai. Terakhir kali mereka begitu dekat seperti ini tanpa bertarung adalah ketika berciuman beberapa tahun lalu. Mengingat itu menambah kesedihannya dan ia mulai terisak sebelum sepasang ibu jari mulai menghapus air matanya pelan. Sekali lagi, ia terpana.

Namun, kali ini... ada ketenangan merasuki sanubari sejak Sasuke mengelus kedua pipi Naruto penuh kasih. Setiap sentuhan memberinya sesuatu yang ia dambakan dari Uchiha terakhir di masa mereka. Isakannya mereda lalu Sasuke mendekapnya dengan kelembutan. Disusul sebuah ciuman di bibir, Naruto nyaris tak mendengar bisikan Sasuke, "Aku tahu..."

Sasuke mengerutkan alis dalam.

Ia mundur sedikit agar bisa bertatapan dengan Naruto, "Aku tahu perasaanmu, Naruto. Kau tidak menyembunyikannya sama sekali. Orang buta pun tetap bisa melihatnya," Sasuke menghela nafas. Naruto tersipu.

Sasuke mencium kening Naruto dalam satu kecupan lama nan manis. Sekalipun tanpa kata, Naruto bisa merasakan apa yang hendak Sasuke ungkapkan. Dari dekapan hangat mengelilingi, kecupan lembut menyiratkan kasih, suara lembut serta pandangan mesra. Semuanya bagaikan berteriak kepada Naruto seolah ini pertama kalinya Sasuke membiarkan perasaannya terlihat.

Naruto memeluk balik, wajahnya merah padam. Sedikit terbuai oleh afeksi yang ditunjukkan Sasuke. Dia menaruh pipinya di bahu Sasuke, menghela nafas dan meminta manja, "Jangan lakuin kebiasaanmu kalau begitu, _Teme_."

"Itu untuk membantumu, _Usurantonkachi_." Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya ke Naruto. "Aku tidak mau jadi penghalang mimpimu menjadi Hokage." Kau layak mendapatkannya, lanjutnya dalam hati.

"Kau seharusnya tahu jawabanku untuk itu," Naruto berbisik yakin. "Aku tidak akan menyerah."

Sasuke tertawa kecil, "Ya, memang itu _kebiasaan_ mu." Ia mencium pelipis Naruto dengan tersenyum. Remaja pirang itu tersipu malu dan merapat ke Sasuke.

—000—

"Tak pernah terpikir olehku kalau bakal ada segunung pekerjaan dengan dokumen waktu kita masih memimpikan membuat desa ini," komentar Hashirama sedikit merengut tapi tetap melakukan tugasnya. Membaca semua proposal dari tiap unit sebelum memberikan tanda pribadinya sebagai persetujuan dan itu akan dijalankan oleh para _shinobi_ Konoha.

Madara, tanpa kehilangan ritme dari memerika gulungan proposal miliknya hanya bergumam, "Hm."

Hashirama melirik ke Madara yang duduk di kursi di depan meja kerjanya dalam kantor Hokage, Uchiha tersebut melanjutkan, "Butuh waktu untuk membiasakan diri dengan pekerjaan seperti ini dibanding bersdu _shuriken_ atau _kunai_ di... pertempuran..."

"Hm?" Hokage menyadari alis Madara berkedut kala membaca satu gulungan. Ekspresinya datar tapi Hashirama selalu bisa membaca emosi Madara. "Ada apa?" Ia berdiri waspada dan memutari meja antara mereka untuk berdiri di sisi kekasih Uchihanya. Siap mendapati gulungan mencurigakan. namun yang ia baca hanyalah proposal mengenai pasukan khusus yang harusnya berada langsung di bawah perintah Hokage. Ditulis oleh...

Tobirama Senju.

"Oh, aku ingat Tobirama menyebutkan soal ini kemarin setelah pembicaraan kita dengan remaja-remaja itu," Hashirama mengambil gulungan itu dari tangan Madara dan membaca dengan seksama. "ANBU..." Menyatukan alis, mereka ingat itu posisi kakak Sasuke di masa depan. Tetapi, perhatiannya teralih ke suara yang terdengar marah di samping.

"Aku masih belum memberi adikmu pelajaran," desis Madara.

"Pelajaran untuk apa?"

"DIA. MENIDURI. ADIKKU."

Cengo, Hashirama menaruh gulungan kembali ke meja dan menghela nafas. "Apa yang kau harapkan? Mereka pacaran bahkan sebelum kita."

"Dia bisa membunu—"

Hokage menegaskan, "Tidak, dia tidak akan. Sudah berubah. Kau dengar kedua remaja itu."

Madara melotot ke Hashirama yang menatap dengan tenang. Hokage berlutut depan kursi Madara, menengadah lalu mengambil tangan kekasihnya dengan pelan.

"Dara, dengarkan aku," tatapan Hashirama melembut, "Aku tahu adikku sejak dia lahir. Tobirama mungkin terlihat dingin di luar, tak terpengaruh bahkan oleh badai sekalipun. Tapi, aku tahu dia sangat mencintai adikmu. Aku melihat cara dia memperlakukan adikmu seolah Izuna ada hal terpenting di dunia."

"Para Peminang Izuna selalu memperlakukannya seperti itu bertahun-tahun," Madara mengangkat satu alis. Tak terkesan sama sekali. Dia sudah melindungi adiknya seumur hidupnya. Tak hanya secara fisik tapi juga masalah hati.

"Apa dia pernah menerima seseorang?"

"Dia bahkan tidak tahu."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tak memberi izin pada mereka untuk melakukan pendekatan dengan adikku," jawab Madara dengan angkuh. "Mereka akan berada dalam _tsukuyomi_ -ku kalau ada yang terlalu bodoh dan berani _menyentuh_ Izuna."

Hashirama terdiam. Dia tak tahu harus merasa atau berpikir apa. Dari indikasi yang diucapkan Madara, ada beberapa orang yang terlibat hubungan intim dengan Izuna dan mereka tak cukup waras untuk menceritakannya di kemudian hari. Level _bro-com_ di Uchiha sungguh diluar standar. Dia mengerti perasaan ingin melindungi saudara tapi dia tak pernah ikut campur di kehidupan cinta adiknya.

"Apa Izuna tahu?"

"Dia tidak perlu tahu."

Hokage menghela nafas. Entah kenapa, ini mirip cerita kakak Sasuke yang melakukan segalanya dari balik layar untuk melindungi si adik. Apa semua Uchiha seperti itu? Apa mengalir dalam gen mereka? Atau ini karma karena Madara melakukannya maka di kehidupan selanjutnya, yakni Sasuke, diperlakukan seperti itu oleh saudaranya juga?

"Kalau begitu, kenapa Tobirama tidak terkena _Tsukuyomi_ -mu?"

Madara menyipitkan mata, "Belum! Tapi, akan! Dia sudah dalam daftarku! Jika aku punya waktu, ak—"

Hashirama menghentikan ocehan dengan suara lembut namun tegas, "Dara."

Mata mereka bertemu dan Madara merasakan dirinya diinvasi oleh Hashirama melalui itu. Tak terelakkan tapi sejak mereka kecil, Hashirama mengerti dirinya lebih dari keluarganya. Dia bisa bohong tapi Hashirama akan tahu dengan sekali lihat. Mereka berdua tahu jika Madara serius dan berusaha menyerang Tobirama, tak ada yang bisa menghalanginya. Yah, mungkin cuma Izuna dan Hashirama yang bisa.

Maka, ia menghela nafas dalam kekalahan.

Bagaikan tertulis di wajah, Hashirama tersenyum kecil sementara kerutan di dahi Madara semakin dalam. Hokage tahu apa artinya tapi dia menunggu dengan sabar untuk Madara melisankannya. Bukan sebagai tanda kalah tapi sebagai pengakuan. Madara tidak bodoh dan seperti semua Uchiha, mereka sensitive untuk perihal satu ini tapi berpura-pura sebaliknya. Terlebih, mengenai orang-orang terkasih mereka.

Sama seperti Hashirama bisa mendeteksi tanda-tanda Tobirama jatuh cinta, Madara juga menyadari hal tersebut di Izuna.

"Aku... tak pernah melihat Izuna sebahagia ini setelah adik-adikku yang lain meninggal," gumamnya.

Ada nada kalah dalam suara Madara dan Hashirama mengeratkan genggaman tangannya. Sebagai pengingat bahwa dia tak sendiri. Hashirama juga di sini. Di sampingnya. Senju ini tahu rasa marah si Uchiha lebih dikarenakan kehilangan adik yang ia lindungi selama ini ke orang lain. Izuna mungkin tak mati (semoga tak seperti sejarah remaja dari masa depan) tapi dia bukan milik Madara lagi untuk dilindungi.

Merasa asing dengan kejadian ini, Madara tak pernah terpikir bahwa akan ada seseorang yang merebut hati Izuna. Bahkan Tobirama mendapat kesempatan itu di kala masa curi-curi waktunya dengan Hashirama saat mereka kecil dulu, tak melegakan Madara. Hashirama mengerti, sebab itu ia mendekap Madara erat karena dia tahu tak akan ada kata yang membuatnya merasa lebih baik.

Hokage hanya mengingatkan lewat aksinya bahwa dia mengerti dan akan berada di samping Madara.

Selalu.

—000—

"Anjing!"

Itu reaksi pertama Naruto ketika pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di persembunyian terdalam Klan Senju. Yah, dia juga teriak "Taik!" waktu masuk ke persembunyian Klan Uchiha tapi intinya sama. Pirang Uzumaki ini tak pernah melihat lautan gulungan selain gulungan terlarang di masanya ketika belajar tentang jurus andalannya, _Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu._ Dia pikir itu sudah yang terbesar dan terluas dia lihat tapi sekarang terbukti dia salah. Dia melihat sepanjang mata melihat hanya ada gunung gulungan. Bahkan dengan matanya yang sekarang bisa melihat jauh sekalipun karena bantuan Kurama!

Kita tidak akan baca semua 'kan?" Tanya Naruto ke Sasuke dengan ragu.

"Kita tidak punya waktu untuk itu," jawab Remaja Uchiha, "kita cek tanggal semuanya dan yang paling tua baru kita baca seksama."

Naruto memucat. Dia tak suka pilihan ini sama sekali.


	9. Apa aku bilang begitu?

Izuna merasa gugup.

Dia tak pernah merasa begini sejak debut terjun ke peperangan saat dia masih kecil dulu. Izuna tahu ini terdengar menggelikan masih bisa gugup di umur segini dengan pengalaman hidupnya tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Setelah keluar dari kamar Sasuke dan Naruto bahkan beberapa kali pergi mengecek gulungan kedua klan bersama dua remaja masa depan, ia masih tak bicara dengan kakaknya. Hashirama dan Madara langsung mengurus pekerjaan terkait pernikahan kedua klan mereka, penerimaan klan lain bergabung dengan Konoha dan beberapa berita bahwa beberapa desa ninja lain didirikan juga. Sungguh minggu yang sibuk untuk semua yang di Konoha. Dengan kata lain, Izuna belum bertemu muka secara pribadi dengan kakaknya lagi sampai sekarang.

Jika dia tak tahu kesibukan padat di Konoha, Izuna mungkin berpikir Madara menghindarinya.

Kakaknya tak akan menghindarinya... 'kan?

Tidak mungkin!

'Kan?

"Tidak, aku yakin Madara tidak sanggup jauh darimu," datang jaawaban dari sebelahnya. Izuna menoleh terkejut. "Tobirama!" Teriaknya. "Jangan mengagetkanku!"

Tobirama menatapnya datar, berkedip sekali dan berkata lambat-lambat, "Aku sudah di sini 30 menit yang lalu."

Izuna cengo, "Kau bercanda?"

"Kita sudah bersama beberapa minggu ini apa kau pernah melihatku bercanda?" Tobirama menaikkan satu alis. Pipi Izuna bersemu merah. Tobirama tergolong tipe tegas dan taat aturan, berbeda 180 derajat dari Hashirama. Tertawa saja jarang, apalagi membuat lelucon. Uchiha ini menghela nafas, "Iya, iya."

Mereka berada di kamar Tobirama dengan beberapa gulungan terbuka di sekitar mereka di atas _tatami_. Keduanya duduk di _zabuton_ dan sudah menggunakan _kimono_ tipis biru muda untuk tidur. Akademi Ninja akan dibuka minggu depan jadi mereka harus memastikan semua persiapan selesai. Bekerja bersama membuat mereka menghabiskan malam bersama juga.

"Seperti yang kubilang, aku datang setengah jam lalu. Kau menyapaku dengan ciuman sebelum melamun dan cemas soal Madara menghindarimu," lanjut Tobirama sembari mengecek gulungan tentang pendidikan ninja berdasarkan ide Hashirama tapi semua peraturan dan detailnya dibuat oleh Tobirama dengan bantuan Izuna.

"Aku bilang begitu? Bukan dikepalaku saja?"

Senju satu ini mengangguk tanpa melihat Izuna, "Aku tidak tahu kakakmu secara pribadi diluar fakta bahwa kakakku menyukainya tapi aku tahu cara bertarungnya dan menyaksikan langsung sindrom _bro-com_ Uchiha yang terkenal."

"Hei!" Izuna cemberut ke Tobirama. Dia tersinggung. "Itu tidak seterkenal itu!" Izuna berpikir lagi tapi jadi ragu hingga ia menambahkan, "...mungkin sih."

"Mungkin tidak tapi jelas ada dalam darah Uchiha. Bahkan di masa depan pun kita bisa yakin generasi selanjutnya akan mewarisi juga," Tobirama mulai membereskan gulungan-gulangan dan mengikatnya rapi.

Izuna bersidekap, "Mana kita tahu."

Tobirama terhenti mengikat gulungan di tangannya, menoleh ke Izuna, berkata, "Sasuke dan kakaknya, Itachi." Itu membungkam adik Madara otomatis. "Ck. Aku mulai berpikir kalau leluhurku, Indra adalah penyebab ini juga," ucap Izuna.

"Si Indra itu punya _daddy-issue_ , itu sudah pasti," gumam Tobirama. "Dari cerita dua remaja itu, aku pikir Asura yang punya _bro-com_."

Sebuah pikiran melintas di benak Izuna, "Hei, karena kedua kakak kita adalah reinkarnasi Indra dan Asura... jika mereka menikah... apa itu tidak termasuk _incest_?"

Keheningan mencekam membelenggu mereka sebelum Tobirama memecah dengan, "Secara genetik... tidak. Mereka lahir dari klan serta orangtua berbeda di generasi ini. Tapi... secara rohani..." Ia membiarkan kalimatnya menggantung tapi keduanya tahu.

Senju berambut perak menyelesaikan membereskan gulungan terkahir dan menaruhnya di meja terdekat. "Bagaimanapun, aku tahu kalau Madara tidak menghindarimu." Berjalan ke futon setelah mematikan lampu, ia berbaring di bawah selimut yang terbuka sedikit seraya memanggil lembut, "Izu."

Izuna mengikuti Tobirama, masuk ke selimut dan merapat ke Senju yang memeluknya hangat.

—000—

"Hei, hei, Akademi Ninja bakal buka hari ini untuk pertama kali!" ucap Naruto gembira setelah berminggu-minggu lewat sejak memulai pencarian gulungan. Mereka masih belum menemukan apa-apa. Pencarian gulungan tak bisa dilakukan setiap hari karena para pendiri dan adik mereka sibuk melakukan persiapan untuk hari ini.

Sasuke dengar dari Hashirama kalau mereka akan membentuk pasukan ANBU minggu depan. Beberapa sejarah tetap terjadi sebagaimana mestinya. Seperti Akademi Ninja dan ANBU dibentuk dalam waktu berdekatan tanpa jarak waktu terlalu jauh.

"Kita bisa datang ke upacara pembukaan 'kan?" Tanya Naruto penuh harap.

"Tidak," tolak Sasuke datar. "Fokus mereka akan jatuh ke kita dan kita harus menghindari perhatian umum sebisa mungkin."

Memang latar belakangnya adalah sebagai saudara jauh Madara yang hilang ingatan juga orangtua memberikannya kesempatan untuk hadir tapi dia mungkin akan ditempatkan di sebelah Izuna yang berdiri di belakang Madara. Dan itu akan menarik perhatian orang-orang jaman ini. Mereka semua adalah ninja jadi kebanyakan mempunyai ingatan tajam dan bagaimana jika ada yang masih hidup di masa dia seeta Naruto akan lahir? Terlalu riskan.

Sasuke tak mau ambil resiko.

Naruto mengambek dan berbalik badan. Dia akan pergi sendiri diam-diam tanpa Sasuke. Namun, Sasuke tahu ini tanpa melirik sekalipun. Naruto selalu orang yang muda dibaca seperti buku terbuka. Dia memperingatkan Uzumaki tersebut, "Jangan hadir, Naruto. Aku peringatkan satu kali ini saja."

"Memang kenapa?"

"Tidak ada ramen untukmu seminggu penuh."

Naruto membeku dan marah-marah frustasi!

"SIALAN!"

Tapi ancaman Sasuke ampuh.

—000—

Melewati berminggu-minggu membaca ratus ribuan gulungan dari kedua klan, mencari yang paling tertua, terdekat ke masa Indra dan Asura... mereka masih belum menemukan apa-apa.

Tapi, tidak hari ini.

Duduk di tempat persembunyian Senju, Tobirama memanggil, "Sasuke, Naruto, coba lihat ini."

Keduanya segera datang dan melihat ke bawah dimana gulungan raksasa Tobirama terbuka di lantai. Naruto yang sekarang punya hidup sensitif, otomatis menutup multu dan mundur teratur. Terbatuk keras, ia mengeluh, "Uek! Busuk! Apaan itu!" Lalu ia terbatuk lagi.

Ini salah satu gulungan tertua yang aku dapat dan kurasa kita butuh ini. Ditulis oleh cicit cucunya Asura Otsutsuki, Suseri Otsutsuki. Adik dari Okuninushi Otsutsuki yang merupakan leluhur Senju. Keturunan Suseri sekarang sekarang..." Tobirama mengecek pohon keluarga di gulungan lain yang terbuka di sebelahnya, "...Klan Uzumaki."

Sasuke, Izuna dan Naruto menatap ke gulungan dalam diam. "Hm?" Naruto berkedip, ada diagram segel yang terlihat tak asing. "Hei, kayaknya aku pernah lihat yang ini tapi dimana ya?" Ia menunjuk yang ia maksud.

Sasuke menatap bagian lain dimana ada yang mirip segel kutukan Orochimaru sebelum memindahkan matanya ke bagian yang ditunjuk Naruto. Ia berkata, "Ini terlihat seperti segel di perutmu tapi lebih rumit. Milikmu lebih sederhana."

"Ah! Benar!" Naruto membuka _kimono_ bagian atasnya untuk melihat perut.

"Sudah kuduga," angguk Tobirama, "Dia adalah leluhur Klan Uzumaki yang terkenal dengan teknik segel mereka. Aku tidak yakin kalau dia ahli teknik segel tapi dia merekam cukup banyak teknik tersebut di sini. Dari yang kukenali, ini versi asli dari semua teknik segel yang kita ketahui sekarang. Menurutku terjadi perubahan seiring perkembangan zaman dan semakin dimodifikasi sehingga yang sekarang sudah lebih mudah dibanding yang asli seperti ini."

"Kau bilang kakaknya adalah leluhur Senju? Si kakak ini tak punya gulungan yang lebih tua dari punya Suseri Otsutsuki?" Tanya Izuna.

"Ada," Tobirama menunjuk me gulungan-gulungan terdekat lainnya yang tengah terbuka. "Tapi, dalamnya berisi teknik penyembuhan. Sepertinya salah satu keahlian Asura sama seperti kakakku sementara Suseri Otsutsuki memperdalam ilmu teknik segel."

"Kenapa gulungan Klan Uzumaki di sini? Apa mereka tak punya persembunyian bawah tanah di zaman ini seperti Klan Senju?" Naruto bingung.

Tobirama menjawab, "Mereka punya, tapi setelah membaca kedua gulungan kakak beradik ini, sepertinya Okuninushi dan Suseri adalah keturunan terakhir yang tumbuh besar dibawah asuhan Asura secara langsung. Sepertinya Asura punya umur yang panjang lebih dari kebanyakan orang. Berdasarkan apa yang tertulis di sini, Okuninushi dan Suseri diajari sendiri oleh Asura tentang semua yang mereka tuliskan. Jadi, ini diwariskan ke keduanya. Aku rasa di Klan Uzumaki juga terdapat beberapa gulungan yang ditulis oleh Okuninushi juga."

Sasuke bertanya tenang, "Kenapa tadi kau bilang kita butuh gulungan ini, Nidaime?"

Tobirama menatap Sasuke sebentar sebelum berkata, "Aku punya ide tapi masih belum jelas karena aku butuh hal lain juga." Ketiga lainnya bertukar pandang, sedikit bingung. Tobirama berharap, "Semoga kita bisa temukan sesuatu dari gulungan punya Uchiha."

Berbulan-bulan kemudian...

"Aku sudah cek beberapa kali," Izuna melebarkan gulungan raksasa setelah terbatuk oleh debu. Gulungan ini terlihat sangat tua dibanding yang lainnya di bawah tanah persembunyian Klan Uchiha. "Ini yang tertua."

Dua remaja dari masa depan menginspwkai gulunvan itu sekalipun Naruto kembali mengeluh tentang bau busuk karena termakan usia. Tobirama dan Sasuke berlutut. Mengamati berbagai macam gambar segel tangan. "Ini ditulis oleh cicitnya cicit cucu Indra Otsutsuki. Namanya tak terlalu jelas tapi yang terbaca olehku adalah Onamuji Otsutsuki. Leluhur klan kami, Klan Uchiha."

"Kenapa ada banyak segel tangan?! Aku cuma tahu 12," komentar Naruto dengan tangannya menutupi hidung, ikut menyentuh sedikit sambil duduk samping Sasuke.

"Apa kau lupa, Naruto? Dari ingatan yang diperlihatkan Rikudou Sennin, Indra adalah pelopor penciptaan segel tangan di umurnya yang 10 tahu bahkan sebelum _sharingan_ -nya bangkit. Ayah dan neneknya, Rikudou Sennin dan Kaguya menggunakan cakra mereka untuk jurus hanya dengan keinginan. Tanpa perlu segel tangan karena sudah mereka miliki secara alami," jelas Sasuke.

Izuna terkagum, "Si Indra ini... pasti dia defenisi jenius itu sendiri." Naruto mengangguk dengan kagum juga. Melirik ke gulungan, Uchiha yang lebih tua menyimpulkan, "Kurasa, seperti teknik segel, zaman sekarang segel tangan juga mengalami preubahan sehingga lebih sederhana."

Sasuke terdiam, mengikuti Tobirama membaca seksama tiap segel tangan yang tertera di gulungan. Naruto yang terbatuk-batuk dan terbersin tak bisa bertahan lagi! Dia meminta, "Bisa—" bersin, "—keluar—" batuk, "—sekarang?!"

Tobirama menghela nafas, "Naruto, duluanlah tapi jangan pergi kemana-mana." Ia menoleh ke calon suaminya, "Izuna, bisa aku tinggal sebentar?"

"Jangan bawa apapun keluar," ia peringatkan.

Sasuke berdiri dan berjalan menuju Naruto yang lari namun terhenti ketika Tobirama memanggil, "Sasuke." Remaja Uchiha hanya melirik. Tanpa melihat ke lawan bicara, Senju bermata merah ini berkata, "Sini dulu."

Izuna melihat mereka dengan penuh arti sebelum bilang, "Aku akan mengecek Naruto." Lalu meninggalkan keduanya sendirian.

—000—

Naruto mengambil nafas dalam setelah keluar dari bawah tanah. Dia tak menyangka udara bisa sebegitu segar dan melegakan seperti sekarang! Bau busuk sudah digantikan dengan aroma segar alam. Ia tersenyum selagi menikmati angin berhembus.

Namun, itu berlangsung singkat karena setelah Izuna menyusul dan lari cukup jauh, Uchiha tersebut muntah-muntah.

"Iuh..." Naruto menggosok hidungnya. "Kau kenapa, Izuna?" Ia menghampiri dengan khawatir. "Kau seharusnya tidak menemani kami kalau lagi sakit. Kita bisa ganti hari dan menunggu sampai kau sehat."

Terengah, Izuna membersihkan pinggiran mulutnya, "Aku merasa sehat sampai bau di gulungan terlalu..."

"Hah? Kita 'kan sudah ke sini berulang kali dan kau tidak pernah muntah sebelumnya," ucap Naruto bingung. Izuna seharusnya lebih bisa beradaptasi dengan bau ini karena dia tak punya hidung sensitif seperti Naruto yang didapatnya sejak membuka segel Kurama dan mereka menyatukan cakra.

"Aku tidak tahu..." Izuna nampak bingung juga.

Naruto mencium sesuatu dari Izuna setelah mereka kembali ke depan pintu menuju persembunyian bawah tanah, "Hm? Kau tercium aneh lagi."

"Ya iyalah, Naruto, aku 'kan baru muntah."

"Bukan, bukan yang itu. Tapi seperti pertama kali aku mencium aroma ini. Yang waktu Kurama bergantian denganku, ingat tidak?"

Mata Izuna membesar, "Apa? Yang itu? Tapi, aku dan Tobirama tidak melakukan apa-apa semalam! Kami langsung tidur kok karena kecapaian!"

Dan jam tidurnya bertambah tanpa diniatkan Izuna. Aneh. Ia jadi curiga apa dia makan makanan basi atau sejenisnya? Dia tak merasa sehat belakangan. Naruto mengendusnya dekat, "Ini bukan bau aneh seperti raksi kawin tapi yang lain lagi," jelas Naruto. Izuna jadi berpikir curigaannya benar.

"Apa racun? Aku merasa letih belakangan ini walaupun tak melakukan misi dan aku maunya tidur. Beberapa bau juga bikin aku mual. Terlebih masum dapur atau restoran. Aromanya... memuakkan... mungkin ada yang meracuniku."

Hal lumrah untuk seseorang dengan posisi seperti Izuna jadi target oleh musuh. Dia adik dari salah satu pendiri Konoha, calon menantu Klan Senju dan calond adik ipar Hokage itu sendiri. Semuanya masuk akal.

"Hmm... aku merasakan dan mencium sebuah keberadaan di..." Naruto menaruh telapak tangan di perut Izuna dan kedua matanya terbelalak begitu memahami situasi yang terjadi.

—000—

"Apa maumu?" Sasuke memutar badan untuk menghadap Tobirama yang masih berlutut di samping gulungan. Perlahan, Senju itu berdiri, mata masih ke gulunhan untuk beberapa saat. Keheningan mencekam hadir dan Sasuke jadi kesal karena tiap detik lewat tanpa terjadi apa-apa padahal dia mau mengecek sendiri apakah Naruto baik-baik saja. Memutuskan Tobirama tak akan bicara, ia baru akan berbalik untuk pergi. Namun, kembali terhenti oleh suara Tobirama.

"Aku tahu cara untuk mengembalikan kalian ke masa depan."


	10. Kita bisa buat satu jurus

Tobirama mengetuk pintu kantor Hokage.

"Masuk,"ucap Hashirama tanpa melihat dari menandatangani kertas di meja kerja. Pintu terbuka lalu keempat tamu masuk. Hokage menoleh ke mereka setelah mengesampingkan kertas terakhir yang baru ditandatangani. "Oh, kalian sudah pulang. Bagaimana? Beruntung kali ini?"

"Ya, kami menemukan sesuatu," jawab Tobirama pendek tapi cukup membuat Hashirama siaga. Mereka tak bisa leluasa mendiskusikan perihal ini jadi sulung Senju berdiri, "Kapan kalian mau pergi?" Ini merujuk pada kunjungan ke alam dimana Kurama tinggal dalam Naruto menggunakan sharingan. Mereka tak pernah membicarakan asal kedua remaja ini tanpa semacam kode.

"Secepatnya."

"Aku sudah selesai untuk hari ini, hanya menyambut beberapa tamu dari desa lain yang baru tiba dan nanti aku akan ke kamar mereka langsung."

"Dimana kakakku?" Tanya Izuna.

Hashirama menjawab, "Dia ada di kediaman Uchiha, memeriksa persiapan pernikahan."

"Aku akan memberitahunya," Izuna berbalik untuk keluar setelah ia melempar pandangan ke Naruto sambil menaruh jari telunjuk di depan bibirnya. Naruto melihat dan mengangguk. Sasuke sadar tapi tetap diam meski ia tak tahu apa artinya.

"Jika Madara tidak di sini menemanimu menyambut tamu, aku akan pergi denganmu, Kak," tawar Tobirama. Ada seseorang yang dia butuh untuk pastikan datang ke pernikahan. Hashirama mengangguk dan mereka pergi bersama. Meninggalkan Sasuke dan Naruto berjalan ke kamar berdua saja.

Sasuke bertanya, "Apa itu tadi?"

"Hah? Maksudnya?" Naruto bingung.

"Izuna menyuruhmu diam tentang sesuatu," Sasuke melirik Naruto, "Aku lihat tadi."

Si pirang senyum, "Oooh, itu, iya emang bener dia minta aku jangan kasih tahu siapapun dulu."

"Tentang?"

Naruto terkekeh jahil, "Ada deh~!"

—000—

"Kakak," panggil Izuna setelah dia mengetuk pintu kamar Madara, Dia mendengar kata, "Masuk," sebagai izin. Izuna menemukan kakaknya berdiri di depan kedua pasang kimono untuk pernikahan mereka digantung dengan dinding.

Madara melirik, "Kau sudah balik, bagaimana?

"Kami menemukan sesuatu."

Madara menangkap maksud dengan cepat lalu mengangguk. "Begitu," ia membalikkan badan ke Izuna dan berjalan ke pintu tapi terhenti ketika mendengar adiknya memanggil.

"Kak."

Tanpa menoleh ke belakang, Madara bertanya, "Ada apa?"

Si Uchiha yang lebih muda ragu sesaat. Mereka tak punya waktu banyak untuk berbicara sebagai saudara dan kadang hanya melihat satu sama lain di acara resmi desa. Ini pertama kalinya kedua Uchiha bersaudara bertemu tanpa calon suami mereka sejak hubungan Izuna dan Tobirama terkuak.

Izuna tahu bahwa dia sudah dewasa dan dengan siapa dia _tidur_ bukan urusan kakaknya. Tapi, ia tahu Madara seumur hidupnya. Ia mengerti dan menerima ketika Madara menjadi sangat protektif dengan dirinya. Terlebih, Madara adalah idolanya sejak kecil. Izuna haus perhatian serta penerimaan sang kakak untuk hampir semuanya dan mengikuti jejak Madara tanpa ragu. Dia tahu jauh di dalam hatinya, Izuna menyalahkan kenyataan bahwa dia juga jatuh cinta ke seorang Senju karena Madara duluan mencintai seorang Senju. Sekalipun, dia terpesona dengan Tobirama secara pribadi.

"Aku..." Izuna membungkuk dalam. "Aku minta maaf, Kak."

Madara terkejut. Dia membalikkan badan mendekati adiknya, "Untuk apa, Izuna?"

Tanpa bergerak, Izuna melanjutkan, "Maafkan aku tak pernah memberitahu hubunganku dengan Tobirama."

"Aku juga tak pernah memberitahumu tentang pertemuan rahasiaku dengan Hashirama."

"Tapi, aku tahu," kesunyian mencekam hadir seusai pernyataan barusan. "Aku melihatnya dengan Tobirama. Kami tahu tentangmu dan Hokage tapi kalian berdua tidak tahu tentang kami."

Untuk Izuna yang sangat mengagumi Madara, dia merasa tidak adil dengan kakaknya. Mengetahui rahasia rahasia sang kakak tapi tak pernah memberitahu rahasianya sendiri. Lagipula, ternyata hubungannya dengan Tobirama jadi serius terkait pernikahan mereka minggu depan dan bukan cinta monyet anak baru remaja. Sebagai Kepala Klan dan satu-satunya keluarga, Madara berhak tahu karena pernikahan bukan hanya penyatuan dua orang tapi dua keluarga juga.

Madara mengerti itu.

Dia menghela nafas dan menepuk pelan pundak Izuna. "Tak apa," Izuna menegakkan posisi dan melihat Madara dengan rasa bersalah. "Jangan berwajah begitu, Izuna," Madara mengelus pipi adiknya, senyum lembut terukir di bibirnya.

Di waktu mereka jauh karena pekerjaan, itu memberikan kesempatan pada Madara untuk berpikir mengenai asiknya dan Tobirama. Seperti yang dikatakannya pada Hashirama, Madara mendapati bahwa Izuna sungguh bahagia dengan adik Hokage dan dia puas menyaksikan kebahagiaan adiknya. Dia sedikit merasa sedih karena sadar Izuna sudah dewasa sekarang and akan memulai keluarga sendiri. Dia bukan lagi 'Zuzu' kecilnya yang selalu mengekor kemanapun Madara pergi. "Aku tahu ini sudah ditetapkan tapi," Madara bertanya serius, "apa kau sungguh yakin mau menikah dengan Tobirama Senju?"

Pandangan mereka terkunci.

Madara mencari keraguan apapun di mata Izuna. Dia tak peduli jika ini akan membawa kehancuran ke klannya tapi kalau Izuna menolak lamaran pernikahan ini, dia akan memutuskannya demi si adik. Dia tak ada dendam pribadi dengan Tobirama selain dari kenyataan di masa depan berdasarkan kisah dua remaja yang melakukan perjalanan waktu. Diluar itu, ketika Madara menganalis Tobirama, dia kesulitan menemukan celah untuk menghapusnya sebagai peminang Izuna.

Pencipta jurus-jurus, rasional, tenang, ninja tercepat di masa ini, adiknya Hashirama (ya, ini nilai tambah di mata Madara) dan dia mencintai Izuna sejak mereka masih kecil. Dia membuktikan dari dia tak pernah menyelakai Izuna dengan serius sebelum Konoha dibangun. Tak pernah ada peminang sebaik Tobirama yang datang ke Madara untuk meminta izin menikahi Izuna. Apalagi—

"Ya, aku yakin, Kak," Izuna tersenyum sedikit malu, tapi tak ada keraguan di suaranya yang menyatakan, "Aku mencintainya."

— _itu_.

Apa ada yang tidak mengindahkan itu? Madara tentu tidak bisa. Izuna tak pernah menyatakan dia mencintai seseorang sebelum ini. Hal itu saja sudah mempengaruhi keputusan Madara tentang pernikahan ini lebih dari apapun. Ia menghela nafas dan memeluk adiknya pelan. Madara senyum. "Kapan saja kau berubah pikiran, kasih tahu aku," bisik Madara. "Aku tidak peduli sekalipun aku harus melawan seluruh dunia tapi akan kulakukan. Bilang saja ya." Izuna tertawa ketika balas memeluk.

"Akan kuingat," ucapnya dan mengeratkan pelukan sedikit, "Terima kasih, Bang. Aku hanya ingin restumu untuk pernikahanku."

Sang kakak tersenyum tulus mendengar panggilan itu. Terakhir kali ia tersenyum seperti ini mungkin sekitar masa-masa pertemuan berduanya sembunyi-sembunyi dulu dengan Hashirama. Mendengar saudara satu-satunya menginginkan restu darinya itu menyenangkan.

Ketika mereka melepas pelukan, dengan jarak sedekat ini, Madara sadar betapa pucat Izuna. "Apa kau tidak apa-apa, Izuna?" Madara khawatir. "Kau terlihat pucat."

"Ah, tentang itu..." Izuna menceritakan keluhannya belakangan seperti yang dia jabarkan ke Naruto. Juga kecurigaan mereka tentang itu. "Bisa Kakak minta Hokage untuk memeriksaku?" Menyebalkan sekalipun, Hashirama adalah ninja medis terbaik dan Izuna menambahkan, "Aku mau yakin dulu sebelum bilang ke Tobirama."

Madara yang terpana dengan telapak tangannya di perut Izuna hanya mengangguk lalu terdian untuk waktu lama dan itu mengkhawtirkan Izuna. Ia tak tahu harus mengartikan diam ini sebagai pertanda bagus atau buruk. Di masa ini, memang tergolong biasa jika ada kehamilan di luar pernikahan. Mereka sibuk bertahan hidup di pertempuran jadi tradisi punya anak setelah menikah dilonggarkan karena orang mati tiap saat. Sekalipun begitu, jika memang memungkinkan, pernikahan akan dilangsungkan terlebih untuk mereka yang butuh pewaris seperti pemimpin klan.

"Kakak, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ya, aku hanya..." mencoba menenangkan diri dari fakta bahwa adiknya dihamili. Walaupun dia benci seseorang sudah _meniduri_ adik tersayangnya, dia tahu kalau dia marah dan memburu Tobirama sekarang, Izuna akan merasa stress dan itu tak baik untuk orang hamil.

Lagipula—

"Apa Kakak mau jadi Paman Madara untuk..."

—itu. Pertanyaan sekaligus pandangan mengharap Izuna sambil mengelus perutnya... meluluhkan emosi negatif Madara.

"Tentu saja, aku mau..." Madara menghela nafas lalu tersenyum pada adiknya. "...Aku bahagia kau akan punya keluargamu sendiri, Zuzu," ia tersenyum hangat. Inilah yang ia perjuangkan. Hal terpenting dia bertahan hidup di zaman perang. Menanggung beban sebagai pemimpin klan, bertarung di pertempuran dan membuat kesepakatan dengan orang-orang tak berlogika... semuanya itu untuk melindungi Izuna. Untuk melihat adik kecilnya bahagia.

Izuna tahu dan merasakan itu. Air mata tergenang karena hormon tak seimbang. Ia memeluk kakak sulung dan satu-satunya dengan erat. "Kau juga keluargaku, Bang," bisiknya pelan tapi emosi tak tertahankan. Satu-satunya yang selalu ada untuknya dan melindunginya sudah menjadi panutan hidup sepanjang Izuna bisa mengingat. Dia menyayangi Madara sebesar Madara menyayanginha dan dia tahu dia tak akan jadi Izuna yang sejarang kalau bukan karena Madara.

Sudah lama sekali sejak Izuna memanggil Madara dengan sebutan barusan. Terakhir kali mungkin ketika mereka baru meninggalkan usia balita dan itu membawa kenangan kembali. Madara gagal melindungi adik-adiknya yang lain tapi dia berhasil melindungi Izuna. Dia berhasil.

—000—

"Kau menemukan _ninjutsu_ ruang dan waktu, Bocah Tobirama?" Tanya Kurama. Mereka kembali ke alam _bijuu_ dalam Naruto untuk mendiskusikan kemungkinan cara mengembalikan para remaja ke masa depan setelah meneliti gulungan tua yang ditulis cicit cucunya Indra, Onamuji Otsutsuki dan cicit Asura, Suseri otsutsuki.

"Tidak secara harfiah. Tapi, menurutku kita bisa buat satu jurus," ujar Tobirama yang duduk antara Izuna dan Sasuke. Naruto yang di sisi lain Sasuke mengedipkan mata dan memiringkan kepala, mengulangi ke Senju yang lebih muda, "Uhmmmm... kita?"

Dia yakin kalau soal menciptakan jurus, dia akan disisihkan. Bukannya dia keberatan, dia bahkan tak akan tersinggung karena Naruto tahu kemampuannya sangat baik. Jurus original yang dia buat adalah _Harem no Jutsu_. Tentu saja, dia bangga dengan itu tapi... membuat jurus terkait ruang dan waktu... itu diluar bidangnya. Bukan keahliannya deh. Dia tak bisa berpikir bagaimana memulai.

"Ya," Tobirama mengingatkan lagi ingatan mereka tentang jurus Kaguya yang membutuhkan cakra para _bijuu_ untuk membangkitkan Juubi atau Kaguya sendiri. "Jika analisis Sasuke benar yaitu mereka terbawa oleh ninjutsu gagal Kaguya, kalau begitu kita tidak perlu melakukan jurus asli _Ame no Minaka_. Kita bisa membuat yang mirip jadi secara teori kita tidak perlu semua cakra para _bijuu_. Dengan begitu, kita tidak membukan segel Juubi."

"Kau tahu cara membuatnya?" Madara bertanya.

"Aku tak pernah membuat tapi aku ada pemikiran bagaimana ini bisa dibuat dan dilakukan."

"Terangkanlah, Tobirama," kata Hashirama.

Tobirama menjelaskan, "Akan membantu kalau kita punya seseorang dengan dimensi teleportasi seperti Si Obito yang diceritakan Sasuke dan Naruto. Karena tidak ada, taruhanku bergantung pada membuat jurus tiruan seperti punya Kaguya. Ada tiga faktor untuk membuat jurus ini. Pertama, cakra para _bijuu_."

"Jadi, kita masih butuh cakra mereka?" Sasuke memastikan.

Tobirama mengkonfirmasi, "Ya, tak banyak. Bahkan tidak butuh seperempatnya. Seperenambelas saja sudah cukup."

"Wow! Apa itu artinya kita akan bertemu dengan para _bijuu_ di zaman ini?!" Naruto sumringah. Tobirama mengangguk kaku. Safir kembar berbinar. "Wah, bagaimana kabarmu dan yang lain di masa ini ya, Kurama?"

Kyuubi menjawab, "Mungkin terasa lama untuk manusia tapi seratus tahun bagi kami tak lebih lama dari sebulan kalian, Naruto."

"Kedua faktor lainnya apa?" Tanya Izuna.

"Karena Kaguya juga merupakan ibu dari Rikudou Sennin, kita butuh sesuatu yang mendekati cakra beliau. Dengan kata lain," ia menatap keempat reinkarnasi, "gabungan cakra Indra dan Asura."

Naruto mengikuti arah pandang Tobirama, menebak, "Kami berempat?" Naruto bingung, "Apa punyaku dan Sasuke tidak cukup?"

"Sekali lagi, aku tidak tahu secara pasti tapi lebih baik sedia payung sebelum hujan. Perjalanan waktu bukan kejadian yang tiap hari terjadi, bisa kubayangkan ini membutuhkan cakra yang sangat banyak. Lagipula, kita mengurangi jumlah cakra dari para _bijuu_ , lebih baik kalau kita meningkatkan cakra di bagian lain karena ada dua pasang cakra Indra dan Asura."

"Yah, benar juga..." Naruto tak tahu harus merasa apa tentang itu. Bagaimanapun, dia, bukan, mereka tak punya banyak pilihan dalam hal ini.

Sasuke bertanya, "Faktor ketiga?"

Tobirama diam untuk beberapa lama. Mengambil seluruh perhatian dari mereka di sekitar. Menutup mata sesaat sebelum rubi kembar menatap lurus _onyx_ milik Sasuke. "Terpikir olehku ada satu doujutsu yang sangat kuat untuk mengubah ilusi menjadi kenyataan dengan satu kesempatan saja."

Semua Uchiha membelalakkan mata.

Mereka tahu persis jurus yang belum disebutkan oleh Tobirama sementara kedua reinkarnasi Asura masih tidak nyambung jurus apa yang dimaksud. Hashirama tak pernah menerima jurus itu juga hingga tak tahu arah pembicaraan meski ia menyadari reaksi ketiga Uchiha secara tanpa kata lebih dari cukup mengumumkan bahwa jurus ini bukan jurus biasa.

Menunggu penjelasan lebih lanjut namun tak kunjung datang, Naruto mengedarkan pandangan ke yang lain sebelum bertanya, "Jurus yang mana, Kek?" Si Pirang belum pernah menyaksikan langsung jurus itu sendiri dan hanya pernah mendengarnya sekali jadi dia tidak tahu apa yang dibicarakan Tobirama.

Bahkan ketika nama jurus itu disebutkan.

"Izanagi."


	11. Sembunyikan pohon dalam hutan

Untungnya, Hashirama mengingat cerita tentang masa depan dari kedua remaja saat pertama kali datang ke sini, "Bukannya itu jurus yang digunakan Madara Masa Depan untuk kembali hidup setelah bertarung denganku, maksudku, aku yang Masa Depan?"

"Ya, walaupun belum ada satupun Uchiha di masa ini ataupun Sasuke yang menggunakannya jadi kita masih belum tahu fungsi secara totalitas."

"Apa kau menganjurkan aku untuk menanamkan DNA Senju?" Sasuke terdengar muak dengan ide tersebut. Naruto menanyakan alasannya. Sasuke pun menjelaskan, "Untuk menggunakan Izanagi, si pengguna butuh DNA Senju. Madara Masa Depan, Obito dan yang bukan Uchiha perlu DNA Shodaime untuk mengaktifkan jurus ini."

"Yang bukan Uchiha?" Izuna terdengar kaget luar biasa.

Ketika Sasuke menceritakan kondisi masa depan, dia tak pernah menyebutkan secara spesifik nama untuk menghindari apapun yang merujuk pada perubahan sejarah. Hanya jabatan saja seperti Sandaime Hokage, Tetua dan sebagainya. Yah, dia memang menyebutkan Orochimaru dan Jiraya tapi ketiga legendaris seharusnya lahir sesudah masa pendiri. Bagaimanapun, nampaknya tak berguna lagi sekarang karena mereka memang mengubah sejarah dengan datang ke masa lalu dan Izuna masih hidup. Amarah yang ditutupi Sasuke tetap terlihat ketika ia mendesis, "Danzo menanamkan DNA Shodaime dan _sharingan_ dalam jumlah banyak dari mayat-mayat para Uchiha ke dalam tubuhnya."

Keempat lelaki syok untuk alasan yang berbeda. Madara dan Hashirama tak bisa membayangkan ada orang serendah itu yang melakukannya. Memang, sudah biasa mendengar orang menanamkan _sharingan_ ke mata mereka yang bukan Uchiha. Tapi, itu tak pernah berlangsung lama karena _sharingan_ membutuhkan banyak chakra yang selain Uchiha nyaris tidak mungkin mengontrolnya. Sekalipun Senju dan Uzumaki tak pernah menyobanya. Biasanya hal tersebut dilakhkan oleh orang yang sudah putus asa untuk memenangkan pertarungan. Satu _sharingan_ sih biasa tapi kalau dalam jumlah banyak, para pendiri tak tahu apakah itu dikarenakan putus asa atau obsesi atau pengecut.

Tobirama dan Izuna membeku setelah melempar pandang. Mereka tahu Danzo sebagai anak kecil tentu saja. Bocah berambut hitam yang selalu main bersama bocah Sarutobi. Mereka anak-anak yang berpotensi besar. Tekun berlatih dan bakat yang menjanjikan. Susah dibayangkan bahwa bocah itu menjadi seperti yang dideskripsikan Sasuke. Tobirama akan memantau lebih dekat mengenai Danzo dan membimbingnya ke jalan yang benar. Sia murid Tobirama juga. Ke Sasuke, dia berkomentar, "Kurasa tidak perlu menanamkan secara permanen karena Madara Masa Depan hanya menggigit segumpal daging kakakku di Masa Depan di dalam mulutnya ketika mengatur waktu Izanaginya aktif."

"Aku jadi teringat Kakek Rikudou ada bilang tentang Madara Masa Depan menghubungkan sel Kakek Shodaime ke badannya lalu rinnegannya bangkit karena cakra Indra dan Asura bersatu di badan Madara, " ia penasaran, "Jadi, kalau Sasuke juga begitu dengan DNA-ku atau Kakek Shodaime... rinnegannya akan bangkit?"

"Pertanyaan bagus," Izuna kagum Naruto terpikir itu.

"Untuk mengaktifkan rinnegan, bahkan buat seseorang yang punya cakra Indra dan Asura, itu akan seperti membangkitkan _Mangekyou_ _Sharingan_ pertama kali. Pemicunya sama," Sasuke terdengar sedih. Madara dan Izuna tahu apa yang dibicarakan Sasuke. "Kematian orang terkasihku akan membangkitkannya."

_Dan aku tak ada niatan kehilanganmu_ , lanjut Sasuke dalam hati sambil menatap dalam Naruto. Namun si pirang, Kyuubi dan Senju-Uchiha bersaudara membaca makna tersirat dengan sangat jelas. Naruto merasa tersentuh, hanya Kurama yang tahu betapa bahagia _jinchuriki_ -nya dan itu membuat Kyuubi terkekeh jahil. Naruto memerah padam seraya ujung satu ekor Kurama menggelitik sisi putra Yondaime Hokage sementara yang lain memandang keduanya.

"Bagaimana kau tahu Sasuke tidak pernah menggunakan Izanagi, Kek?" Naruto bertanya ke Tobirama untuk mengubah topik. Adik Hokage menjawab, "Dia masih punya kedua matanya. Izanagi hanya dipakai sekali karena jurus ini mengakibatkan kebutaan. Satu mata hanya untuk satu kali penggunaan."

"Buta..." Naruto melempar pandangan khawatie ke arah Sasuke. "Jadi, kalau kami, maksudku, Sasuke menggunakannya untuk jurus ini, ketika kami sampai di masa depan... dia akan buta?"

"Kalau kita berhasil dalam sekali coba, dia masih punya satu mata lagi."

Naruto mengerutkan alisnya dalam. Itu tidak menenangkannya dan dia tak suka kalau Sasuke kehilangan penglihatan untuk mengembalikan mereka ke masa depan. Itu membuatnya sedih sekali. Hashirama yang duduk di samping Uzumaki pirang merasakan perubahaan keceriaan Naruto meredup hingga ia merasa simpati karena mereka tak punya banyak pilihan. Dia mengerti perasaan Naruto seperti perasaannya sendiri jadi tanpa sadar Hashirama mengangkat lengan kanan dan merangkul pundak Naruto sebelum menariknya ke dadanya. "Kalian akan berhasil dalam satu kali coba," hiburnya pelan tapi penuh determinasi, "kami akan membantu itu terjadi."

Hal langka bagi Naruto untuk dibesarkan hatinya oleh orang dewasa selain Iruka. Walaupun, Hashirama seperti dirinya sendiri versi dewasa, dia merasa baikan. Naruto mengangguk pelan-pelan.

Sasuke merengut. Itu pemandangan tak biasa baginya. Terkahir kali dia melihat Naruto dihibur oleh orang dewasa adalah 4 tahun lalu di Konoha dan oleh Iruka. Yang diakui Naruto sendiri bahwa pengajar Akademi Ninja tersebut adalah sosok ayah sejak Minato mati di hari kelahirannya. Secara teori, dia tahu Naruto dan Hashirama mempunya jiwa yang sama karena mereka reinkarnasi Asura. Tapi, melihat miliknya di tangan lelaki menarik lainnya... sungguh mendistraksi.

Madara tak mempermasalahkan hal itu. Dia tahu Hashirama merupakan orang yang simpatisan. Terlebih keduanya mempunyai jiwa yang sama yaitu milik Asura. Ditambah, Naruto seperti Hashirama versi lebih muda. Yang mengganggu Madara adalah betapa mudah Hashirama menangani dan menghibur Uzumaki pirang tersebut. Calon suaminya piawai dengan anak-anak. Sesuai perkiraan memang, mengingat sifat Hashirama. Tapi, tetap saja mengejutkan Madara bahwa Hokage pertama memiliki bawaan sebagai seorang ayah. Pemimpin Klan Uchiha tersebut tidak tahu dia memiliki hal yang sama atau tidak.

"Kapan kita bisa melakukan jurus ini?" Madara bertanya ke Tobirama.

"Aku hanya punya teori untuk sekarang karena aku harus mempersiapkan beberapa hal. Sampai semuanya selesai, aku tak bisa memastikan kapan jurus ini bisa digunakan."

"Apa yang kau perlukan untuk persiapan?" Hashirama bertanya.

"Aku harus belajar teknik penyegelan untuk menyegel sebagian kecil cakra masing-masing _bijuu_ dari seseorang di Klan Uzumaki."

Naruto terkejut, "Dariku?!" Ia nampak pucat karena dia tidak tahu tentang teknik penyegelan apapun.

"Bukan, Naruto. Kau tidak dibesarkan di Klan Uzumaki 'kan?" Tobirama memberi poin tak terelakkan, Naruto mengangguk. "Aku tidak berharap kau tahu tentang teknik unggulan Klan Uzumaki kalau tak ada yang mengajarimu."

"Untuk apa mempelajari teknik segel?" Tanya Izuna.

"Yang ada di perut Naruto menyegel satu _bijuu_ secara keseluruhan dan Gedou Mazou yang Sasuke sebutkan dipakai Madara Masa Depan dan Obito juga sama kegunaannya. Bahkan itu menyerap kesembilan _bijuu_. Karena kita tidak butuh banyak, aku harus menciptakan segel baru untuk cakra mereka."

Naruto berkedip, duduk tegak lalu berkata, "Hei! Itu seperti yang dilakukan ayahku!"

Yang lain melihatnya dengan bingung. Kurama menjelaskan bagaimana Minato menyegel cakranya sendiri dan cakra Kushina bersama setengah cakra Kurama dalam Naruto. Uzumaki pirang menceritakan bagaimana dia bertemu ayah dan ibunya dengan riang. "Tak kubayangkan ibuku sangat cantik! Rambut merah panjang dan sangat kuat! Aku berani bertaruh tanpa _hiraishin no jutsu_ ayahku mana bisa mengalahkan ibuku!" Dia tertawa sekaligus tersenyum bangga.

Izuna penasaran, "Jadi, ayahmu juga Uzumaki tapi tanpa rambut merah? Karena dia juga bisa melakukan segel unggul Klan Uzumaki?"

"Bukan, bukan, dia bukan Uzumaki," Naruto menggelengkan kepala dan terkekeh. "Ibuku yang Uzumaki. Dia mengajari sendiri ayahku tentang teknik segel. Dia bilang kalau dia dibawa dari Uzushiogakure untuk jadi _jinchuriki_ Kurama seperti _jinchuriki_ sebelumnya yaitu istri Kakek Shodaime."

Hening mencekam hadir begitu kalimat itu berakhir.

Naruto sadar setelah beberapa saat dalam diam dan berkedip. Tak ada yang bicara. Maka dia bertanya, "Hah? Kenapa? Kok pada diam?" Hanya suasana ketegangan yang menjawab. Kurama tersenyum dan berkomentar, "Naruto bodoh."

"Hah?" Naruto menaikkan alis ke arah Kurama.

"Yang barusan kau bilang... maksudmu kakakku mengambil istri dari Uzushiogakure?" Tobirama mengerutkan alis. Desa yang dibangun keluarga jauh Senju, Klan Uzumaki, tak lama setelah Konohagakure didirikan.

"Yah, itu yang dibilang ibuku, dia bilang dia terinspirasi jadi istri seorang Hokage—ayahku jadi Yondaime Hokage lho— karena ia mau jadi seperti istri Shodaime," jujur, Naruto tidak mengerti situasinya kenapa mencekam begini.

"Jadi... dia memilih orang lain selain kakakku, "desis Izuna melotot ke Hashirama yang masih bungkam dalam syok bersama Madara.

"Ap—Tidak! Aku—" Hashirama membalas pelototan Izuna dengan kaget, mencoba menjelaskan. Menyadari situasi bisa gawat kalau Uchiha bersaudara marah, Sasuke memilih kata-katanya dengan hati-hati, "Ingat apa yang kuceritakan tentang masa depan. Di sejarah kami, kau sudah mati sebelum Konoha didirikan, maka dari itu Madara bertarung melawan Shodaime yang berakhir dengan kematiannya. Setidaknya untuk dunia."

"Itu yang mau kubilang," Hashirama menghela nafas lega dan, "Terima kasih, Sasuke."

"Kau memihak dia?!" Izuna tidak percaya dengan yang barusan dia dengar. Tak pernah terjadi di masa ini jika seseorang tak mendukung klan mereka sendiri dalam hal apapun. Ya, Sasuke memang dari masa lain tapi dia Uchiha dan Uchiha selalu bersama!

Sasuke menyatakan dengan tenang, "Aku tak memihak siapapun. Itu fakta."

"Dengar, Sa—!"

"Izuna," nada datar Madara membungkam adiknya. Semua melihat ke sulung Uchiha yang melanjutkan, "Sasuke benar, sejarah sudah berbeda sekarang. Tidak masalah siapa yang dinikahi Hashirama di masa depan mereka karena kita yang akan menikah dengan para Senju di masa ini."

Uchiha yang lebih muda menekuk wajah tapi menerima penjelasan kakaknya dalam diam. Tobirama dan Sasuke saling melempar pandang. Sedikitnya, mereka lega Madara menangani dengan baik mengingat Klan Uchiha terkenal dengan sisi sensitifnya. Namun, Hashirama tidak terlihat tenang. Kerutan alisnya menyaingi Izuna. Hokage ini sangat tahu calon suaminya tidak menerima masalah ini setenang yang terlihat. Dia menghela nafas diam-diam. Bakal jadi neraka nih pas kembali ke kamar mereka berdua.

"Tobirama, kau bilang kau perlu mempelajari teknik segel dari Uzumaki, tak bisakah kau menguasainya sendiri?" Hashirama membawa kembali topik utama karena tak ada gunanya meyakinkan Madara sekarang sebab ia tak akan mau mendengar. Lagipula, mereka perlu menuntaskan pembicaraan tentang pembuatan jurus tiruan ini.

Senju termuda menghela nafas, "Tidak. Aku sudah coba setelah membaca gulungan Suseri Otsutsuki tapi sepertinya beberapa bagian informasi hilang. Kalian tahu kalau _shinobi_ punya beberapa kode untuk komunikasi, bukan? Ini persis seperti itu. Pasti ada penjelasan yang diturunkan dari mulut ke mulut hanya pada keturunan Uzumaki. Cerita Naruto bahwa ayahnya diajari langsung oleh seorang Uzumaki mengkonfirmasi prediksiku. Aku perlu seorang Uzumaki yang mengajariku dan Sasuke tentang ini."

"Hah? Sasuke juga?" Kedua alisnya naik dalam keterkejutan. "Kenapa?"

"Dia akan menjadi kunci jurus ini. Dia punya _sharingan_ dan kemungkinan besar menggunakan _Izanagi_. Aku akan membantu membuat jurus ini tapi Sasuke harus tahu jikalau ada sesuatu terjadi di tengah jurus ini dilakukan dan aku tak bisa melakukan apapun, setidaknya dia tahu apa yang bisa dia lakukan untuk menghentikan."

"Lha? Aku gimana? Kenapa tidak aku diikutkan juga?" Naruto ngambek, merasa disisihkan. "Lagian yang Uzumaki 'kan aku!"

"Itu alasannya," Ujar Tobirama. "Kau Uzumaki meski rambutmu pirang. Jika yang kau bilang benar bahwa ibumu dibawa ke sini untuk menggantikan _jinchuriki_ sebelumnya karena umur tua, itu membuktikan bahwa para Uzumaki mempunyai masa hidup yang panjang. Seseorang di masa ini mungkin masih ada di masa kau seharusnya lahir."

"Eeeeeeeehhhh?! Apa artinya aku tidak bisa melihat Sandaime versi _chibi_?" Keluhnya penuh kekecewaan. Tobirama menaikkan alis, "Itu maksudku."

"Sasuke!" Naruto mengarahkan mata biru penuh pengharapan ke Sasuke yang segera menutup mata sebelum dia terkena pesona safir kembar yang menatapnya bak mata anak anjing _unyu_. Dia berdehem untuk menguatkan niat, "Jangan lihat aku. Aku sepakat dengan Nidaime untuk masalah ini. Kau tidak akan bisa menutupi asalmu kalau bertemu dengan Sandaime versi anak kecil."

Naruto terkesiap sebelum mengambek dan pundung. Hashirama tertawa kecil melihat itu. Bahkan Madara tersenyum tipis sebelum ia bertanya ke Tobirama, "Jadi, kapan kau akan mengirim surat ke Uzushiogakure mengenai pelatihan teknik segel?"

"Itu tidak perlu," jawab Tobirama. "Mereka sudah tiba di Konoha barusan."

Menerima pandangan penasaran dari kedua remaja, Tobirama menjabarkan, "Pernikahan kami akan diadakan minggu depan dan wakil dari tiap desa sudah mulai berdatangan."

"Oh! Pantas kok jadi lebih rame dari sebelumnya," komentar Naruto.

"Kau akan meminta wakil Uzushiogakure untuk mengajarimu teknik segel mereka? Aku tidak yakin itu akan terjadi," Izuna terdengar ragu.

Tobirama membalas dengan, "Itu memang rencanaku. Ada satu dari wakil mereka merupakan keluargaku juga. Ibu kami adalah sepupu."

Izuna mau bertanya lagi tapi Uzumaki pirang mendahuluinya.

"Hei, hei, Kek, kami boleh datang 'kan ke pernikahan kalian?" Naruto bertanya penuh harap. Sasuke menggelengkan kepala sementara Kurama tertawa kecil. Si pirang merengut, "Kenapa tidak?"

Melihat Naruto yang berusaha mati-matian, Izuna entah kenapa merasakan dorongan untuk menghibur remaja tersebut. Entah karena hormonnya mulai berubah atau insting sebagai ayah kian terbentuk, Izuna memihak Naruto begitu ia menyuarakan pendapat, "Aku tidak melihat masalah kenapa mereka tidak boleh hadir."

Yang lain menoleh ke Izuna dengan terkejut. Tobirama menaikkan alis di kala menjawab, "Baru saja kubilang alasannya."

Izuna mengerutkan alis, "Aku dengar, aku tidak tuli. Tapi, berbeda dengan dengan pembukaan Akademi Ninja, tamu undangan akan terdiri dari semua orang di Konoha dan wakil dari tiap desa. Bakal ada banyak orang. Tidak ada yang akan ingat detail tiap tamu di acara besar seperti pernikahan kita. Lagipula, kita akan jadi pusat perhatian di acara tersebut sepanjang hari."

"Oh! Aku tahu maksudmu! Sembunyikan pohon di dalam hutan 'kan?" Hashirama mengangguk setuju dan senyum sumringah. "Kalau dilihat dari sudut itu, memang masuk akal. Tidak akan ada yang memperhatikan 2 remaja di lautan manusia."

"Jadi, jadi, kami bisa pergi?" Naruto bertanya tidak sabar. Sasuke bertukar pandang dengan Madara dan Tobirama.

Madara hanya berkata, "Cerita latar belakangmu adalah kau saudara jauhku jadi sah-sah saja kalau kau hadir di pernikahan dengan Uchiha yang lain."

Sasuke berpikir, "Bagaimana dengan Naruto? Apa tidak mencurigakan kalau dia ada? Dia bukan Uchiha. Dia Uzumaki. Aku tak yakin Uchiha dan Uzumaki punya hubungan akrab di masa ini."

Izuna meyakinkan pendapat, "Tapi, secara fisik dia tak punya punya rambut merah khas Uzumaki, jangan tersinggung, Naruto. Tidak ada yang akan tahu kalau dia Uzumaki hanya dengan sekali lihat. Naruto 'kan pasanganmu, Sasuke. Tidak ada yang akan mempertanyakan itu. Hanya tak perlu cerita asalnya darimana."

Senyum Naruto semakin cerah, "Kami bisa kan datang ke pernikahan? Ya 'kan? Ya 'kan?" Dia bertanya ke Tobirama yang mengerutkan alis dalam akibat mempertimbangkan dalam keheningan berlarut sebelum menghela nafas.

"Jangan lupa pakai nama palsu kalian di pernikahan," kata Tobirama dan Naruto langsung memeluknya sambil mengulang-ulang 'Terima kasih!' beberapa kali. Kurama dan Hashirama tertawa sementara Izuna dan Madara senyum kecil.

Sasuke menekuk wajah dalam kecemburuan. Mengutuk dalam hati...

_Kenapa sih dengan Senju bersaudara hari ini? Peluk-peluk Narutoku. Ck._


	12. Santai, santai, Tobirama

Setelah keriuhan tentang keputusan untuk hadir di pernikahan reda, Izuna yang tadi penasaran tapi keduluan Naruto kali ini bertanya ke Tobirama, "Siapa sepupumu dari Uzushiogakure?"

"Oh! Maksudmu Mito, 'kan?!" Celetuk Hashirama ke adiknya yang mengangguk. "Wah, sudah lama sekali sejak kita melihat dia. Aku dengar dia baru menikah dan sedang hamil anak pertama."

"Mito? Kayaknya aku pernah dengar nama itu deh, dimana ya?" Naruto berpikir keras mencari siapa yang menyebutkannya ke dia sebelum Kurama menghela nafas. "Tentu saja kau dengar, ibumu yang mengatakannya sendiri."

Sekali lagi, kesunyian mencekam hadir di antara mereka.

Para pendiri dan adik mereka menghentakkan kepala mereka ke atas mengunci pandangan dengan Kurama. Mereka dan Sasuke segera menangkap arti dari pilihan kata Kyuubi barusan yang dikonfirmasi oleh Naruto, "Ah! Iya! Itu nama istri Kakek Shodaime! Aku lupa kalau namanya Mito Uzumaki!"

"APA?! Aku di masa depan menikah dengan Mito? Tapi, kami keluarga! Dia anak sepupunya ibuku jadi kami ya sepupu sepupu!" Hashirama mulai meracau. "Dara," ia berbalik ke Madara, "Aku tidak mungkin memilih yang lain selain dirimu, itu pasti pernikahan politik. Bisa jadi Tobirama di masa depan juga begitu!"

"Jangan seret-seret namaku, Kak," Tobirama menyipitkan mata merahnya ke sulung Senju yang balas dengan intensitas setara. "Kita saudara! Tentu kau tidak akan membiarkan aku di posisi ini sendirian 'kan? Lagipula, kau adalah Nidaime Hokage di sejarah Sasuke dan Naruto. Ditambah, sama seperti Aku Masa Depan kehilangan Madara Masa Depan, kau juga kehilangan Izuna. Kau pasti punya istri juga, ya 'kan?" Hashirama menoleh ke para remaja dengan pandangan penuh harap tak ditutupi. "Sasuke? Naruto?"

Keempat lelaki memberikan perhatian penuh pada kedua remaja. Tobirama dan Izuna diam-diam penasaran setengah mati mengenai hal ini. Naruto dan Sasuke bertukar pandang sebelum Uzumaki pirang menggeleng kepala dengan jujur, "Aku tidak tahu. Ibuku cuma cerita tentang istri Kakek Shodaime. Gak pernah dengar tuh istri Kakek Nidaime."

"Bantu sedikit untuk masalah ini," Hashirama memohon pelan.

Sasuke hanya berkata, "Aku tidak tahu tapi sepertinya Kyuubi tahu sesuatu mengenai itu karena ia tinggal dalam tubuh Mito Uzumaki sampai ibu Naruto datang sebagai jinchuriki baru."

Sekarang, giliran Kyuubi merebut perhatian dengan tawa kecilnya, "Lemparan yang bagus, Sasuke." Mata merahnya melihat ke bawah ke arah para pendiri dan saudara mereka sebelum jatuh menetap ke Hashirama sambil menyeringai. "Harus kubilang kalau kau sendirian tentang ini, Bocah Hashirama."

Mata Hokage melebar sambil berdesis tak percaya, "Kau pasti bercanda."

Tertawa, Kurama melanjutkan, "Terserah padamu jika kau mau percaya atau tidak. Bukan urusanku. Tapi, Mito dan Tetua Konoha _sudah_ mencoba berbagai perjodohan untuk Tobirama waktu dia jadi Hokage." Keempat lelaki itu tak menutupi keterkejutan mereka atas apa yang tersirat dari kalimat Kurama. Sasuke menaikkan satu alis tanpa komentar. Hanya Naruto yang mengkerutkan alis dalam dan bertanya bingung, "Apa maksudmu, Kurama? Jadi nikah atau tidak sih Kakek Nidaime?"

Kurama melempar ujung satu ekornya ke muka Naruto. "Bodoh. Dia tidak menikahi siapapun. Dia tak punya pasangan. Kalau masih tidak mengerti juga, dengar ini baik-baik: Bocah Tobirama tetap bujang sampai dia mati."

Naruto tercengang.

"OH AYOLAH!" Hashirama menjerit frustasi.

—000—

Hari berikutnya, Hashirama menguap selagi menandatangani dokumen dalam kantornya. Tobirama yang tengah mengecek ulang semua dokumen Hokage bertanya, "Kurang tidur, Kak?"

Hashirama tersenyum penuh sayang. Madara sangat kesal semalam tentang istri yang diceritakan pelara remaja dari masa depan tapi, "Yah, Madara membuatku tidak tidur semalaman," _make-up sex_ -nya luar biasa.

Tobirama mengeluh, "Oh, tidak. Tolong jangan mulai. Aku tidak mau mendengar tentang kehidupan seks-mu selagi bekerja."

"Kau yang tanya duluan!"

"Aku mencoba membantumu tetap sadar dengan basa-basi bukan membahas seks sana-sini." Bungsu Senju menghela nafas berat.

Hashirama tertawa, "Ngomong-ngomong soal seks," dia menatap adiknya penuh rasa penasaran, "apa kau... 'main kasar' dengan Izuna di ranjang? Secara seksual, maksudku."

Adik Hokage membeku.

"Waktu kubilang aku tidak mau mendengar tentang kehidupan **SEKSMU** tidak berarti aku mau membicarakan kehidupan **SEKSKU** , Kak." Tobirama menyipitkan mata bak menjanjikan bahaya kasatmata ke sang kakak. Jika Tobirama adalah keturunan Uchiha, Hashirama yakin 200% bahwa _Mangekyou Sharingan_ pasti sudah muncul sekarang. Bahkan Susanoo warna biru air terbentuk dan mencekik Hashirama dalam sekejab mata.

"Santai, santai, Tobirama," Hokage menaikkan kedua tangan sebagai tanda dia tak bermaksud buruk. "Aku juga tidak terlalu mau ikut campur tentang kehidupan seksmu tapi Madara tadi malam memintaku memeriksa kesehatan Izuna—"

Mata Tobirama melebar oleh kaget.

"—setelah kami 'main kasar'."

Menutup mata rapat-rapat sambil memijat dahi di antara kedua alis, Tobirama bergumam, "Terlalu banyak informasi, Kak. Aku tidak perlu tahu kapan dia memintamu."

"Tidak juga, aku tidak memberitahumu soal kesukaan Madara yaitu—"

"CUKUP!" Sela Tobirama. "Aku tidak butuh kerusakaan tambahan untuk mentalku," ia minta bahkan nyaris memohon. "Lupakan," Tobirama menghela nafas.

Kakak dan calon kakak iparnya tak akan pernah berubah. Hashirama akan selalu menjadi Hashirama dan Madara... Tobirama tak pernah menduga bahwa Madara akan ikut campur dengan kehidupan seks Izuna. Dia sungguh meremehkan tingkat _brother-complex_ di Klan Uchiha. Namun, jauh di lubuk hati, Tobirama menghormati bagaimana Madara menjaga Izuna selama ini. Jadi, dia tidak mau mengabaikan kekhawatiran kakak iparnya mengenai kesehatan Izuna. Maka, dia bertanya ke Hashirama, "Apa sudah kau lakukan?"

"Lakukan apa? Kesukaannya Madara?

"Bukan!" Tobirama semakin frustasi. "Maksudku Izuna. Sudah kau periksa?"

"Akan kulakukan malam ini sehabis kerja. Dia sedang membantu Naruto dan Sasuke memilih _kimono_ untuk pernikahan kita."

Tobirama bungkam beberapa lama sebelum memutuskan, "Tidak. Harus sekarang."

"Apa—" begitu Hashirama protes, Tobirama menggunakan jurus andalannya _Hiraishin_ untuk hilang dari kantor Hokage. Hashirama melihat sekitar untuk memastikan apakah adiknya masih di sini tapi hasilnya nihil. Baru saja menghela nafas, detik berikutnya ia merasakan kehadiran seseorang dan menoleh segera ke arah tersebut untuk mendapato Tobirama sudah di sini bersama Izuna dan kedua remaja dari masa depan.

"Wow," Naruto terkagum, "Itu bukannya jurus teleportasi ayahku?"

Tobirama mengingatkan dengan kesal, "Aku yang menciptakan jurus ini, Naruto."

Si Uzumaki pirang hendak berdebat tapi Sasuke memotong dengan bertanya, "Kenapa kau membawa kami ke Kediaman Hokage, Nidaime?"

"Ya, kami sedang belanja untuk _kimono_ mereka!" Izuna protes sambil bertolak pinggang. Belanja memilih baju merupakan kegiatan yang ditekuni Uchiha. Penampilan mereka sangat terjaga. Yah, Senju dengan selera bajunya yang _begitu_ mungkin tidak mengerti. Tobirama membalas, "Aku hanya ingin membawamu tapi akan buruk kalau mereka jalan sendirian tanpa satu dari kita jadi aku bawa mereka juga."

"Aku? Ada apa ini?" Awalnya bingung tapi berubah jadi cemas, "Apa soal kakakku?" Apa dia diserang? Apa dia baik-baik saja? Dimana kakakku?"

Sebelum ada yang menjelaskan, pintu terbuka secara kasar dan Madara masuk dengan berlari, memeriksa ruangan, "Ada apa? Aku merasakan semua cakra kalian tiba-tiba di sini. Darurat? Kita diserang?" Lalu berhenti di sebelah Izuna.

_Krik, krik..._

Kecanggungan memenuhi ruangan selagi mereka saling melempar pandang dan Naruto sudah sangat penasaran jadi dia memecah keheningan dengan, "Ada apa sih ini?"

Tobirama menatap Izuna dan menghela nafas, "Madara meminta kakakku memeriksa kesehatanmu, apa ada yang tidak kau bilang padaku, Izuna? Apa kau sakit atau terluka?"

Pemahaman masuk ke Izuna begitu dia melihat Hashirama dan Madara setatapan. Madara menaikan alis sebagai pertanyaan _non-verbal_ ke Hashirama, "Apa? Kau bilang begitu kok sehabis kita 'main kasar', ingat? Jadi, aku tanya adikku apa benar mereka juga seperti kita 'ma—"

Izuna terkesiap dalam kengerian bak melihat hantu sementara Sasuke buru-buru menutup kedua telinga Naruto secepat dia bisa. Tobirama tak menutupi ketidaksabarannya, "KAKAK! Tolonglah! Kami tidak butuh detail bagian yang itu."

Madara menutup mata dengan telapak tangannya, "Aku tak pernah bilang kau boleh mengatakan ke Tobirama tentang pemeriksaan itu ataupun kehidupan seks kita, Hashirama."

"Tapi—"

Satu tatapan berisikan ancaman dari Madara sudah cukup membuat Hashirama bersikap. Bakat yang dikagumi Tobirama diam-diam karena kakaknya tak pernah mengacu ke aturan apapun. Dia selalu terbuka jujur tanpa penyaringan tentang pendapatnya. Yah, memang kalau Hashirama merupakan pengikut setia aturan, desa ini tak akan ada dan perang masih berlanjut. Bagaimanapun, Tobirama (dan yang lain) akan sangat menghargai jika Hashirama tidak membeberkan detail masalah ranjangnya ke orang-orang.

"Izuna?" Khawatir kentara di suara Tobirama.

Uchiha tersebut menghela nafas, "Yah... aku minta kakakku untuk bilang ke Hokage supaya memeriksa sesuatu di tubuhku karena aku merasa tidak enak badan akhir-akhir ini."

"Kenapa tidak bilang padaku tentang ini?"

"Aku mau tahu dengan pasti dulu soalnya bisa saja bukan apa-apa..."

"Kalau begitu," Tobirama melirik ke Hokage, "tolong diperiksa sekarang, Kak."

Izuna dan Hashirama terkejut. "Sekarang?" Izuna bertanya ragu-ragu. Calon suaminya menjawab, "Ya, sekarang. Tidak ada alasan untuk menundanya sampai malam, aku mau tahu."

Hashirama yang mengerti kegelisahan adiknya mengabulkan permintannya seraya berdiri dengan wajah serius. "Aku mengerti. Ayo, Izuna," ia berjalan ke satu pintu di bagian kanan yang merupakan ruangan medis khusus untuk digunakan Hashirama dalam situasi darurat perawatan. Izuna mengikuti.

Keempat lainnya tinggal di situasi canggung untuk beberapa saat. Naruto yang melihat ke wajah cemas Tobirama, tersenyum sebelum menepuk-nepuk pelan bagian belakang Senju tersebut, "Tenang, Kek, Izuna nggak apa-apa kok. Jangan terlalu cemas."

Tobirama melirik dengan curiga ke Naruto, "Apa kau tahu sesuatu yang aku tidak tahu?" Mata rubi-nya juga melirik ke Madara yang terlihat tenang. Sedikitnya ini membuat Tobirama tenang karena kalau nyawa Izuna terancam, Madara tidak mungkin tenang-tenang saja sekarang. Tetapi, ia curiga Madara sudah tahu tentang ini. Hal tersebut membuat frustasi Tobirama dari dalam. Saat Naruto akan menjawab, pintu terbuka lagi dan Hashirama keluar dengan senyum lebar.

Tobirama segera ke sisi Izuna, bertanya cepat, "Bagaimana? Racun? Penyakit langka?" Hashirama buka mulut untuk menjelaskan tapi Izuna menahan, "Tunggu, aku yang bilang."

Hokage mengangguk dan berjalan ke Madara. Dia dan Naruto memasang senyum lebar yang terlihat mengerikan bagi Tobirama tapi dia mengacuhkan itu karena ingin fokus pada Izuna. "Jadi?" Desaknya tak sabar.

Izuna tertawa kecil, "Menurutmu kalau kita punya anak bersama, dia bakal punya rinnegan tidak?"

"Aku yakin tidak."

"Kenapa? Klan kita 'kan keturunan dari Indra and Asura."

"Tapi kita tidak punya cakra mereka seperti kedua kakak kita dan dua remaja itu. Reinkarnasi dari Indra dan Asura otomatis cakra mereka pun sama. Maka, jika punya anak, anak mereka mungkin, tidak, bisa dipastikan akan punya rinnegan."

"Hmm..."

Hening.

"Menurutmu, kalau kita punya anak bersama, dia bakal kayak Sasuke tidak? Yah, mukaku dengan tanpa ekspresi sepertimu."

Sasuke mulai mengerti arah pembicaraan dan menoleh ke Naruto untuk memastikan. Naruto terkikik sambil mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Tobirama tidak melihat itu dan menatap dalam Izuna, "Jawab jujur, Izu."

"Ya?" Izuna yakin sekali kalau Tobirama yang jenius sudah tahu maksud dari pertanyaan pancingannya. Otak sepintar Tobirama tidak mungkin tidak menangkap sinyal Izuna ya 'kan? Oleh sebab itu, Izuna menatap dengan kegembiraan tertahan untuk mengetahui reaksi calon suaminya saat menyuarakan konklusi—

"Apa kau terobsesi dengan Sasuke?"

—yang jauh dari harapan.

"Hah?" Izuna cengo.

"Pfffttt—!" Naruto dan Hashirama terbahak! Bahkan Sasuke dan Madara bertukar pandang dengan senyum tertahan. Hanya Izuna yang tidak terlihat menikmati. Dia cemberut saat Tobirama bertanya lagi, "Apa hubungannya itu dengan pemeriksaanmu ini?"

Kelihatannya Tobirama mewarisi sesuatu dari Asura Otsutsuki sebagai keturunannya. _Lemot._ Izuna berdesis dengan kesal, "Tidak ada. Aku tidak terobsesi dengan Sasuke."

"Apa yang coba mau kau katakan?"

Izuna menatap Tobirama dengan tidak percaya kalau calon suaminya masih tidak _ngeh_ kalau dia, "Hamil. Aku hamil, Tobirama. Anakmu, tentu saja. Awas kalau kau bertanya anak siapa. Mengerti yang kubilang?" Dia mengucapkan dengan sarkasme pada kata terakhir.

Semua menahan nafas ketika Tobirama membeku setelah pemberitahuan barusan. Izuna pikir dia akan dapat respon tapi detik berlalu tetap tak terjadi apa-apa hingga Uchiha ini jadi cemas. "Tobi?" Ia melambaikan tangan depan muka Tobirama pelan-pelan sebelum merapat dan menyentuh pipi Bungsu Senju. Sentuhan itu menjadi alarm Tobirama untuk bernafas kembali. Ia menghembuskan nafas terengah dan mengagetkan Izuna. "Kau tak apa?" Tanyanya cemas pada calon suaminya. "Nafas, Tobi, pelan-pelan," Izuna mengelus punggung Tobirama dengan lembut, menuntun ayah dari janin di kandungannya untuk bernafas normal sementara Hashirama mengambilkan kursi jadi Tobirama bisa duduk.

"Dia pasti syok sekali," komentar Naruto dengan simpati. Sasuke menyindir, "Ya, seperti seseorang yang dikasih tahu kalau dia bisa hamil terus langsung pingsan di tempat."

"Hei!" Naruto cemberut.

Mengacuhkan dua remaja itu, Tobirama yang bernafas normal mengunci pandangan dengan Izuna, "Kita akan—!"

"—punya anak bersama, iya," Izuna meyakinkan calon suaminya dengan senyum hangat.

Kedua reinkarnasi Asura bersorak, "Selama—!" tapi terpotong begitu Tobirama menarik Izuna ke pangkuannya dan mencium bibir calon suaminya tanpa _ba-bi-bu_!

Madara mematung. Sasuke secepat kilat menutup mata Naruto dan mendorongnya ke pintu keluar terdekat. Hashirama pun melakukan hal yang sama ke Madara di detik yang sama Izuna dicium. Mereka menutup pintu kantor Hokage. Berpikir masalah sudah lewat, Hashirama menghela nafas lega. Betapa salah dirinya melupakan Naruto yang penasaran bertanya ke mereka bertiga.

"Hei, hei, 'main kasar' itu permainan apa? Jenis latihan baru ya?"

Kedua reinkarnasi Indra bersama _Susanoo_ mereka memburu Hashirama yang berlari sekuat tenaga demi hidupnya.


	13. Aku tidak pakai doujutsu!

"Apa maksud kedatanganmu, Tobirama?" Madara bertanya tanpa menoleh dari gulungan di atas meja yang tengah ia baca. Suatu sore, Tobirama tetiba datang ke distrik Uchiha dimana terletak tak jauh dari kediaman Hokage. Ia mendapati Madara tenggelam dalam tugas kepala klan di kantornya. Pemimpin Uchiha ini sedang sibuk menilik daftar undangan pernikahan. Memastikan kehadiran para tamu disambut hangat juga menetapkan tim-tim ANBU untuk siaga di berbagai tempat dimana tamu tinggal. Tidak hanya untuk melindungi mereka dari ancaman tapi juga melindungi Hokage dan Konoha dari niat buruk siapapun.

Pernikahan besar seperti milik mereka, sering menjadi kesempatan emas untuk shinobimelakukan misi pembunuhan. Seperti yang Izuna dan Hashirama sebutkan dua hari lalu, jika seseorang ingin menyembunyikan pohon, sebaiknya di dalam hutan. Apalagi, pernikahan ini adalah penyatuan dari dua klan terkuat yang bahkan di dalam klan itu sendiri masih ada yang menolak ide tersebut sebab percaya klan mereka cukup kuat tanpa klan lain.

"Aku mau bicara denganmu," ucap Tobirama.

"Bilang saja."

"Diluar, kalau bisa."

Satu alis Madara berkedut, ada banyak pekerjaan yang harus dilakukannya sekarang jadi dia meminta, "Berikan aku alasan yang tepat untuk setuju."

"Izuna."

Diam beberapa saat, Madara menghentikan kegiatan memerika gulungan dan menatap Tobirama. Keduanya sangat tahu bahwa menyebut nama Izuna merupakan kunci. Berdiri tanpa mematahkan kontak mata, Madara berjalan keluar kantor dengan perintah, "Ayo."

Mereka ke bagian hutan yang tak berpenghuni. Mengunci pandangan satu sama lain, tanpa kata... entah bagaimana mereka tahu kemana arah pembicaraan ini. Madara bertanya, "Apa yang mau kau katakan?"

"Aku harus meminta maaf padamu."

"Ah. Aku pikir aku tak akan mendengar itu darimu," cemooh si Uchiha.

Tobirama menyatukan alis, "Aku tak bermaksud membuat Izuna hamil sebelum pernikahan. Bagaimanapun, aku tak ada niatan untuk mencorengkan arang ke mukamu ataupun Klan Uchiha."

"Jelas sekali terlihat maksudmu," sindir Madara secara sarkastik. Tobirama mau membantah tapi menahan lidahnya mengingat tujuan pembicaraan ini.

"Aku minta maaf," Tobirama membungkuk dalam sedikit menggertakkan gigi.

Menaikkan alis, Madara tahu Tobirama bukan orang yang mudah membungkuk pada siapa saja baik yang lebih tua atau tidak. Dia bisa melihat ini pengorbanan besar bagi lelaki tersebut tapi, "Maaf saja tidak cukup, Tobirama Senju."

Meluruskan badan, Tobirama berharap Madara tidak bermaksud untuk serius membunuhnya sebelum pernikahan jadi ia melepaskan, "Aku tahu." Siapa juga yang dibercandainnya? Ini bukan candaan. Ini Madara Uchiha. Di masa depan kedua remaja Uchiha dan Uzumaki, ia menciptakan Perang Dunia Ninja ke-4. Sejujurnya, dia heran kenapa Madara Masa Depan tidak membunuh dirinya di masa depan setelah Izuna meninggal? Bahkan ia sempat menjabat sebagai Hokage. Tobirama curiga kalau kenyataannya dia adalah adik Hashirama merupakan alasan Madara tak pernah menyentuhnya. Mengingat syarat dari Madara ke Hashirama untuk membunuh dirinya sendiri atau adiknya supaya klan Uchiha setuju genjatan senjata namun ia sendiri menghentikan Hashirama Masa Depan untuk bunuh diri sekalipun berasal dari permintaannya sendiri... dari itu saja sudah sangat terlihat seberapa dalam perasaan Madara terhadap kakak Tobirama.

Rubi kembar menemukan Madara yang berpakaian khas Uchiha menatap tajam sembari membunyikan jari-jari tulang. Spekulasi sebelumnya memberi keyakinan bahwa calon kakak iparnya (mungkin) tidak akan membunuhnya karena menghamili adik tersayang Uchiha tersebut. Tapi. Dia tak mau ambil resiko jadi dia menyarankan, "Taijutsu saja?"

"Dengan senang hati," Madara menyeringai keji.

Ia menyerang Senju tanpa basa-basi.

—000—

Berkilometer dari mereka, Naruto yang terbaring di tatamidengan Sasuke di atasnya ketika mereka bercumbu mesra, terkesiap. Sasuke menjauhkan wajah setelah Naruto memutuskan ciuman mereka, "Kenapa?" Dia tidak berpikir dia mengambil langkah yang salah dengan memasukkan lidahnya ke mulut Naruto sebab pirang Uzumaki tadi mendesah manja bahkan memagut balik bibir Sasuke. Tapi, mungkin dia terlalu jauh. Mungkin Naruto belum siap dengan ciuman yang dalam. Maka, ia bertanya, "Kau tidak suka?"

Naruto memerah, "Aku suka, sedikit aneh tapi ena—tunggu! Bukan itu alasanku berhenti," dia meneguk ludah, alis berkerut, "Aku merasakan cakra Madara dan Kakek Nidaime ada di satu tempat tapi jauh dari sini."

Sasuke menaikkan alis, "Apa salahnya dengan itu? Maksudmu mereka selingkuh dari Shodaime dan Izuna?"

"Kurasa sih tidak, aku bisa merasakan emosi Madara dan dia marah," Naruto menoleh ke jendela. Sasuke menyatukan alis, "Itu tidak terdengar bagus."

"Apa kita bilang ke Izuna?" Tanya Naruto cemas.

Sasuke berdiri, Naruto mengikuti. Mereka memakai sandal dan meraih pintu. "Tidak, kita cari Shodaime dan bilang sama dia," jawab Sasuke.

Izuna hamil, tidak ada yang bisa dia lakukan dalam kondisi begitu. Bisa jadi dia justru stress kalau menemukan calon suami dan kakaknya dalam situasi yang beradu nyawa. Tidak ada hal baik kalau sesuatu terjadi pada Izuna atau bayi yang dikandungnya jika masa depan dimana Sasuke dan Naruto berasal membuktikan. Sejarah mungkin berulang dan segala perubahan yang mereka buat mungkin menguap dalan sekejap. Hashirama merupakan pilihan tepat karena dia kuat dan ninja media terbaik kalau yang diperkirakan Sasuke benaran terjadi.

Mereka lari ke kantor Hokage dan masuk tanpa mengetuk. Hashirama yang menandatangani dokumen kaget!

"Kalian!" Tapi segera menyadari kepanikan di wajah Naruto. Dia tahu hal besar tengah terjadi, "Ada apa?" Dia berdiri dengan waspada.

Naruto menjelaskan ke Hokage apa yang dirasakannya tadi dan dalam satu gerakan, Hashirama mengganti seragam Hokage ke pakaian Klan Senju seperti yang dipakai Tobirama tadi. "Tunjukkan jalannya, Naruto," Hashirama berkata setelah membuat klon untuk tinggal di kantor.

Mereka bertiga berlari ke tempat Madara dan Tobirama berada. Dengan kecepatan penuh, mereka tak percaya dengan penglihatan di depan mata mereka kala tiba. Tobirama dipukuli oleh Madara.

Tanpa ampun.

"MADARA!" Hashirama berteriak seraya segera menahan kekasihnya dari sang adik. "Tolong batasi! Dia adikku!"

"Sudah! Aku tidak pakai _doujutsu_!" Madara menghardik balik seolah dia tersinggung. Dia tak akan membunuh adik Hashirama, sekalipun dia tak mungkin mengakui secara lisan mengenai hal itu. Hashirama tahu kemampuan Madara dengan sangat baik dan dia tahu kalau _doujutsu_ pemimpin Klan Uchiha ini sangat hebat. Hanya Hashirama yang bisa menerimanya.

Mereka melihat ke Tobirama yang tergeletak bersimbah darah seluruh tubuh. Wajahnya tak dikenali dengan memar sana-sini. Pakaiannya tercobak-cabik tak menentu dan lengan kirinya berbelok ke arah yang tak seharusnya.

Madara terengah tapi menghentikan segala pergerakan di tangan Hokage. Naruto segera berlutut samping Tobirama sebelum mengaktikan Kyuubi Modedan membagi cakra Kyuubi untuk menyembuhkan sebelum terlambat. Hashirama dan Madara terkejut begitu nafas tak berarturan Tobirama menjadi normal dan bengkak serta memar wajah menghilang. Luka di sekujur tubuh juga sembuh. Bagaimanapun, itu tak berarti Naruto bisa melakukan penyembuhan sempurna seperti ninja medis atau seperti dia menyenbuhkan mata Kakashi. Dia tak lagi memiliki cakra dari Rikudou Sennin seperti Sasuke yang kehilangan rinnegannya saat ke zaman para pendiri. Sasuke yang berdiri di belakang Naruto berkata ke Hokage, "Shodaime, Naruto hanya menyembuhkan luka permukaan dengan berbagi cakra Kyuubi, kau harus mengecek tangan Nidaime."

"Ya, tentu," Hashirama melepaskan Madara dan mengobati adiknya dengan berlutut juga. Ia bertanya pada Naruto, "Kau tidak pernah bilang kau bisa melakukan penyembuhan seperti ninja medis, Naruto?"

"Masa'?" Naruto lupa kalau dia cerita atau tidak pas mereka membeberkan soal masa depan. Ia menggelengkan kepala dan tertawa, "Aku cuma bagi cakra Kurama yang selalu menyembuhkanku kalau aku luka. Aku bukan ninja medis kayak Kakek."

Hashirama tersenyum dan setelah cakranya selesai mendeteksi luka dalam Tobirama, ia menghela nafas lega menemukan tidak ada yang fatal. Madara menghindari serangan fatal yang bisa mengambil nyawa Tobirama dalam sekejap mata. Hashirama melempar pandangan ke Madara yang melipat tangan depan dada. Menyadari arah mata Hashirama ke dirinya, Madara memalingkan wajah.

"Dia menghamili adikku tapi dia berani menghadap untuk minta maaf, kuakui dia ada nyali. Itu saja," jelas Madara datar setelah merasakan pertanyaan tak terkatakan dari Hokage.

Hashirama tertawa setelah dia selesai menyembuhkan Tobirama. Dengan bantuan Naruto di awal, penyembuhan Tobirama terbantu sehingga jadi lebih cepat dan tanpa ada bekas. Kecuali yah, pakaiannya yang compang-camping. Begitu ia duduk, Hashirama memeluknya erat, "Tobirama! Adikku!"

Madara menghela nafas, "Aku tidak melakukan apapun yang tidak bisa kau sembuhkan, Hashirama."

Tobirama terdengar sebal, "Lepaskan, Kak. Aku tidak sekarat, kau seharusnya tahu karena kau sendiri yang menyembuhkanku 'kan?" Tapi dia menepuk-nepuk pelan bahu kakaknya.

"Ya...tapi..." Hashirama menurunkan tangannya. Tobirama memotong dengan, "Diam."

Itu pemandangan yang Sasuke lihat saat dia pertama kali berbicara dengan para Hokage yang dibangkitkan dengan edo-tensei. Madara terbiasa dengan kebiasaan Senju bersaudara, tapi Naruto terpingkal karena baru pertama kali melihatnya. Tobirama melirik ke Naruto, dia bisa merasakan cakra si pirang Uzumaki juga di tubuhnya jadi dia berkata, "Kau menyembuhkanku juga 'kan? Terima kasih, Naruto."

Ia tersenyum lebar, "Tak masalah, Kek!"

Madara bertanya, "Apa Izuna tahu soal ini?"

"Tidak, setelah Naruto memberitahuku, kami langsung mencari Shodaime dan datang kemari."

"Bagus. Biarkan begitu. Izuna tidak perlu tahu," dia menekankan dengan melotot ke yang lain, "mengerti?"

Kedua reinkarnasi Asura mengangguk, Tobirama dan Sasuke hanya berkedip namun Madara mengartikan itu sebagai 'iya', Lalu, ia berbalik ke arah Konoha tapi melirik ke Tobirama dan berkata sebelum kembali ke distrik Uchiha, "Kau kuhapus dari dari daftarku."

Hashirama terbelalak karena dia tahu daftar apa yang dibicarakan Madara dan tersenyum sumringah ke adiknya, "Selamat, Tobirama!"

Tobirama, Sasuke dan Naruto hanya melempar pandang tidak mengerti.

—000—

Di upacara pernikahan pagi hari, semua berjalan lancar. Madara dan Izuna menggunakan _kimono_ _montsuki_ putih sementara Hashirama dan Madara mengenakan _kimono_ _montsuki_ hitam. Selain Tobirama, ketiga lainnya menguncir rambut mereka tinggi seperti ekor kuda. Karena tamu yang hadir tak terhitung, tempat pernikahan diadakan di taman kediaman Hokage. Meja-meja panjang disusun vertikal untuk para tamu di depan dua meja yang akan digunakan kedua pasang pengantin. Di awal musim semi, harinya sangat cerah.

Sebelum upacara, kedua klan Senju dan Uchiha, berbaris di belakang pengantin menurut status mereka. Karena ceritanya sebagai saudara jauh, Sasuke berdiri di belakang Madara dan Izuna. Naruto di sebelahnya dan di antara lautan Uchiha, pirang Uzumaki terlihat mencolok. Mereka memakai _kimono_ biru dengan _haori_ hitam seperti Uchiha lain. Semua Senju mengenakan kimono kuning pucat dengan _haori_ hijau lumut. Mereka memasuki taman di saat bersamaan dari kedua arah berbeda sementara para tamu telah duduk. Kedua saudara dari masing-masing klan memimpin dan terhenti di depan meja pengantin.

Upacara dimulai dengan pidato Tetua dari kedua klan. Mereka mengumumkan tujuan dari pernikahan ini untuk mengeratkan genjatan senjata antara Senju dan Uchiha yang telah bertarung sejak lama. Di akhir, satu wanita dari tiap klan berdiri di samping Madara dan Tobirama. Ryuna Uchiha, ninja medis khusus Madara mengambil tangan kiri Madara untuk dibimbing ke arah Hashirama. Di waktu bersamaan, Toka Senju juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan Tobirama. Menuntunnya ke arah Izuna.

Setelah kedua pasang berhadapan, kedua wanita tadi membawakan secangkir sake untuk masing-masing pengantin di atas nampan kayu. Mereka mengambil cangkir satu per safu dan menatap ke mata calon suami mereka. Hashirama tersenyum hangat, sebagai Hokage, dia memulai dengan menyebut namanya. Ketiga lainnya mengikuti dengan menyebut nama mereka juga sebelum berempat mengikrarkan sumpah secara serempak...

_"Aku akan mencintai, melindungi dan menjaga suamiku termasuk klannya serta anak yang akan kami punya. Aku berjanji akan berada disampingnya hingga mau memisahkan."_

Kemudian, mereka meminum sake. Dengan begini, mereka telah resmi menikah. Para hadirin bertepuk tangan merayakan pernikahan dan penyatuan kedua klan terkuat. Setelah pengantin baru duduk di meja buat mereka, pesta pun dimulai

Begitu juga bagian yang membahayakan.

Ketika Sasuke hendak mengajak Naruto menyudut supaya menghindari perhatian tak perlu, dia berbalik hanya untuk menemukan Naruto sudah hilang. Matanya membesar sesaat, dia mencari di sekitar tapi lautan tamu menghalangi pandangan. Menghela nafas dengan sedikit kesal, ia berjalan ke arah pengantin baru. Tujuannya bertanya ke Tobirama dimana Naruto sebab ia tipe perasa tapi sekali lagi Tobirama dan Izuna juga hilang dari pandangannya sebagaimana dia kehilangan Naruto.

Pasangan pengantin baru yang dicari Sasuke tengah berbincang dengan perwakilan dari Uzushiogakure. Tobirama membungkuk sopan ke Ashina Uzumaki, Fuukage, pemimpin Uzushiogakure. "Terima kasih telah datang ke pernikahan kami, Fuukage."

Lelaki tua itu tertawa, "Jangan disebutkan, Tobirama. Kau adalah sepupu cucuku, kita keluarga, " dia menepuk-nepuk pundak Tobirama pelan. "Selamat untuk pernikahan kalian, Tobirama," dia melirik ke pasangannya, "Izuna."

"Terima kasih, Fuukage, saya merasa terhormat," Izuna membungkuk sopan. Ashina, lelaki tua dengan rambut putih serta janggut dan kumis putih panjang berbincang ramah dengan Izuna sementara Tobirama berbicara dengan Mito.

"Selamat, Tobirama," ucap wanita dengan dua gulungan rambut di atas surai merahnya dan mengenakan _kurotomesode_. Pengantin baru ini mengangguk, "Terima kasih, Mito. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu."

"Oh, ada apa?" Mito menangkap pembicaraan Tobirama yang serius. Mereka mengambil beberapa langkah dari keramaian tapi tak jauh dari Izuna.

"Karena penyatuan ini, Madara memintaku jadi guru saudara jauhnya yang baru ia temukan berminggu lalu."

"Jadi, rumornya benar. Aku dengar tapi rasanya mustahil karena Izuna satu-satunya yang terisa dari keluarga Madara Uchiha," Mito terdengar tekejut lalu sedikit bingung. "Tapi, aku tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan ini, Tobirama."

"Aku mau anak muda ini belajar teknik segel denganku dan aku mau kau mengajari kami karena aku butuh itu untuk misi dari kakakku."

"Oh... aku tidak masalah mengajarimu, tapi... seorang Uchiha dan saudara Madara..." Mito mengernyit. "Aku tak tahu apakah boleh... kenapa tidak kau belajar dariku dulu lalu mengajarinya nanti?"

"Aku takut aku tak punya banyak waktu antara misiku dan mengajarinya jadi aku pikir lebih cepat kalau kami belajar dalam satu waktu."

"Begitu... tapi..."

"Kita bisa tanya kakekmu untuk izinnya," tawar Tobirama. Mito mengangguk dan mereka kembali ke posisi sebelumnya. Mito membisikkan ke Fuukage mengenai itu, Tobirama melakukan hal yang sama ke Izuna. Sebagai _Kage_ , kakek Mito merasakan peran penting secara diplomatis. Ia memberikan izin untuk Mito mengajari teknik segel ke Tobirama dan Sasuke.

Di sisi lain, tenggelam dalam lautan orang, Sasuke mendengar tawa Hashirama dan menoleh cepat ke Hokage dan Madara yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka. Berbincang dengan para _Kage_ yang lain menurut seragam dan topi yang dipakai. Sasuke gagal melihat pilihan lain jadi dia mendekat dengan niatan untuk bertanya ke Madara dimana Naruto.

Sayangnya, itu bukan ide baik karena Kazekage, Reto, menyadari dia sebelum pengantin baru tersebut. "Oh, Izuna, sudah ganti kimono? Mana suamimu?"


	14. Ternyata rumornya benar!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Banyak cameo yang muncul!
> 
> 2\. Nama Sandaime Mizukage-nya aku karang soalnya gak ada di canon. Kukasih nama biar mudah dideskripsikan aja. Gelar Kage untuk Ashina Uzumaki juga kutambahin supaya mudah deskripsi juga.

Hashirama dan Madara berbalik untuk menemukan Sasuke di belakang mereka mengerutkan alis sedikit. "Dengan segala hormat, Tuan, saya bukan Izuna," kata Sasuke. Para Kage terkejut, kecuali, Raikage yang mendekati Sasuke.

"Ah, aku sudah dengar kabar tentang Madara-dono menemukan saudara jauh yang lama hilang," Raikage melirik ke Madara, "anak muda ini pasti yang dibicarakan orang-orang."

"Benar," Madara mengambil langkah untuk memposisikan dirinya antara Sasuke dan Raikage. "Biar kuperkenalkan. Mizukage, Tsuchikage, Raikage, Kazekage, perkenalkan ini Hebisuke Uchiha." Sasuke membungkuk sopan dan mengucapkan, "Senang bertemu, Tuan-tuan."

"Aku bisa melihat dia sangat mirip dengan Izuna," Ishikawa tersenyum, "Aku juga mendengar kabar bahwa dia sekarang tinggal dengan Hokage, benar?"

"Ya, dia tinggal denganku karena ia hilang ingatan disebabkan sebuah jurus. Aku melakukan yang terbaik untuk mengembalikan ingatan yang hilang," jelas Hashirama.

"Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang?" Reto bertanya ke Hokage.

"Lebih baik, dia ingat hubungan keluarganya dengan Madara dan Izuna sekarang tapi ingatan yang lain masih belum teridentifikasi."

"Ketampanan khas seperti dimiliki Uchiha yang lain, tentu saja," Byakuren memuji sebelum menoleh ke Madara. "Aku berpikir, kenapa tidak kita menyatukan keluarga kita, Madara-dono?"

Hashirama, Madara dan Sasuke menutupi keterkejutan mereka. Ketiganya bertukar pandang penuh perhitungan sebab mereka tahu apa yang Byakuren inginkan dengan penawaran barusan. Sudah diketahui umum bahwa Madara sangat peduli akan keluarga dan klannya diluar kekejamannya pada para musuh. Terutama, kepada Izuna. Itu salah satu alasan Izuna memiliki banyak daftar peminanh walaupun ketampanannya sendiri sudah jadi faktor tak terelakkan juga. Para peminang menginginkan koneksi Madara dengan harapan mereka bisa mendapat pertolongan atau perlindungan kapan saja dibutuhkan. Sialnya untuk mereka, Izuna sudah dipinang terkait perdamaian antara Uchiha dan Senju. Karena itu, begitu mereka mendengar kabar tentang saudara jauh Madara yang ditemukan, mereka melihat ini sebagai kesempatan emas.

Keheningan mencekam menghampiri kala Byakuren memanggil cucunya, seorang lelaki tampan yang tinggi dan rambut hitam panjang, "Tokuren, kemarilah," seseorang yang di masa depan akan dikenal sebagai Sandaime Mizukage.

Tokuren membungkuk hormat kepada para Kage setelah tiba disamping sang kakek. "Senang bertemu," ucapnya sopan. Nada bangga terdengar dari suara Byakuren, "Jika Tokuren dan Hebisuke menikah, aku yakin desa kita akan damai untuk waktu lama."

Sebelum ketiga reinkarnasi dari putra Rikudou Sennin bisa mengucapkan satu kata perihal apapun, Raikage menyeringai dan berkomentar, "Kau tidak buang waktu untuk basa-basi dulu, ya, Mizukage-dono? Baiklah, jika ini cara Anda, A, kemarilah," Raikage memanggil lelaki bekulit eksotis dari Kumogakure juga ke posisi mereka. "Perkenalkan, orang kepercayaanku, A. Aku ingin menawarkan hal yang sama dengan Mizukage-dono tadi, Madara-dono."

Reto tertawa dengan sarkastik, "Tidak sopan jika aku tidak menawarkan hal yang sama, bukan? Shamon," dia memanggil seorang lelaki botak dengan tato naga di wajahnya. "Pengawal dan prajurit terbaik yang kupunya. Bukan penawaran buruk 'kan? Madara-dono." Dia melirik ke Ishikawa yang hanya mengamati. "Dimana kandidatmu, Tsuchikage-dono?"

Ishikawa hanya menjawab, "Cucuku, Onoki, masih anak-anak. Aku tidak yakin Mu tertarik dengan kehidupan pernikahan."

"Tuan-tuan," Hashirama menginterupsi dengan nada diplomatis, "kurasa kita tidak berada dalam satu pemahaman..."

Madara menghela nafas selagi Hashirama mulai memberi alasan ke para _Kage_ dan mengambil secangkir sake dari meja di sebalah kanannya. Dia sangat tidak minat untuk berdialog dengan orang-orang berambisi menguasai semuanya yang terbentuk dalam para _Kage_. Akan lebih baik untuk membiarkan Hashirama yang mengatasi secara diplomatis dibanding Madara mencekik mereka atau menjatuhkan mereka dalam _tsukuyomi_. Sasuke mendekati Madara untuk berbisik, "Apa ini selalu terjadi?"

"Tak terhitung lagi," ia berbisik balik. "Mereka sering mengajukan lamaran untuk Izuna dan aku menolak itu semua."

"Mereka tidak melamarmu?"

Madara menyeringai kejam, "Ada beberapa yang berniat tapi tidak ada yang memenuhi persyaratanku."

"Syarat?"

"Untuk menikahiku harus mengalahkanku dulu dalam duel satu lawa satu."

_Krik, krik._

Ya mana mungkin ada yang bisa. Sasuke tahu betul kemampuan Madara dan hanya Hashirama yang bisa mengalahkannya. Itu pun karena mereka reinkarnasi dari kedua putra Rikudou Sennin. Selain satu sama lain, mustahil ada orang lain mengalahkan mereka. Itu sama saja Madara ingin menghajar orang-orang lemah yang dinilainya tidak berhak menikah dengannya.

"Kenapa kau di sini? Kenapa berpisah darinya?" Tanya Madara.

"Aku tidak tahu dia dimana, makanya aku mau bertanya padamu dimana dia. Aku tidak bisa menemukan Ni—Tobirama juga."

Madara menghela nafas, "Aku merasakan cakranya di sekitar kamar kecil beberapa menit lalu. Tobirama sekarang sedang berbincang dengan Fuukage dan... cucunya," dia menambahkan dengan nada pahit, "...Mito."

Sasuke tahu Madara masih tidak nyaman soal Mito setelah cerita dari Naruto dan Kyuubi tapi tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan. Sejarah berubah tapi apapun bisa terjadi. Ketika Fuukage dan Mito memberi selamat ke Hashirama, Madara sedingin es dan memperhatikan gerak-gerik Mito secara seksama... Uchiha muda ini tidak bisa berkata banyak karena dia bukan seorang ahli menghibur diluar fakta bahwa mereka berdua adalah reinkarnasi Indra. Di satu sisi, akan terasa seperti menghibur diri sendiri dan baginya itu sangat aneh. Ia pun kembali mencari Naruto.

Dia tak sengajak bertabrakan dengan seseorang yang lebih tinggi. Keduanya meminta maaf bersamaan. Ketika Sasuke menengadah, ditemukannya seorang lelaki berumur sekitar 40-an dan dengan wajah yang mirip Sandaime Hokage di zamannya hanya saja lebih muda. Pemahaman terjadi seraya ia menggumamkan satu nama, "Sasuke Sarutobi..."

"Ya?" Lelaki yang lebih tua itu tersenyum ramah. "Rasanya kita belum berkenalan secara resmi, bukan? Anda adalah saudaranya Madara-san, 'kan?"

Sasuke hanya memandang untuk merekam wajah lelaki yang menginspirasi ayahnya dalam memberi nama ketika ia lahir. Salah satu shinobi terhebat di zaman ini selain Hashirama dan Madara. Bagaimanapun, karena lelaki ini lebih tua dari kedua pendiri, "Kita memang belum bertemu tapi reputasi Anda sudah terkenal, Tuan." Sasuke membungkuk hormat, "Senang bertemu dengan Anda."

"Begitupun sebaliknya," lelaki itu membalas dengan cara yang sama. "Aku mencari putraku, apa kau lihat? Rambutnya coklat dan tak berarturan—ah, itu dia." Sasuke mengikuti arah pandang Sarutobi senior menemukan anaknya yangb juga untung bagi Sasuke. Dia pun menemukan si pirang yang dicari.

Naruto berjalan keluar dari kamar kecil dan masuk ke pesta di kebun lagi. Dia harus menahan pipi selama upacara dan itu sungguh menyiksa. "Upacaranya kelamaan! Yang tua-tua banyak omong sekali," dia mengeluh kepada Kurama di dalamnya. "Harusnya ada yang _ngasih_ aku peringatan dong kalau upacara bakal selama tadi."

Kurama tertawa, hanya berkomentar, _"Manusia."_

Ketika Naruto hendak mengatakan sesuatu, segerombolan anak-anak lari cepat sambil tertawa ke arahnya dan menabrak hingga ia terduduk ke tanah. "Owh!"

"Oh, maafkan kami, Kak!" Seorang bocah meminta maaf dan segera berdiri diikuti kedua temannya. Naruto merengut dan melihat ke mereka yang membantunya berdiri. "Jangan lari-lari di sini! Padat orang, tahu!" Oceh Naruto setelah berdiri dan mengelus pantatnya.

"Maafkan kami," anak berambut hitam keriting meminta maaf lagi. "Ini bukan salah Kagami, Kak. Aku yang lari mengejarnya," anak di tengah dengan rambut coklat tegak-tegak membela. Anak terakhir berambut hitam lurus berkata dengan nada kesal, "Hentikan, Hiruzen, Kagami. Kita 'kan cuma main, bukan berniat melakukannya. Lagipula, kalau dia _shinobi_ , seharusnya dia bisa menghindari kita."

"Danzo!" Tegur kedua temannya.

Naruto memerah karena benar kata anak itu dan Kurama tertawa terbahak, "Dia ada poin lho."

"Apa katamu, Bocah?!" Naruto kesal dan membungkukkan badan hingga wajahnya berdepanan dengan bocah yang dianggapnya kurang ajar tadi. "Aku bisa menghajarmu dalam satu gerakan kalau aku mau!"

"Hah, aku tidak yakin, jangan meremehkanku hanya karena aku anak-anak. Aku murid Tobirama-sensei," dia bilang dengan bangga. Danzo selalu membanggakan itu dan tidak melewatkan kesempatannya untuk pamer ke remaja pirang tersebut. Memang berhasil ke Naruto tapi bukan karena alasan yang diharapkan Danzo.

Biru kembar terbelalak, menatap ke ketiga anak ini, "Oh, sialan," keluhnya. Dia tak seharusnya bertemu dengan nih anak tiga! Kalau dipikir lagi, nama Sandaime Hokage itu Hiruzen meskipun dia tidak tahu siapa Kagami dan Danzo. Menjauhkan jarak dari mereka dengan menutupi setengah muka, ia berpikiran untuk lari sejauh mungkin tapi kemudian dia mendengar suara orang yang ingin dihindarinya tahu soal ini.

"Narutsune, disini kau rupanya," Sasuke mengerutkan alis melihat Naruto bersama ketiga bocah. "Apa yang kau lakukan dengan mereka?"

"O-oh, ini tidak seperti yang kelihatannya kok—!"

"Tuan Hebisuke!" Kagami buru-buru membungkuk hormat ke Sasuke. Hiruzen dan Danzo cengo melihat temannya, bocah Sarutobi itu bertanya, "Kau tahu dia siapa?"

"Jangan tidak sopan, Hiruzen, Danzo," Kagami mengingatkan kedua temannya, "Dia adalah Hebisuke Uchiha, saudara jauh Tuan Madara yang telah lama hilang."

"Ternyata rumornya benar!" Hiruzen pun mengikuti contoh dari Kagami. Sasuke melirik ke mereka dan dari percakapan barusan, dia tahu nama mereka, "Kagami Uchiha, Hiruzen Sarutobi..." permata gela kembar menyipit ke satu-satunya anak yang tidak memberinya hormat, Sasuke berdesis tajam, "Danzo Shimura..."

Para anak-anak itu bertukar pandang bingung. Begitupun Sarutobi senior yang menutupi keterkejutannya. Adalah hal lumrah bila orang biasa kenal dengan orang terkenal dan saudara mereka tapi untuk dikenal oleh orang yang seperti itu merupakan hal baru bagi mereka. Tak disangka-sangka. Naruto bingung kenapa Sasuke terlihat marah tapi Kurama menginformasikan mengenai siapa para bocah selain chibi Sandaime. Dia memposisikan dirinya diantara anak-anak itu dan Sasuke.

"S—Hebisuke, cume kebetulan saja kok aku ketemu mereka," dia bicara pelan untuk mengambil atensi Sasuke. Ketika permata gelap kembar menatap ke biru miliknya, Sasuke tahu apa maksud Naruto. Untuk mengingatkan agar tidak berkata apapun di depan mereka yang tak seharusnya mereka temui. Di saat Sasuke hendak berkomentar, mata biru Naruto membesar tiba-tiba dan kepalanya menoleh ke kiri. Ekspresi wajahnya serius membuat Sasuke waspada.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke dengan suara rendah agar tak banyak yang dengar.

"Aku merasakan niat buruk ke para kakek," jawab Naruto dengan nada yang sama sebelum lari ke salah satu pasangan pengantin. Sasuke tepat di belakangnya. Mereka terkejut ketika seseorang dekat Tobirama mengeluarkan _kunai_. Mengaktifkan _Kyuubi Mode_ untuk mempercepat, Naruto berteriak ke Tobirama, "KAKEK!"

Semua tamu kaget, termasuk Tobirama yang berbalik dan menemukan Izuna, sudah bergerak cepat dan mengaktifkan Susanoo setelah mendengar suara Naruto. Melindungi Tobirama dari si penyerang. Dalam sekejap mata, para shinobi muncul dari persembunyian mereka. Langsung menyerang ke pasangan yang baru menikah tersebut. Tobirama menyentuh bahu Izuna untuk memindahkan mereka menggunakan _Hiraishin_ ke jarak aman sebelum bertarung bersama Sasuke dan Naruto. Pirang Uzumaki mematikan cakra Kyuubi dan menggunakan _senjutsu_ setelah Kurama memperingatkannya untuk menjaga kekuatan agar tak jadi rahasia umum. Sasuke menggunakan setengah tubuh Susanoo tapi karena dia diketahui sebagai Uchiha dan saudaranya Madara, dia bebas menggunakan kekuatannya.

Kedua Naruto dan Tobirama menggunakan _Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_ untuk mengevakuasi para tamu ke tempat aman sementara yang asli dan beberapa klon bertarung dengan para penyusup. Para ANBU segera mengambil tindakan setelah melihat Susanoo milik Izuna tadi. Dalam situasi genting ini, Tobirama tidak meninggalkan sisi Izuna dan terus memintanya untuk pergi ke tempat aman bersama yang lain. Izuna menolah dan bertarung dengan Susanoo, karena itu Tobirama tak jauh darinya.

Kekacauan terjadi selama beberapa menit. Sasuke ikut membantu klon Naruto melindungi para tamu terlebih lagi anak-anak agar sampai ke tempat aman. Hingga akhirnya, dua Susanoo menahan para penyusup bersama klon-klon dari Naruto dan Tobirama. Beberapa ANBU masih bertarung sampai mokuton-nya Hashirama menahan mereka dan pertarungan berhenti.

Hokage bersama suaminya, Madara menatap tajam ke seorang penyerang di bawah kedua Susanoo-nya Sasuke dan Izuna juga mokuton. "Kau! Kau merendahkan klan kita! Menikah dengan Senju!" lelaki berusia sekitar kedua pendiri dengan ciri fisik khas Uchiha meludah ke Madara yang berdiri di samping Naruto dan Sasuke. "Kau..." Madara berdesis marah ke penyerang tersebut yang membuka pertarungan dengan bertarung melawan Izuna tadi. Hashirama bertanya, "Kau tahu dia?"

"Dia putra dari guruku," Madara menggertakkan gigi. Tak jauh dari mereka, seseorang terkesiap sangat kaget. Mereka menoleh ke bocah berambut ikal pendek yang kelihatan takut seraya terbata memanggil, "Pa-paman Takumi..."

"Kagami..." Izuna simpati ketika ibu anak itu mengambil tangannya dan mengikuti arahan ke tempat aman. Kurang lebih mereka tahu apa yang akan menjadi hukuman dari para penyerang dan Izuna merasa kasihan pada bocah itu.

"Tangkap mereka," perintah Madara ke ANBU yang langsunh menuruti dan membawa para pelaku untuk ditentukan hukumannya di pengadilan Hokage. "Aku akan pastikan hukuman mereka adalah kematian," kata Madara dingin tak berperasaan. Dia tak pernah memaafkan siapapun yang melukai atau mencoba melukai adiknya. Bersama dengan Hashirama, Madara masuk ke Menara Hokage. Diikuti oleh para Tetua dan para Kage.

Naruto hendak mengikuti tapi Sasuke menghentikannya, "Biarkan mereka menangani dengan cara mereka. Ini bukan urusan kita." Tobirama dan Izuna menghampiri keduanya. "Lebih baik kalian kembali ke kamar, aku akan datang nanti setelah pengadilan," kata Tobirama sebelum ke dalam juga bersama Izuna.


	15. Hei, Madara, kasih tahu aku

Tengah malam, setelah selesai memakai _kimono_ tipis untuk tidur, Naruto mengeluarkan dua _futon_ dari lemari geser dan membentangkannya di _tatami_. Kelihatannya pengadilan dan investigasi dari penyerangan ini mengambil waktu hampir seharian. Mereka mendengar suara ketukan dan Sasuke yang selesai menata _futon_ -nya membuka _shoji_. Ia mendapati Tobirama masih dengan pakaian pengantin berdiri di sana. Jelas mereka baru saja selesai.

"Bagaimana?" Sasuke bertanya ketika mereka duduk di _zabuton_.

"Hukuman mati," jawab Tobirama.

"Semuanya?" Naruto bertanya ragu.

"Ya."

Hening mencekam memenuhi ruangan. Walaupun Naruto merasa itu terlalu kejam tapi dia tahu menyerang seorang _Kage_ akan dihukum berat. Kelihatannya targetnya adalah Hashirama dan Tobirama. Jadi, Sasuke memastikan dengan pertanyaan terpenting, "Apa mereka semua Uchiha?"

"Tidak semua. Sebagian, iya. Takumi Uchiha adalah pemimpin sekaligus otak dalam penyerangan ini. Dia mengumpulkan para pemberontak dari klan-klan lain yang menolak sistem desa dan para Uchiha yang dendam tidak berkesudahan terhadap Senju, terutama padaku dan kakakku."

"Jadi, kesepakatan antara Senju dan Uchiha akan batal?" Pirang Uzumaki bertanya serius.

Tobirama menggelengkan kepala, "Tidak, para Tetua dan _Kage_ yang lain mengambil kesimpulan bahwa para kriminal akan dihukum tapi klan mereka yang tidak ikut penyerangan tidak akan dihukum. Begitu juga dengan keluarga mereka. Suami Takumi sekarang hamil dan akan melahirkan kapan saja di bulan ini."

Naruto menghela nafas lega. Itu berita bagus kalau perang bisa dihindari. Harga untuk pemberontakan seperti ini bisa memicu perang baru. Para _Kage_ sadar ini dan sebagai _Kage_ , mereka tahu posisi mereka bukan untuk membuat perang melainkan untuk melindungi kedamaian di desa mereka. Hukuman mati seharusnya cukup jadi pengingat buat yang lain pemilik niatan sama. Naruto mengedipkan mata, ia baru sadar Tobirama datang sendirian, "Dimana Izuna?"

"Aku minta dia istirahat di kamar. Madara mau Izuna dekat dengannya setelah penyerangan ini jadi kami akan tinggal di sini juga," pria bermata rubi menghela nafas berat. Dia tidak senang untuk tinggal di satu bangunan dengan kakaknya sendiri apalagi setelah menikah. Tapi, dia tahu Madara khawatir dengan Izuna jadi tak ada yang bisa dia lakukan. "Terima kasih untuk bantuan kalian, Naruto, Sasuke," ucap Tobirama. Dia mungkin salah satu tipe sensor terbaik di masa ini tapi dia tak bisa merasakan niat buruk seperti Naruto. "Aku mengantisipasi hal seperti ini akan terjadi tapi kalian berdua sangat membantu."

Naruto tersenyum lebar, sedikit tersipu, "Bukan masalah besar, Kek!"

"Apa ada yang curiga denganku dan Naruto?" Sasuke bertanya. Mereka mungkin tak mengeluarkan seluruh kekuatan tapi tetap saja bertarung di publik sangat riskan.

"Untungnya, para tamu dan _Kage_ berfokus ke para penyerang serta efek yang akan melanda desa-desa. Mereka akan rapat besok. Kami berempat tidak bisa bersama kalian jadi jangan berpergian jauh-jauh. Kusarankan kalian tetap di Kediaman Hokage."

"Seriusan? Bisa bosan banget nih!" Keluh Naruto.

"Mau bagaimana lagi," komentar Sasuke tapi tak dilanjutkannya karena Tobirama melanjutkan. "Tapi, Kazekage, Raikage dan Mizukage bersikeras ke Madara untuk menjodohkanmu, Sasuke."

Mata Naruto terbelalak sangat lebar, "APA?!" Sasuke menjelaskan padanya bagaimana pertemuannya dengan para Kagedi pernikahan. Mendengus kesal, "Aku tidak mau. Sebaiknya Madara menolak lamaran mereka semua."

"Madara memang menolak semua tapi mereka bersikeras jadi kakakku bilang ke mereka kalau kau sudah tunangan dengan seseorang dan akan segera menikah."

"Dengan SIAPA?!" Pirang Uzumaki berang. Cemburu jelas terdengar dari suaranya. Sasuke menaikkan satu alis soal itu. Dia tahu Naruto lambat berpikir tapi dia seharusnya tahu bahwa putra Hokage Keempat tidak cukup cerdas untuk memasukkan hubungan mereka ke kategori spesial. Bertukar pandang dengan Tobirama, keduanya menjawab, "Kau."

"Hah?" Naruto cengo.

"Mereka menerima itu? Apa cerita latar belakang Naruto memangnya?"

"Narutsune adalah teman Hebisuke ketika hilang ingatan. Mereka punya ikatan sebagai korban perang yang mendalam hingga menjadi tunangan belakangan. Klannya tidak diketahui tapi itu wajar di masa ini sebab korban perang sangat banyak. Kecuali, ada hal khusus seperti sharingan, byakugan, rambut merah dan sebagainya."

Naruto memerah bak kepiting rebus begitu dia mengerti arah pembicaraan," A-A-Ap— tapi kami baru 17 tahun!"

"Ya, itu usia legal dan terhitung sebagai dewasa jadi kalian bisa menikah umur 17 tahun."

Pirang Uzumaki terlihat susah bernafas dengan wajah merah. Kasihan, Tobirama menenangkan, "Tarik nafas, Naruto, keluarkan. Ini hanya cerita untuk memalsukan asal-usul kalian. Kau tidak harus menikahi Sasuke sekarang. Kalian berdua bisa mendikusikannya jika kalian...mau... itu direalisasikan atau hanya..." rubi kembar menatap penuh arti ke mereka berdua.

Naruto membeku dan Tobirama batuk canggung.

"Istirahatlah kalian berdua," Tobirama berdiri dan berjalan ke shoji, dia berkata ke remaja Uchiha dari masa depan setelah mematikan lampu. "Aku bilang ke Mito untuk mengajari kita teknik segel. Setelah dia pilih hari, siap-siaplah, Sasuke."

Tobirama meninggalkan mereka sendirian dan untuk waktu yang lama mereka duduk dalam keheningan. Melihat Naruto menutup mulut untuk waktu lama seperti ini merupakan sesuatu yang tak lazim, jadi Sasuke memecah keheningan dengan berkata, "Sepertinya ada seseorang yang lebih suka aku menikahi orang lain."

Kepala Naruto menoleh ke Sasuke, cemberut, "Siapa bilang?"

"Kau tidak mau menikahiku," ujarnya langsung tanpa basa-basi ketika kembali ke futondan berbaring dalam selimut dengan memunggungi Naruto. Cahaya bulan dari jendela temaram menerangi.

"Aku tidak bilang begitu!" Pirang Uzumaki mengambil posisi yang sama dan menekuk muka.

"Tapi, kau memberi sinyal begitu."

"Bukan!"

"Kalau begitu, kenapa tadi kau terlihat panik waktu Nidaime membicarakan itu?"

"Aku..."

Kata-kata meninggalkan jejak semu di bibir Naruto. Mereka kembali dalam keheningan yang meraja. Sasuke menutup mata erat, dia yakin Naruto akan memberikan penjelasan tapi untuk kehabisan kata-kata seperti ini... memberikan asumsi Sasuke tadi untuk jadi benar. Dia pikir apa yang mereka miliki merupakan sesuatu yang istimewa melebihi waktu. Seperti kedua pendiri Konoha, tapi mungkin Sasuke salah paham. Mungkin Naruto...

"Aku tidak mau menikahimu di masa ini..." Naruto berbisik sangat pelan.

Hitam kembar terbelalak, Sasuke berbalik badan menatap punggung Naruto. Dia bertanya dengan nada yang sama, "Apa maksudmu?"

Kesepian terdeteksi di suara Naruto begitu dia menjawab, "Kita tidak punya siapa-siapa di sini..."

Sasuke mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"Aku tahu para Kakek orang baik, bahkan Madara dan adiknya juga. Tapi... kita tidak ada hubungan dengan mereka. Zaman kita berbeda. Teman-teman kita tidak ada di sini... Guru Iruka... Guru Kakashi... Sakura... Shikamaru... Gaara... yang lain..." Naruto menelan ludah sebelum melanjutkan dengan pahit, "Tidak ada yang kenal kita di sini..."

Mengerutkan alis sedikit, Sasuke sadar nafas Naruto tak berarturan dari suaranya. Putra Hokage Keempat menangis. Sasuke pindah ke _futon_ Naruto, masuk ke selimut lalu memeluk Naruto dari belakang.

"Aku tidak akan punya orang untuk..." ia terisak di leher Sasuke setelah membalikkan badan, "...berbagi kebahagiaanku jika kita menikah..."

Sasuke memejamkan mata dan alisnya berkerut dalam. Sangat mudah melupakan betapa kesepiannya Naruto dengan sifat cerianya. Ia sangat mengistimewakan ikatan yang dia punya di masa asal mereka karena dia kerja keras untuk itu. Ia mendambakan pengakuan sejak kecil dan Naruto mendapatkannya saat perang. Perang mereka. Untuk seseorang yang terbiasa untuk tidak punya apa-apa, pengakuan semua orang dan Konoha mereka adalah rumahbagi Naruto.

Di sisi lain, Sasuke kehilangan semuanya di sana. Klan, keluarga dan sisa kepercayaan yang mungkin bisa dimilikinya. Sebagai _shinobi_ yang lahir di Konoha, Sasuke memang merasa terikat dengan Konoha. Tapi, selain dengan Naruto, dia tak peduli dengan siapapun di Konoha sekarang. Di luar itu, dia hargai keinginan orang terkasihnya.

Sasuke mengangkat tangan kanannya dan menjauh sedikit sebelum mengetuk pelan jari telunjuk dan jari tengah di dahi Naruto. "Mungkin nanti..." tersenyum tipis, "...kita sebaiknya menikah setelah kembali ke masa depan..." ucap Sasuke pelan.

Isakan Naruto terhenti perlahan sebelum dia ikut memberi jarak wajah mereka untuk melihat ke mata Sasuke. Cahaya temaram bulan adalah satu-satunya penerangan di ruangan ini. Mata sedikit bengkak dan air mata bercucuran di pipi merupakan pemandangan yang menyapa Sasuke. "A-apa kau... a-apa omonganmu barusan... seperti yang kupikir kau bilang?"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis lagi sebelum mencium kening Naruto. "Aku rasa tidak ada gunanya kalau aku terus berpura-pura kau tidak berarti bagiku, Naruto." Dia mengencangkan pelukannya di pinggang Naruto. Menghirup aroma tubuh kekasihnya yang sanggup menenangkan di segala situasi. "Kau sangat penting bagiku." Sasuke berbisik setelah tenggelam dalam biru kembar yang mempesona. Suaranya sarat akan kejujuran perasaan seraya melanjutkan, "Aku mencintaimu..."

Kelopak matanya terus berkedip dengan hasil nihil untuk menahan air mata jatuh dari biru kembar. Dia sangat senang mendengarnya dari Sasuke sampai ke titik tak sanggup menghentikan air matanya begitu dia mendengar lanjutan dari kekasihnya yang bertanya, "...maukah kau menikah denganku, Naruto Uzumaki?"

"Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku lagi?"

"Tidak akan."

"Kau tidak akan melakukan _kebiasaanmu_ tak peduli seberapa berat kehidupan kita berdua nanti?"

"Iya, aku janji," Sasuke mengerutkan alis sedikit atas kecemasan Naruto. "Jawabanmu, _Usurantonkachi_?"

Naruto tersenyum senang, " _Teme_! Tentu saja!" Dia mengelus pipi Sasuke lembut, menatapnya hangat dan tersenyum penuh sayang, "Aku mau menikah denganmu, Sasuke Uchiha."

Sasuke tersenyum dan memeluk hangat Naruto hingga tertidur. Mereka begitu bahagia dan tak terlalu peduli pada poin kecil dari rencana kembali ke masa depan mungkin tak berjalan sesuai keinginan. Mereka saling memiliki. Itu cukup untuk sekarang. Ketika Sasuke pikir Naruto sudah terlelap, ternyata terbukti salah begitu Naruto buka suara, "Hei, Sasuke..."

"Hm?"

"Kayak mana sih caranya dua cowok buat anak?"

Sasuke pura-pura tidur untuk menghindari pertanyaan tersebut.

—000—

Tiga hari setelahnya, mereka berkumpul di kamar dua remaja masa depan setelah sarapan. Tobirama berpakaian sederhana dengan kaos hitam tangan panjang dan celana panjang polos seperti yang biasa digunakan untuk latihan bersama murid-muridnya. Sasuke dipinjami baju yang sama. Hashirama masih dengan seragam Hokage sementara yang lain dengan _yukata_ biasa.

"Jadi, latihan dengan Mito akan dimulai hari ini?" Tanya Hashirama. Kekacauan setelah penyerangan pemberontak akhirnya reda.

"Ya, lebih cepat lebih baik," ujar Tobirama.

"Siapa yang akan tinggal dengan Naruto?" Tanya Sasuke, mengacuhkan protes Pirang Uzumaki bahwa dia bukan bayi.

"Aku tidak bisa," jawab Izuna. "Aku punya pertemuan dengan tim lamaku untuk memberitahu soal penggantiku dalam misi setelah periksa kehamilan dengan Hokage."

"Kalau begitu, kita ada masalah, Madara dan aku punya rapat dengan para _Kage_ —"

"Berhenti, Hashirama," Madara menginterupsi dengan tenang. "Aku sudah memberikan waktuku lebih dari cukup. Aku tidak akan hadir rapat apapun dengan mereka lagi."

Naruto terkikik ketika melihat Madara memasang wajah setan yang seperti dilihatnya di versi _edo-tensei_. Jelas, Madara kesal dan jijik dengan para _Kage_. Bisa dipahami sih. Bahkan Hashirama diam-diam setuju, tapi ini tugasnya sebagai Hokage untuk menjaga keamanan secara diplomatis jadi dia menghela nafas, "Baiklah, jadi kau akan tinggal dengan Naruto, 'kan?"

Madara membeku, entah bagaimana ia kehilangan suara ketika bertanya dengan nada tak percaya ke suaminya, "Apa?"

Kedua reinkarnasi Indra melihat ke Naruto yang tersenyum, "Yo! Madara!" lalu bertukar pandang sebelum bersamaan berkata, "Sebaiknya tidak..."

Mereka berhenti dan yang tua diantara mereka menaikkan alis, "Sebaiknya tidak kenapa?"

"Itu ide buruk," jawab Sasuke.

"Kenapa tidak? Kau takut aku akan mencoba mengkontrol Kyuubi seperti Aku di Masa Depan lakukan?"

"Aku hanya pikir kau tidak bisa menangani tingkat kebocahan Naruto."

Pirang Uzumaki menghardik, "HEI!"

"Dia hanya reinkarnasi Asura yang lain. Aku menikahi satu reinkarnasi Asura, ingat?"

"Mungkin luput dari perhatiannu, tapi suamimu itu tua."

"Cuma di selera baju."

Sang suami tersinggung, "HEI!"

Kedua reinkarnasi Indra melotot satu sama lain, mengabaikan protes dari dua reinkarnasi Asura. Keduanya membeku ketika Naruto tiba-tiba bertanya, "Hei, hei, kayak mana sih caranya dua cowok buat anak?" Naruto penasaran dan bertanya dengan polos. Malam dimana pembicaraannya dengan Sasuke berujung pernikahan membuatnya kepikiran tentang kemungkinan dia bisa hamil. "Aku tanya Kurama tapi dia bilang cara manusia kawin beda dengan dia jadi dia tidak kasih tahu."

Kedua pasang pengantin baru dan Sasuke melihat ke Naruto dengan menutupi kengerian mereka! Ada alarm bahaya berdering di benak mereka, mendesak untuk lari sejauh mungkin dari Pirang Uzumaki yang tak ternoda. Detik ini juga! Mereka sadar seseorang harus tinggal dan "bicara" ke Naruto.

Tobirama terbatuk canggung dan mendekat ke Sasuke pelan, "Ayo, Sasuke, kita perlu ketemu Mito dan memulai latihan." Diam-diam setuju, Uchiha muda mengangguk sebelum Tobirama menyentuh bahunya dan menggunakan _hiraishin_ untuk berpindah tempat.

Ketiga lelaki yang tersisa kaget dengan kemungkinan untuk tinggal jadi lebih kecil. Hashirama meneguk ludah sebelum mengajak, "Oh, Izuna, bukannya kita harus periksa kehamilanmu? Aku harus memastikan pertumbuhan janinnya sehat." Menangkap maksudnya, Izuna setuju, "Iya, baiklah, Hokage. Sampai nanti, Kak." Izuna melambai singkat ke Madara disusul Hashirama melakukan hal itu juga sebelum keduanya ke kantor Hokage. Kedua mata Madara terbelalak.

Bukankah barusan suami dan adiknya meninggalkan dia untuk melakukan pekerjaan kotor?

PENGKHIANAT!

Naruto menaikkan saru alis. Bingung. Dia melihat Madara dan tak segan meminta, "Hei, Madara, kasih tahu aku. Kayak mana caranya dua cowok buat anak?"

Madara melirik ke biru kembar penuh ekspektasi dan ujung sudut mata kiri berkedut. Mereka bertatapan sangat lama sampai Naruto jengah!

"Madara?" Naruto melambaikan tangan ke depan wajah Uchiha tersebut tapi tak ada reaksi. "Apa ada yang menggunakan genjutsu ke dia, Kurama?"

Kurama terbahak-bahak melihat itu dari dalam Naruto.

—000—

"Pertumbuhannya bagus sesuai dengan usia kehamilan 12 minggu," kata Hashirama setelah selesai memeriksa. "Tapi, di awal kehamilan kusarankan untuk banyak istirahat dan jangan stress. Kehamilan laki-laki mengambil lebih banyak energi dari yang wanita karena secara alami kita tidak dibuat untuk itu. Aku aman mengurangi misimu dan tolong jangan lupa minum vitamin, Izuna."

"Ya, kau bilang itu juga di pemeriksaan sebelumnya," Izuna menghela nafas. Ia mudah kesal akhir-akhir ini dan menyalahkan homornya yang tidak stabil. Serius deh, kalau orang mengingatkan hal yang sama berulang-ulang, siapa sih yang tidak kesal?

Hashirama tertawa tapi membantu Izuna duduk setelah berbaring di _futon_. "Bagaimana lagi? Aku mau memberimu yang terbaik. Kau keluargaku sekarang," Hokage senyum girang, "dan aku akan jadi paman!"

Izuna menghela nafas, Hashirama terlihat lebih senang dibanding Tobirama yang akan menjadi ayah. Tak bisa dibayangkan apa yang Hokage lakukan kalau Hashirama di posisi Tobirama sekarang. "Aku tahu, kau sudah bilang itu ribuan kali, Hokage," alis Izuna berkedut emosi.

Si Hokage terbahak ketika Izuna berdiri dan dia pun mengikuti. Mereka menghabiskan beberapa menit ke depan berbicara serius dan di akhir, Hashirama bertanya, "Izuna, boleh kutanya sesuatu?"

"Kalau ini soal misi me Kumogakure, aku merekomendasikan temanku, Hikaku, sebagai penggantiku."

"Tidak, bukan soal misi tapi aku heran kenapa kau tidak menentangku menikahi Madara?" Hashirama sungguh penasaran.

Izuna bingung, "Apa kau mau aku begitu?'

"Ya, tidak sih. Tapi, aku tahu seberapa dalam sayangmu ke Madara dan aku berasumsi kau mau "bicara empat mata" denganku atau sejenisnya."

"Maksudmu mengancammu?"

"Kurang lebih," Hashirama tersenyum tidak keenakan.

Izuna menyeringai, "Kalau boleh jujur, ya, aku kepikiran buat itu. Ada dorongan besar untuk menghajarmu habis-habisan." Ia tertawa kecil melihat keringat mulai muncul di dahi Hokage. Hashirama teringat Tobirama yang dihajar Madara dan berkesimpulan bahwa dorongan itu mungkin ada di darah Uchiha.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa tidak?"

"Apa kau pikir aku bodoh?" Lelaki hamil satu ini tersinggung. "Aku tahu beda kekuatan antara kita walaupun _dojutsu_ -ku akan membantuku menghadapimu tapi..." Tangannya mengelus perutnya yang masih rata.

Hashirama sadar dan mengerti, "...kau hamil."

"Anak ini akan punya darah Senju juga dan kau akan menjadi pamannya. Aku... tidak mau anakku kehilangan anggota keluarga yang bisa ia miliki," kata Izuna murung karena mengingat masa kecilnya. Hashirama tersenyum sedih karena ia sangat mengerti begitupun generasi mereka mengalami kala perang.

"Begitu..." Hokage tersenyum hangat, "Terima kasih, Izuna. Aku senang punya kehormatan menjadi keluargamu."

Izuna merasa pipinya merona sedikit menerima ucapan jujur dari Hashirama. Dari pandangan luar, Izunalah yang seharusnya mengatakan itu karena Hashirama adalah shinobi terkuat di masa ini dan seorang Hokage. Orang paling rendah hati selama Izuna hidup. Yah, Naruto juga tapi mereka reinkarnasi orang yang sama yaitu Asura. Secara teknis ya mereka jiwanya sama jadi tak dihitung.

"Sama-sama, Kakak Ipar," dia terbatuk canggung dan segera keluar sebelum lebih malu lagi.

Hashirama terkekeh senang mendengar Izuna memanggilnya begitu.

—000—

Seorang wanita berambut merah dengan cepol kembar dan _kimono_ santai datang ke ruangan dimana Sasuke baru masuk dengan Tobirama.

"Oh, kuharap kalian berdua tidak menungguku terlalu lama, "Mito berkata dengan senyum kecil. Tobirama menanggapi dengan sama, "Tidak, Mito. Aku berterima kasih kau menerima permintaanku."

"Aku mengerti, Tobirama," Mito mengangguk seraya mengingat alasan Tobirama seperti yang diterangkannya di pernikahan. Mito melirik ke Sasuke, "Sebelum mulai, aku tebak ini saudara jauh yang ditemukan lagi oleh Madara Uchiha."

"Ya. Mito, ini murid baruku," Tobirama melirik Sasuke, "Saudara Madara, Hebisuke Uchiha."

"Aku Mito Uzumaki, senang berkenalan," ia dan Sasume bertukar salam sopan sebelum memulai latihan.

Sementara, di sisi lain Madara sedang menderita

"Hah? Masukin _apa_ ke _mana_?" Naruto serius bingung.

Madara membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding, berteriak dalam hati...

_Bunuh deh, bunuh saja aku sekarang!_


	16. Aku tahu aku beruntung

“Hei, Madara, jawab dong!" Keluh Naruto selagi mereka duduk santai di atas _zabuton_ di teras kamarnya yang menghadap ke kebun kecil.

Madara yang masih bisa bersabar setelah 'mengasuh' Naruto beberapa kali, hanya menaikan satu alis akan permintaannya. Hari pertamanya dengan Naruto dua bulan lalu bagaikan neraka. Dia memberikan edukasi seks yang berlangsung sangat canggung untuk Kepala Klan Uchiha. Kemampuan Naruto belajar dari mulut ke mulut sungguh tak bisa dipercaya. Siapapun gurunya di masa depan, Madara salut diam-diam. Dia bahkan harus menggunakan _genjutsu_ untuk beberapa bagian karena Uzumaki pirang tersebut hanya mengerti kalau sudah melihat secara visual. Setiap Tobirama dan Sasuke tengah belajar teknik segel, biasanya Izuna yang menemani Naruto tapi dia dan Hashirama sekarang sedang melakukan pemeriksaan rutin kehamilan. Jadi, sekali lagi, Madara yang jadi 'pengasuh'.

"Oh, seru sekali kedengarannya," sebuah suara masuk setelah _shoji_ ditutup. Madara dan Naruto berbalik ke sumber suara yang berjalan mendekati mereka. "Izuna!" Kaget Naruto. Madara yang merasakan cakranya tak terlihat kaget. Dia mengambilkan bantal duduk untuk sang adik yang duduk disamping mereka dengan Naruto memegangi tangannya untuk membantunya. Izuna berterima kasih kepada Madara dan Naruto setelah dibantu duduk. Kehamilannya memasuki 20 minggu dan tidak mudah bergerak dalam ukuran ini. Dia duduk disamping Naruto jadi pirang Uzumaki tersebut berada di tengah dua bersaudara.

"Kenapa kau di sini?" Tanya Naruto. Madara ikut bertanya, "Mana Hashirama?"

"Ada urusan Hokage. Dia menerima laporan dari ANBU terus bilang kalau malam nanti baru memeriksaku," jawab Izuna. "Apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

Madara menghela nafas, "Naruto terus bertanya tentang Klan Uchiha. Tradisi atau semacamnya." Si adik tertawa, "Dia memburuku juga dengan pertanyaan seputar kehamilan di waktu aku dengannya." Madara sedikit kaget. Bertukar pandang dengan Izuna yang berhenti tertawa setelah praduga hadir di antara dua bersaudara membuat mereka curiga bahwa ada maksud di balik ini. Keduanya menatap Naruto tak berkedip.

"Apa?"

"Apa ada alasan penting kenapa kau ingin sekali tahu tentang Klan Uchiha dan kehamilan?" Tanya Madara.

"Gak juga?" Jawab Naruto tak yakin.

"Kau yakin?" Izuna menatapnya penuh arti.

Si pirang Uzumaki balik bertanya, "Maksud kalian apa sih?"

"Apa kau..." Madara memulai namun Izuna yang mengakhiri pertanyaan terpenting, "...hamil?"

Mata Naruto terbelalak dengan menjauhkan wajahnya yang memerah padam! Ia terbata, "A-A-AP—!"

Madara memang tipe sensor yang handal tapi tidak seperti Naruto yang punya insting tajam Kurama, dia tak bisa merasakan cakra terkecil atau bayi di dalam tubuh seseorang. Untuk kasus Naruto sih, dia mencium si bayi. Kedua saudara ini mengambil kesimpulan berdasarkan topik yang Naruto sering tanya ke mereka.

"Tenang, Naruto. Tidak masalah kok kalau memang iya," Izuna menepuk pelan bahu si pirang Uzumaki untuk menenangkannya. Bahkan Madara berkata lembut, "Kau sudah di usia legal, mungkin terlalu muda tapi—"

"Bentar, bentar, BENTAR!" Naruto berdiri dengan dua tangan berayun di depan wajahnya. "Aku TIDAK hamil!" Teriaknya dengan wajah merah tapi kedua lelaki bersaudara ini menyadari Naruto berkata sebenarnya. Dia tak punya kemampuan bohong. Dua saudara ini bertukar pandang.

"Maaf, Naruto, kami pikir Sasuke menghamilimu," ucap Izuna tulus. Madara bertanya, "Kalau begitu, kenapa kau tertarik sekali dengan Uchiha dan kehamilan?"

"Itu...mmm..." Pirang Uzumaki tersipu dan memandang ke tanah sebelum duduk lagi dengan helaan nafas. Dia bergumam, "Di masaku, Uchiha cuma tinggal Sasuke saja. Dia... dia bilang salah satu mimpinya mau menghidupkan kembali klan Uchiha dan..." Pipi merah bak kepiting rebus, dia menambahkan dengan malu-malu, "2 bulan lalu... dia bilang... kami akan menikah setelah kembali ke Masa Depan... jadi, aku pikir... karena aku tidak akan punya orang dari Uchiha untuk memberitahuku soal beginian... makanya aku..."

Hening canggung hadir selepas kata Naruto barusan. Tiap detik lewat, mukanya semakin merah sampai dia tak tahan lagi dan berkata, "Oke, oke, kalau mau ketawa ya ketawa saja! Gak usah ditahan, aku sudah terbiasa kok!"

Sedikit terkejut, Izuna agak bingung, "Tidak, kenapa juga kami begitu?"

"Karena kalian diam seperti itu," disebabkan di masa lalunya tanpa seorang pun yang mendengarkan perkataannya terutama dari orang dewasa, Naruto beranggapan bahwa diamnya orang sebegai tindakan acuh atau penilaian buruk.

Madara sebagai yang tertua, dia biasa menemukan sikap seperti ini dari anak korban perang yang kehilangan keluarga walaupun dia tak tahu detail tentang masa lalu Naruto. Matanya menyipit karena sadar bahwa ia secara tidak langsung bertanggungjawab untuk itu. Izuna menyadari perubahaan di raut muka Madara dan menepuk ringan lengan sang kakak di belakang Naruto. Madara meliriknya dan mendapati simpati di senyum si adik. Itu menenangkan Nadara lalu Izuna bertanya ke Naruto.

"Maaf, kalau aku nanya ini, kenapa Sasuke sangat penting untukmu? Jangan salah, aku mengerti konsep jatuh cinta dan sejenisnya. Hanya saja..." Ia melirik Madara sebelum menatap biru kembar lagi. "Zamanmu beda dengan zaman kami. Waktu aku bertemu Tobirama dan kakakku bertemu Hokage, klan kami adalah musuh. Untuk kami terpisah dari mereka itu tidak bisa dinegoisasikan. Harus dilakukan bukan karena pilihan kami sendiri tapi situasi kami. Sementara Sasuke... dia... jangan tersinggung, Naruto, tapi dia meninggalkanmu 'kan? Dia pergi dari Konoha."

Naruto tersenyum tapi entah kenapa Madara dan Izuna melihat kesedihan di mata birunya saat menjawab, "Gak tersinggung kok, Izuna. Itu benar. Dia pergi dari Konoha. Dia meninggalkanku. Waktu itu... orang yang mengakui keberadaanku... yah, bisa dibilang satu tangan cukup untuk menghitungnya."

"Kenapa?" Tanya Madara.

"Oh, aku tidak bilang ya waktu kami cerita soal Masa Depan?" Naruto terkejut. Madara mengingatkan kalau mereka hanya cerita tentang kejadian besar yang berkisar seputar perang, Juubi dan tragedi Klan Uchiha. Naruto tidak menyebutkan tentang masa kecilnya.

Naruto pun menjelaskan masa kecilnya ke mereka. Diacuhkan orang dewasa, tak ada yang melihafnya dengan pandangan hangat dan ia haus pengakuan orang selama hidupnya. Dia juga menceritakan tentang Iruka dan tim 7.

"Begitu... tapi kenapa Sasuke?" Suami dari Hokage itu bertanya.

Pirang Uzumaki menutup matanya dengan sedikit mengerutkan alis, "Dia sangat dingin dan tidak peduli denganku. Arogan sekali! Aku benci dia dulu!"

"Semua Uchiha begitu," Madara membenarkan. Izuna menambahkan, "Sudah ada dalam darah kami."

Naruto setuju sambil tertawa kecil, "Ya memang sih." Lalu, ia tersenyum mengenang, "Tapi... seperti Guru Iruka, dialah yang selalu mengakui keberadaanku."

Kedua bersaudara terkejut, "Benarkah?"

"Susah dipercaya 'kan?" Naruto tertawa. "Aku juga. Aku pikir Sakura atau Shikamaru yang akan begitu. Mereka juga sih tapi... Sasuke lebih sering."

Madara dan Izuna mendengarkan Naruto yang terlihat bahagia dengan senyum di bibirnya.

"Pertama kali pas kami diuji untuk mengambil bel dari Guru Kakashi. Dia memberiku makan siangnya walaupun sudah dilarang. Receh emang, tapi tak ada yang pernah berbagi denganku. Itu segalanya bagiku. Melihat kebaikannya itu... terus di misi A kami yang pertama, dia melindungiku dengan nyawanya," matanya bersinar akibat air mata yang menggenang. "Waktu itu, aku bukan siapa-siapa di Konoha. Aku belum punya kekuatanku sekarang. Benar-benar _usuratonkachi_ deh kayak yang dibilang Sasuke."

Dia tertawa sebelum melanjutkan, "Tapi, dia membuang nyawanya untuk melindungiku yang tidak berguna. Guru Iruka dan Sasuke. Saat itu juga... walaupun aku tidak tahu siapa orangtuaku atau kenapa aku harus jadi Jinchuriki, aku tahu aku beruntung. Sebelum orang lain di Konoha mengakuiku, Guru Iruka dan Sasuke sudah duluan. Karena itu, aku tidak sanggup kehilangannya sekalipun harga untuk itu adalah mimpiku jadi Hokage."

Madara berkomentar dengan senyum tipis, "Aku mengerti."

Izuna menyadari Naruto terlihat berpikir keras, maka ia bertanya, "Kenapa?"

"Kalau dipikir-pikir, aku tidak pernah tahu kenapa Sasuke tertarik sama aku? Jauh sebelum Kakek Rikudou bilang kalau kami reinkarnasi dua putranya, Sasuke spesial buatku karena yang baru kubilang barusan ke kalian. Aku tidak pernah melakukan sesuatu yang berarti deh ke dia kayak dia ke aku."

"Hah? Mungkin kakakku bisa jawab. Nikah sama Hokage, aku sih tidak mengerti apa yang dia lihat dari Hokage," Izuna melirik jahil ke Madara.

"Tolong berkaca. Perlu kuingatkan bahwa kau menikahi si adik Hokage dan sedang hamil, Izuna?" Balas Madara menaikkan satu alis lalu menatap ke perut Izuna yang sudah besar.

Naruto dan Izuna tertawa. Madara pun juga. Baginya, sudah lama sekali dia tidak bercanda dengan Izuna. Terkadang ini terasa tidak nyata bahwa masa damai ini ada. Untuk Naruto sendiri, berbagi tawa dengan Madara dan Izuna... aneh memang karena dia pernah bertarung dengan Madara Masa Depan tapi karena tak pernah mengalami hal normal jadi dia menikmati saja.

Ketika tawa mereka mereda, dua bersaudara bertukar senyum kecil sebelum menaruh tangan mereka di Naruto. Tangan kiri Izuna melingkari pinggang putra Yondaime Hokage sementara Madara menaruh tangan kanannya di pundak Naruto. Biru kembar melebar ketika Madara dan Izuna mendekat lalu menempelkan pelipis mereka ke Naruto.

"Jangan memusingkan dirimu dengan pertanyaan itu, Naruto," Izuna berkata pelan dengan senyum lembut.

Sama seperti adiknya, Madara juga, "Beda dengan yang banyak orang percaya, kami, Uchiha, menjunjung tinggi cinta lebih dari klan lain. Bahkan dari Senju sekalipun."

"Kami orang-orang sensitif tapi sangat menjaga orang terkasih kami lebih dari apapun," suara Izuna terdengar jenaka. Madara melanjutkan, "Kubagi rahasia klanku, Naruto. Kami biasanya tertarik dengan seseorang yang penyayang."

"Tapi, Kakek Nidai—"

"Tobirama bisa sangat penyayang seperti Hokage kalau tidak ada orang di sekitar aku dan dia," Izuna tertawa kecil. "Dia tidak terlalu suka begitu di depan umum."

Naruto protes lagi, "Tapi, Aku—!"

"Mereka yang mengacuhkan keberadaanmu dan mereka yang baru menghargaimu setelah sekuat ini tidak pantas mendapat perhatianmu. _Jinchuriki_ atau tidak, kau punya hati emas," ucap Madara yakin dengan nada tenang.

Naruto tercengang. Bukan oleh kata kasar Madara yang kurang lebih bisa diprediksi mengenai orang-orang yang menjauhi Naruto sejak dia kecil. Ekspresinya datar tapi mata biru dipenuhi air mata tertahan. Dia tidak menyangka kata yang terakhir dari Madara tadi.

"Aku bisa bilang bahwa itu saja sudah lebih dari cukup untuk mengambil hati Sasuke," Izuna tulus dengan kata-kata dan Naruto merasakan itu. Air mata mulai jatuh dari biru kembar saat Madara menambahkan, "Siapapun dirimu, baik kau dipuja bagaikan Pahlawan atau dijauhi seperti kotoran, sekali Sasuke mencintaimu... sekali seorang Uchiha jatuh cinta, kami mencintai dengan dalam. Tidak ada yang akan mengubah itu dari hati kami."

Izuna membuktikan, “Seperti kami dan suami kami. Perang diantara klan kami tidak menghentikan hati kami untuk mencintai mereka.”

Madara sangat yakin, “Aku percaya orangtuamu akan sangat bangga padamu, Naruto.”

Putra Yondaime Hokage menutup matanya erat. Menahan isak tangis. Orangtuanya selalu menjadi titik sensitif bagi Naruto.

“Tak peduli kekuatanmu, untuk tumbuh besar tanpa orangtua tapi punya hati sebaik hatimu... itu berkah,” Izuna mengatakan dengan lembut.

Madara menepuk pelan bahu remaja ini, “Orang akan selalu punya penilaian baik kau melakukan sesuatu atau tidak tapi kau berdiri tegak dengan keputusanmu untuk tidak melepaskan Sasuke. Aku terkesan dan walaupun kau bukan saudara sedarahku tapi karena kau reinkarnasi Asura juga, kau sadaraku dari kehidupan yang lalu.” Tanpa menahan senyum bangga, dia berkata pada remaja Uzumaki...

“Aku bangga padamu, Naruto,” tak hanya oleh kata, Madara membiarkan nada bangga dan kagum menghiasi suaranya. Naruto pun sesenggukan.

“Kau punya banyak cinta di dalammu dan kami, Uchiha, menghargai itu. Ingat perkataanku. Aku, Madara Uchiha, sebagai Kepala Klan Uchiha menyambut ke klanku dan mengakuimu sebagai pendamping Uchiha , Naruto Uzumaki.”

Ia pun memeluk erat dua bersaudara itu. Dengan sangat erat. Lalu, Naruto membiarkan Madara memangkunya dan menangis di dada Uchiha tersebut. Madara memanggilnya lembut sebelum mencium rambut pirang, “ _Otouto yo_.”

Naruto tak pernah sadar ada keinginan terpendam di dalam hatinya untuk dipanggil saudara oleh seseorang. Entah karena dia reinkarnasi Asura atau karena dia haus akan hubungan apapun yang bisa ia miliki (terutama hubungan keluarga), ia berbisik, sarat akan emosi, memanggil Madara bak anak kecil bermanja, “ _Onii-chan_...”

—000—

Dua minggu berlalu, Sasuke dan Tobirama selesai menciptakan segel untuk menyegel sedikit dari tiap cakra _bijuu_. Latihan mereka dengan Mito selesai dalam 1,5 bulan dan melewatkan beberapa minggu setelahnya sampai sekarang untuk menciptakan segel baru. Karena itu, mereka berenam berkumpul di kamar Sasuke dan Naruto. Tidak pergi ke pikiran Naruto seperti sebelumnya karena kehamilan Izuna. Kehamilan laki-laki menggunakan cakra untuk melindungi bayi di dalamnya. Minggu ke-16 kehamilan dan setelahnya, mereka tak bisa menggunakan cakra besar seperti sebelumnya. Sasuke dan Madara masih bisa bertemu Kurama tapi Hokage dan adiknya butuh sharingan Izuna untuk membantu mereka.

Kurama berganti dengan Naruto setelah dia memastikan tak ada orang dekat sini. Maksudnya, manusia. Bukan makhluk yang terbentuk dari keinginan Kaguya. Mereka duduk dalam lingkaran dengan gulungan raksasa di tengah.

“Kami sudah selesai buat segel,” Tobirama memulai sebelum membuka gulungan dan memperlihatkan 9 segel di dalam untuk para _bijuu_. “Sudah dirancang khusus untuk menyegel hanya sedikit cakra kaummu untuk mengecilkan kemungkinan kebangkitan kau-tahu-apa dan jaminan bahwa mereka tidak akan disegel di dalam kau-tahu-siapa.”

“ **Tidak buruk, Bocah Tobirama** ,” Kurama menyeringai dengan wajah Naruto. Mata merah dengan pupil vertikal menginspeksi segel dengan persetujuan. Hashirama bertanya, “Rencananya bagaimana?”

“ **Mudah. Kita temukan kaumku di zaman ini dan menyegel cakra mereka**.”

Yang lain bertukar pandang sebelum Madara menyuarakan pendapat, “Memang terdengar mudah tapi apa mereka mau memberikan cakra mereka sukarela ke manusia?”

“ **Tidak** ,” Kurama tertawa.

“Harus bertarungkah?” Tanya Hashirama.

“ **Bisa disimpulkan begitu**.”

Sasuke buka suara, “Yang mana jadi target pertama?”

“ **Akulah. Kita temukan aku di zaman ini. Aku tahu dimana posisiku dulu jadi lebih cepat. Tapi, kusarankan Hashirama dan Madara untuk siap-siap menghadapi aku. Mereka bisa menghadapi kaumku satu lawan satu.** ”

“Sudah lama mau kitanya,” Izuna menatap Kurama. “Apa kau harus menemukan dirimu di masa ini? Bukannya kau bisa menyegel cakra di dalammu sekarang?”

” **Tidak akan murni karena Naruto membuka segelnya jadi cakra kami menyatu. Apalagi Bocah Tobirama bilang jurus ini membutuhkan cakra mereka yang pastinya akan menguras energi Naruto kalau dia juga pakai cakraku. Lebih baik segel dari diriku di zaman ini.** ”

“Maksudmu Shodaime dan Madara akan ikut kami memburu kaummu?” Sasuke menaikkan alis. Dia sangat percaya diri bahwa kemampuannya dan Naruto bisa mengatasi _bijuu_. Kurama menyeringai meremehkan.

“ **Terlepas dari kau dan Naruto menyegel Dewi-yang-namanya-tak-boleh-disebut, kalian masih bocah. Kurang pengalaman bisa jadi bahaya waktu melawan kaumku. Kekuatan saja tidak cukup, Sasuke**.”

Uchiha termuda mengerutkan alis. Madara menyadari pesan tersirat dari, “Kekuatan saja tidak cukup... itu berarti kau punya rencana meyakinkan kaummu untuk memberikan cakra mereka baik-baik, bukan?”

Kurama tersenyum, “ **Tajam seperti biasa, Madara**.”

“Bagaimana?” Hashirama penasaran. _Bijuu_ terkenal dengan sisi liar dan tanpa ampun. Pertarungan memang diperkirakan dalam memburu _bijuu_ tapi Hashirama pikir dia dan Madara dibutuhkan untuk menahan _bijuu_ ketika dua remaja menyegel cakra _bijuu_. Ide bahwa mereka memberikan dengan sukacita itu terlalu muluk.

“ **Jurus khusus Naruto, jurus Dakwah.”** Kurama terkekeh ketika mendapat pandangan bingung. Bahkan Naruto bertanya apa maksudnya. Dia tak pernah dengar jurus itu. Jurus yang membuat hampir semua musuh jadi teman. Yah, Sasuke tidak terlalu terpengaruh dengan jurus itu (mungkin karena dia dibesarkan oleh pengguna jurus Dakwah yang lebih mahir yaitu Itachi) dan seseorang perlu merasakan langsung jurus ini walaupun jarang ada yang sadar mereka terkena jurus ini, kecuali Kurama. “ **Aku akan buat Naruto bicara ke kaumku dan kita lihat hasilnya,”** kata Kurama tapi keyakinan tingkat tinggi terdengar disuaranya.

“Jadi, kami cuma menahan kaummu terus Naruto yang meyakinkan dengan jurus Dakwah-nya?” Madara mengharapkan kesimpulan ambigunya ditolak tapi Kurama hanya memastikan, “Tepat.”

Pendiri Konoha dan Sasuke cengo tapi karena Kurama sangat yakin, mereka terima saja. “Baiklah, kita akan memburu kaummu.” Hashirama menyimpulkan seraya melirik ke suaminya, dua remaja lalu ke Tobirama dan Izuna.

“Aku akan tetap di Konoha,” ucap Tobirama. Lagipula, dia perlu tinggal dekat Izuna yang hamil. Hashirama bertanya mengenai perkembangan jurus peniru dan ia menjawab, “Aku masih belajar tentang teknik segel gulungan Suseri dan segel tangan dari Onamuji untuk menciptakan jurus imitasi ini. Masih setengah jalan untuk selesai.”

“Baiklah,” Hashirama mengangguk, “Kapan kita bisa mulai berburu?"

Tobirama membuka gulungan dari kantung celana untuk mengecek jadwal kakaknya, “Kau tidak ada kegiatan lusa jadi bisa pergi. Aku akan menahan tugas Hokage selama yang kubi—”

“Ah, soal itu?” Hashirama menaruh tangan di bahu Tobirama. “Aku mau kau jadi Hokage sementara,” ia tersenyum. Tobirama memandangnya dengan tidak percaya.

“Apa?! Kak—!”

“Sudah kubilang ke Sarutobi kalau aku atau Madara tidak di Konoha, apapun yang terjadi, semuanya dilaporkan ke kamu sebagai Hokage sementara dan mereka akan mengikuti arahanmu,” jelas Hokage.

“Kedengarannya seperti kau menunjukku jadi Nidaime Hokage kalo ada sesuatu terjadi padamu,” Tobirama menyimpukan dengan nada datar. Kakaknya tertawa, “Apa masalahnya? Kau kan memang Hokage Kedua di sejarah zamannya Sasuke dan Naruto.”

“Mungkin kau lupa, Kak, tapi di sejarah mereka, Madara tidak di Konoha. Sebagai pendiri desa ini, dia bisa jadi—!”

“Cukup disitu, Tobirama,” Madara menginterupsi dengan tenang. “Aku tidak ada keinginan jadi Hokage dan tidak punya kesabaran berhadapan dengan yang jelek-jelek ataupun tukang ikut campur yang sudah tua bangka.”

“Jelek?” Tobirama berkedip.

Madara mendengus, “Orang-orang lemah itu jelek.”

Kurama terkekeh, “ **Walaupun sejarah berubah, ada yang tidak berubah.** ” Dia ingat Madara Masa Depan juga mengeluhkan hal sama.


	17. AIR Squad

"Hati-hati, Kak," Izuna memeluk Madara di depan gerbang Konoha dua hari kemudian setelah mereka semua selesai sarapan. Madara mengenakan pakaian khas Uchiha sebagaimana biasanya untuk tidak menimbulkan kecurigaan walaupun _gunbai_ juga terikat di punggungnya. Hashirama juga memakai pakaian latihan yang biasa dipakai Senju. Celana panjang hitam, kimono pendek coklat muda diikat ikat pinggang kain warna hitam. Gulungan raksasa untuk menyegel cakra bijuu disandang di belakang.

"Kau juga, Izuna," Madara melepas pelukannya setelah mencium pipi si adik. "Jangan memaksakan diri. Jangan melakukan apapun. Suruh Tobirama kalau kau butuh sesuatu."

"Aku dengar itu," Tobirama menyipitkan mata tajam ke Madara.

"Sebaiknya kau dengar seksama dan lakukan kalau kau masih mau hidup," ancam Madara dengan serius.

Alis si Senju yang diancam berkedut kesal sementara Izuna tertawa. Terlepas dari ancaman barusan, cukup jelas bahwa Madara mempercayakan Izuna ke Tobirama selagi dia pergi dan itu sebuah restu untuk pernikahan sang adik. Di saat suami dan kakakknya sedang beradu pelototan, Naruto mendekati Izuna.

Pirang Uzumaki mengenakan kimono jingga pendek dengan tali pinggang kain hitam. Tersenyum, "Dah, Izuna." Tangannya melambai ke arah adik ipar Hokage. Izuna membalas dengan swnyum juga sebelum memeluk Naruto pelan, berhati-hati dengan perutnya yang sudah besar. Suami, Hokage dan Sasuke kaget. Hanya Madara yang tidak bahkan terlihat tidak heran. Izuna berpesan, "Hati-hati, Naruto." Naruto tercengang begitu pipinya dicium lembut.

Tersipu, ia berkata, "Y-ya, oke."

Hokage senang melihat itu, ia mendekati keduanya, "Izuna." Ketika semua menoleh ke Hashirama, mereka mendapati kedua tangan terangkat dan terbuka ke arah Izuna seolah berharap dipeluk juga. Alih-alih pelukan, dia harus mundur menghindari _shuriken_ dan _kunai_ dilempar ke arahnya. "Hah?" Dia melihat suami dan adiknyalah yang melempar kedua senjata tadi barusan. Mereka menatap tajam dengan ancaman bahwa ia tidak boleh menyentuh Izuna.

"Aku mau pelukan juga," keluh Hashirama, ia mengarahkan tangan yang terangkat ke adiknya, "Tobirama—"

"Pergi!" Kata Tobirama kesal dengan muka ditekuk.

Kemudian, para reinkarnasi Indra dan Asura meninggalkan Konoha. Mereka berlompatan di ranting pepohonan meninggalkan Konoha. Sasuke yang mengenakan pakaian Uchiha seperti Madara dengan pedang Kusanaginya di punggung, bertanya ke Hashirama, "Shodaime, apa ada ANBU mengikutimu?"

"Tidak," Hashirama tersenyum kecil. "Aku menyuruh mereka untuk mengikuti Tobirama dan Izuna karena aku mau berdua saja dengan Madara."

"Apa mereka tahu?" Sasuke tidak yakin kedua adik pendiri Konoha suka dengan keputusan itu. Hashirama tertawa, "Tidak." Bertukar pandang dengan Madara, Kepala Klan Uchiha ini sadar suaminya mengikuti jejaknya untuk melindungi sang adik tanpa kata. Yah, kan memang pasangan yang sudah menikah sering mengikuti kebiasaan satu sama lain. Ia hanya tersenyum tipis ke Hashirama mengingat itu.

"Kok Kakek bisa melakukan perjalan ini? Apa jadi Hokage bisa sebebas itu?" Naruto penasaran. Seingatnya baik Kakek Sandaime ataupun Nenek Tsunade selalu di kantor Hokage. Jarang keluar Hokage. Hashirama tertawa. "Tetua dari Klan Uchiha resah karena kami belum punya anak. Jadi, aku menawarkan ke mereka untuk mengambil hari libur bersama Madara supaya bisa cepat punya momongan. Mereka setuju membiarkan kami _honeymoon_."

Sasuke menaikkan alis, "Tapi, kalian membawa kami. Apa alasan kalian untuk itu?"

"Aku cuma bilang kalau aku mau mengeratkan hubungan keluarga dengan Hebisuke yang masih memulihkan ingatannya." Adalah hal lumrah bagi Klan Uchiha untuk menikmati libur dengan keluarga mereka. Uchiha terkenal sebagai klan yang mementingkan keluarga mereka walaupun klan lain melihatnya sebagai anti-sosial karena mereka jarang sekali punya hubungan sosial di luar klan atau keluarga mereka. "Izuna seharusnya juga ikut, tapi karena dia hamil jadi aku mengajakmu dan Narutsune yang diketahui akan menjadi suamimu di kemudian hari."

"Hah?!" Naruto memerah bak kepiting rebus, terdistraksi, kepalanya terbentuk dahan pohon, "—OW!"

Hashirama menoleh untuk mengecek apa Naruto tidak apa-apa tapi tertawa kecil setelah ia menyusul. Naruto mengusap hidungnya yang merah karena terbentur tadi. Sasuke dan Madara hanya melirik. "Arah mana, Naruto?" Tanya Sasuke. Dijawab dengan, "Kurama bilang kita ke selatan, 5 hari jalan kaki dari Konoha. Tapi, kalau kita percepat, bisa setengahnya saja sudah sampai."

"Aku bisa merasakan cakra besar dari arah selatan," Madara bergumam. "Kyuubi-kah?"

"Ya," ujar Naruto.

"Hmm... mungkin kita butuh lebih dari 5 hari," Hashirama tersenyum tipis sebelum menghindari _kunai-kunai_ yang dilempar dari segala arah. Yang lain pun begitu. Hanya Naruto yang bingung, "Lho? Kenapa ini?"

"Karena," Hashirama membuat segel tangan _mokuton_ , "kita akan mendapat 'kunjungan' seperti ini."

Mereka berhenti di pohon tertinggi. Hening mengelilingi mereka. Tatapan tak terlihat terasa dari berbagai arah. Madara dan Naruto merasakan cakra di sekeliling mereka sebelum memberitahu jumlah musuh ke Sasuke dan Hashirama. Kedua Uchiha mengaktifkan _Mangekyou Sharingan_ tanpa Susanoo. Sasuke mengeluarkan Pedang Kusanagi. Naruto menggunakan _Sage Mode_ setelah Hashirama berbisik, "Waspada."

Hening mencekam... ada bunyi 'krak' menjadi tanda para penyerang memulai gerakan.

Mereka berempat bertarung dengan ninja yang tak terhitung jumlahnya selama beberapa jam. Selama perjalanan ini, mereka terus bertarung. Sasuke dan Naruto yang hanya pernah mengalami satu perang di masa mereka, cukup kelihatan lelah. Bukan tak ada stamina atau kemampuan, mereka bisa mengimbangi tapi sesungguhnya mereka jarang berhadapan dengan lawan lebih dari satu sebagaimana umum terjadi di perang. Walaupun, Naruto dengan bantuan Kurama dan Sasuke dengan kepintarannya bisa mengatasi hal tersebut. Setidaknya mereka menang dan melanjutkan perjalanan. Ketika malam tiba, Hashirama menyarankan mereka istirahat dekat air terjun.

Naruto menyembuhkan Sasuke, begitupun Hashirama ke Madara saat mereka terluka. Hashirama membuat 2 gubuk kecil dengan _Mokuton_. Madara menbuat api unggun dengan _Katon_ untuk memasak ikan-ikan yang disetrum oleh _Raiton_ -nya Sasuke. Naruto yang mengawasi ikan karena dengan hidung tajamnya dia bisa tahu kapan ikan siap dimakan.

"Sudah matang!" Teriak Naruto dan yang lain berkumpul. Mereka duduk di dua dahan pohon besar yang tak terlalu lapuk dengan api unggun di tengah. Hashirama dan Madara duduk berhadapan dengan Sasuke dan Naruto.

" _Itadakimasu_ ~!" Naruto mulai makan dengan senang sementara ketiga lainnya lebih tenang. "Ah, coba ada _cup ramen_ di zaman ini," keluhnya penuh rindu selesai makan.

Sasuke berkomentar, "Kau harus makan 'makanan asli', _Usurantonkachi_!"

"Berisik, _Teme_!"

" _Cup ramen_ bukan makanan asli?" Hashirama penasaran. "Imajiner? Hasil _Genjutsu_?"

Naruto terbahak-bahak sebelum menjelaskan ke Hokage apa sebenarnya itu. Dia menyebutkan kalau itu makanan kesukaannya di akhir penjelasan, ia tutup dengan, "Payahnya harus nunggu 3 menit! Tapi, itu bener-bener pucuk dicinta ulam pun tiba deh! Waktu dengan Petapa Genit, kami—" Ia tertegun di keheningan mengambil perhatian ketiga orang di sekitarnya. Kedua pendiri Konoha menoleh ke Sasuke yang menggelengkan kepala atas pertanyaan tak terucap. Menjawab kecurigaan mereka bahwa orang disebut Naruto sudah meninggal.

Hashirama bertanya ke Naruto pelan, "Gurumu?"

"Yah... secara resmi, guru kami adalah Guru Kakashi tapi," dia melirik dengan senyum jahil sambil menunjuk Sasuke dengan jempolnya, "ada masalah terjadi. Ditambah, Petapa Genit dulu gurunya ayahku."

"Apa dia dibunuh aku di Masa Depan?" Tanya Madara tanpa basa-basi. Naruto bungkam beberapa saat. Hanya suara api unggun yang terdengar sebelum Naruto menatap ke api tersebut.

"Tidak," jawabnya pelan. "Bekas muridnya yang dulu yang membunuhnya."

Sekali lagi keheningan menyelimuti mereka. Hashirama melirik ke suaminya dan dua remaja sebelum menghela nafas. Mungkin terlihat sebagai usaha mencairkan suasana tapi Hashirama tulus di kala ia berkata, "Dia pasti guru yang hebat. Aku bisa lihat dari pertarunganmu hari ini, Naruto."

Tersenyum bangga dengan rona pipi sedikit merah, Naruto senang dengan pujian barusan. Sasuke menatap Naruto sekilas sebelum beralih ke Hashirama lagi yang menyebutkan, "Hei, aku baru sadar kalau ini pertama kalinya kita berempat menghabiskan waktu bersama."

"Apa? Kita kan biasa bertemu di kamar mereka," Madara menaikkan satu alis.

Hashirama tertawa, "Maksudku, cuma kita. AIR Squad saja. Tanpa Izuna dan Tobirama."

"AIR Squad?" Naruto bingung. Madara dan Naruto juga sama.

" _ **A** sura **I** ndra **R** eincarnations_ (Reinkarnasi Asura dan Indra) Squad," Hashirama tersenyum bangga.

Mata biru bersinar antusias, "Nama yang keren, Kek!" Naruto tertawa bersama Hashirama setelah mengacungkan jempol ke Hokage. "Ya 'kan?" Hashirama sangat girang Naruto sepikiran dengannya.

Kedua reinkarnasi Indra bergumam bersamaan, "Norak... "

"Oh, apa kalian punya nama lain untuk _Squad_ kita? " Hashirama menantang kedua reinkarnasi Indra yang bertukar pandang kesepakatan. Mereka pikir sangat menggelikan untuk memikirkan sebuah nama apalagi menyuarakan seperti Hashirama tadi.

Mengacuhkan pertanyaan sebelumnya yang dinilai tidak pantas dijawab, Sasuke bertanya ke Hashirama, "Penyergapan hari ini, apa akan terjadi selama sisa perjalanan kita?"

Hashirama menghela nafas, "Begitulah."

"Perang atau tidak, setiap pemimpin dari sesuatu organisasi akan menjadi target pembunuhan," Madara membuang tulang ikan sisa miliknya ke api unggun. "Itu salah satu bagian dari menjadi pemimpin." Mereka terbiasa dengan hal seperti ini bahkan sebelum Konoha dibentuk. "Terutama, untuk seseorang dengan status seperti Hashirama."

"Maaf menyeret kalian ke masalah ini," ucap Hashirama tersenyum dengan rasa bersalah."

"Jangan dipusingkan, Kek!"

"Kau harus siap dengan hal seperti ini kalau kau mau jadi Hokage, Naruto," Hokage mengingatkan. Pirang Uzumaki mengangguk serius.

Madara memperingatkan ke Sasuke, "Kau juga." Remaja Uchiha menatap Madara. Kalau ia mau melindungi Naruto ketika sudah menjadi Hokage, Sasuke harus mempersiapkan diri juga. "Hubungan dekat seperti keluarga, sahabat atau pasangan sering jadi target juga."

Sasuke menutup mata, bergumam, "Aku tahu.

—000—

Mereka melewatkan satu minggu seperti ini. Satu-satunya waktu bisa istirahat adalah di antara percobaan pembunuhan Hokage selama perjalanan. Semakin mereka jauh dari Konoha, semakin berkurang penyerangan yang terjadi. Sekarang mereka hanya berjarak satu hari dari Kyuubi di masa ini. Bermalam di dekat danau, mereka melakukan rutinitas yang biasa dilakukan. Duduk di rumput sekitar api unggun.

"Sudah siap~!" Naruto mengumumkan ikan siap disantap.

Mereka makan dalam diam lalu Hashirama menyadari suaminya tidak mengambil bagian. "Madara?" Hokage memanggil setelah minum air usai ikan bagiannya habis. Ia bertanya, "Kenapa belum makan?"

"Tidak lapar," jawab Madara. Dia memasang wajah tanpa ekspresi walaupun matanya melihat ke ikan-ikan bakar dengan jijik. Aneh, batin Hokage. Madara bukan orang yang pilih-pilih makanan. Seorang ninja tidak bisa begitu. Mereka bisa punya makanan kesukaan tapi bisa makan semua kecuali memang ada alergi makanan. Terlebih, selama perjalanan ini mereka makan yang beginian kok. Burung, kelinci, ikan. Sudah biasa.

Namun, jika ditilik lagi belakangan, memang Madara makan kurang dari biasanya dibanding di awal mereka memulai perjalanan. Hokage mengerutkan alis dan bergeser ke suaminya. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" Ia mulai khawatir. Madara melirik sekilas dan menjawab, "Ya."

Bohong.

Hashirama tahu itu.

Memperhatikan suaminya dengan seksama, dia menyadari air muka yang pucat dan posisi badan kaku sebagaimana biasanya bila Madara menyembunyikan sesuatu dari seseorang. Hashirama tahu gerak-gerik suaminya setelah menikah. Bahkan, mungkin cuma dia dan Izuna yang bisa membaca bahasa tubuh Madara. Dia bertanya sekali lagi, "Ada apa, Dara?"

Madara menatap mata Hokage dan tahu bahwa tak ada gunanya berbohong karena Hashirama tak akan percaya. Menghela nafas, ia bergumam, "Ikannya..."

"Kenapa dengan ikannya?" Hashirama bingung.

"Bau... aku jadi mau muntah..."

Jawaban yang tak disangka. Bukan hanya bagi Hashirama tapi dua remaja itu juga. Ketiga bertukar pandang. Naruto meminum air dari wadah bambu seperti Hashirama tadi, Hokage ke Madara, "Bau? Seperti racun?" Dia menoleh ke Naruto, "Kau mencium bau mencurigakan dari ikannya, Naruto?"

Pirang Uzumaki menggelengkan kepala, "Tidak tuh. Sama kayak ikan biasanya. Kurama juga tidak mencium yang aneh-aneh."

Hashirama melirik ke Sasuke yang menggelengkan kepala juga. Sejujurnya, Hashirama jugà begitu. Tidak ada yang aneh. Madara memperhatikan mereka dengan kesal, "Maksud kalian yang mau muntah dari bau ini... hanya aku?!"

Dia berdiri dengan menekuk muka, "Aku bilang yang sebenarnya! Ikan-ikan itu beda! Baunya memuakkan!" Dia nampak pucat tapi marah untuk alasan tak diketahui bagi ketiga lainnya yang terkejut melihat Madara gusar hanya karena ikan. Hashirama berdiri dan mendekatinya.

"Santai, santai, Madara, aku percaya ucapanmu," Hashirama membujuk dengan tenang sambil mengenggam tangan Uchiha tersebut dengan lembut. Madara tidak bergerak dan sedikit kalem setelah sentuhan Hashirama.

Naruto menaikkan alis dengan bingung, "Kenapa sih denganmu, Mad—" terhenti, biru kembar membesar selagi dia mengendus udara di arah Madara.

Pendiri Konoha dan Sasuke bersiaga seketika. "Ada apa?" Sasuke bertanya sambil mengaktifkan _Sharingan_ dan mengedarkan pandangan waspada ke sekitar. Hashirama dan Madara juga begitu, menunggu diserang tiba-tiba tapi tidak terjadi apapun. Madara juga tidak merasakan siapapun dekat mereka. Ketiga pasang mata mengikuti Naruto yang kini mendekati Madara dengan mengendus-endus.

"Ada yang aneh dengan Madara, Naruto?" Tanya Hashirama.

Berdiri depan Madara, Naruto mengerutkan alis, "Aroma khasmu berubah."

Madara dengan Sharingan-nya melebarkan mata, "Apa?"

"Aromamu bercampur dengan sesuatu," mengendus lagi, "kayak aromanya Kakek Shodaime."

Madara bertukar pandang dengan suaminya, "Tapi, semalam kami tidak..." Mereka tidak berhubungan seks selama perjalanan ini jadi mustahil Naruto mencium raksi kawin dari mereka.

"Bukan, bukan aroma yang itu," biru kembar fokus ke perut Madara. "Sumber aroma ini ada di..." Kedua pendiri Konoba dan Sasuke segera menangkap maksudnya. Hashirama dan Madara saling memandang dengan perasaan bercampur.

Madara berbisik ke Hashirama yang berdiri di sampingnya, "Apa kau berpikir seperti yang kupikirkan?"

"Biar aku cek dulu, oke?" Hashirama berkata lembut. Madara mengangguk. Hokage membuat meja pasien dari Mokuton untuk Madara berbaring dan Hashirama memulai pemeriksaan. Semuanya menahan nafas selama pemeriksaan berlangsung. Hashirama fokus ke tangan bercahaya hijaunya yang ditaruh di perut Madara. Matanya membesar sebelum dia menarik tangan dengan terpana. "Hashirama..." Gundah terdengar dari suara Madara.

Hokage menatap sayang ke suaminya, "Madara..." Senyum hangat terlukis di bibirnya.

"Apa aku...?"

Hashirama mengangguk, "Ya."

"Berapa lama aku..."

"Sekitar 12 minggu," Hashirama senyum sumringah. Dia memeluk Madara yang sudah duduk kembali. Bahagia sangat kental di suara tawanya. "Kita akan jadi ayah, Madara! Kita akan punya anak!"

"Wow, keren!" Naruto senyum antusias. "Selamat, Madara! Kakek juga!"

"Terima kasih, Nar—" Hashirama merasa Madara membeku di pelukannya dan senyum Hashirama perlahan redup begitu ia melihat ke Madara yang nampak lebih pucat lagi. Ini berita yang sudah ditunggu untuk Hokage, bahkan Klan Uchiha. Hashirama tidak mengeryi kenapa Madara malah terlihat murung bahkan sedih, "Madara... apa kau tidak apa-apa? Ada masal—"

"Kau tahu 'kan?" Sasuke yang sedari tadi diam mengambil perhatian. Sebelum yang lain bertanya, Sasuke melanjutkan, "Kau mengerti konsekuensinya. Benar bukan," ia menatap ke reinkarnasi Indra sebelum dirinya dengan penuh arti, menekankan, "Madara?"

_TBC_


	18. Ini seperti mimpiku terwujud!

Kedua reinkarnasi Asura bolak balik memandang kedua reinkarnasi Indra. Naruto tidak punya petunjuk apa yang dimaksud Sasuke tapi Hashirama menangkap arti dibalik itu ketika melihat Madara menaruh telapaknya di perut. Mengerutkan alis, Hashirama mengerti kenapa Madara terlihat terbeban dengan berita menggembirakan ini.

"Apa maksudmu, Sasuke?" Naruto serius bingung.

Butuh privasi, Hashirama mendahului Sasuke menyuarakan permintaan, "Naruto, Sasuke, bisa aku bicara empat mata dengan Madara?"

"Oh," Naruto menoleh ke Sasuke yang sudah berbalik dan menjauh, "Oke." Pirang Uzumaki mengikuti Sasuke dan pergi. Mereka berjalan ke sisi lain danau untuk memberi Pendiri Konoha privasi. Sasuke terus berjalan ke arah hutan tapi Naruto berhenti. "Apa yang kau katakan dengan tanya Madara mengerti tidak? Apa sih maksudnya, Sasuke?"

Pertamanya, Uchiha muda mengabaikan dan terus berjalan tanpa tanda kalau dia mendengar Naruto. Putra Yondaime Hokage merengut. "Sasuke!" Dia melompat ke depan Uchiha tersebut. Mereka berpandangan dan Sasuke tahu dia harus menjawab kalau determinasi di mata Naruto menjadi patokan. Ia menghela nafas.

"Rinnegan."

Naruto berkedip, satu alis naik dan memiringkan kepala sedikit ke kanan, "Rinnegan?"

"Kau bilang sendiri, Rikudou Sennin memberitahumu kalau Madara di masa kita bisa membangkitkan Rinnegan karena dia menanamkan daging Shodaime ke tubuhnya. Akibatnya, cakra Indra dan Asura bersatu. Itu kunci untuk membangkitkan Rinnegan."

"Aku ingat, tapi apa hubunga—"

Mata Naruto melebar tatkala mulai paham. Sasuke diam memberikan Naruto waktu mencerna situasi. "Maksudmu... Madara akan membangkitkan Rinnegan pas dia hamil?"

"Bukan."

Pirang Uzumaki kembali bingung jadi Sasuke menjelaskan, "Dia butuh lebih DNA Shodaime yang lebih dari sperma didalamnya." Naruto berkedip dan tersipu sebentar mendengar kata 'sperma' tapi Sasuke melanjutkan, "Yang akan punya Rinnegan adalah anak mereka."

"Bayi didalamnya?"

Sasuke mengangguk lalu menoleh ke danau yang memisahkan mereka dengan reinkarnasi Otsutsuki bersaudara sebelum mereka. "Bukan anak mereka saja... anak kita berkemungkinan mendapatkan Rinnegan juga."

"Hah?"

"Apa kau ingat waktu Izuna bertanya ke Tobirama apa anak mereka akan punya Rinnegan atau tidak dan Tobirama menjawab 'tidak'? Dia menerangkan walaupun mereka keturunan Indra dan Asura tapi cakra mereka bukan seperti cakra kita dan Shodaime serta Madara," mereka memandang kedua lelaki di seberang danau. "Kita berempat punya cakra Indra dan Asura. Tiap anak dari Shodaime dan Madara atau anak kita... mereka akan bisa membangkitkan Rinnegan."

Naruto terdiam dan menatap Sasuke selama dia menjelaskan. Satu yang disadarinya, Sasuke tak menunjukkan emosi di wajahnya tapi suaranya terdengar bertentangan. Ia tak mengerti jadi langsung ditanya, "Kau tidak terdengar senang saat menyebutkan soal anak kita? Apa ini caramu untuk bilang kalau kau tidak mau... punya anak denganku?" Gelisah kentara di pertanyaan barusan.

Sasuke menoleh balik ke Naruto, "Dari mana kau dapat pikiran bodoh itu?"

Pirang Uzumaki marah, "Ya, KAU! Jadi, benar 'kan?"

"Apa?"

"Kau baru bilang kalau itu bodoh untuk punya anak denganku!"

"Naruto, kenapa aku memintamu menikahiku kalau aku tidak mau kita punya anak?" Ia berasalan dengan pelan seraya mendekati Naruto. Biru kembar terlihat takut akibat konklusinya tadi.

"Tapi, sepertinya tadi kau tidak suka dengan ide anak kita atau anak Kakek Shodaime dan Madara punya Rinnegan!" Balas Naruto. Sasuke menghela nafas.

"Bukan urusanku kalau nereka mau punya anak di masa ini tapi... Zetsu Hitam pasti akan memanipulasi anak mereka demi rencananya. Tidak mungkin tidak," ia menggenggam kedua tangan Naruto. "Kita mengubah sejarah tapi tidak berarti mqsa depan kita akan punya perubahan drastis selama Zetsu Hitam masih berkeliaran bebas."

Naruto berkedip. Butuh beberapa saat untuknya paham kata-kata Sasuke. Tidak harus Madara yang punya Rinnegan, siapapun yang punya akan dimanipulasi Zetsu Hitam seperti Madara di masa mereka. Entah itu Madara atau anaknya. Masa depan tak akan berubah walau mereka membuat perubahan di masa ini.

"Aku mengerti," Naruto bergumam setelah diam lama mencerna pokok pembicaraan. Dia memalingkan wajah dan terlihat sedih, "Aku pikir... kau benci pemikiran untuk punya anak denganku..."

"Benci? Aku mau membangun klanku di masa depan denganmu, Naruto," Sasuke memeluk mesra Naruto. "Apa kau siap?" Dia mencium pelipis Pirang Uzumaki.

Muka memerah padam, Naruto membenamkan wajah di pundah Sasuke. Suaranya tak menutupi betapa malunya dia mengatakan, "Aku tidak yakin aku bisa membantu banyak di bagian itu..."

"Omong kosong," Sasuke menyeringai. "Kau berasal dari Uzumaki yang terkenal dengan kekuatan tubuh dan stamina penuh."

"Nonsense," Sasuke smirked, "You are an Uzumaki which are a famous clan to have excellent body strength and stamina."

"Tunggu," Naruto mengerutkan alis, menjauhkan wajah dari Sasuke, "Apa kau mau bersamaku hanya karena aku Uzumaki?"

Sasuke menaikkan alis, "Apa kau serius berpikir aku seperti itu? Aku kenal Uzumaki perempuan kalau aku hanya mau menggunakan seseorang melahirkan anak-anakku."

"Apa?!" Naruto yang cuma bertemu Karin Uzumaki sekali, terkejut bukan main. "Jadi, kau selingkuh denganku?" Konklusinya dengan nada terluka sangat terdengar di suara serta terlukis di air muka.

"Tidak, Bodoh," Sasuke menghela nafas berat. "Dia cuma teman satu timku sewaktu aku mencari kakakku. Kami tidak punya hubungan dekat seperti kita."

"Tapi, kau bil—"

"Yang kubilang adalah," Sasuke membingkai wajah Naruto dengan kedua tangannya pelan sehingga mata mereka bertatapan dekat, suaranya melembut dengan senyum tipis, "aku mau kita membangun keluarga bersama."

Naruto terpana. Pipinya bersemu merah dan biru kembar melebar mendengarkan Sasuke melanjutkan, "Aku bisa menghidupkan kembali klanku dengan siapa saja. Tapi, aku hanya ingin punya anak-anak denganmu. Bukan karena kau Uzumaki atau _Jinchuriki_ atau koneksi dari kehidupan lampau. Hanya saja... ini harus dengamu. Tidak akan ada artinya kalau bukan dengamu, Naruto."

Kata-kata itu menjadikan Pirang Uzumaki merah bak kepiting rebus sebab malu sekali dari ujung kepala sampai kaki. Sasuke menyebutkan itu tanpa keraguan sedikitpun yang membuat Naruto sangat bahagia tak terkira! Terlebih, Sasuke tak seperti Itachi. Sasuke tidak pernah berbohong selama Naruto kenal dia. Selalu mengatakan sesuatu secara langsung tanpa memaniskan kata-kata atau peduli orang terlika atau tidak saat kata-katanya terlalu kasar. Sasuke bukan pembohong ulung... salahkah jika Naruto meleleh saat ini?

Naruto tak pernah tahu atau ada bayangan seberapa dalam perasaan bernama cinta berpengaruh ke Uchiha. Contohnya, Itachi yang melakukan segalanya demi kedamaian, bahkan membantai klan sendiri, Itachi tak sanggup membunuh Sasuke. Orang terpenting yang keberadannya melebihi kesetiaan Itachi pada Konoha. Sama saperti Itachi, Sasuke tidak pernah sanggup membubuh Naruto. Walaupun Itachi telah memberitahunya untuk membunuh teman terdekat demi mendapatkan _Mangekyou Sharingan,_ Sasuke tak pernah serius membunuh Naruto. Sasuke terbilang masih setengah waras setelah kehilangan seluruh klan dengan tragis, tapi... kalau dia kehilangan Naruto...

"Kelemahanku, kekuatanku... ada satu," suaranya berbisik kejujuran dan tak terelakkan, "Hanya dirimu."

...apa yang dilakukan Madara di masa mereka akan tak berarti apa-apa. Dalam beberapa pengertian, Sasuke lebih berbahaya daripada Madara di Masa depan.

Naruto secara insting sadar keberadaanya adalah alasan Sasuke masih waras. Walau telah banyak orang mengakuinya, Sasuke merupakan satu-satunya yang mencuri hatinya. Mungkin ia memang ditinggalkan bertahun-tahun tapi sekarang ia tahu... Sasuke menyayanginya dalam hati.

Padahal, Naruto pikir dia ahli jurus Dakwah yang seperti Kurama bilang. Orang yang mengalahkannya dalam jurus ini adalah Itachi Uchiha. Kakak Sasuke. Tak heran Sasuke mampu membuat Naruto meleleh dengan kata-kata. Mungkin bakat dalam keluarga. Jika dipikir lagi, perkataan Sasuke yang mengakuinya ketika mereka _Genin_ adalah awal dari cintanya pada Uchiha satu ini.

Sebentar.

Apa Sasuke bilang... "Anak-anak?" Naruto bertanya ragu nan malu.

"Anak-anak," Sasuke mengkonfirmasi dengan seringai kecil. "Aku harus menghidupkan kembali klanku, ingat?" Muka Naruto masuk ke tingkat warna merah paling gelap. Sasuke menaikkan alis, "Takut, _Usuratonkachi_?"

Naruto membantah, "Enak saja, _Teme_!"

"Bagus," Sasuke menghapus jarak mereka dan mencium bibir Naruto.

—000—

Setelah berdua saja, Hashirama duduk di bangku panjang bersama Madara. Keheningan menyelimuti. Keduanya memandang danau beberapa saat sebelum Hashirama memecah keheningan di antara mereka.

"Apa kau tidak senang dengan kehamilanmu, Dara?"

"Masalahnya bukan sesederhana itu," gumam Madara.

Hashirama mengerti jalan pemikiran Madara. Dia punyan pemikiran sama seperti Sasuke perihal ini. Kemungkinan anak mereka akan membangkitkan Rinnegan mencegah Madara menikmati masa sekarang. "Kau terbeban?"

Madara bungkam.

Jawabannya tak terelakkan. Tanpa diketahui Madara, dia membuka alasan kenapa dia mengubah topik tiap kali Hashirama mencoba membahas penyembuhan untuk penglihatannya. Hashirama tak pernah tahu alasan kenapa Madara selalu menolak matanya disembuhkan. Awalnya, Hashirama pikir karena ini terkait klan jadi orang selain Uchiha tak boleh memberikan penyembuhan apapun untuk aset terbaik klan. Ia pun membiarkan saja karena mau menghormati keputusan Madara. Namun, kehamilan ini membuktikan prediksinya salah.

Madara tak pernah bicara soal ini jado Hashirama beranggapan suamimya hanya terganggu dengan kematian Izuna dari cerita masa depan kedua remaja. Kelihatannya... bukan itu saja...

"Apa kau mau aborsi?"

"Apa?" Madara mengerutkan alis. Tangannya menutupi perut dengan protektif. "Tentu saja TIDAK!" Hashirama tersenyum lembut, dia tahu Madara akan bilang begitu. Dia merangkul suaminya dengan satu tangan, menyandarkan kepala Madara di bahunya.

"Kalau begitu, tidak masalah," ucapnya pelan. "Putra kita belum lahir dan kau berasumsi dia akan jadi antagonis? Kasihan 'kan?" ucap Hashirama pelan.

"Bukan itu maks—" Mata melebar kala tersadar ucapan suaminya barusan, dengan saling mengunci pandangan, ia pun bertanya. "Putra?"

Hashirama hanya tersenyum. Madara bertanya setengah berbisik, "Bukannya... terlalu cepat untuk tahu jenis kelaminnya?"

"Yah, tapi aku ada firasat kuat kalau anak kita laki-laki," tangannya yang bebas diletakkan di atas tangan Madara yang masih berada di atas perut. "Aku tahu kau cemas tentang anak kita akan dimanipulasi Zetsu Hitam kalau punga _Rinnegan_ dan sejarah Sasuke maupun Naruto terulang. Tapi... itu tak akan mengubah apapun kalau kita tidak melakukan sesuatu."

Hashirama berdeterminasi, "Kita akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk menemukan Zetsu Hitam. Aku tahu kemungkinannya kecil mengingat Rikudou Sennin sendiri tidak menyadari eksistensinya. Kalau tidak bisa, kita akan menceritakan soal Zetsu Hitam sehingga anak kita bisa waspada."

Madara mengangguk.

"Aku aman melindungi anak kita dari bahaya apapun, Dara. Kau tidak sendirian. Kita bersama akan menghadapi ini," Hashirama memeluk Madara. "Tolong, jangan cemas. Tidak baik untukmu stress atas hal yang tidak bisa kita kontrol. Itu bisa mempengaruhi bayi kita."

Madara mengangguk dan memeluk balik. Tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa dia percayai keselamatan anaknya lebih daripada Hashirama dan adik mereka. Sangat menenangkan mendengar suaminya akan melakukan itu sekalipun keduanya tahu mereka memang akan melakukan segala cara untuk melindungi anak mereka. Lagipula, Hashirama benar. Mereka tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu terkait Zetsu Hitam sekarang jadi tak ada guna stress soal itu. "Terima kasih..." Madara menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu suaminya lagi.

Hashirama tersenyum riang, "Aku yang harusnya bilang itu, Dara. Kau membuatku jadi lelaki paling bahagia!" Ia mencium kening Madara penuh sayang. "Ini seperti mimpiku terwujud! Kita menghentikan perang. Membangun desa dan menikah. Sekarang, kita akan punya anak." Ia menghela nafas lega. "Apalagi yang bisa kuminta dari hidup ini? Aku sangat senang!" Dia mengeratkan pelukannya, "Terima kasih, Dara. Terima kasih."

Madara terpana.

Ah, jadi ini yang orang bilang 'hitung nikmatmu bukan masalahmu', pikir Madara. Kalau ditilik, yang dikatakan Hashirama barusan benar. Kehamilan ini merupaman nikmat bukan musibah. Zetsu Hitam memang sumber masalah. Namun, bagaimana orang bisa menikmati hidup jika hanya khawatir soal masalah dan mengabaikan nikmat yang dipunya? Masalah akan hadir di kehidupan. Itu bagian dari kehidupan. Begitu juga nikmat. Seseorang tidak bisa melarang masalah, itu akan datang bagaimanapun juga. Namun, orang bisa mengontrol diri mereka bagaimana siap menghadapi masalah dan menyelesaikannya. Hashirama lelaki yang bijaksana dan Madara sangat beruntung bisa punya suami sepertinya.

"Aku mencintaimu..." Dia berkata penuh rasa syukur dan mencium pipi Hashirama.

Hashirama terbelalak. Itu mengejutkannya. Biasanya, Madara lebih suka memperlihatkan cintanya di tindakan dibanding kata-kata. Tidak keberatan, tentu saja. Hashirama lebih dari senang mendengar hal tersebut dan menghargainya. Maka, ia tersenyum hangat, "Aku juga mencintaimu..."

Kemudian mencium bibir Madara.

—000—

Keesokkan paginya, Naruto masih tertidur di rumah kayu buatan Hashirama. Sasuke berpakaian dan keluar untuk menemukan Madara di balik semak cukup jauh dari posisi berkemah mereka. Madara selesai muntah apa yang dimakannya semalam. Saat dia hendak minum dari wadah bambu yang dia bawa, ternyata kosong. Sasuke mendekati dan menawarkan miliknya.

Madara merasakan kehadiran Sasuke sebelumnya tapi dia sibuk dengan mual serta muntah sehingga baru sekarang dia melihat ke arah remaja Uchiha itu. Tanpa kata, dia menerima wadah bambu Sasuke dan minum air dari situ. Beberapa teguk, baru dia merasa baikan dan berhenti minum. "Aku ragu kau di sini untuk memberiku selamat," ucapnya sambil berdiri tegak lagi dan menoleh ke Sasuke.

"Kenapa tidak?" Balas Sasuke. "Naruto dan aku bertarung denganmu di Masa Depan... dimana kau jadi sangat kuat. Tak pernah terlintas di pikiranku akan melihatmu muntah dan bisa kubilang bahkan terlihat menyedihkan?"

"Hebat sekali itu datang darimu yang melarikan diri dari menjelaskan apa itu seks kepada pacar yang polos setelah berani-beraninya melamar dia, kau sepertinya yakin sekali kalau kau tidak menyedihkan."

"Tak buruk, Madara."

Madara hanya menaikkan satu alis dan bertanya ke si remaja, "Kenapa kau di sini?"

"Mana Shodaime?"

"Dia pergi memetik tanaman herbal untuk membuatkanku minuman. Sebentar lagu kembali."

Sasuke menatap Madara beberapa saat, "Shodaime adalah medi-nin terbaik di sejarah Konoha bahkan di masaku. Tak ada yang melebihinya dalam ninjutsu penyembuhan."

"Lalu?" Madara mulai kembali berjalan ke arah perkemahan mereka.

"Naruto mungkin tidak di tingkat yang sama dengan Shodaime untuk penyembuhan tapi dia bisa melakukannya cukup baik," Sasuke mengikuti Uchiha yang lebih tua. Dia berjalan di samping Madara.

"Poinmu?"

"Penglihatanku memburuk setelah menggunakan Mangekyou Sharingan sering-sering sebelum aku memutuskan mentransplantasi mata kakakku. Aku tahu seberapa buruk penglihatanmu dan bertanya-tanya," ia tak melirik atau menoleh ke Madara, "kenapa kau tidak meminta salah satu dari mereka untuk menyembuhkan matamu?"

Keduanya berjalan dalam keheningan tanpa ada tanda dari Madara akan menjawab. Sejujurnya, Sasuke tak mengharapkan dijawab. Dia tahu apa yang Madara akan katakan atau rasakan. "Kau dihantui oleh fakta jika cakra Shodaime atau Naruto berada di dalam tubuhmu, Rinneganmu akan terbangun." Madara berhenti, Sasuke berjalan tiga langkah lagi sebelum berhenti juga. "Kau mencoba untuk mencegah masa depan kami untuk terjadi." Itu pernyataan, bukan pertanyaan. "Tapi, kau hamil sekarang."

Madara menatap punggung Sasuke di depannya.

Tak ada guna untuk membantah pernyataan barusan. Ia tak pernah mengatakan pada siapapun, tidak juga ke Hashirama walaupun nampaknya sang suami paham, tapi itu adalah fakta. Madara juga tahu Sasuke secara tak langsung mengatakan bahwa anaknya akan punya Rinnegan. Itu berkebalikan dengan usahanya untuk tak pernah membangkitkan Rinnegan sendiri. Mengerutkan alis, Madara tak suka kemana arah pembicaraan ini sehingga ia berkata, "Kalau kau menyarankan untuk membunuh janinku, kau berpikir terlalu muluk, Sasuke."

Uchiha termuda berbalik badan. Manatap lurus mata Madara.

"Bukan. Itu sama saja seperti membunuh anakku sendiri. Kita punya jiwa Indra walaupun berbeda generasi." Sasuke melanjutkan, "Kau harus bersiap untuk segala kemungkinan yang akan terjadi. Dalam hal ini, kau harus punya rencana kalau ada skenario terburuk terjadi."

"Kuasumsikan kau punya rencana dan mau memberitahuku."

Sasuke mengangguk, "Aku punya satu Rinnegan, pemberian Rikudou Sennin ketika aku melawan Kaguya. Naruto juga punya cakra Rikudou dari beliau tapi keduanya hilang setelah kami tiba di sini."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku pikir itu karena Kaguya hendak menggunakan jurus perpindahan dimensi setelah menyerap cakra kami," jelas Sasuke. "Hanya sebentar tapi aku tahu kemampuan Rinnegan. Aku akan memberitahumu jadi kau bisa mengantisipasi bagaimana menghadapinya bila ada seseorang dengan Rinnegan muncul."

Akan sangat mematikan kalau melawan pengguna Rinnegan tanpa tahu apapun. Edo tensei Hashirama dan Tobirama membuktikan itu. Apalagi, jika Madara mencoba sejarah terulang maka Sasuke bersedia membantu karena ia tak menikmati masa depan dimana dia dan Naruto berasal.

Madara diam beberapa saat sebelum menjawab, "Tidak. Aku sebaiknya tidak tahu karena ada kemungkinan aku yang membangkitkan Rinnegan dan bisa bahaya karena sejarah masa depanmu bisa terulang."

"Saranmu?"

"Beritahu orang yang bisa dipercaya untuk mengambil tindakan apapun demi hasil terbaik tak peduli metodenya"

Sasuke paham. "Siapa menurutmu?"

Madara membuka bibir dan menyebutkan sebuah nama lalu mereka kembali.

—000—

Naruto keluar dari rumah kayu dan menemukan Hashirama membuatkan minuman dengan aroma yang membuatnya menutup hidung.

"Aaah!" Hentaknya, "Racun apaan tuh, Kek? Menyengat banget baunya!"

"Teh herbal, Naruto," Hashirama tertawa. "Ini untuk Madara biar perutnya enakan dan mengurangi mual-mual _._ "

"Mual-mual?" Naruto bingung.

"Iya, itu biasa di beberapa bulan awal kehamilan," jawab Hashirama. "Saat hamil, hormon jadi tak berarturan dan mempengaruhi indra penciuman. Makanya, Madara tidak mau makan ikan kemarin. Aromanya membuat mual."

Naruto memucat, "Kurasa aku juga mual..." Ia mengambil langkah jauh dari Hashirama dan teh herbal. Hokage hanya tertawa sambil melempar apel. "Sarapanmu."

Remaja pirang menangkap dan memakan apelnya. Hashirama sadar Naruto terlihat pucat. "Kau tidak apa-apa, Naruto? Biasanya, kau masih tidur," ujar Hokage. Naruto selalu jadi yang terakhir bangun di antara mereka berempat.

"Ya," ia menguap sesekali, "Masih ngantuk sih tapi panas banget jadi gerah."

Hashirama cengo.

Ini belum musim panas dan ditengha musim semi. Tidak sepanas itu untuk keringatan hanya dengan tiduran. Hokage sedikit ragu dengan deskripsi Naruto. Melihat lebih dekat, Naruto memang berkeringat dan wajahnya lebih merah dari biasanya. Hashirama mengerutkan alis. Ciri-ciri remaja ini sama dengan demam. "Apa kau yakin? Kau terlihat tidak sehat, Naruto. Apa kau sakit?"

"Hah? Tidak tahu ya, aku tidak pernah sakit selain dari luka pertarungan, itupun juga cepat sembuh," Naruto betulan kaget.

Hashirama bertanya, "Tidak pernah? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Cakra Kurama melindungiku dari penyakit jadi aku tidak pernah batuk, flu, demam atau sejenisnya," jawab Naruto. Hashirama menaruh teh herbal dan berjalan ke Naruto yang duduk di depan rumah kayu. Berlutut di depan si remaja, ia menyimpulkan, "Menurutku, kau demam."

Biru kembar terbelalak.

"Buka _kimono_ -mu biar kuperiksa," saran Hashirama. Naruto yang kaget karena tidak pernah akhirnya menurut. Tangan Hokage memeriksa tubuhnya sambil ditanya, "Apa ada yang terasa aneh? Sakit mepala? Atau nyeri di bagian lain?"

"Ehmmm... selama perjalanan kita, aku merasa udara panas lebih dari biasanya. Cakraku juga terasa aneh. Masih bisa kugunakan... tapi rasanya beda."

"Cakramu? Sudah tanya Kyuubi?"

"Sudah tapi dia juga tidak tahu kenapa. Dia bilang dia tidak pernah cakra jadi aneh begini dengan para Jinchuriki sebelum aku."

Hashirama terdiam, "Menurutmu, apa bukan karena kita dekat dengan Kyuubi masa ini? Seperti cakra kita beresonansi hingga menarikmu dan Sasuke ke zaman ini dari jurus Kaguya?"

"Wow! Aku tidak kepiki—" ucapan Naruto terpotong sebab ia merasakan niat membunuh dari belakang Hashirama. Menengadah, ia menemukan dua pasang Mangekyou Sharingan melotot ke arah Hokage.

"Hashirama..."

Madara memasang wajah keji seperti yang Naruto lihat kala melawan Edo-Tensei Madara di Perang Besar Dunia Ninja ke-4. Anehnya, Sasuke juga berekspresi sama persis. Naruto tidak mengerti kenapa kedua reinkarnasi Indra memasang wajah itu tapi Hashirama menyadarinya. Pemandangan dimana Naruto membuka kimono setengah telanjang dan tangan Hashirama di tubuh tersebut, jelas mengacu ke satu konklusi yang bukan pemeriksaan kesehatan. "Bisa kujelaskan, ini bukan seper—"

Ucapannya terpotong dengan terbentuknya dua Susanoo. Yang Ungu mengarahkan panah Amaterasu ke Hashirama.

"Kata terakhirmu, Shodaime?" Tanya Sasuke dingin. Matanya penuh kebencian.

"Tunggu, Sasuke! Aku TIDAK bermesuman dengan Naru—" tanpa basa-basi, Susanoo Ungu melepas anak panah dan tanah berguncang hebat akibat ledakan dahsyat.

Jauh dari mereka berempat, Kyuubi di masa ini merasakan cakra dari ledakan barusan. Menajamkan mata, ia berdesis, "Cakra ini..."

TBC

* * *


	19. Kami... mates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ada hints Susanoo x Kurama!
> 
> "Italic + underline" = Susanoo Biru (punya Madara)
> 
> "Underline" = Susanoo Ungu (punya Sasuke)

"Kalau bukan aku, orang lain pasti mati karena panah Susanoo-mu, Sasuke!" Hashirama menegur Uchiha muda selagi mereka melanjutkan perjalanan mereka ke persembunyian Kyuubi sejam setelah Sasuke lepas kendali akibat kesalahpahaman sebelumnya.

"Ck, sayang sekali," komentar Sasuke datar tanpa peduli sedikit pun. Tak berarti dia berusaha semaksimal mungkin tapi dia juga tidak mengurangi kerusakan. Mereka berlompatan dari satu dahan pohon ke pohon lain dengan harmoni tanpa melambat.

Hashirama menekuk wajah, "Sudah kubilang aku tidak mesum-in Naruto!" Ia menoleh ke Pirang Uzumaki yang ada di sisi lain Sasuke. "Ya kan, Naruto?"

Uchiha termuda menegaskan agar Hashirama menjaga jarak dari Naruto sehingga posisi mereka adalah (dari kiri ke kanan) Madara, Hashirama, Sasuke dan Naruto. Anggukan sebagai jawaban, ditambah, "Benar, Sasuke. Kakek Shodaime cuma meriksa kok."

"Naruto, kau terlalu lugu dan mudah percaya sama orang. Kau tidak bisa mendeteksi kemesuman seseorang."

"Hei! Aku tidak begitu!" Naruto dan Hashirama protes bersamaan karena keduanya tersinggung.

"Yakin?" Sasuke mengacuhkan Hashirama dan menoleh sepenuhnya ke Naruto. "Kalau begitu... apa yang dimaksud dengan 'ada yang tegak tapi bukan keadilan' atau 'ada yang keras tapi kemauan'? Kau bisa menjawabnya kalau kau tahu." Tantangnya.

"Ta-tahu kok!" Naruto bersikeras tapi terbata, bergumam tak jelas, "Itu kan... i-itu kan... maksudnya itu..." dan akhirnya terdiam memalingkan wajah.

_Krik, krik_.

"Iya! Iya! Memang aku tidak tahu! Terus kenapa?" Gusar Naruto dengan wajah merah kesal bercampur malu.

Hashirama dan Madara terkesiap. Sasuke yang sudah menduga hanya acuh tak acuh. Kedua Pendiri Hokage menatap Naruto dengan tidak percaya.

"Aku bisa melihat alasanmu, Sasuke," Hashirama melirik Uchiha muda sebelum menatap Naruto, "Ada yang mau kutanyakan dan tolong jawab, Naruto. Tidak perlu malu. Justru normal kalau kau tahu. Umumnya seusiamu sudah sewajarnya tahu tapi aku tidak yakin kau tahu melihat jawabanmu sebelum ini. Hanya saja... yang mau kutanyakan ini hal mendasar. Tidak susah dan—"

"Hashirama!" Madara menghentikan celotehan tak menentu Hashirama. Hokage tersadar, "Ah, aku meracau. Maaf. Yang mau kutanyakan... kau tahu masturbasi 'kan?"

Pertanyaan itu, bahkan Sasuke tak pernah tahu ataupun menanyakannya selama mereka jadian. Dia tak pernah melihat Naruto menyentuh dirinya sendiri dalam konteks seksual apalagi menyentuh Sasuke. Mereka hanya sebatas berciuman dan berpelukan saja selama ini. Sasuke tahu tingkat kepolosan Naruto di luar logika untuk remaja seumuran mereka sehingga dia main aman dan membiarkan semuanya berjalan lambat sesuai alur Naruto agar tidak mengagetkan.

Kedua reinkarnasi Indra menatap ke Naruto. Mereka berempat tak kehilangan ritme melompat. Pirang Uzumaki berkedip dan menyadari perhatian ketiganya terfokus ke dirinya seorang. Ia merasakan ekspektasi dari ketiga pasang mata. Sejatinya, Naruto tidak tahu apa yang diharapkan mereka sehingga ia memutuskan untuk jujur saja.

"Jurus apaan tuh?"

Sasuke, Madara dan Hashirama tercengang.

"Kelihatannya, ajaranmu ke Naruto gagal, Madara," komentar Sasuke merajuk pada pembicaraan mereka saat berdua tadi. "Kupikir kau sudah menjelaskan padanya. Kelihatan sekarang siapa yang menyedihkan."

"Kau tidak tahu tingkat kesulitan yang harus kulalui hanya untuk menjelaskan PENETRASI," jelas Madara.

Naruto malu karena untuk pertama kalinya dia nyambung apa isi pembicaraan. "Wow, wow, sejak kapan pembicaraan ini ngebahas soal seks?"

Ketiganya menghela nafas bersamaan, menjawab dalam hati, _ya sejak awal_...

"Hah?" Naruto cengo.

"Sudah jelas, bukan?" tutup Sasuke menatap ke para reinkarnasi Asura dengan penuh arti.

"Madara," Hashirama menoleh ke suaminya, "Ucapkan sesuatu. Kau tidak percaya aku bermesuman dengan Naruto, 'kan?" Tanyanya.

Ia menjawab, "Berusahalah hidup, Hashirama. Kalau kau masih mau melihat anak kita lahir."

"Hei, kau 'kan suamiku! Dukung aku!"

"Memang. Karena itu bukan aku yang menyerangmu tadi," balas Madara santai. Hashirama geram meski mereka tak menghentikan perjalanan. "Tak bisa dipercaya! _AIR Squad_ seharusnya saling dukung! Kita ini saudara dalam segala hal kecuali darah!" Protes Hokage.

"Berhenti menamai kita!" Sasuke dan Madara menghardik bersamaan. Keduanya masih berpendapat nama group mereka itu sangat norak. Naruto tertawa, "Nama itu bagus!" Hashirama pun ikutan tertawa.

Para reinkarnasi Indra menghela nafas berat, berpikir ulang untuk kesekian kalinya: _apa yang kunikahi?_

Yah, memang Sasuke belum menikah secara resmi dengan Naruto tapi niatan untuk itu jelas ada. Seandainya masih ada yang berpikir Uchiha tak memiliki hati, perihal ini patut menghapus opini tersebut. Walau mereka tak sependapat dengan nama _squad_ , Madara dan Sasuke menatap lembut Hashirama dan Naruto. Namun, saat tawa Naruto terhenti, sekejap mereka langsung waspada. Madara merasakan cakra bijuu di saat Naruto teriak, "AWAS!"

Dengan sigap, mereka melompat berpencar ketika cakar raksasa menghantam ke tanah. Keempatnya mendarat di beberapa pohon dan menengadah untuk mendapati Kyuubi melotot penuh kebencian. Dia menggeram, "Manusia..."

"Wow, kau terlihat marah," gumam Naruto bercanda pada Kurama di dalam dirinya. Kurama menjawab, "Siap-siap, Naruto. Ini baru awal."

Madara mempersiapkan gunbai. Dia dan Sasuke mengaktifkan Mangekyou Sharingan. Mokuton Hashirama belum keluar tapi ia siap kapan saja. Mereka masih belum menyerang karena mau bicara dulu dengan Kyuubi untuk meminimalisir pertarungan sebisa mungkin.

"Kalian datang lagi," ia menyerang dengan cakarnya kembali. "Aku tidak akan tunduk pada manusia! Camkan itu baik-baik di otak kecil kalian, makhluk kerdil!"

Mereka berempat berhasil menghindar tapi jika bukan para reinkarnasi Otsutsuki bersaudara, cakar itu sudah pasti mengoyak tubuh mangsanya tanpa ampun. Gerakannya sangat cepat untuk ukuran sebesar raksasa. Sungguh beruntung Izuna dan Tobirama tidak ikut, kedua kakak mereka tidak yakin para adik bisa bertahan sendiri.

Naruto menyuarakan kebingungannya, "Apa yang dia bicarakan?"

Hashirama yang berada dekat dengannya menjawab, "Beberapa minggu lalu, ada percobaan dari Kumogakure untuk menangkap _bijuu_. Dilaporkan ada 2 shinobi yang termakan oleh _bijuu_ tersebut dan bertahan hidup dalam perutnya selama 2 minggu. Tak jelas _bijuu_ mana tapi sepertinya..."

"Ya," angguk Naruto. "Itu Kurama." Dia menceritakan ke Hokage tentang cerita Kurama mengenai Hinkaku dan Kinkaku dari Kumogakure. Hashirama menyebutkan dia menerima laporan itu di hari yang sama dengan pemerikaaan kehamilan Izuna. Di hari Izuna datang ke kamar Naruto yang tengah berbincang dengan Madara dan berujung menceritakan masa kecilnya pada Madara serta Izuna. Naruto melompat ke pohon dekat wajah Kyuubi. Dia memanggil, "KURAMA!"

Kyuubi membeku. I menghentikan penyerangannya kepada kedua Uchiha. Mata merah dengan pupil vertikal jatuh menatap Naruto. Kecurigaan meraja sebab tak ada manusia yang tahu namanya. Pirang Uzumaki mengambil kesempatan untuk, "Dengarkan aku! Kami ke sini bukan untuk menguasai atau menangkapmu! Kami hanya mau minta tolong!"

"Omong kosong!" Kyuubi menyerang lagi dengan cakar-cakar dan kesembilan ekornya bergantian. Kecepatannya meningkat dan liar. Naruto protes ke Kuramanya, "Kau bilang aku cuma harus ngomong!"

" _Siapapun butuh bukti sebelum percaya_."

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Naruto terengah sedikit. Kurama menjawab, " _Perlihatkan cakra kita ke dia_."

Akan menjadi bukti tak terkilah karena bijuu bisa merasakan cakra. Naruto mengaktifkan _Kurama Chakra Mode 2_ pada detik berikutnya. Kemilau kuning di seluruh tubuh Naruto menarik perhatian Kyuubi. Yang lain melohatnya sebagai tanda untuk mengeluarkan cakra mereka juga. Dua Susanoo Biru dan Ungu terbentuk di sekeliling Madara dan Sasuke. Hashirama menggunakan Mokuton untuk membuat pijakan buat dirinya berdiri di belakang Naruto. Madara dan Sasuke melompat ke Mokuton dan berdiri di kedua sisi Hashirama. Mereka berempat menatap Kyuubi yang nampak terkejut. Mata merah itu lama memandang Susanoo lebih dari yang seharusnya.

Naruto mengunci pandangan dengan Kyuubi seraya berkata, "Kau kenal cakra kami 'kan?" Untuk beberapa saat mereka hanya saling pandang sebelum Kyuubi menggeram dan menyerang kembali. Para reinkarnasi Otsutsuki bersaudara berhasil menghindari cakar tapi terhempas oleh empat dari sembilan ekor bijuu tersebut. Mendarat di empat arah berbeda, Hashirama menggunakan Mokuton untuk menahan Susanoo Biru berisi Madara dari menghantam tanah walaupun jarak mereka cukup jauh.

"Kau pikir aku akan percaya pada orang dengan _doryoku_ seperti mereka berdua?" Ia gusar melotot ke para Uchiha. "Tidak akan!"

"Kami bukan ilusi!" Naruto teriak. "Kami reinkarnasi dari Indra dan Asura Otsutsuki! Putra Kakek Rikudou! Penciptamu!"

"Si Tua Rikudou hanya punya 2 putra!" Bentak Kyuubi. "Kau pikir aku bodoh, Bocah?!" Protesnya merujuk pada mereka berempat yang punga cakra seperti putra-putra Rikudou Sennin. Para bijuu tahu ada reinkarnasi dari kedua putra pencipta mereka di suatu tempat tapi mereka sangat ingat bahwa hanya ada 2 putra bukan 4. Kyuubi menganggap ini genjutsu karena tidak mungkin reinkarnasinya jadi 4 dalam satu generasi sementara hanya ada 2. Terutama, ada 2 ahli _genjutsu_ , yaitu Uchiha.

Serangan Kyuubi makin tak terkendali, Hashirama mencoba menangkapnya dengan Mokuton tapi Kyuubi selalu berhasil lari. Sasuke mengarahkan panah Susanoo namun saat ia lepaskan, Kyuubi menggunakan bijudama ke arah anal panah tersebut. Ledakan besar membakar hutan sekitar mereka. Madara menggunakan tangan Susanoo untuk menarik Hashirama ke dalam Susanoo Biru-nya agar terlindungi dari ledakan. Sasuke melakukan hal yang sama ke Naruto.

"Kurasa bicara tak akan berhasil," kata Sasuke.

"Kita harus coba," Naruto bersikeras. "Kurama yang itu tak akan percaya kita kalau kita serang. Aku juga tidak mau dia terluka."

"Bukan saatnya jadi naif, Naruto," Sasuke mengingatkan dengan pelototan. "Jelas dia tidak mau percaya omongan kita. Tak ada yang bisa merubah pikirannya. Tidak ada jalan lain selain kekerasan."

"Kekerasan tidak akan membuatnya bekerja sama!"

"Kalau hanya kerja sama, kita bisa membu—"

"TIDAK!" Naruto melotot marah. "Kau tidak akan mengontrol dia seperti Madara di masa kita!"

"HEI KALIAN!" Hashirama teriak dari dalam Susanoo Biru. "Fokus," Hokage mengingatkan. Madara berkata, "Ini bukan waktunya bertengkar sesama kita."

"Aku mengerti niatanmu, Naruto. Aku juga begitu tapi ini lebih sulit dari perkiraanku," Hashirama mengakui. Tak semudah pikirannya. Memang ini konfrontasi pertamanya dengan bijuu. Ya, dia percaya dia bisa menandingi Kyuubi tapi berat kalau tanpa menyakiti bijuu tersebut. Terlebih, Madara hamil, Hashirama khawatir pertarungan akan makan waktu lama dan akan mempengaruhinya. Secara tidak langsung, konsentrasi Hashirama juga akan terpengaruh. Akan lebih baik jika selesai dengan cepat. "Aku bisa menghentikannya tanpa cedera jika dia terdistraksi satu detik saja," tawar Hashirama. "Aku hanya butuh satu detik."

Kurama mendapatkan ide dan Naruto mengangguk ke Hashirama setelah mendengar rencana itu. Naruto melompat keluar Susanoo untuk menghadapi Kyuubu sekali lagi. Mata merah raksasa menyipit tajam. Kebencian terpancar sebagai satu-satunya di mata Kyuubi. Naruto sedih melihta itu karena dia telah menjadi teman Kurama. Dia menekuk wajah sebelum menutup mata. Ketika membukanya lagi, mata merah dengan pupil segaris vertikal yang nampak. Hashirama mengendap keluar dari Susanoo.

**"Oi,** " ucap Kurama ke dirinya di masa lampau.

Kyuubi tercengang dan Kurama teriak, " **SEKARANG**!"

Hashirama segera bertindak dengan Mokuton, ia membuat sangkar kayu raksasa mengelilingi Kyuubi yang lengah sesaat. Dia mencoba mematahkan sangkar itu namun tak berhasil. Membuka mulut lebar, perlahan bola cakra hitam terbentuk.

"Dia akan menembakkan bijudama," ujar Sasuke. Ia menyiapkan Susanoo-nya melompat. Hashirama yang masih membentuk segel Mokuton dengan tangannya mengerutkan alis. " _Bijudama_?"

"Itu serangan khas bijuu, terbuat dari cakra mereka," jelas Sasuke. "Ledakan besar tadi saat panahku bertemu _bijudama_ Kyuubi adalah contoh hasilnya."

"Tak terdengar bagus," gumam Hashirama. "Sangkarku tidak bisa ditembus dari dalam, hanya aku yang bisa membukanya. Dia akan terluka kalau menggunakan _bijudama_."

Naruto yang mendengar itu dari dalam, terkesiap. " _Kurama! Kita harus menghentikannya!"_

_"_ **Tunggu** _."_

" _Tunggu apa_?"

" **Seseorang**."

" _Hah?! Siapa_?!"

Kurama tidak menjawab. Sasuke yang berada di belakangnya hanya memandang dalam diam. Sementara _bijudama_ Kyuubi semakin besar seiring waktu berjalan. Ketika sudah semakin besar dan siap ditembakkan, sebuah suara yang tak diketahui menarik perhatian mereka semua.

" _Hentikan_!"

Hashirama dan Sasuke menoleh ke Madara dengan mata melebar dalam keterkejutan. Kepala Klan Uchiha menoleh ke atas sebab dia berada di bagian dada Susanoo. Yang lain pun begitu, menatap ke kepala Susanoo Biru untuk memastikan ini bukan imajinasi semata. Jelas bukan. Mereka tak ada yang berada dalam _genjutsu_. Memang Susanoo Biru milik Madara yang barusan bicara.

" _Kau akan terluka oleh bijudama-mu sendiri_ ," suara Susanoo membuat gerakan Kyuubi membeku. " _Kurama_..."

Begitu konsentrasi hilang, bijudama pun perlahan pudar dan lenyap. Kyuubi menatap ke Susanoo Biru dengan tak percaya. "Ou..." Bisiknya dalam kesedihan dan kerinduan tak terbendung terdengar hanya dari panggilan barusan.

"Apa maksudnya ini, Kyuubi?" Sasuke bertanya ke Kurama yang sekarang tengah bergantian dengan Naruto. Tidak ada jawaban. Mata merah hanya menatap ke dirinya yang dulu dan Susanoo Biru.

" _Tuan Madara, Tuan Hashirama_ ," kedua Pendiri Konoha menegang saat dipanggil Susanoo Biru. " _Bisakah saya mendapat izin untuk berada dekat dengan Kyuubi?_ "

Mereka berdua bertukar pandang sebelum menoleh ke Kurama yang kembali ke dalam Susanoo Ungu berdiri melayang di depan Sasuke dengan tubuh Naruto. Mereka melihat anggukan lalu Hashirama membuka sangkar kayu dan Madara membiarkan kontrolnya ke Susanoo menurun. Uchiha tertua sepandangan dengan Sasuke seolah bertanya tanpa kata. Uchiha termuda menggelengkan kepala sebagai jawaban. Dia tak pernah tahu kalau Susanoo bisa bicara atau bergerak dengan keinginan sendiri. Mereka semua terkagum melihat Susanoo Biru mendekati Kyuubi. Untuk waktu yang lama, keduanya hanya saling memandang sebelum Susanoo Biru berlutut di depan Rubah Raksasa. Pelan-pelan, tangannya terangkat membelai wajah Kyuubi penuh sayang.

Tetiba, Madara dan Sasuke merasakan rasa sayang besar yang bukan milik mereka di saat Susanoo Biru memeluk Kyuubi dengan kedua tangan. Kedua reinkarnasi Indra merasakan aliran rindu membasuh diri bersamaan dengan kepingan-kepingan ingatan yang berisi pertemuan pertama Susanoo Indra dengan Kyuubi versi anak-anak. Dalam kenangan-kenangan itu, terdapat beberapa kali pertemuan mereka tanpa Indra untuk waktu yang lama dilihat dari pertumbuhan Kyuubi.

Ada ikatan antara Susanoo milik Indra dan Kyuubi. Ikatan yang kuat diantara dua spesies berbeda namun intim bagaikan belahan jiwa. Tanpa kata namun saling menjawab seolah selalu bersama. Tanpa diucapkan namun nyata. Terkubur ratusan tahun namun tak lekang oleh waktu yang ada. Ketika semua kenangan hilang, Madara dan Sasuke membuka mata yang tertutup begitu ingatan-ingatan itu masuk ke diri mereka.

"Apa itu tadi...? " Sasuke bergumam tak yakin. Dia merasakan sesuatu yang basah di pipi, dengan jemarinya, ia baru sadar itu adalah air mata.

"Kau juga lihat?" Madara mengambil perhatian Sasuke. Dia melihat Uchiha yang lebih tua dalam kondisi yang sama dengannya. Ada air mata menetes.

"Apa maksudnya ini? Kyuubi," Sasuke mendekati tubuh Naruto. "Apa yang barusan kulihat? Kenanganmu dan Susanoo milik Indra? Bagaimana bisa Susanoo punya Madara bicara dan bergerak sendiri? Apa punyaku juga bisa? Apa yang terjadi antara kalian berdua?"

" **Bocah tidak sabaran** ," Kurama menyeringai. " **Sabar, Sasuke. Kau mau jelaskan ke dia, Ou?** " Ia bertanya ke Susanoo Ungu. " **Oh, ya, Sasuke, kau bisa kasih izin ke Susanoo-mu biar dia jawab pertanyaanmu tadi."**

Sasuke terbelalak, dia menoleh ke atas karena dia seperti Madara melayang di bagian dada Susanoo mereka. "Susanoo? Apa itu benar? Kau bisa bicara dan bergerak sendiri?" Tak ada jawaban. Sasuke menaikkan satu alis ke Kurama di sampingnya yang menunjuk ke bibir sebagai isyarat. Sasuke paham, "Aku memberikanmu izin untuk bicara dan bergerak."

"Ya, Tuan Sasuke."

"Sejak kapan? Aku tidak pernah mendengar kalian bisa bicara."

"Selama sejarah reinkarnasi, hanya saya dan milik Yang Mulia Hagoromo yang bisa, Tuan Sasuke."

"Apa maksudmu? Susano milik Madara juga bisa bicara."

"Saya dan milik Tuan Madara adalah keberadaan yang sama, Tuan Sasuke."

Saling bertukar pandang, Sasuke dan Madara sadar apa artinya. Kurama menjabarkan, " **Kalian berdua adalah reinkarnasi Indra. Asal atau inti cakra kalian adalah sama karena kalian berdua memiliki jiwa Indra. Sekalipun oleh reinkarnasi kalian tidak ingat, cakra dan jiwa kalian masih sama jadi Ou masih ingat karena dia bukan manusia. Bahkan kau dan Naruto bisa merasakan keberadaan Indra dan Asura di jiwa kalian, bukan?** " Sasuke tidak mengiyakan atau membantah tapi Kurama tahu. Naruto mengakui sendiri ke Rikudou Sennin tatkala ditanya. " **Mudahnya, Susanoo-mu adalah versi masa depan dari Susanoo-nya Madara, Sasuke. Mereka sama seperti aku dan Kyuubi yang disana hanya beda generasi**."

"Tapi, dalam ingatan tadi, aku melihatmu dan Susanoo milik Indra menghabiskan waktu berdua. Bagaimana bisa Susanoo terpisah dari pengguna jurus?" Sasuke penasaran.

"Normalnya, kami tak bisa terpisah dari pemilik jurus tapi Yang Mulia Indra sangat istimewa. Beliau putra pertama Baginda Hagoromo dan secara alami lahir dengan bakat tak terhitung serta cakra tak terhingga. Sangat mudah untuk beliau mengeluarkan jurus tanpa kontak langsung. Terkadang, saya disuruh menyelesaikan misi dengan pilihan saya sendiri bagaimana baiknya."

Hashirama bertanya, "Kenapa menggunakan 'Baginda' dan 'Yang Mulia'?" Dia tidak tahu latar belakang keluarga Rikudou Sennin. Sasuke pun menjelaskan, "Diluar kekuatan , aslinya Rikudou Sennin adalah anak pertama dari bangsawan kerajaan di zaman dulu dan Kaguya-lah yang mengambil takhta setelah suaminya meninggal."

Uchiha muda melanjutkan pertanyaannya, "Kenapa kau butuh izinku untuk bicara sementara Susanoo milik Madara tidak?"

"Sebagai cakra Yang Mulia, saya butuh izin menurut prosedur, Tuan Sasuke. Tak seharusnya saya bicara atau bergerak tanpa seizin anda. Akan tetapi, situasi mungkin merubah. Saya mohon maaf atas sikap egois diri saya, Tuan Madara," Susanoo milik Sasuke membungkukkan kepala.

Madara menjawab, "Tidak masalah. Aku hanya terkejut karena tak pernah ada sejarahnya Susano memiliki kesadaran sendiri."

"Benar. Hanya milik Baginda dan Yang Mulia."

Kemudian, mereka terdiam menyaksikan Kurama megistirahatkan kepala di pangkuan Susanoo Biru. Tanpa kata tapi aksi saja sudah lebih dari bicara. Cara tangan Susanoo Biru membelai kepala Rubah Raksasa. Sepelan mungkin... bagaikan mengumumkan bahwa Kyuubi adalah yang paling berharga di dunia baginya. Sangat terlihat Kyuubi menikmati kasih sayang dari Susanoo Biru. Ada air mata tertahan di mata merah besar tersebut. Bahkan tanpa melihat langsung kenangan keduanya, Hashirama tersentuh.

Pertemuan yang amat lama didamba antara Kyuubi dan Susanoo.

Keduanya bisa dikategorikan immortal. Bijuu mempunyai lingkaran kebangkitan tersendiri. Susanoo mungkin mati bersama Indra atau reinkarnaainya tapi dia hanya bisa dikeluarkan oleh reinkarnasi Indra yang sudah membangkitkan Mangekyou Sharingan. Bahkan setelah itu pun, dia tak bisa bergerak tanpa izin reinkarnasi pemiliknya. Keduanya kesepian tanpa satu sama lain. Itu salah satu alasan Kyuubi membiarkan Madara di masa Naruto mengontrolnya. Dia ingin bersama Susanoo walaupun hanya hitungan detik. Hashirama dan Naruto paham betapa dalam kerinduan mereka hingga meneteskan air mata.

"Apa kalian..." Hashirama bertanya ke Kurama dan Susanoo Ungu, "...sepasang kekasih?"

"Dengan segala hormat, Tuan Hashirama, tapi kami bukan manusia."

Kurama tersenyum tipis, " **Istilah itu tidak bisa digunakan untuk kami yang bukan manusia. Kasarnya, kami hanya manifestasi dari cakra. Ou berasal dari cajra Indra dan aku berasal dari cakra _Juubi_ yang terbagi. Kami tak pernah menamai hubungan kami.**"

"Begitu," angguk Hashirama.

" **Kalau memang harus pakai kata-kata, aku bisa bilang kami... mates. Sepertimu dan Madara atau Sasuke dan Naruto.** "

"Sekarang, aku mengerti kenapa kau menyarankan Madara dan Shodaime untuk ikut," kata Sasuke. "Bukan untuk membantu menahan dirimu di masa lalu. Tapi, untuk mempertemukan dia dengan Susanoo milik Madara."

" **Tidak ada larangan aku tidak boleh punya agenda sendiri, bukan?** " Kurama menyeringai jahil.

Sasuke hanya melirik Kurama sebelum menatap kembali reunian kedua spesies berbeda dari manifestasi cakra. Fakta bahwa Indra sadar Susanoo miliknya memiliki hubungan intim dengan Kyuubi adalah rahasia umum. Madara dan Sasuke melihat di dalam kenangan tadi. Hal tersebut merupakan alasan utama Indra menciptakan cara untuk membuat Susanoo miliknya bergerak bebas tanpa kontak langsung dengannya.

" _Bagaimana bisa kau dan Susanoo jatuh cinta seperti manusia?_ " Tanya Naruto ke Kurama.


	20. Kami datang dari masa depan

Walaupun yang lain tidak bisa mendengar, mereka tahu Naruto bertanya dari dalam ketika Kurama menjawab, " **Sejujurnya, aku tidak tahu ini bisa terjadi. Atau bahkan ada kemungkinan untuk terjadi. Kami sama sekali tidak menduga tapi... terjadi begitu saja, Naruto.** " Yang lain mendengarkan dengan seksama.

" **Klan Uchiha atau bahkan Indra sendiri dan Si Tua Rikudou mendapat doujutsu mereka melalui reaksi dari rasa cinta terhadap orang terkasih yang cenderung mendalam. Alaminya, cakra mereka tak hanya bereaksi terhadap cinta tapi penuh dengan cinta itu sendiri. Menjadi naluri yang merekat. Tak terbantahkan."**

Terlebih, Kyuubi dan Susanoo merupakan manifestasi cakra dari Rikudou Sennin dan Indra. Diniatkan keduanya ataupun tidak saat menciptakan Kyuubi dan Susanoo, kedua makhluk beda jenis ini memiliki naluri untuk mencinta sebagaimana pencipta mereka.

"Apa aku bisa memisahkan diri darimu seperti Indra?" Tanya Madara ke Susanoo-nya.

" _Anda bisa, Tuan Madara. Anda merupakan reinkarnasi Yang Mulia Indra sehingga memiliki jiwa dan cakra khas milik beliau. Singkatnya, anda mempunyai keberadaan yang sama dengan beliau maka bila anda menghendaki, tak ada masalah untuk itu_." Susanoo Biru menjelaskan.

Walau berbeda warna dan bentuk, baik suara, cara bicara dan sikap kedua Susanoo milik Madara dan Sasuke memang sama. Madara turun ke bagian kaki Susanoo lalu melangkah keluar. Tak ada masalah dalam proses tersebut. Hashirama mendekati dan bertanya, "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Madara mengangguk.

Sasuke mengikuti cara Madara dan keluar dari Susanoo Ungu. Dia berdiri tanah sambil menengadah ke atas. Kurama (menggunakan tubuh Naruto) masih berada di dalam Susanoo Ungu. Baik Kurama maupun Susanoo tidak meminta Sasuke keluar tapi Uchiha muda tetap melakukannya karena tenggang rasa. Asal mereka dari cakra membuat Susanoo dan Kurama jarang butuh kata-kata seperti manusia untuk menyampaikan perasaan mereka. Kurama menutup mata, menikmati kebersamaannya dengan Susanoo berdua saja tanpa kehadiran Sasuke. Naruto mungkin merasakan juga tapi ia tak keberatan dengan jinchuriki-nya sebab ia tahu Naruto sosok yang baik hati. Dia tahu Naruto akan mengerti. Sekalipun ikatan mereka tak persis seperti Susanoo dengan Indra atau reinkarnasi-reinkarnasi Indra tapi kedekatannya dengan Naruto nyaris menyamai ikatan itu. Kepercayaan serta kedekatan mereka sebagai jinchuriki dan bijuu tak hanya terbentuk dari penggabungan cakra saja tapi penerimaan keduanya sungguh tak terkira.

Kurama dan Susanoo milik Sasuke beranggapan mereka berdua beruntung. Pemilik mereka, Sasuke dan Naruto, adalah sepasang kekasih yang berarti mereka berdua akan selalu bersama sebagaimana Sasuke dan Naruto. Ini tak pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Maka, Kurama berencana mempertemukan dirinya di masa lalu dengan Susanoo generasi sebelumnya untuk mencicipi kebahagiaan yang ia rasakan sekarang. Bukankah keterlaluan jika dia hanya diam saja dan tak melakukan apapun untuk dirinya di masa lalu tenggelam dalam kegelapan? Sifat kebaikan hati Naruto mulai tertular pada Kurama.

" _Kau jadi sangat besar, Kurama_ ," kata yang Biru. Kyuubi mendengus, "Sudah ribuan tahun, Ou!" Perlahan dia bangkit dari pangkuan Susanoo. "Dan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Kalau bukan genjutsu, bagaimana bisa kau ada 2 sementara ada aku yang satu lagi terjebak di dalam tubuh seorang manusia? Kenapa manusia tahu namaku?" Ia meminta penjelasan. Sangat tidak mungkin ada orang bisa membuat ilusi tentang kemampuan bicara Susanoo. Hanya Indra dan Hagoromo yang tahu selain dari para bijuu.

" **Ayo, mulai kerja** ," gumam Kurama, melompat keluar dari Susanoo Ungu ke bahu Kyuubi di saat disarankan yang Ungu, "Tuan Sasuke, Tuan Madara, jika saya boleh saran, saya dan diri masa lalu saya bisa melindungi kalian dari makhluk hitam. Dia mungkin melihat kita tapi tak akan bisa mendengar atau menyusup masuk ke dalam saya."

Madara menoleh ke Sasuke yang menjelaskan," Susanoo-ku berkemampuan melindungiku dan Naruto dari _Mugen Tsukuyomi_. Dia menangkis efek jurus itu sepenuhnya. Kita bisa bicara pada Kyuubi di dalam Susanoo jadi tidak ada yang tahu diskusi atau menganggu rencanan kita."

Uchiha tertua mengangguk dan memberi izin. Susanoo Biru berubah menjadi baju zirah melindungi seluruh tubuh Kyuubi dari kepala hingga kesembilan ekornya. Susanoo Ungu membawa ketiga reinkarnasi lainnya dan menyentuhkan satu tangan ke yang Biru jadi mereka terhubung.

Setelah yakin Zetsu Hitam tidak akan menguping, Kurama mengangkat satu tangan terkepal ke wajah Kyuubi. " **Ada dua pasang reinkarnasi Indra dan Asura, begitu juga ada dua kita karena kami datang dari masa depan**."

"Apa?!"

" **Sentuhkan tinjumu denganku, akan kuceritakan semuanya."**

Dengan ragu, Kyuubi menurut. Keduanya menutup mata selagi memasuki alam pikiran _bijuu_. Di dalam, Naruto melebarkan safir kembarnya selagi dia berdiri diantara dua rubah raksasa. Untuk sesaat, dia tak tahu yang mana Kurama-nya dan Kurama dari masa lalu, namun kemudian, salah satunya bertanya, "Siapa bocah ini?"

"Ah! Kau pasti Kurama dari masa lalu!" Naruto tersenyum cerah. "Aku Naruto Uzumaki! Senang bertemu denganmu! Aku selalu ingin ketemu!"

Kyuubi hanya bisa cengo. Bocah ini memyampaikan salam dengan hangat tanpa curigaan sedikitpun dan bahkan mengaku ingin bertemu. Kurama terkekeh melihat itu. Dia berkata ke Kyuubi, "Dia _jinchuriki_ -ku. Aku disegel didalam tubuhnya. Kami datang dari masa depan."

"Apa yang terjadi di masa depan?" Kyuubi bertanya setengah kaget dan penasaran. Bagaimana bisa dirinya akan disegel di dalam tubuh bocah?

Naruto dan Kurama saling melirik sebelum Pirang Uzumaki berkata serius, "Bisa undang _bijuu_ lain dulu tidak untuk ke sini? Ceritanya panjang dan aku tidak mau mengulangi 9 kali kalau bisa."

Kyuubi terkejut dan jadi curiga, "Bagaimana kau tahu bahwa kami _bijuu_ bisa mengadakan pertemuan di sini? Kenapa kau butuh _bijuu_ lain?"

"Akan kujawab itu pas mereka di sini," Naruto tersenyum ramah, "Aku janji tidak akan menyakiti kalian."

Mata merah melirik dari diri masa depannya yang mengangguk sehingga Kyuubi tak ada pilihan selain kooperatif.

—000—

Hashirama, Madara and Sasuke hanya diam melihat keduanya menutup mata lalu tak ada gerakan lain. Sepuluh menit pertama mereka hanya berdiri di dalam Susanoo Ungu tapi Hashirama menaikkan satu alis, "Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa mereka tak bergerak?

"Menurutku mereka sedang bicara di alam dimana terbentuk setelah ada ikatan _jinchuriki_ dan _biju_ -nya," terang Sasuke. "Naruto bilang kalau ada tempat dimana para _jinchuriki_ dan _bijuu_ bisa saling bertemu. Tempat itu terletak di ikatan terdalam dan tak ada pengguna sharingan yang bisa masuk ke sana. Kita tak bisa melakukan apapun jadi hanya bisa bergantung pada jurus Dakwah Naruto seperti yang Kyuubi sebutkan."

"Wow, Naruto hebat sekali," kagum Hashirama. Selain bertarung dengan Madara, Hashirama jarang terkaget sebab hidupnya berat, perang dan pengalaman tak terhitung lainnya tapi Naruto terus mengagetkannya dari hari ke hari. Hal tersebut mengingatkannya pada pemeriksaannya tadi pagi. "Apa dia bilang soal ketidaknyamanannya tentang udara menjadi terlalu panas?" Tanya Hashirama ke Sasuke.

Mengerutkan alis, Sasuke menoleh ke Hashirama di sisi kirinya, "Dia mengeluh soal itu selama perjalanan, kenapa?

"Menurutku dia sakit."

Sasuke terbelalak, "Tidak mungkin. Dia tak pernah sakit sejak kami masih kecil."

"Tidak pernah? Bagaimana bisa?" Madara sedikit terkejut.

"Ya, dia bilang itu padaku juga," Hashirama menghela nafas dan menjawab Madara di sisi kanan Sasuke, "Kelihatannya, Kyuubi menjaga keadaan tubuh jinchuriki-nya untuk tetap sehat. Naruto mengaku dia tak pernah flu atau demam atau penyakit lainnya. Tapi, waktu aku memeriksanya tadi pagi," ia melihat mata Sasuke penuh kebencian, jadi menegaskan dengan nada serius, "Aku bersumpah aku tidak melakukan pelecehan seksual, Sasuke."

Uchiha muda hanya menatap tapi menerima sumpah itu untuk sekarang. Madara bertanya pada suaminya, "Apa diagnosismu?"

"Suhu tubuhnya lebih tinggi dari kebanyakan orang. Demam tinggi. Bila orang normal akan pingsan atau kejang, Naruto masih bisa bergerak biasa. Ini aneh. Selain itu..."

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang lebih cepat?" Sasuke merengut ke Hokage.

"Sudah kucoba! Tapi, kau niat sekali mau membunuhku!"

"Ck." Sasuke mulai cemas sekarang. "Apa lagi?"

Hashieama bersidekap, "Aku tidak bisa menemukan penyebab demamnya. Tidak ada yang janggal. Infeksi, tidak ada. Luka terbuka, tidak ada. Dari mana asal demamnya ini?"

"Kau mencurigai sesuatu." Ujar Madara. Dia tahu Hashirama menahan informasi yang diduganya mungkin sumber masalah.

"Untuk sekarang, kuharap tidak berbahaya tapi aku merasa sesuatu akan terjadi," Hashirama berkata serius.

Madara dan Sasuke bertukar pandang sebelum yang muda bertanya, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Pergerakan cakranya yang kukhawatirkan." Hashirama menerangkan, "Naruto bilang dia merasakan cakranya tak bisa dikontrol. Dia dan Kyuubi tak tahu alasannya. Awalnya, kupikir ini karena 2 Kyuubi ada di tempat yang sama atau berdekatan seperti yang terjadi pada kalian. Kau bilang cakra kita beresonansi karena kita reinkarnasi orang yang sama bukan, Sasuke?"

"Ya, aku merasa ada tarikan sebelum kami tiba di zaman ini saat terkena jurus gagal _Ame no Minaka_ milik Kaguya."

"Itu juga yang kupikir tentang demam Naruto dan cakranya jadi bermasalah. Apalagi, Kyuubi sendiri tidak mengenali gejalanya tapi... bahkan setelah mereka bertemu... tak ada perubahan. Tidak menjadi lebih baik atau buruk," Hashirama menatap Naruto yang duduk di bahu Kyuubi Masa Lalu di dalam Susanoo Biru. "Tak ada _jinchuriki_ di zaman ini, semua bijuu masih hidup bebas di berbagai pelosok. Jadi, aku tak yakin apa yang terjadi pada tubuh Naruto."

Dia menghadap kedua reinkarnasi Indra sekali lagi, "Tapi, aku ada dugaan kalau ini berhubungan dengan ikatan mereka sebagai _jinchuriki_ dan _bijuu_." Dia fokus ke Sasuke saat memperingatkan, "Kita observasi demam ini untuk sekarang tapi aku mau kau lebih mempeehatikan bila ada gejala lain dari Naruto. Kabari aku apapun yang terjadi diluar kebiasaan Naruto. Kau kenal dia dari kecil sejak kalian anak-anak jadi kau bisa tahu cepat."

Sasuke hanya menyatukan alis.

—000—

"Tidak biasanya kau memanggil kami kemari, Kyuubi," komentar Matatabi. Dia datang bersama bijuu lain. Awalnya, penasaran menjadi alasan 8 _bijuu_ datang, karena... "Kau jarang sekali datang ke pertemuan dan sekarang kau memanggil kami," tambah Son Goku.

"Rubah sombong," Shukaku mencemooh.

"Tutup mulut, kalian semua!" Kurama Masa Lalu menggeram. "Kita punya tamu." Dia menunjuk ke dirinya satu lagi dari masa depan dengan _jinchuriki_. Keheningan menyusul antara para _bijuu_ sebelum beebagai pertanyaan meledak.

"Kau ada 2?!" Gyuuki terdengar tak senang.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Choumei bertanya serius. Kokuo berkata, "Ini akhir duniakah?"

"Apa maksudnya itu!" Kurama Masa Lalu tersinggung.

"DIAM."

Isobu menenangkan dengan nada mengancam dan yang lain menuruti untuk menghormati. Pandangan Isobu jatuh ke Naruto. "Ada manusia. Di pertemuan kita?" Sekarang semua mata _bijuu_ ke Pirang Uzumaki yang melompat dari bahu Kurama-nya dan berdiri di tengah para bijuu dengan berani. Hal itu mengesankan bagi mereka. Sedikit manusia yang berani menatap mereka langsung jadi mereka menunggu bocah pirang untuk menjawab pertanyaan Isobu, "Kenapa kau di sini, Bocah? Jelaskan."

"Aku Naruto Uzumaki. _Jinchuriki_ Kurama dan kami datang dari masa depan," ungkap Naruto tanpa keraguan atau takut. Para _bijuu_ tampak tak percaya tapi tidak juga bodoh untuk mengabaikan karena mereka melihat Kyuubi lain di sini.

"Itu saja? Kau percaya omongan bocah ingusan, Kyuubi?" Son Goku menokeh ke Kurama Masa Lalu. Ia kesal, "Mereka punya bukti kuat."

"Bukti apa?" Gyuuki bertanya.

"Itu..." Kyuubi terhenti dan terlihat sedih yang mengagetkan para bijuu. Mereka tahu Kyuubi sangat mementingkan harga diri dan jarang memperlihatkan perasaannya atau apapun yang mengganggunya. Untuk membuatnya nampak berduka begini, pasti sangat penting. Hilang sudah keraguan di saat Kyuubi mengungkapkan, "... ada 2 Susanoo milik Indra."

Mereka terkesiap. Son Goku bertanya, "Dua?"

Kurama-nya Naruto menjawab, "Sekarang mereka di luar."

Hening mencekam hadir. Naruto agak bingung tapi suasana terasa sangat berat dan dia merasa ini momen penting bagi para bijuu. Kedelapan _bijuu_ lain tahu mengenai hubungan 'dekat' antara Kyuubi dan Susanoo. Mereka mungkin terpisah ratusan mil atau ribuan tahun tapi mereka bersembilan bagaikan saudara. Mereka tahu betapa penting Susanoo milik Indra bagi Kyuubi dan seperti mereka susah ditiru, sangat mustahil ada yang bisa meniru Susanoo milik Indra. Seseorang harus ada hubungan darah dengan Rikudou Sennin untuk menciptakan manisfestasi cakra serumit Susanoo. Mereka sekarang mengerti alasan Kyuubi menerima perkataan seorang bocah.

"Reinkarnasi Indra..." Son Goku bergumam. Matatabi menatap Naruto. "Kau pasti ada hubungan dengan reinkarnasi Indra kalau 2 Kyuubi percaya kata-katamu," ujarnya.

"Yah, memang, aku reinkarnasi Asura dan..." Naruto memalingkan wajah malu-malu menghindari tatapan yang lain. "... Reinkarnasi Indra dan aku... dengannya, kami... seperti..." Pipinya makin merah padam.

Kurama memutar bola mata bosan. Yang dari masa depan mengambil alih, "Demi Si Tua Rikudou! Dia dan reinkarnasi Indra adalah mate."

Sekali lagi keheningan meraja. Bagi _bijuu_ , _mate_ ibarat ungkapan tentang pasangan suami-istri yang sudah bersumpah setia untuk selalu bersama selamanya namun ikatannya lebih dalam dari itu. Naruto menjadi merah dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. "Aku bisa bilang sendiri, Kurama!" Dia teriak penuh malu tapi Kurama tak mengindahkan protesnya.

"Baiklah," Isobu bertukar pandang dengan kaumnya, "Kami akan mendengarkan apa yang mau kau katakan."

Kemudian, Naruto dan Kurama-nya menceritakan tentang masa depan seperti yang mereka ceritakan pada kedua Pendiri Konoha.

—000—

Selagi menunggu Naruto, Hashirama menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk mencari tahu apa yang dia curigai. Hokage bertanya apda Susanoo Ungu, "Boleh aku bertanya beberapa hal, Susanoo?"

"Saya tak punya autoritas, Tuan Hashirama. Akan lebih baik bila anda meminta izin Tuan Sasuke terlebih dahulu."

Hashirama melirik ke Sasuke yang bertanya, "Apa yang mau kau tanyakan?"

"Aku punya kecurigaan tentang kondisi Naruto tapi tidak yakin sepenuhnya karena tidak pernah kontak langsung dengan Kyuubi. Jadi, aku mau bertanya pada Susanoo-mu tentang Kyuubi."

"Kenapa tidak tanya langsung ke Kyuubi?"

"Aku tidak yakin dia mau menjawab."

Sasuke menimbang-nimbang beberapa saat dalam diam sebelum mengizinkan Susanoo menjawab pertanyaan Hashirama. Uchiha muda ini yakin pertanyaan akan seputar medis dan tak dipungkiri dia juga mengharapkan hal-hal medis dibahas mengingat reputasi Hashirama sebagai ninja medis terbaik sepanjang masa. TAPI, dia tak menyangka pertanyaannya akan secara spesifik tentang biologis atau lebih tepatnya reproduksi... seperti...

"Apa kau pernah berhubungan seks dengan Kyuubi di masa lalu?"

...langsung tanpa basa-basi.

Dua pasang Mangekyou Sharingan melotot sampai mau keluar.

Kedua reinkarnasi Indra kehilangan kemampuan berkata-kata karena mereka dalam _genjutsu_ terkuat yang bahkan dikeluarkan bukan Uchiha ataupun bukan pengguna sharingan.

Bagaimana bisa Hokage berhasil mengukir kerusakan mental pada orang yang memiliki _doujutsu_ tak tertandingi hanya dengan satu pertanyaan? Tak peduli seberapa kuat reinkarnasi Indra, baik Madara ataupun Sasuke tak bisa menghapus gambaran mental dari itu.

"Pertanyaan apa itu?!" Sasuke frustasi. Madara menghela nafas, menutup mata dengan telapak tangan, "Hashirama... jangan buat aku lebih stress..."

"Apa?" Hashirama bingung. Sebagai ahli medis, pertanyaan seperti ini biasa dan tak mengerti kenapa dua reinkarnasi Indra keberatan. Dia tidak ada alasan malu karena, "Dilihat darimanapun, Kyuubi adalah rubah ekor sembilan. Sepengetahuanku, seekor rubah atau binatang lainnya memiliki musim kawin dan siklus birahi atau estrus. Aku mau tahu apa Kyuubi juga punya tahapan itu?

"Ya, dia punya, Tuan Hashirama. Anda benar berpikir dalam aspek itu."

Dia mengangguk dan berkata, "Aku tidak bermaksud kurang ajar, Susanoo. Aku percaya kau kuat dan aku bertarung dengan Susanoo milik Madara untuk waktu yang lama tapi aku melihat bentukmu dan Kyuubi berbeda spesies sementara dari informasi barusan... berarti kalian pernah berhubungan seks?"

"Shodaime!"

"Ya. Pernah."

"Bagaimana caranya?" Hashirama mengacuhkan protesan Sasuke.

"Kami berdua menggunakan _henge no jutsu_. Yang Mulia Indra memodifikasi kemampuan saya ketika beliau menciptakan cara untuk terpisah dari saya. Saya bisa menggunakan jurus tertentu."

"Tapi, kalian tidak memiliki anak?

"Tidak. Saya tidak punya kemampuan menciptakan kehidupan tanpa bantuan Yang Mulia Indra."

"Terima kasih, Susanoo." Hashirama menutup diskusi dengan sopan. Larut dalam pikirannya, Hashirama bungkam namun Madara sadar. Ada sesuatu yang dipikirkan Hashirama walaupun Madara tidak tahu apa itu. Jalan praduganya terpotong kala mendengar Sasuke bertanya ke Susanoo Ungu juga.

—000—

Semua bijuu terkaget bukan main mendengar cerita tentang masa depan dimana Naruto dan Kurama berasal.

"Tak bisa dipercaya..." Son Goku bergumam kehabisan kata-kata. Matatabi mengulangi bukti tak terbantahkan, "Tapi, ada bekas cakra kami di dirimu." Naruto menyentuhkan kepalan tangannya ke masing-masing bijuu dan mereka bisa merasakan cakra mereka dalam Naruto yang diberikan Rikudou Sennin.

Shukaku bertanya, "Jika Juubi memang lepas dan kami semua ada di dalam Juubi, itu berarti kau bukan jinchuriki Kyuubi lagi. Bagaimana bisa Kyuubi kembali ke tubuhmu?"

"Oh, itu—" suara Naruto meredup karena ia pun tak tahu. "—hah?

Kurama menjelaskan, "Sewaktu dia dan Sasuke menyegel Kaguya, telapak tangannya ada di bahu Kaguya. Semua bijuu seharusnya berpindah ke Naruto melalui sentuhan ini karena dia punya cakra kita dari Si Tua Rikudou. Cakra ini akan menarik pemilik aslinya ke dalam tubuh Naruto. Tapi, di proses penyegelan, Kaguya mencoba kabur dengan menyerap cakra kedua bocah ini dan mengganggu proses pemindahan bijuu. Karena itu, hanya aku yang punya cukup waktu untuk pindah ke Naruto karena setengah diriku sudah di sana setelah Obito memindahkannya dari Minato. Kurasa yang lainnya terbebas dari Kaguya setelah dia tersegel lagi."

"Begitu..." Son Goku melirik ke Naruto dengan penuh arti. Yang lain juga begitu.

"Shukaku, Matatabi, Isobu, Son Goku, Kokuo, Sanken, Choumei, Gyuuki, Kurama," Naruto menyebutkan nama mereka dan menatap dengan determinasi. Ini pertemuan pertama mereka tapi dia tahu nama semuanya tanpa perkenalan lagi. Mereka tak memanggil satu sama lain dengan nama di depan manusia jadi sulit dibayangkan mendengar nama mereka disebutkan manusia. Hanya Hagoromo dan putra-putranya yang tahu. Itu saja cukup membuat mereka mendengarkan Naruto dengan serius.

"Aku tahu ini sulit dipercaya tapi kami butuh bantuan kalian untuk kembali ke masa depan," Naruto memohon, "Maukah kalian membantu kami?"


	21. Keluarkan dia dari Konoha

"Susanoo," walaupun yang Ungu tidak bergerak tapi Sasuke tahu dia mendengarkan. "Kyuubi bilang kau mengingat semua walaupun reinkarnasi bersama jiwa Indra. Apa itu benar?"

"Ya."

"Jadi, kau ingat waktu bersama Madara? Maksudku yang menimbulkan perang di masaku," Sasuke mengacuhkan kedua Pendiri Konoha melihatnya dengan tegang. "Apa kau ingat yang terjadi pada Madara di masa lalu?"

"Ya."

Sasuke melempar pandang ke Madara seraya bertanya ke Susanoo, "Apa kau tahu kenapa Madara tidak pernah membunuh Nidaime?" Hashirama dan Madara terbelalak. "Hanya Shodaime yang mampu menandingi Madara dalam kekuatan dan kemampuan. Jika Madara serius dan bersungguh-sungguh mencoba, dia bisa membunuh Nidaime tak terdeteksi bahkan oleh Shodaime, untuk membalaskan kematian Izuna."

Mata Uchiha muda menyipit. Akar dari kudeta Klan Uchiha adalah diskriminasi yang dimulai oleh Tobirama Senju sebagai Hokage Kedua. Keluarganya mungkin masih hidup jika tak terlibat rencana kudeta Klan Uchiha. "Jangan bilang dia tak melakukan itu karena Nidaime adalah adik Shodaime."

Mereka bertiga tenggelam dalam keheningan beberapa saat sebelum Susanoo menjawab, "Tidak."

Para reinkarnasi kaget. Sasuke pun mendesak dengan wajah kesal, "Lalu, kenapa dia tidak membunuhnya? Apa alasannya?"

"Itu permintaan terakhir Izuna Uchiha sebelum meninggal."

Madara terdengar tidak percaya, "Apa?"

"Sebelum menghembuskan nafas terakhir, Izuna Uchiha meminta Tuan Madara untuk melindungi Klan Uchiha dan... tidak menyakiti Tobirama Senju."

Tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing, keheningan hadir beberapa menit sebelum Naruto membuka mata bersamaan dengan Kyuubi. Safir kembar melirik ke Kyuubi Masa Lalu sebelum melompat ke dalam Susanoo Ungu.

"Apa kata mereka?" Sasuke bertanya setelah Naruto bergabung dengan mereka.

"Aku ketemu dengan _bijuu_ yang lain dan menceritakan situasi kita," senyum Naruto tampak ragu, "mereka setuju untuk membantu tapi ada imbalannya."

Sasuke mengerutkan alis, "Apa yang mereka inginkan dari kita?"

"Ehm... bukan dari kita... tapi..." Naruto menoleh ke Hashirama," Mereka mau Kakek Shodaime dan Madara bersumpah untuk tidak menangkap sama membagikan mereka ke para Kage lain."

"Aku dan Madara?" Hashirama bertanya heran.

Sasuke menjelaskan, "Wajar. Berdasarkan sejarah kami, kau menangkap hampir semua bijuu dan memberikan mereka pada desa lain agar keseimbangan antar desa terjaga untul kedaimain. Hal itu tak berlangsung lama karena Perang Dunia Ninja Pertama pecah. Nidaime kehilangan nyawa untul mengakhiri perang ini." Hashirama mengerutkan alis dalam dan menghela nafas. Memang itu terdengar sesuatu yang akan dia lakukan jika situasi meminta. Sasuke menjabarkan poin penting, "Kalau kau dan Madara bersatu untuk menangkap mereka, aku ragu mereka punya kesempatan untuk lolos."

Hashirama bertukar pandang dengan Madara. Keduanya terkenal akan kekuatan tak tertandangi serta tak terkalahkan. Satu-satunya yang bisa mengalahkan Madara hanyalah Hashirama dan begitu juga sebaliknya. Apalagi, mereka adalah reinkarnasi kedua putra Rikudou Sennin jadi para _bijuu_ tak bisa disalahkan memberikan persyaratan ini. Keduanya mencapai kesepakatan tanpa kata bahwa mereka berniat untuk tidak mengulangi sejarah dari masa Sasuke dan Naruto berasal. Maka, Hashirama bertanya, "Bagaimana kami melakukannya?"

Naruto menjelaskan bahwa setelah menyegel cakra Kyuubi Masa Lalu, mereka akan pergi ke dua tempat lagi untuk bertemu _bijuu_ yang lain. Para bijuu terdekat akan berkumpul untuk bertemu mereka dan memberikan cakra masing-masing. Ia mengakhiri dengan, "Kita bisa mulai menyegel cakra Kurama."

Sasuke mengangguk. Hashirama membuka gulungan raksasa di depan Kurama sementara Sasuke berdiri di sisi depannya sehingga keduanya berhadapan. "Kyuubi, aku akan menyegel cakramu 2 kali. Seandainya percobaan pertama jurus kami gagal, maka yang kedua akan menjadi cadangan jadi kami tidak perlu mencari kalian lagi," terang Sasuke. Kyuubi hanya diam tapi tanpa bantahan, Sasuke menganggap itu persetujuan.

Tiap sesi penyegelan butuh 30 menit. Di saat sesi yang kedua, Kurama masa lalu bertanya ke Hashirama, "Reinkarnasi Indra yang itu," matanya melirik ke Madara sesaat, "diselubungi aromamu. Apa dia memiliki benih darimu, Reinkarnasi Asura?"

Hashirama menengadah mengunci pandangan dengan Kyuubi. Ada keheningan tercipta bagaikan percakapan tanpa kata antara mereka. Ia menjawab tenang, "Ya, dia suamiku dan mengandung anak pertama kami." Rubi kembar Kurama jatuh ke Madara yang balik memandang. Hashirama menawarkan, "Karena Sasuke dan Naruto juga reinkarnasi Indra dan Asura, mungkin akan lebih mudah memanggil kami dengan nama. Aku Hashirama dan dia, suamiku, Madara."

Kurama tidak sempat menjawab karena Sasuke mengumumkan dia selesai dengan proses penyegelan. Hashirama mengambil inisiatif. Dia mendekati Kyuubi dan berkata, "Kyuubi, Aku, Hashirama Senju den—"

"Tidak butuh, Bocah Hashirama," katanya. Ia memotong sebelum Hashirama bersumpah. Para reinkarnasi melirik satu sama lain, heran kenapa Kyuubi menghentikannya. Namun, Hashirama dan Madara paham tatkala Kyuubi menyebutkan, "Aku tidak pernah bilang aku butuh sumpah itu, _mereka_ yang bilang butuh."

Makna tersirat dari kata-kata Kyuubi sampai pada Hashirama dan Madara yang bertukar pandang penuh arti. Hashirama mengangguk, "Aku mengerti."

"Terima kasih, Kurama!" Naruto tersenyum senang. Sasuke menormalkan matanya dan seketika Susanoo Ungu hilang ketika Naruto mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Kyuubi. Tatkala yang Biru masih ada, Sasuke menoleh ke Madara yang mendekati Kyuubi. Mereka saling mengunci pandangan sebelum Madara menoleh ke Susanoo Biru.

"Kau bisa tinggal, Susanoo," ucap Madara pelan.

Yang lain terkaget. Terutama Sasuke. Ia tahu harga yang dibayar untuk terus menerus menggunakan Mangekyou Sharingan. Akan sangat melelahkan bagi si pengguna. Namun, yang tak diketahuinya adalah Madara sudah biasa membiarkan Mangekyou Sharingan-nya aktif selama berhari-hari atau dalam jangka waktu panjang saat masih perang. Lagipula, jika hanya memunculkan Susanoo tanpa bertarung tak ingat waktu, tidak akan selelah itu. Ditambah, mereka punya Susano milik Sasuke dan kedua reinkarnasi Asura dalam kondisi prima sehingga Madara tak melihat alasan untuk menahan Susanoo dan memisahkannya dari Kyuubi.

Hanya Hashirama yang tersenyum hangat atas keputusan suaminya. "Kami akan bertemu _bijuu_ lain untuk menyegel cakra mereka. Mereka sudah setuju jadi aku pikir tidak akan ada pertarungan," jelas Madara. "Tinggalah di sini tapi saat kami selesai dan jalan balik ke Konoha, bersiaplah," ' _untuk terpisah dari Kyuubi'_ tak terucap tapi Susanoo paham.

" _Ya, Tuan Madara._" Susanoo mengiyakan lalu menambahkan dengan syukur, " _Terima Kasih._.."

Lalu, mereka pergi.

—000—

Tempat pertemuan pertama dengan 4 _bijuu_ berjarak 10 hari jalan kaki dari persembunyian Kyuubi sekalipun tanpa percobaan pembunuhan Hokage dan keempatnya menggunakan kecepatan tertinggi. Mereka bertemu Gyuuki, Isobu, Saiken dan Choumei. Yang kedua berjarak 15 hari jalan kaki dari tempat pertama dan 4 _bijuu_ terakhir yaitu Shukaku, Matatabi, Son Goku dan Kokuo. Mereka mengambil sumpah dari Hashirama dan Madara sebelum membiarkan Sasuke menyegel sebagian cakra mereka. Semuanya berjalan lancar dan mereka menghabiskan 14 hari selanjutnya untuk kembali ke Konoha.

"Selamat datang, kakak!" Izuna antusias menyambut kedatangan Madara yang tersenyum dengan kegirangan sama antusiasnya. Sang kakak memeluk adiknya. Ia sangat merindukan Izuna. Madara jarang terpisah jauh dari Izuna untuk waktu yang lama kecuali siatuasi memaksa seperti pencarian _bijuu_ kali ini. Sore hari, mereka berkumpul di ruang tamu khusus yang digunakan Hokage menyambut tamu diplomat, terletak satu lantai di bawah kantor Hokage.

"Tobirama!" Hashirama tersenyum pada adiknya dan memeluk juga walaupun tanpa ciuman kecil di kedua pipi seperti Madara dan Izuna lakukan barusan. Tobirama memutar bola mata dan menepuk-nepuk singkat punggung belakang kakaknya. "Konoha aman?" Tanya Hashirama seraya mereka duduk di _zabuton_ (bantal duduk) untuk berenam sementara minuman dingin tersedia di atas meja. Sasuke dan Naruto duduk bersebelahan di sisi timur. Hashirama dan Madara duduk di seberangnya sementara Izuna dan Tobirama duduk di sisi utara meja.

"Aman. Semuanya terkendali, ini," Tobirama memberikan guluangan kecil ke Hashirama. "Jadwalmu untuk malam ini dan keterangan untuk kerjaanmu besok."

"Oh, kerjaan? Langsung? Malam ini?" Hashirama menghela nafas menerimanya dan membuka untuk dibaca singkat. Tobirama terang-terangan berkata, "Apa yang kau harapkan? Kau sudah izin selama 1,5 bulan. Jangan malas-malasan." Senju termuda ini tahu kakaknya memiliki stamina layaknya _bijuu_ jadi dia tahu Hashirama tidak letih dalam perjalan ini. Semalam, Izuna menerima surat dari elang Madara untuk memberitahu bahwa mereka dalam perjalanan pulang karena 'misi' sudah selesai. Di dalam surat itu, Madara menambahkan dia punya berita lain.

Kedua remaja sedang menikmati es teh saat Izuna bertanya ke Madara, "Jadi, apa berita yang kau sebutkan di suratmu, Kak?"

"Oh! Kau belum bilang ke mereka?!" Hashirama terlihat antusias.

"Aku pikir proses penyegelan berjalan lancar," celetuk Tobirama. Hashirama senyum sumringah, "Yah, memang! Tapi, ini bukan soal itu!" Kedua adik jadi curiga melihat cengiran Hashirama lebih lebar dari yang mereka tahu. Bahkan Madara terlihat senang. Izuna bingung.

"Soal apa memangnya?" Dia bertukar pandang bingung dengan suaminya, Tobirama.

"Petunjuknya nih," Hashirama berkata, "Bayi!"

Tobirama dan Izuna terdiam mencerna. Mereka mengartikan bahwa seseorang sedang hamil dan bukan Izuna karena mereka sudah tahu sejak lama. Seseorang baru tahu kalau dia hamil. Matanya terkunci pada kakaknya, Madara, yang mengkonfirmasi kecurigaan.

"Naruto hamil?" Izuna menebak.

_PRUSSHHH!_

Sasuke dan Naruto menyemburkan minuman di mulut mereka ke Hokage dan adiknya karena Madara dan Izuna menghindar sebelum tertawa. Tobirama mengomeli kedua remaja selagi membersihkan wajahnya dengan saputangan dari Izuna. Madara juga membantu suaminya.

"Tapi, Kek! Izuna yang buat aku nyembur!" Naruto membela diri dengan wajah merah dan jari menunjuk ke Izuna.

"Oh, Demi Rikudou Sennin, itu lucu sekali," Izuna masih tertawa kecil. Naruto merengut dengan wajah semakin merah, "Kenapa kau selalu bertanya aku hamil atau tidak sih?" Izuna dan Madara saling melirik sebelum tertawa kecil setelah mereka bersamaan bilang, "Firasat?"

Izuna menoleh ke kakaknya, "Selamat, Kak!" Senyumnya. "Anak kita akan tumbuh sama-sama!" Madara mengangguk dan tersenyum, "Terima kasih, Izuna."

Lalu, Naruto bergabung dengan Madara dan Izuna berbicara mengenai kehamilan dengan rasa penasaran kentara. Walaupun tawa riang terdengar dari Madara, Izuna dan Naruto, Hashirama sedikit menarik diri dari pembicaraan. Dia menatap Naruto dengan penuh arti dan dilihat oleh Tobirama dan Sasuke. Keduanya mungkin tak terlalu riang tentang kehamilan ini karena bukan anak mereka tapi mereka pikir Hashirama akan sangat girang seperti ketiga lainnya. Ketika tidak terlihat begitu, Tobirama dan Sasuke bertukar pandang.

—000—

Seminggu berlalu sejak kembalinya para reinkarnasi ke Konoha. Hashirama segera kembali ke rutinitas sebagai Hokage dan jarang bertemu dengan dua remaja dari masa depan. Naruto sering terlihat bersama Madara dan Izuna untuk membantu mereka karena mereka sedang hamil. Sasuke menghabiskan waktu dengan Tobirama untuk menyelesaikan jurus peniru _Ame no Minaka_. Hari ini, Tobirama selesai dengan diagram yang akan digunakan berdasarkan gulungan Suseri Otsutsuki. Diagram tersebut digambarkan di sebuah gulungan raksasa lain, berbeda dengan gulungan yang terisi segel cakra para biju.

"Menurutku, ini siap untuk dicoba," kata Tobirama setelah menjelaskan tahapan untuk mengaktifkan jurus tersebut. Mereka berdua berdiri di dalam laboratorium pribadi Tobirama yang biasa digunakannya untuk menciptakan jurus. Ruangan ini disegel dengan segel pribadi, terbuat dari cakra khas Tobirama sebagai pemilik jadi tak ada manusia lain yang bisa masuk tanpa kehadirannya. Beberapa gulungan raksasa terbuka di sekitar mereka. "Izanagi akan jadi yang terakhir digunakan."

"Kalau jurus ini berhasil, apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan semua gulungan ini?" Sasuke bertanya.

"Akan kusegel dengan cakra khas milikmu dan Naruto seperti yang kulakukan dengan laboratorium ini. Jadi, walaupun tercuri, mereka tak bisa membukanya tanpa cakramu dan cakra Naruto."

"Kau berencana menyimpan ini di Konoha," simpul Sasuke berdasarkan kalimat Tobirama barusan. "Kenapa?"

Tobirama diam sesaat sebelum menjelaskan, "Aku berencana menurunkan ini ke generasi selanjutnya setelah kakakku dan Madara meninggal." Para reinkarnasi mempunyai ciri khas cakra yang sama. Setelah Sasuke dan Naruto kembali ke masa depan, hanya Hashirama dan Madara yang bisa membuka gulungan ini. Kemudian, bila mereka meninggal, reinkarnasi generasi selanjutnyalah yang bisa membuka. Rubi kembarnya terpaku pada Sasuke. "Jika Kau-Tahu-Siapa tidak mendatangi Madara... seseorang harus memperingatkan reinkarnasi selanjutnya."

"Soal 'dia'..." Sasuke menceritakan pembicaraannya dengan Madara. Tentang kemungkinan keponakannya akan membangkitkan rinnegan dan Zetsu Hitam memanipulasi anak itu untuk menyerang. "Karena itu aku akan memberitahumu kemampuan _mata_ itu."

"Apa?!" Tobirama mengerutkan alis dalam. "Kenapa aku? A—"

"Madara yang merekomendasikan namamu."

Permata merah kembar terbelalak tak percaya.

"Awalnya, aku mau memberitahu dia tapi katanya beresiko kalau ternyata dia membangkitkan Kau-Tahu-Apa. Kami setuju untuk memberitahu orang yang akan mengambil tindakan yang diperlukan tanpa pikir dua kali," _seperti membunuh pengguna rinnegan dan membakar mata tersebut,_ lanjutnya dalam hati tapi dimengerti, "Dia memilihmu, Nidaime."

Tobirama memejamkan mata erat. Anak yang belum lahir tapi sudah ada pilihan untuk menghentikan hidupnya jika ia membangkitkan rinnegan. Madara sebagai ayah yang melahirkan dan seorang Uchiha, akan sangat peri untuknya jika dia harus membunuh darah dagingnya. Hashirama juga diluar pilihan. Bahkan yang versi _Edo-Tensei_ mengakui ke Sasuke bahwa Itachi _shinobi_ yang lebih berani dari Hashirama sendiri. Ia tak sanggup mengambil keputusan seperti Itachi. Dia bahkan tak bisa membunuh Tobirama seperti permintaan Madara sebagai syarat perdamaian dengan Uchiha. Izuna pun tak akan bisa. Hanya Tobirama...

"A—" Tobirama terhenti, membuka mata, dia merasakan cakra Naruto lepas kendali.

"Naruto..." Sasuke bergumam.

Tobirama menoleh ke Sasuke. "Kau merasakan cakranya juga?" Dia kaget karena setahunya Sasuke bukan tipe perasa cakra.

"Tidak," dia merengut, "Tapi, aku selalu punya firasat buruk yang selalu terkait dengannya sejak kami kecil."

"Cakranya meningkat cepat, ayo." Tobirama menaruh tangannya di bahu Sasuke yang mengangguk lalu menggunakan _Hiraishin_ untuk membawa mereka ke lokasi Naruto berada. Yaitu, kamar pribadi Madara dan Hashirama di kediaman Hokage.

"Naruto!" Mata Sasuke melebar kaget melihat pemandangan yang menyambutnya.

Dia berlutut depan Naruto yang meringkuk di lantai. Izuna dan Madara berada di kedua sisinya dengan cemas terlukis di wajah mereka. Naruto gemetaran dan sesekali mengeluarkan erangan kesakitan dari bibirnya.

"Kenapa dengannya?" Sasuke bertanya dengan wajah serius.

"Kami tidak tahu," Izuna memucat, "Kami hanya berbincang dan dia tak henti mengeluh udara terlalu panas. Dia berkeringat hebat dan suhu tubuhnya meninggi, terus..."

Madara melanjutkan, "... dua telinga itu muncul dari kepalanya," semua mata tertuju pada telinga rubah di kedua sisi kepala sewarna rambut pirang Naruto. "Satu ekor," dia menunjuk ke ekor rubah di belakang Naruto, "baru saja muncul sebelum kalian tiba."

Observasi berikutnya, ekor kedua mulai muncul. Tobirama menegang, "Apa dia sedang transformasi menjadi Kyuubi?"

"Ini tidak pernah terjadi selama aku kenal dengannya," tangan Sasuke mendekati wajah Naruto tapi terhenti. Panas yang teradiasi dari Pirang Uzumaki sangat terasa akan membakar bahkan sebelum kulit Sasuke bersentuhan langsung. "Biasanya ada tahapan sebelum dia berubah menjadi Kyuubi dan dimulai dengan selimut cakra oranye di tububnya. Bukan ekor dan telinga bermunculan persis seperti rubah seperti ini!"

"Tanya Kyuubi, kalau begitu!" Perintab Madara ke Uchiha muda. "Tobirama, bawa Hashirama ke sini! Sekarang!"

Sasuke melirik ke Madara setelah Tobirama menghilang lalu ia beralih ke Pirang Uzumaki. "Naruto, buka matamu!" Desaknya cepat. Begitu safir kembar terlihat, semua sadar pupilnya tak lagi bulat sebagaimana manusia pada umumnya. Melainkan vertikal seperti binatang. Sasuke mengaktifkan sharingan dan masuk ke alam pikiran Naruto untuk bertemu Kyuubi.

Tak disangkanya dia akan melihat Kyuubi diikat rantai cakra berwarna oranye kuning muda. "Apa yang terjadi, Kyuubi?!" Sasuke kaget. "Siapa yang melakukan ini?"

"Tak ada," Kyuubi meronta ingin bebas. "Ini cakra gabunganku dan Naruto. Sasuke!" Kurama menggeram, "Kau harus membantu Naruto!"

"Untuk itu aku ke sini! Badan Naruto panasnya tinggi dan telinga serta ekor seperti punyamu bermunculan di badannya. Jelaskan ada apa ini? Kenapa cakra gabungan kalian mengikatmu seperti itu?"

"Dengar, aku tak punya banyak waktu. Aku akan terikat di bagian terdalam ruang ikatan _jinchuriki-bijuu_ dan tak bisa bicara seperti sekarang ataup berganti tubuh dengan Naruto ataupun melihat melalui matanya sampai semua **_ini_** lewat," Kirama perlahan tertarik ke bagian bawah oleh rantai cakra.

"Apa yang kau maksud dengan **_ini_**?!"

"Siklus birahi."

Sasuke merasa tak percaya apa yang ia dengar, "Apa?"

"Aku tak pernah mengalami _jinchuriki_ -ku punya musim kawin karena Mito dan Kushina tak pernah menggabungkan cakra denganku. Mereka juga tak pernah membuka segelku. Ini efek samping lain dari penggabungan cakraku dan Naruto. Dia tak hanya memperoleh insting tajamku tapi juga musim kawin _bijuu_. Dia harus berhubungan badan dengan _mate_ pilihannya atau dia akan mati!" Selama penjelasan, dia semakin ditarik memasuki ruang terdalam ikatan mereka.

" _Mate_ pilihan? Siapa?!

" Kau!" Lalu, Kurama hilang dan Sasuke kembali ke realita. Dia melihat empat pasang mata fokus padanya. "Apa yang Kyuubi katakan?" Hashirama telah tiba dari tadi begitu dijemput Tobirama. Sasuke pun menceritakan apa saja yang baru didengarnya dari Kyuubi.

"Sudah kuduga," Hashirama menyatukan alis dalam. Sasuke menuduh, "Kau sudah tahu?!"

"Tenang, Sasuke," Hashirama berkata, "Aku curiga ini akan terjadi sejak pembicaraan kita dengan Susanoo tapi aku tak punya bukti pasti maka aku diam saja. Akusudab membaca gulungan Okuninushi Otsutsuki untuk bersiap dalam hal ini." Dia menoleh ke Naruto yang tampak kesakitan dan pandangan tak fokus. "Dikatakan bahwa cakra Asura bisa meringankan rasa sakit tanpa obat jadi aku memberikan cakraku ke Naruto untuk meringankan demamnya. Hanya sementara tapi kita bisa menyentuhnya sekarang."

Sasuke menaruh tangannya di pundak Naruto dan benar saja, panas yang teradiasi tidak seganas tadi meski demamnya masih ada. Hashirama menjelaskan bahwa siklus birahi adalah tahap dimana seekor _submissive_ tengah subur dan siap kopulasi untuk dibuahi _dominant_. Sasuke merengut dan menggigit sudut bibirnya sendiri. Perlahan, dia merangkuh Naruto dalam dekapannya dan memangku Pirang Uzumaki. Kulitnya terasa terbakar tapi dia takut kehilangan Naruto kalau dia tidak memeluknha sekarang. Sasuke memaksa dirinya untuk tenang atau dia akan kehilangan satu-satunya orang terpenting.

Hashirama melanjtkan, "Di gulungan Okuninushi disebutkan bahwa setelah Rikudou Sennin meninggal dan Asura terpilih menjadi pewaris, Asura sering menghabiskan waktu dengan para _bijuu_. Asura mengurusi mereka seperti ayahnya dulu. Aku curiga ini akan terjadi setelah membaca gulungan itu."

Selama penjelasan Hokage, ekor ketiga tumbuh dan suhu tubuh kembali meninggi. Hashirama mulai memberikan cakranya ke Naruto lagi untuk menekan panas setelah Sasuke meringis kulitnya terbakar.

"Ekornya terus bertambah..." kata Madara.

Izuna bertanya, "Apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Sudah jelas," Tobirama memakai pelindung kepalanya. Menatap dingin. Yang lain melebarkan mata saat Tobirama tak berbelas kasihan memutuskan.

"Keluarkan dia dari Konoha."

_TBC_

* * *


	22. Benar-benar yang kubutuhkan

"Keluarkan dia dari Konoha, " Tobirama berkata tegas. Dia memasang pelindung dahi khas miliknya dan menyandang pedang di punggung belakang. Hashirama, Izuna dan Sasuke menatapnya seolah satu kepala tumbuh di lehernya. Mereka tak menyangka Tobirama setega itu.

"Kau mau mengusirnya?!" Hokage berang bercampur kaget diikuti Sasuke yang memeluk erat Naruto agar melindunginya dari Tobirama, "Tak akan kubiarkan, Nidaime!"

"Tobi—" Izuna berdiri disamping suaminya yang menggelengkan kepala. Ia menjelaskan, "Cakranya sudah lepas kendali. Semakin ekornya bertambah, peningkatan cakranya semakin cepat. Kita tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi kalau dibiarkan saja."

Tobirama menatap Sasuke tajam, "Kyuubi memporakporandakan Konoha satu kali di masamu tapi tak akan kubiarkan terjadi selama aku masih hidup."

Hening mencekam memenuhi ruangan, "Kita urus dia diluar Konoha," ucap Tobirama, bersiap untuk bertarung. Hashirama dan Izuna nampak akan protes tapi Madara mendahului dengan, "Tidak."

"Apa?!" Sasuke menoleh marah ke Madara.

"Hashirama, aku dan Sasuke," Madara memasang sarung tangan hitamnya, "akan membawa Naruto ke luar Konoha tapi Tobirama dan Izuna tetap tinggal di sini."

Tobirama mengerutkan alis tapi Izuna yang bertanya, "Kenapa?"

"Tak ada seorangpun yang perlu tahu apa yang terjadi jadi kalian berdua tinggal untuk memastikan itu," lagipula, hanya orang sekuat dia dan suaminya yang bisa menangani _bijuu_ tanpa bantuan orang, ia menoleh ke Hashirama, "kita tinggalkan _bunshin_ untuk bersama mereka jadi kalau ada informasi penting kita bisa segera tahu."

"Dara, Naruto—"

"Aku tahu, kita akan membantunya," potong Madara, ia tahu persis kekhawatiran suaminya. Lalu, ia menoleh ke Sasuke. "Kau harus menidurinya secepat mungkin. Tapi, kau harus tahu ini bukan bersetubuh biasa, Sasuke. Dia setengah manusia dan setengah _bijuu_ sekarang."

"Kau sudah gila?! Itu sama saja dengan pemerkosaan!" Bentak Sasuke berang tak percaya.

"Sa-sasuke..." Semua mata tepaku pada Naruto yang gemetaran dalam dekapan Sasuke. Kedua tangannya bergetar terangkat ke arah wajah Uchiha yang memeluknya. Dengan insting, Sasuke meraih tangan Naruto dan menggenggamnya di dada. Naruto menghela nafas lega. Lega, walaupun pupil di safir kembar berbentuk vertikal, nampak hasrat birahi untuk pertama kalinya. Itu membuat Sasuke terpana sebab belum pernah melihat Naruto memandangnya dengan nafsu birahi. Ketika ia menarik nafas, Sasuke menghirup aroma manis dari Naruto.

"Kau tidak jadi pemerkosa, Sasuke," Izuna berkata lembut, mereka semua melihat cara kedua remaja bertukar pandang barusan. "Kalau apa yang dikatakan Kyuubi adalah kebenaran, Naruto menginginkanmu dan hanya dirimu. Dia memilihmu untuk menjadi _mate_ -nya."

Sasuke tak memberikan reaksi.

"Apa kau mau orang lain yang menidurinya?" Tanya Madara.

Kepala Klan Uchiha mendapat pelototan amarah dari Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu, berhenti mengeluh dan lakukan selayaknya laki-laki," Madara masih ingin bicara tapi terhenti ketika ekor keempat muncul. Cakranya meroket hingga Hashirama harus menyalurkan cakranya ke Naruto dalam jumlah banyak. "Kita tidak punya banyak waktu," umum Madara. "Hashirama," dia mengingatkan suaminya dan mereka berdua membuat _kage bunshin_ sebelum meninggalkan Konoha.

Sasuk menggunakan Susanoo-nya untuk menerbangkan mereka cukup jauh dari Konoha. Ekor Kelima muncul dalam perjalanan ini. Mereka berada di dalam Susanoo Ungu kala Hashirama bertanya, "Apa rencana kita?"

"Masukkan mereka berdua ke satu tempat yang dibuat dengan _Mokuton_ -mu," Madara melirik Hashirama penuh arti yang dimengerti segera. Mereka butuh sebuah sangkar yang cukup besar untuk membatasi gerakan Kyuubi jika dibutuhkan. "Dan aku akan menggunakan Susanoo-ku untuk melapisi _Mokuton_. Hanya memastikan tidak ada cakra Kyuubi yang keluar dan dirasakan tipe sensor lainnya."

"Aku bisa menggunakan Susanoo-ku untuk mencegah itu," kata Sasuke.

Madara menggelengkan kepala, "Tidak. Kau akan menggunakan Susanoo-mu melapisi kau dan Naruto selama kalian kawin."

Hashirama bertanya, "Kenapa?"

"Naruto and Kyuubi tidak bisa mengontrol cakra mereka, tak ada jaminan tipe sensor tidak akan merasakannya jadi kita bertiga akan saling melapisi cakra kita untuk menyembunyikan cakra Naruto di bagian terdalam," ia melirik Sasuke kembali. "Pertama, Susanoo-mu." Lalu, ia berkata ke suaminya, "Kedua, _Mokuton_ -mu. Dan terakhir Susanoo-ku akan jadi pelapis paling atas."

"Apa itu artinya kau akan tinggal dengan kami sampai selesai?" Sasuke yang menggendong Naruto di kedua tangannya depan dada, tak suka dengan gambaran dirinya dan Naruto berhubungan badan pertama kali dengan kedua Pendiri Konoha di dekat mereka.

"Kau tidak punya pilihan ataupun waktu, Sasuke!" Sergah Madara. "Kami akan mengambil jarak dan memberimu privasi tapi ya, kami akan berada dekat sini untuk berjaga-jaga jika terjadi sesuatu diluar kendali." Sasuke tidak mengubah ekspresinya yang menunjukkan ketidaksukaan sekalipun hanya dari pelototan dan alis yang bersatu. Madara melihat dan memberinya pilihan lain, "Atau kau lebih suka metode Tobirama?"

Mata Sasuke melebar sebelum menyipit penuh kebencian. Detik ini, dia baru mengerti kenapa Madara memilih Tobirama untuk dipercayakan informasi tentang kemmapuan rinnegan. Tobirama mampu mengambil keputusan objektif tanpa mengindahkan perasaan orang terdekat. Dia memalingkan muka dari Madara tanpa kata tapi itu cukup buat Madara tahu bahwa Sasuke menerima rencana ini.

"Sasuke," Hashirama mengambil perhatiannya dengan nada serius, "apa kau tahu bagaimana melakukan jurus pencegah kehamilan?"

Dia terkejut mendengar pertanyaan itu, "Aku tidak berpikir dia akan hamil langsung kalau kami melakukan _itu_."

"Kalau dia hanya manusia normal, aku setuju denganmu. Tapi, biasanya hewan yang dalam kondisi siklus birahi itu berarti mereka dalam musim kawin dan sangat subur serta siap untuk mengandung. Dengar baik-baik, Sasuke," Hashirama menggunakan nada yang biasa digunakan medis untuk menjelaskan pada pasien, "Berdasarkan Asura yang memberitahu cicitnya, Okuninushi, siklus birahi ataupun musim kawin _bijuu_ bukanlah hal lumrah. Justru sangat langka. Mereka tak diciptakan untuk membuat keturunan. Tapi, Rikudou Sennin menciptakan mereka punya perasaan serta kepribadian berbeda satu sama lain. Dikatakan bahwa jika seekor _bijuu_ memilih _mate_ dan perasaan mereka bersambut serta keduanya dalam jarak dekat, hal itu akan memicu musim kawin _bijuu_ yang dimulai dengan siklus birahi. Tak peduli siapa atau jenis apa karena _bijuu_ bisa menggunakan cakra mereka untuk mengubah bentuk mereka untuk kawin, seperti Susanoo-mu katakan bulan lalu, dengan _henge no jutsu_."

"Kyuubi tak pernah memperlihatkan indikasi ini sebelumnya di zaman kami. Susanoo-ku bertemu Kyuubi beberapa kali sebelum kami terlempar ke masa ini."

"Ya, tapi kau lupa kalau Kyuubi sekarang tersegel di dalam tubuh _jinchuriki_ dan cakra mereka bergabung. Kyuubi sendiri yang bilang padamu kalau cakra gabungan ini adalah alasan Naruto terpengaruh siklus birahi _bijuu_ , apa kau tidak berpikir bahwa sesuatu dari Naruto mempengaruhi Kyuubi karena ikatan mereka membuat ini timbal balik?"

"Apa—"

"Perasaan Naruto," Hashirama menegaskan. "Cinta yang berada dalam diri Naruto mempengaruhi siklus birahi Kyuubi. Bagi Kyuubi, Susanoo-mu adalah _mate_ pilihannya. Aku curiga ini tak pernah terjadi sebelumnya karena kau tak pernah menunjukkan perasaanmu atau Naruto tidak merasakan kau membalas cintanya. Bertahun kau meninggalkannya, 'kan? Hanya saat perang kalian bertemu lagi lalu kalian tiba di masa ini. Dalam beberapa bulan belakangan, kalian barulah mengekspresikan perasaan satu sama lain dan menjalin kasih. Menurutku, itu faktor pemicu."

Sasuke kehabisan kata-kata.

Hashirama melanjutkan, "Itu bukan salahmu, Sasuke. Cepat atau lambat, hal ini tak terhindarkan karena Naruto adalah _jinchuriki_. Jadi, apa kau tahu melakukan jurus pencegah kehamilan?"

"Dalam teori."

Agaknya kedua Pendiri Konoha kaget atas implikasi jawaban Sasuke. Dia masih perjaka sebagaimana Naruto. Mengingat Sasuke menghabiskan masa awal remaja mengasah kemampuan sharingan agar mengalahkan kakaknya yang terkenal sebagai _shinobi_ berbakat, masih bisa dimengerti memang. Namun, mereka tahu dari pengalaman bahwa hormon pubertas remaja, terutama laki-laki sulit dikendalikan serta remaja setampan Sasuke bisa memiliki siapapun sebagai teman tidurnya. Sukarela, tanpa paksaan. Kenyataannya, dia tak pernah melakukannya dengan siapapun merupakan bukti tak terbantahkan atas kesetiaannya pada Naruto walaupun dia pergi menjauh dari Putra Yondaime Hokage selama beberapa tahun.

Hashirama sedikit ragu tapi mau membantu jika memang butuh. "Apa kau tahu cara melakukan sek—"

"Ya, ya, aku tahu, Shodaime," Sasuke jengkel. "Aku bisa menanganinya sendiri. Aku tahu sistematisnya jadi simpan saja ajaran seks-mu."

"Hanya coba membantu," senyum Hashirama.

"Aku tidak bisa mengerti aroma manis ini, itu saja," gumam Sasuke dan menarik perhatian Hashirama. Dia bertukar pandang dengan Madara yang mengangkat satu alis sebagai indikasi bahwa dia tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan Sasuke. Hokage menoleh ke Sasuke lagi dan bertanya, "Aroma manis?"

"Ya, kalian tidak sadar? Awalnya hampir tidak tercium tapi setiap ekornya bertambah, aromanya semakin kuat dan..." Sasuke memalingkan muka dengan rona semu merah muda di kedua pipi. Dia berbisik pelan mengakhiri dengan, "...mempengaruhiku."

"Seperti?" Hashirama bertanya.

Madara menepuk bahu suaminya dan memberi pandangan penh arti ke bagian bawah tubuh. "Oh!" Barulah dia mengerti. Hashirama berdehem. "Itu, ehm, sejujurnya, aku dan Madara tidak bisa mencium aroma yang kau sebutkan."

"Tidak bisa?" Sasuke terkejut. Gelengan kepala diterimanya sebagai jawaban.

Mereka mendarat di tempat terbuka tengah hutan belantara. Kedua Pendiri Konoha dan Sasuke berjalan keluar dari Susanoo Ungu. Hashirama memulai bangunan rumah dengan _mokuton_ untuk digunakan kedua remaja. Madara bertanya ke Sasuke, "Aromanya tercium seperti apa?"

"Seperti... aroma khas tubuh Naruto tapi 10 kali lipat lebih kuat dan ada wangi segar alam serta manis seperti vanila," jelas Sasuke. Ekor keenam tumbuh dan aromanya menyelimuti Uchiha muda dalam hasrat. Nafasnya mulai tak berarturan karena dia berusaha keras mengontrol dirinya agar tidak mengklaim Naruto detik ini juga walaupun di depan reinkarnasi yang lain. "Kau yakin tidak menciumnya?" Ia bertanya lagi dengan ragu karena aroma manis ini sangat kuat. Seolah sudah tersebar di udara sekitar. Tidak masuk akal bagi Sasuke jika tak ada orang lain yang mencium ini selain dia. Namun, jawabannya masih tak berubah. "Apa ini sebenarnya?"

"Tuan Sasuke," Susanoo Ungu meraih atensi mereka, "Dengan segala kehormatan, aroma tersebut bukan dimaksudkan untuk kepentingan Tuan Madara dan Tuan Hashirama sehingga wajar jika mereka tak bisa menciumnya."

"Apa maksudmu?" Sasuke tak mengerti.

"Aroma yang Tuan cium adalah feromon Tuan Naruto."

Sasuke terbelalak. Hashirama yang telah selesai, berjalan ke depan Sasume. "Begitu rupanya. Memang masuk akal." Ekor ketujuh sekarang telah muncul dan Naruto mulai bergetar hebat jadi Hashirama memberikan cakranya dalam jumlah banyak ke Naruto untuk meringankan demam seraya ekornya terus bertambah.

"Digunakan untuk menarik _mate_ terpilih agar segera kawin dan hanya akan mempengaruhi mate tersebut jika telah terbentuk ikatan perasaan. Maka, yang lain tak akan sadar ataupun menciumnya, Tuan Sasuke. Kurama juga mengeluarkan feromon yang sama pada saya."

"Apa ini artinya kau akan menggauli Kyuubi juga setelah kami selesai?" Sasuke curiga.

"Saya tak melihat itu akan terjadi."

Menaikkan satu alis, Sasuke bertanya, "Kenapa?"

"Seperti yang Tuan Hashirama sebutkan, Kurama sekarang sudah menggabungkan cakra dengan Tuan Naruto jadi kurang lebih ikatan mereka hampir sama dengan kita, yaitu manifestasi cakra dan pengguna. Maka, selama Kurama di dalam tubuh Tuan Naruto, dia tak memiliki musim kawin yang terpisah. Mereka adalah satu. Di saat Tuan mengawini Tuan Naruto, musim kawin Kurama juga aman terlengkapi."

Hashirama menyuarakan pendapatnya, "Kau adalah pengguna Susanoo, Sasuke. Kurasa tidak akan banyak perbedaan dengan Susanoo menggunakan _henge_ untuk kawin. Kyuubi bagian dari Naruto sebagaimana Susanoo pun bagian darimu. Jadi, begitu kalian bersetubuh, otomatis terhitung mereka juga."

Sasuke mengerutkan alis dalam. "Benar-benar yang kubutuhkan," komentarnya dengan sarkasme.

Tidak hanya dia akan seks dengan Naruto untuk pertama kalinya—meleaps keperjakaannya juga— ditunggui oleh reinkarnasi yang lain, tapi juga disaksikan atau dirasakan oleh Susanoo dan Kurama. "Apa tidak bisa lebih fantastis lagi?" Gumam Sasuke. "Ada hal lain yang harus kuketahui soal musim kawin ini, Susanoo?"

"Musim kawin _bijuu_ hampir sama dengan hewan kebanyakan. Hanya saja, saat Kurama sedang dalam musim kawin, kami melakukannya selama 7 hari berturut-turut sebelum kondisinya kembali normal."

"7 HARI?!" Para manusia terkaget bukan main.

"Tanpa henti."

Sasuke merengut, "Apa maksudmu aku harus nge-seks dengan Naruto 24 jam selama 7 hari?!"

"Saya tidak pikir akan berlangsung 7 hari untuk Tuan Naruto karena dia _jinchuriki_ dan manusia, bukan _bijuu_ sepenuhnya. Bisa saja kurang dari satu minggu tapi saya tidak tahu berapa hari pastinya. Akan tetapi, ya, Sasuke-sama. Menurut pengalaman saya dengan Kurama serta feromonnya, Tuan akan melakukannya tanpa henti. Saya sarankan Tuan mengambil _hyorogan_ jumlah cukup banyak dari Tuan Hashirama sebagai tindakan jaga-jaga."

Sasuke mengasumsikan bahwa feromon ini akan membuatnya terangsang selama siklus birahi Naruto berlangsung. Selama penjelasan ini, ekor kedelapan tumbuh dan Hashirama mundur. "Aku sudah melakukan sebisaku, Sasuke. Aku akan mengalirkan cakra di sekeliling rumah untuk jaga-jaga kalau ada yang darurat."

Mendapat pelototan, Hashirama mengkoreksi, "Hanya deteksi cakra, aku tak akan tahu apa yang kau lakukan. Sumpah."

"Sembilan," Madara menunjuk pada ekor kesembilan di badan Naruto dan Sasuke menelan ludah. Semua ekor sudah muncul dan feromon ini semakin... memenuhi pernafasan Sasuke...

Kedua reinkarnasi yang lebih tua melihat mata Sasuke penuh nafsu dan merasakan hasratnya makin memuncak. Cepat-cepat, Hashirama memberikan sekantong penuh _hyorogan_ ke Sasuke dan membuka pintu rumah yang dibuatnya tadi. Sasuke masuk tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Naruto. Susanoo Ungu mengecil dan melapisi Naruto serta Sasuke sebelum pintu tertutup.

Hashirama menyatukan kedua tangan seraya mengirimkan cakranya di seluruh rumah kayu yang terbentuk dari _Mokuton_. Lalu, Madara mengaktifkan _Mangekyou_ _Sharingan_ , melapisi rumah kayu itu dengan Susanoo Biru. Hashirama bisa merasakan Susanoo Ungu menyebar sesuai bentuk ruangan dalam rumah untuk memberikan runagan bagi Sasuke dan Naruto tanpa membatasi area. Selagi mereka berkonsentrasi dengan cakra, Madara merasakan Kyuubi Masa Lalu datang ke tempat mereka.

"Kyuubi," Hashirama menengadah bersama suaminya.

"Aku merasakan cakra diriku yang lain lepas kendali beberapa saat lalu," Kurama melirik ke Susanoo Biru yang melindungi rumah kayu. "Apa yang terjadi?"

Hashirama menjelaskan padanya lalu bertanya setelah selesai, "Tidakkah kau merasakan atau mencium siklus birahi Naruto?"

"Kau tidak bisa mendeteksi aroma khasmu sendiri, Bocah Hashirama. Kau terbiasa akan itu dan susah untuk menciumnya marena feromon hanya bisa disadari oleh mate terpilih. Sudah pasti aku _bukan_ itu tapi," matanya terarah ke rumah kayu, "Bocah Naruto memang sedikit aneh saat kita bertemu."

"Apa kau punya perkiraan berapa lama ini akan terjadi sebelum kembali normal?" Tanya Madara.

"Tidak. Tapi, mengingat dia manusia dan konsep penggabungan cakra yang berujung berbagi kemampuan... menurutku hanya setengah dari siklusku. Tiga atau empat hari."

Saat pandangannya terkunci dengan Susanoo Biru, Kyuubi bisa mendeteksi cakra biru yang membentuknya menipis. Ia menoleh ke Madara yang sedang hamil. Kelihatannya Hashirama juga menyadari karena ia bertanya, "Dara, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ya."

Hashirama menatap dengan cemas. Kehamilan Madara berkembang normal terakhir kali ia mengecek jadi dia pikir akan baik-baik saja untuk membiarkan suaminya membantu dengan rencana ini. Namun, mungkin ini bukan ide yang bagus. Ia membuka mulut untuk berkata sesuatu tapi ditutupnya lagi begitu melihat Kyuubi duduk di belakang Madara dan melingkar sebelum satu dari ujung ekornya menarik Madara pelan hingga Uchiha tersebut duduk di tumpukan ekornya dengan nyaman. Kedua reinkarnasi membeku karena tak tahu niatan _bijuu_ tersebut, tapi ketika Madara merasakan cakra oranye membantunya memulihkan kelelahan yang ia rasakan sehingga menguatkan cakranya dan Hashirama melihat Susanoo Biru tak lagi terdiri dari cakra biru tipis... keduanya terpana.

Kurama Masa Lalu menyembukan Madara yang letih.

Hashirama menghela nafas lega dan berkata, "Terima kasih, Kyuubi."

"Ck. Diam, Bocah Hashirama."

—000—

_Tiga hari kemudian..._

"Uhm..." Naruto merasakan kelopak matanya berat untuk dibuka. Tak hanya itu, badannya juga sama. Dia teramat dan tak mengerti kenapa. Dia mengambil nafas dalam sebagai upaya untuk bergerak tapi tetap nihil. Namun, penciumannya yang tajam mengejutkannya. Mengerutkan alis dalam, dia mencium sesuatu yang dikenali. Seperti ketika dia mencium ini dari dua pasangan dulu. Percampuran baunya dengan milik seseorang. Sangat tebal. Mengudara bagaikan baru saja selesai.

Raksi kawin.

Safir kembar membuka cepat.

Dia melihat atap kayu yang sering dijumpainya kala mereka masih dalam perjalanan mengumpulkan cakra _bijuu_. Samar-samar, dia merasakan sisa kehadiran Susanoo Ungu walaupun tak ada lagi dimanapun sekarang.

"Apa yang... terjadi?" Tenggorokannya terasa kering seolah dia telah menjerit berkepanjangan tanpa henti yang belum bisa diingatnya. Dia bertanya tanpa mengharapkan jawaban tapi tak kaget mendengar Kurama menjawabnya dari dalam diri.

" _Akhirnya kau bangun. Apa yang kau rasakan, Naruto?_ " Kurama terdengar khawatir.

"Capek... Berat... Aku tidak bisa menggerakkan badanku. Tenggorokanku seperti baru menelan pasir," bisiknya terdengar lemah. Kurama menenangkannya, " _Aku akan memulihkan energimu jadi tunggu dengan sabar sampai aku selesai._ "

"Mmm..."

Ia tenggelam dalam keheningan selagi menunggu. Perlahan, energinya kembali. Ia mencoba menggerakkan jarinya lagi. Berhasil. Kedua tangan, kaki, juga leher. Ia melihat kedua tangannya, menemukan banyak tanda bulat merah di seluruh tubuh. Heran. Dia tak ingat bagaimana bisa punya itu. Tanda berbentuk bulatan kecil dan di beberapa tempat, ada bekas gigitan sekitarnya. Dia digigit? Oleh siapa?

"Kurama..."

" _Apa?_ "

"Sesuatu terjadi padaku, 'kan?" Tak ada jawaban dari Kurama dan itu memberitahu Naruto ada sesuatu yang penting dari kebungkaman ini. "Apa yang terjadi, Kurama?" Masih tak ada jawaban, Naruto memohon. "Tolong. Jawab aku."

" _Apa yang terakhir kali kau ingat_ _?_ "

"Hmmm," Naruto menutup mata untuk menggali ingatan. "Aku ingat... badanku rasanya terbakar dari dalam... membara... Madara dan Izuna di sebelahku... dan..." Ia ingat samar-samar sensasi tumbuhnya sembilan ekor dan sepasang telinga rubah, "... Aku... ada ekor dan telinga seperti punyamu... dibadanku?" Tanya Naruto dengan ragu. Kurama pun menjelaskan apa yang terjadi. Bersamaan dengan itu, ingatan Naruto tentang malam pertamanya dengan Sasuke bermunculan menyesuaikan penjelasan Kurama.

Naruto membeku. Kurama diam memberikan waktu Naruto menerima penjelasan barusan.

Dengan amat sangat pelan, tangannya meraba tubuh bagian bawah dan menemukan konfirmasi nyata dari ingatan serta penjelasan barusan. Menelan ludah, nafasnya memburu cepat. Lalu, dia menoleh ke kanan di mana dia tahu ada seseorang disampingnya. Ia menemukan _mate_ terpilihnya tengah tertidur tanpa sehelai benang pun seperti dirinya. Safir kembar berkedip. Jantungnya berdetak cepat. Naruto berbisik setengah kaget, "Sasuke..."

"Mmm..." Sasuke nampaknya mendengar walaupun tak membuka mata. Dia bergumam tak jelas, "Biar... aku... tidur... nanti... kita... lagi..."

Naruto memerah bak kepiting rebus dari ujung rambut sampai kaki.

Semua ingatan tentang kegiatan intim mereka selama tiga hari belakangan bermunculan tanpa ampun di kepalanya. Membuatnya malu setengah mati dan secara naluri, dia mencoba melompat menjauh dari Sasuke tapi dia hanya sanggup duduk di lantai dimana mereka berbaring dengan pakaian berserakan di sekeliling. Namun, ia terhenti karena terasa perih di bagian bawah, terutama—

"AAAAA PANTATKU!"

—lebih tepatnya.

Naruto menangis sekaligus meringis untuk meraba. Terasa seperti terbakar! Akan tetapi, secepat kilat, tiba-tiba dia sudah berada dalam dekapan seseorang yang duduk diampingnya. Safir kembar melebar menyadari Sasuke berlutut memeluknya dan melemparkan pandangan tajam ke seluruh ruangan dengan Mangekyou Sharingan seakan mendeteksi musuh di sekitar. Disaat bersamaan, pintu terbuka oleh Hashirama.

"Kalian Baik-baik sa—" _Syuut!_

Shuriken dilempar tepat ke arah Hashirama!


	23. Chapter 23

Hokage menghindari _shuriken-shuriken_ yang dilempar ke arahnya dan menghentikan beberapa dengan _shuriken_ juga. Hashirama memperhatikan Sasuke melempari _shuriken_ tanpa niatan berhenti dari segel senjata di kedua pergelangan tangan meski satu tangan memeluk Naruto dengan protektif sementara yang lain melempar _shuriken_. Naruto yang menyadari hal tersebut berteriak padanya, "SASUKE BERHENTI!"

Membeku.

Sasuke melihat ke sumber suara di pelukannya dan tampak sedikit terpana seolah baru sadar Pirang Uzumaki di sana. "Naruto?" Matanya kembali ke warna hitam sebelum melihat seseorang berdiri di pintu masuk. "Shodaime...?"

"Ya, ini kami, lepaskan aku," pinta Naruto merengut. Sasuke melepasnya dan tanpa sadar menutupi ketelanjangan Naruto dengan salah satu pakaian _kimono_ pendek, pakaian mereka yang berserakan di sekitar. Hashirama melihat itu. Sasuke dan Naruto kaget sendiri dengan sikap Uchiha muda barusan, bahkan bingung. Sasuke mengambil celana terdekat dan memakainya. Hashirama memilih tidak bijaksana jika ia berkomentar tentang sikap Sasuke yang terlalu protektif ataupun bau sperma semerbak di seluruh ruangan yang kentara sekali sehingga dia diam saja. Ia hanya bertanya, "Kelihatannya tidak ada telinga rubah atau sembilan ekor lagi dan suhu tubuhmu terlihat normal, bisa kuasumsikan siklusmu sudah berakhir, Naruto?"

"Hah?" Putra Yondaime Hokage berkedip beberapa kali sebelum menyentuh kepala dan bagian belakang tubuhnya untuk mengkonfirmasi observasi Hashirama adalah benar. "Kayaknya iya... aku tidak merasa badanku terbakar dari dalam seperti kemarin-kemarin... tapi... sekitar pantatku..." dia meringis kesakitan.

"Coba kuperiksa," Hashirama prihatin, dia mendekat ke Naruto untuk mencoba lihat, "Sakitnya seperti apa? Perih ata—" namun terhenti sebab Sasuke yang hanya memakai celana berdesis bagaikan ular sedang marah memperingati musuh seraya memeluk Pirang Uzumaki kembali. Niatnya terbaca jelas. Sasuke jelas tidak suka seseorang mendekati miliknya. Naruto yang tubuh bagian depannya tertutupi atasan _kimono_ pendek, tersipu. "Hei, hei, Sasuke? Kenapa denganmu?" Pipi Naruto memerah tapi juga heran.

"Jangan mendekat lagi, Shodaime," nada mengancam kentara sekali. Tidak ada ampun. Berbeda nada dengan dimana Sasuke salah paham tentang pelecehan seksual kala mereka mencari _bijuu_ bulan lalu. Hashirama yang sudah lama kenal Klan Uchiha tahu untuk tidak meremehkan nada tersebut. Keprotektifan Klan Uchiha terhadap orang tersayang mereka sangat terkenal, maka ia mengangguk sambil mengangkat kedua tangan sebagai tanda dia tak bermaksud buruk. Pirang Uzumaki terkejut bahwa Sasuke berniat serius melukai Hashirama. Dia tahu nada itu karena dia memperhatikan Sasuke sejak mereka kecil. Tak hanya itu, dia bisa merasakan rasa protektif Sasuke padanya dan Naruto merasa senang bercampur kaget. Seolah ada koneksi langsung antara hati mereka dan mereka mampu saling merasakan satu sama lain.

Naruto merasa tenggelam dalam luapan perasaan yang diterima.

Semua perasaan Sasuke bisa dirasakannya dan membuatnya merah padam. Sasuke tak mau siapapun menyentuh Naruto. Jangankan sentuh, melirik ke Pirang Uzumaki pun tak boleh. Terlebih dengan kondisi minim pakaian menutupi. Sasuke yakin Naruto adalah miliknya. Untuk dilindungi. Untuk disayangi. Untuk dicintai. Yah, Naruto tahu Sasuke mencintainya tapi tidak sampai sedalam ini! Ia bagaikan dibanjiri cinta tak terbatas yang selama ini ditutupi Sasuke. Tanpa sadar, dia tersenyum hangat sebelum mencium manja dan menggesekkan pipinya yang bersemu merah ke pipi Sasuke.

Berkedip, Sasuke menahan nafas.

Seperti baru saja tersadar dari kondisi mencekam yang tak dimengerti sama sekali. Namun, afeksi Naruto mengembalikannya lagi ke realita. Pandangannya kentara melembut dan menatap safir kembar Naruto dengan penuh cinta. Dia merasakan betapa bahagia Naruto saat ini dan hal tersebut menenangkannya. Kebahagiaan _mate_ -nya. Sasuke mencium kening Naruto dengan penuh perasaan

"Ahem."

Hashirama pura-pura batuk sebagai pengingat pada kedua remaja bahwa dia masih ada.

Secara refleks, keduanya menjauhkan wajah meski masih dalam posisi sama seolah memang telah melupakan keberadaan Hokage tersebut. Mereka merasa malu, terlihat dari muka yang merah padam menoleh ke Hashirama yang tersenyum. "Hei, abaikan saja. Aku sangat mengerti kalian masa bulan madu. Yah, musim kawin lebih tepatnya," canda Hokage. "Aku senang semuanya aman. Selain, 'momen' Sasuke tadi."

Sasuke memalingkan wajah, "Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, rasanya seperti—"

"—insting," Hashirama melengkapi. "Itu wajar, Sasuke. Jangan cemas. Setelah kalian berdua bersetubuh, kau akan punya protektif berlebih untuk sementara waktu. Karena kalian adalah _mate_ sekarang. Resmi."

Naruto bingung, "Dari mana Kakek tahu?"

"Apa ini termasuk di gulungan Okuninushi juga?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak. _Bijuu_ tak pernah punya mate, kecuali Kyuubi. Yang kubilang barusan dari pengetahuan umum biasa. Yang dominan akan melindungi submisif, itu alami," jelas Hashirama.

Sasuke penasaran, "Berapa lama ini akan berlangsung padaku?"

"Aku tidak tahu pasti karena Naruto adalah _jinchuriki_ dan bukan sepenuhnya _bijuu_. Cuma waktu bisa menjawab."

"Apa kau tahu berapa kali Naruto akan mengalami siklus seperti kemarin?"

"Aku tanya Kyuubi Masa Lalu soal itu sebab hanya dia dan Susanoo yang punya pengalaman. Ternyata, mereka tidak bersama dalam waktu lama. Maksudku, mereka tidak hidup bersama seperti kalian jadi siklus birahi Kyuubi terpicu kalau mereka bertemu. Kita tidak bisa mengacu pada kebiasaan musim kawin rubah pada umumnya karena Naruto tetap manusia. Siklus Kyuubi dan Naruto berbeda. Kyuubi 7 hari sementara Naruto hanya 3 hari."

Sasuke terdiam berpikir tapi ia tahu Hashirama benar. Setelah hening lama, Hashirama mengambil konklusi, "Aku sangat senang kalian baik-baik saja. Karena aku tak bisa menyentuh atau memeriksa kalian sekarang, bisakah aku dan Madara kembali ke Konoha duluan? Kurasa kalian mau punya waktu berdua saja, bukan?"

Sasuke mengangguk. Naruto mengedarkan pandangan, "Mana Madara?"

Hashirama tersenyum agak dipaksakan, "Dia kelelahan dan sekarang tidur di ekor Kyuubi. Yang Masa Lalu, maksudku. Begitu dia tak merasakan Susanoo Ungu lagi, dia menghilangkan Susanoo miliknya dan tertidur 3 jam lalu."

"Kyuubi Masa Lalu di sini?" Tanya Sasuke. Naruto khawatir, "Apa Madara tak apa-apa? Bayinya bagaimana?"

"Mereka baik-baik saja, Naruto," Hashirama menenangkan Pirang Uzumaki. "Kyuubi merasakan cakra Naruto kacau dan datang tiga hari lalu. Dia tinggal bersama kami membantu Madara dari kelelahan selama kalian di dalam sini. Dia hanya butuh istirahat karena menggunakan banyak cakra untuk waktu lama saat sedang hamil."

Naruto bermuka sedih, "Maaf... jika aku..."

"Tidak, Naruto, ini memang akan terjadi, jelas bukan salahmu. Lagipula, hei, kita memiliki jiwa yang sama jadi sama saja seperti menolong diri sendiri. Tak ada yang rugi," Hashirama berkata lembut. "Tapi..."

Jeda di antara mereka mengambil perhatian kedua remaja. Hashirama melanjutkan dengan nada diplomatis tapi Sasuke dan Naruto bisa mendeteksi permohonan dan khawatir dibalik kata-kata, "... Aku dengar dari Tobirama, jurusnya sudah selesai... bisakah kalian menunggu sampai Madara melahirkan sebelum kita coba?"

Sasuke dan Naruto terbelalak.

"Aku tahu kalian mau pulang ke masa depan secepatnya tapi bahaya bagi Madara untuk menggunakan cakra selama kehamilan. Aku belajar dari kejadian ini. Kupikir cakra Madara spesial, bisa melewati ini tapi aku salah..." Hashirama menghela nafas.

Sasuke dan Naruto bertukar pandang. Para reinkarnasi mungkin dari generasi berbeda tapi asal muasal jiwa mereka adalah sama. Anak dari Pendiri Konoha terasa seperti anak mereka sendiri di satu sisi jadi mereka pun tak ingin ada kejadian buruk menimpa janin tersebut. Terutama, jika mereka alasannya. Pirang Uzumaki mengangguk. Sasuke menegaskan, "Kami akan tunggu."

Hashirama sumringah, "Terima kasih! Silakan menikmati waktu berdua. Hati-hati dalam perjalanan ke Konoha nanti."

"Kami bukan anak kecil lagi," Sasuke merengut.

"Jelas bukan," Hashirama melirik ke tanda-tanda merah bekas ciuman di seluruh tubuh Naruto. Wajah kedua remaja memerah lagi. Sasuke berdesis. Hashirama tertawa, "Tobirama datang kemarin dan kami membuat _onsen_ darurat diluar rumah ini jadi kalian bebas menggunakannya kalau mau. Izuna mengirimi kalian _bento_ melalui Tobirama tadi pagi. Kalian bisa makan dulu sebelum kembali ke Konoha biar ada tenaga." Dia berbalik dari keluar. Saat hendak menutup pintu, reinkarnasi muda bertanya.

"Buat _onsen_?"

Hashirama nyengir, "Aku membuat bak besar dengan _Mokuton_ , lalu Tobirama mengisinya dengan _Suiton_. Terakhir, Madara menggunakan _Katon_ supaya airnya panas dan siap sebagai onsen." Lalu, ia pergi. Naruto merasakan cakra Hokage, Madara dan Kyuubi menjauh.

"Mereka sudah pergi," kata Naruto.

Sasuke menghela nafas lega.

Desakan tak terkatakan untuk melidungi Naruto... sebenarnya sudah ada sejak mereka masih kecil. Sasuke tidak sadar dia sudah melakukannya berulang kali. Bukan karena Naruto lemah, hei, Naruto merupakan _jinchuriki_. Dia bisa menghancurkan desa kalau dia mau. Tapi... setelah kejadian tiga hari berturut selesai, dia . enjadisepulih kali lipat lebih protektif. Sesuatu yang dipikirnya tak akan terjadi. Naruto merasakan lega dari Sasuke dan menaikkan satu alis dengan bingung. Dia tak mengerti apa yang terjadi ada Sasuke tapi merasakan _mate_ -nya tenang, Naruto tersenyum. Sasuke merasa terekspos melalui ikatan batin mereka dan mencoba menutupi rasa malu dengan, "Ayo, mandi."

Naruto nyegir, "Ayo!"

Namun, ketika Naruto mencoba berdiri, ia menjerit kesakitan lagi. "Perih! Kenapa pantatku sakit sekali sih?" Air matanya jatuh tak terkontrol. Sasuke terkejut, "Kyuubi belum menyembuhkanmu?" dan ia mengangkat Pirang Uzumaki dengan kedua tangannya perlahan sebelum melangkah keluar rumah. Uchiha muda pikir semua bekas dari kegiatan intim mereka sudah hilang sekarang. Dia tahu taraf penyembuhan dari Kyuubi. Satu waktu, dia menusuk Naruto di Lembah Terakhir dan lubang akibat tusukannya menutup dalam hitungan detik. Berdasarkan itu, seharusnya efek dari bersenggama selama 3 hari berturut dan tanda-tanda lainnya akan mudah disembuhkan Kyuubi.

"Energiku sudah kembali dan bisa bergerak tapi rasa perih dan panas di pantatku tidak berubah sama sekali," keluh Naruto.

Sasuke mengerutkan alis.

Begitu mereka keluar, mereka melihat bak kayu besar dan tercengang. Tak mereka kira akan sebesar ini. 20-30 orang mungkin muat beredam bersamaan di bak ini. Sasuke meminta Naruto melepas pakaian mereka. Tanpa memalingkan pandangan dari _onsen_ buatan di alam, ia melepas kain di badannya dan celana Sasuke. Sebelum ia sadar, mereka sudah telanjang lagi dan Sasuke masuk ke dalam air panas.

"Tu-tunggu, Sasu—!" Ia tersipu malu.

Sasuke duduk dengan Naruto di pangkuannya, "Apa? Kau bilang pantatmu sakit waktu duduk di lantai kayu?"

"Emang, tapi! Tapi!" Safir kembar melebar dan muka memerah kala kulitnya bersentuhan langung dengan milik Sasuke yang setengah mengeras. Sasuke merasakannya juga dan ada rona merah muda tipis di kedua pipinya.

"Apa yang kau harapkan? Kau telanjang dan duduk di pangkuanku," Sasuke membela diri. "Aku tidak pernah mengklaim sebagai orang suci."

"Kan kan, kita sudah melakukannya tiga hari! Mesum!" Naruto makin merah padam. Hal-hal intim adalah area baru baginya. Dia tak pernah mengerti masalah beginian sebelumnya. Walaupun, ya, dia membaca buku Jiraiya tapi karena tak pernah terjadi padanya, bagi Naruto itu seperti membaca buku rumus matematika yang penuh kalkulasi rumit. Sementara, sekarang... setelah berhubungan intim selama 72 jam tanpa henti... barulah Naruto paham apa yang dimaksud dengan nafsu birahi. Dia merasa seharusnya dia mempersiapkan diri sebelumnya. Naruto menyesal tak mempelajari hal ini dengan baik dari gurunya yang mesum-mesum, seperti Jiraiya dan Kakashi.

"Aku tidak mau dibilang begitu oleh orang yang tak berhenti mengerang keenakan waktu kita melakukannya, _Usuratonkachi_!" Sasuke tersinggun, meski rona merah muda semu tetap di pipi. Naruto berkedip, "Mengerang keenakan? Seperti apa tuh?"

Sasuke menghela nafas. "Lupakan. Poinku adalah kau masih kesakitan, kupikir Kyuubi sudah selesai menyembuhkanmu sekarang."

" _TEME_!" Pirang Uzumaki terkesiap. "Kau pasti ada niatan lain kalau aku tidak kesakitan!" Tuduh Naruto.

"Bukan itu maksudku, Dobe!" Bantah Sasuke, sebelum rona merah tipis di pipi hilang diganti kerutan alis. "Aku hanya bilang kalau aku mau tahu kenapa Kyuubi belum menyembuhkanmu?" Matanya mengarah pada bekas ciuman dan gigitan di seluruh leher, pundak dan dada Naruto. Sisa tubuh mereka terendam dalam air panas berwarna susu. Beberapa jam telah lewat dari selesainya aksi mereka. Cakra Kyuubi seharusnya sudah menyembuhkan semuanya sekarang. Sasuke mau tahu apa cakra Kyuubi dan Naruto masih diluar kontrol. "Apa kau tidak tanya Kyuubi?"

Naruto menghela nafas, "Sudah kutanya..."

"Jawabannya?"

Safir kembar mengalihkan pandangan dan wajahnya masih merah.

"Naruto?" Sasuke merasa tak beres. "Apa katanya?"

Pirang Uzumaki menggumamkan sesuatu dalam bisikan rendah, Sasuke berkata, "Aku tidak dengar. Lebih keras."

"Kurama bilang tidak akan sembuh karena ikatan kita sebagai _mate_ terbentuk."

Sasuke menatap dalam keheningan kemudian bertanya, "Apa maksudnya?"

"Dia bilang perih di pantatku dan ini, tanda-tanda gigitan di badanku," safir kembar menelusuri tangan dan dadanya, "terhitung sebagai bukti persatuan kita. Dia tak bisa menyembuhkannya karena ini tanda klaim darimu. Kelihatannya... bagi _bijuu_ , ini dianggap sebagai tanda kalau aku..." tergagap," ...a-aku... milikmu."

Safir kembar mengunci pandangan dengan sepasang permata hitam.

"Tidak akan sembuh sama sekali?"

"Kurama bilang akan sembuh secara alami seiring waktu."

Naruto tidak tahu bagaimana Sasuke akan bereaksi. Memang, dia bisa merasakan perasaan Uchiha tersebut melalui ikatan batin mereka sebagai _mate_ tapi itu bukan jaminan bahwa Sasuke akan menyambut kenyataan ini dengan tangan terbuka. Sasuke tak pernah suka berbagi hal berbau privasi seperti membiarkan perasaannya diketahui. Sementara ikatan batin mereka melakukan sebaliknya. Naruto terbiasa berbagi pikiran dan perasaan dengan Kurama jadi dia tak terlalu terganggu dengan hal ini.

Tanpa disadari Naruto, Sasuke merasakan keraguan dan alur kebimbangannya. Melalui ikatan batin mereka, dia bisa merasakan kekhawatiran Naruto. Tapi, jalan pikirannya bisa ditebak karena Sasuke tahu Naruto luar dalam. Tak persis seperti telepati tapi ada kemungkinan untuk itu terjadi antara mereka menggunakan ikatan batin ini. Sasuke mendekatkan wajah ke Naruto.

"Kelihatannya ada seseorang yang tidak suka dengan klaim jadi milikku." Uchiha muda berbisik pelan.

Naruto cengo, "Hah?"

"Kau terdengar ragu waktu bilang kau milikku."

"Bukan," Naruto memalingkan wajah, "bukan itu."

"Kau tahu, aku bisa merasakan perasaanmu melalui ikatan batin kita, 'kan?" Safir kembar melebar sebelum alisnya menyatu. Sasuke membingkai wajah Naruto dan mengarahkannya agar mereka sepandangan. "Naruto."

Naruto memejamkan mata erat, "Aku tidak tahu tanggapanmu soal menjadi _mate_." Sasuke tetap diam sebab merasa Naruto belum selesai. Dia menunggu dengan sabar untuk Naruto mengungkapkan kegelisahannya. "Kurama menjelaskan padaku dan bahkan sebelum itu juga... aku tahu ikatan batin antara kita ini... bukan hubungan biasa seperti pasangan lain. Karena aku _jinchuriki_ , keberadaanmu memicu musim kawin _bijuu_... kita tidak akan jadi pasangan biasa..."

Keraguan mewarnai suara Naruto yang melanjutkan, "...tidak seperti pernikahan yang punya pilihan cerai... menjadi _mate_... pilihan berpisah tak akan ada..."

Mereka tenggelam dalam keheingan beberapa saat tanpa bergerak, lalu Sasuke bertanya, "Kau berniat pisah dariku?"

Safir kembar terbuka cepat, ia menghardik setelah menoleh balik ke Sasuke, "Tentu saja tidak!"

"Lalu, kenapa kau memusingkan soal perpisahan?" Sasuke menatapnya penuh arti, "Kau pikir aku mau pisah darimu?"

"Itu yang kau lakukan bertahun belakangan, ingat?" Sindir Naruto. "Seperti yang lakukan Itachi padamu juga."

Sasuke terdiam. Kedua tangannya perlahan turun, melepas kedua pipi Naruto. Entah bagaimana, ia mengerti perasaan Itachi. Seperti sang kakak, Sasuke melangkah pada hal yang dianggapnya benar. Sebelumnya, dia tak pernah mengerti alasan Itachi. Namun, detik ini, dia mengerti. Itachi tak berharap Sasuke mengerti alasannya ataupun memaafkannya, dia hanya berharap adiknya lepas dari bahaya. Persis seperti yang diharapkan Sasuke pada Naruto ketika ia meninggalkan Konoha. Kelihatannya, sifat tersebut turunan di keluarganya. Menjauh dari orang yang dicintai untuk melindungi mereka. Berdasarkan kesadaran ini, ia mengerti perasan Naruto.

"Aku tak melakukannya karena mau," jujur Sasuke. "Aku harus melakukannya agar kau selamat."

"Aku tahu. Kebiasaan keluargamu kedengarannya." Naruto merengut. Bergumam, "Jujur, aku tidak bisa mengerti."

"Aku tak memintamu mengerti alasanku," Sasuke menghela nafas. "Aku hanya ingin melindungimu, Naruto."

Mata biru Naruto melebar begitu merasakan sebuah perasaan melakui ikatan batin mereka sesuai dengan pernyataan Sasuke. Perasaan mendalam ingin melindungu Naruto. Dia membuka mulutnya untuk protes, "Aku tidak butuh perlindunganmu. Aku kuat, Sasuke! Kita bertarung di perang sama-sama!"

"Aku tahu kau kuat, Naruto."

"Tuh! Aku bisa mengatasi apap—"

Sepasang permata kelam menatap dalam safir kembar, Naruto menghentikan protesnya di saat ia merasakan kejujuran mewarnai ikatan batin mereka, "Yang tidak bisa menghadapi kenyataan kalau sesuatu terjadi padamu..." diikuti pengakuan Sasuke, "...itu aku."

Naruto tercengang.

"Aku kehilangan klanku. Orangtuaku. Kakakku," Sasuke membelai pipi Naruto dengan satu tangan. "Aku mendedikasikan hidupku untuk membalas dendam atas kehilangan itu semua karena aku yak punya apapun lagi saat itu." Bisiknya pelan, "Apa lagi yang harus hilang dari hidupku?"

Senyum tipis sarat akan kesedihan terbentuk di bibirnya kala melanjutkan," Tapi... saat kau masuk dalam kehidupanku, Naruto... aku tahu aku tak bisa kehilanganmu juga."

Perasaan cinta begitu besar membanjiri Naruto melalui ikatan batin mereka. Mendekap lembut Naruto tapi terselimuti oleh dedikasi kuat berisi rasa ingin melindungi yang membuat Pirang Uzumaki merasa aman lebih dari apapun. Kedua matanya terasa panas, penglihatannya tertutup air mata tertahan. Perasaan hangat menyebar, tak hanya secara verbal tapi juga batiniah.

"Kita kehilangan orangtua dan kau nyaris tak tahu apapun soal klanmu, tapi..." Ada sedikit kesedihan dan kecemburuan hadir di ikatan batin mereka, "...kau punya teman-teman dan mimpi. Kau tidak sendirian."

Jeda sebentar sebelum dia mengakui dengan suara rendah, "Sementara aku..." secara fakta, _nyatanya_ , "...hanya memilikimu..." Air mata semakin memenuhi pandangan safir kembar.

"Kau adalah satu-satunya orang terdekatku."

Dan air mata pun jatuh di pipi Naruto.

Hatinya berdetak kencang, terutama mendengar Sasuke menambahkan, "Kau adalah sahabatku. Sainganku. Saudaraku. Keluargaku, kekasihku..." Sasuke menyentuh tanda cinta berupa bekas ciuman di leher Naruto, "Pasangan takdirku..." dia mendekatkan wajah mereka, berbisik, "Cintaku..." bibir Sasuke menyentuh bibir kekasihnya lembut. Menyiratkan betapa tulus nan mendalam cinta Sasuke pada Naruto tanpa ditahan lagi.

Menutup mata, Naruto balas mencium Sasuke dengan intensitas sama akan perasaan mereka dengan air mata haru bercampur kebahagiaan tetap mengalir. Dia mengirimkan seberapa dalam cintanya pada Sasuke lewat ikatan batin. Membiarkan perasaan bahagianya mengalirm Ia merasakan kedua tangan Sasuke memeluk pinggangnya hingga ia pun melingkarkan kedua tangan di leher Sasuke. Tersedu sedan tertahan di bahu kekasihnya. "Andai kematian atau hal lain memisahkan kita," Sasuke berbisik di leher Naruto, "Aku akan benar-benar sendirian..."

Naruto mengeratkan pelukannya sebelum ia bergumam dengan nada kesal, "Apa kau pikir aku tak akan merasakan hal yang sama kalau benar-benar terjadi?"

"Tapi, kau punya teman lai—"

Naruto menjauhkan kepalanya dari Sasuke dengan menyatukan alis, "Mereka bukan dirimu! Perasaanku pada mereka tak seperti bagaimana aku mencintaimu! Tidak akan pernah sama!"

Hening antara mereka hadir kala saling menatap satu sama lain. Naruto berkata, "Kau harus berhenti berpikir ini hanya hubungan sepihak. Berhenti mengambil keputusan sendirian kalau ini menyangkut kita berdua. Dalam hubungan ini, kita berdua itu sama."

Pirang Uzumaki menatap ke bawah, "Memang, aku tak bisa memintamu berubah. Kau ya kau dan aku mencintaimu. Aku tahu kau selalu melindungiku. Aku sadar itu... sungguh..." Naruto terisak.

Dia ingat sejak masa awal menjadi Genin di Tim 7, Sasuke selalu melindunginya. Itu bukanlah hal yang bisa dilupakan Naruto seumur hidupnya karena jarang orang memperlakukannya begitu. Telebih, di Perang Dunia Ninja ke-4... Sasuke berulangkali melindunginya dari apapun walaupun Minato sebagai ayah Naruto dan Yondaime Hokage juga di sana. Naruto kerap menemukan dirinya di dalam Susanoo Ungu dengan punggung Sasuke di depannya. Melindunginya. Tak terhitung entah sudah keberapa kalinya. Bahkan setelah Rikudou Sennin memberikan mereka kekuatan sama besar.

Naruto masih menemukan dirinya di belakang Sasuke dalam Susanoo Ungu.

_Kalau bukan cinta, lalu itu apa?_

Sasuke memeluk Naruto lembut, membiarkan putra Yondaime Hokage menangis di bahunya. Naruto memeluk balik, "Jangan... tinggalkan aku kalau kau mau melindungiku..." Mengeratkan pelukan, Naruto menekankan betapa takutnya ia jika Sasuke pergi lagi. "Aku bisa berperang lagi... tapi... aku tidak sanggup melewati hari..." dia melanjutkan dengan sedih, "...tanpamu, Sasuke..."

Setetes air mata mengalir di wajah Sasuke.

Ia merasakan betapa dalam dan besarnya cinta Naruto padanya dari ikatan batin mereka. Cukup untuk membuatnya meneteskan air mata. Ia tahu di lubuk hatinya, sekalipun klannya masih hidup, Naruto tetap menajdi prioritas Sasuke. Selalu.

Sekarang dan selamanya.

Ia mencium dahi kekasihnya, "Terima kasih, Naruto..." Ia berbisik dengan sebuah janji, "Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu..."

Sasuke bersungguh-sungguh dan Naruto merasakan itu.

_TBC_


	24. Akuhamilanakmudankauakanjadiayahsebentarlagi!

"Hn? Izuna tidak di sini? Kakek Shodaime mana?" Tanya Naruto setelah Sasuke menutup _shoji_ (pintu kayu dengan lapisan kertas) dibelakang mereka.

Enam minggu telah lewat setelah kejadian Naruto mengalami musim kawin _bijuu_. Hashirama menyatakan bahwa Madara membutuhkan istirahat penuh untuk sisa masa kehamilannya. Penggunaan cakra berlebih saat dalam mempertahankan Susanoo bulan lalu. Madara mengikuti saran suaminya terkait kondisi sekarang. Sejak itu, Izuna dan Naruto biasanya mengunjungi Madara di kamar pribadinya. Yah, Naruto sih datang dengan _plus one_ ya, sebut saja Sasuke.

Walaupun sudah sebulan setengah, overprotektif yang dimiliki Sasuke sama sekali belum menghilang. Dia jarang meninggalkan sisi Naruto ataupun membiarkan orang lain mendekati Pirang Uzumaki. Hanya dengan Madara, ia tak punya masalah membiarkan Naruto dekat-dekat dengan Uchiha senior tersebut. Hashirama berpendapat bahwa hal ini dikarenakan Madara juga reinkarnasi Indra jadi Sasuke merasa aman dengan mereka dekat. Lagipula, Madara menghabiskan hampir seluruh waktunya di atas _futon_ dan hamil tua. Ia juga tak terlalu keberatan dengan Izuna dekat Naruto. Tapi, Hashirama dan Tobirama jelas tidak ditanggapinya dengan baik.

"Kontraksinya mulai sejak semalam," jawab Madara. Ia duduk di futon seperti biasa dengan _kimono_ tipis untuk tidur dan membaca gulungan. "Hashirama bilang Izuna akan melahirkan hari ini jadi dia bersiap untuk itu."

"Hah?" Naruto kaget seraya duduk di _zabuton_ (bantal duduk) sebelah _futon_ Madara. "Bukannya Izuna masih 8 bulan ya hamilnya? Apa uda 9 bulan?" Naruto bingung.

"9 bulan? Naruto, ap—" Madara tetiba sadar alasan ketidaktahuan Pirang Uzumaki mengenai kehamilan laki-laki. "Benar juga, kau tidak tahu soal kehamilan pada laki-laki karena di zamanmu sudah tidak ada," Madara menghela nafas.

Ia menutup gulungan di pangkuan dan menatap Naruto. Sasuke duduk di belakang Pirang Uzumaki.

"Tak seperti wanita, biasanya dibutuhkan 8 bulan untuk laki-laki mengandung bayi. Kita tak diciptakan untuk ini jadi jangka waktu mengandung pun berbeda. Oleh sebab itu, kehamilan pada laki-laki menyerap banyak cakra dari indungnya untuk melindungi rahim dan bayi di dalam," dengan kata lain, laki-laki yang hamil lebih lemah dari wanita yang hamil tapi itu merupakan rahasia umum. Madara melanjutkan, "Cara melahirkan juga berbeda. Meski lebih dikarenakan kondisi perang, tapi laki-laki hamil sangat jarang melahirkan alami. Biasanya, _medi-nin_ akan melakukan operasi untuk mengeluarkan bayi dari rahim setelah kontraksi teratur."

"Operasi?" Naruto menaikkan satu alis.

"Mereka akan memotong di sini," Madara menunjuk perutnya yang lebih besar dari bulan lalu. Sudah hamil 25 minggu. Naruto memucat begitu paham maksud pemotongan ini. Tergagap, "A-a-ap—?! Po-po—"

"Apa yang kau khawatirkan? Sebagai ninja, wajar bagi kita untuk dipotong sedikit atau luka sana-sini," Madara gagal paham apa masalahnya. Tambahan luka lagi, itu saja. Apa masalahnya? Apalagi, kalau Hashirama yang menangani, tidak akan ada bekas luka. "Kau 'kan punya Kyuubi untuk menyembuhkan lukamu," ujar Madara.

"Ah, aku tidak yakin soal itu," Naruto senyum ragu. "Kyuubi tak bisa menyembuhkan apapun terkait _mate_ pilihanku." Ia sedikit tersipu kala mengingat butuh beberapa hari untuk bekas gigitan dan ciuman dari Sasuke di badannya pudar sepenuhnya. "Dan..." Naruto melirik ke arah Sasuke tapi tak pernah melanjutkan kata-katanya. Madara menatap kedua remaja. Ia menangkap bahwa Naruto mau bicara sesuatu tapi enggan mengatakannya di depan Sasuke.

Memutuskan untuk membantu reinkarnasi Asura, Madara berkata pada Uchiha muda di belakang Naruto, "Sasuke, bisakah kau pergi ke Izuna sebagai penggantiku?"

Sasuke menatap Madara datar.

"Seharusnya aku bersamanya karena umumnya keluarga akan menemani untuk memberikan dukungan mental, terlebih aku satu-satunya keluarga," sangatlah umum dalam Klan Uchiha untuk melakukan ini sebab mereka alaminya mementingkan keluarga atau klan. "Tapi, aku sedang istirahat total. Orang pasti mengharapkan kau menemani Izuna menggantikan aku karena mereka tahunya kau keluargaku juga. Tak akan ada yang pertanyakan itu. Para Senju juga akan mengerti."

Menghela nafas diam-diam, Sasuke tahu kalau kehadirannya tak diharapkan di sini dan Madara secara tersirat mengusirnya dengan permintaan barusan. Ia berdiri dan melirik ke Naruto yang hanya menengadah menatapnya. Biasanya, Sasuke akan membawa Naruto tapi melalui ikatan batin mereka, dia merasa Naruto mau tinggal dengan Madara jadi ia pergi tanpa sepatah kata pun pada keduanya.

"Jadi, Naruto," Pirang Uzumaki balik menoleh ke Madara setelah Sasuke keluar dan menutup _shoji_ , "Ada alasan apa kau mau bertemu Hashirama tanpa Sasuke?"

"Hah?" Terkejut, ia hanya bisa berkata, "Apa?"

"Biasanya, kau tak pernah menanyakan kehadiran Hashirama kalau ke sini."

"Oh." Naruto menunduk, menatap _tatami_ (tikar Jepang) di bawah dengan mengerutkan alis. "Aku hanya ada beberapa pertanyaaan tapi aku tak tahu mau dengar jawabannya atau tidak."

Madara menyadari betapa cemas wajah Naruto dan bertanya, "Apa yang membuatmu resah, Naruto?"

"I... itu... Aku merasa tidak enak badan sejak minggu lalu..." Muka tampak gugup, "Rasanya capek terus seharian. Badan terasa berat... ada bau makanan tertentu bikin mau muntah. Kayak nasi... Aku gak bisa makan nasi soalnya pasti muntah. Bahkan _ramen_ baunya saja sudah buat perutku mual. Tidak pernah aku menolak _ramen_ sampai mual..."

Jelas, terdengar seperti sakit masuk angin biasa. Tapi, perlu diingat bahwa Naruto tak pernah sakit Kyuubi selalu menjaga kesehatan tubuhnya sejak bayi. Madara teringat pengakuan Sasuke akan masa kecil Naruto tak pernah demam atau sejenis ini. "Apa kau sudah tanya Kyuubi?" Meski, Madara ada dugaan terkait hal ini.

"Sudah."

"Apa ini pertanda lain siklusmu akan datang lagi?"

"Bukan."

Namun, Naruto tak menjelaskan lebih lanjut jadi Madara bertanya lagi, "Apa yang dikatakannya?"

"Dia... " Menelan ludah, "... Aku... " Jantungnya berpacu seraya telapak tangan kanan terangkat dan diletakkan di atas _kimono_ oranye bagian torso atau, "Ka-kami... merasakan kehadiran cakra lain di..." bagian perut, lebih tepatnya.

Safir kembar menyiratkan ketakutan bercampur sedikit kegirangan yang terlihat oleh mata Madara. Ia tahu apa yang dimaksud Naruto meski kata-kata tadi tak jelas. Mata hitamnya melebar sekejap sebelum menatap telapak tangan Naruto berada. Kecurigaannya benar. Madara kehilangan kemampuan berkata untuk sementara dan mereka diselimuti hening mencekam. Safir kembar menampakkan air mata yang siap jatuh kapanpun kala ia terbata-bata mengungkapkan, "A-apa yang harus kulakukan... _Onii-chan_?" Nada tak berdaya membangkitkan insting kakak dalam diri Madara.

"Kemarilah," ia mengundang Naruto mendekat. Setelah Pirang Uzumaki tepat di sebelahnya di atas _futon_ , Madara memeluk Naruto pelan sebab perutnya telah membesar. Naruto pun balas memeluk dan membiarkan air matanya menetes berisi perasaan berkecamuk akan kenyataan yang baru ia temukan. Bahwa, Naruto tengah hamil saat ini.

Awalnya, dia bingung. Tak banyak yang diketahuinya soal kehamilan pada umumnya apalagi kehamilan yang ia alami. Hanya berdasarkan observasi dan informasi dari Madara dan Izuna. Lalu, ia merasa takut. Dibesarkan tanpa orangtua, dia hanya bisa mengira-ngira bagaimana mengasuh sekaligus membesarkan anak. Dan tak dipungkiri, Naruto juga merasa senang. Untuk mempunyai keluarga sendiri adalah mimpinya juga sejak masih bisa mengingat. Semua menyerang sekaligus memenuhi pikirannya. Ditambah, ketidakseimbangan hormon bekerja sangat apik hingga ia merasa gundah gulana sendiri.

"Tak apa, Naruto," Madara berkata lembut dan membelai surai pirang. "Seperti yang kubilang beberapa bulan lalu... mungkin terlalu muda untukmu buat menjadi seorang ayah tapi aku percaya kau akan menjadi ayah yang hebat. Jangan ragukan itu, _Otouto yo_."

Safir kembar melebar terpana dan air matanya terhenti. Menjauhkan sedikit wajah hingga mereka berpandangan, dia melihat kilau kepercayaan dan kejujuran dari sepasang permata hitam Madara. Naruto terharu. Sebagaimana ia rasa tiap ada orang yang mengakui keberadaannya. Perlahan, senyum terukir di bibir Pirang Uzumaki. Ada rasa percaya diri berkilau di safir kembar. Madara lega melihat itu hingga ia mencium pipi Naruto dengan sayang untuk pertama kali, "Selamat, Naruto." Putra Yondaime Hokage tersipu dan menyusul tawa kecil seperti Madara yang sudah duluan.

"Apa Sasuke sudah tahu soal kehamilanmu?" Tanya Madara pelan.

Naruto menggelengkan kepala, "Belum. Aku belum bilang..." Ia nampak sedih dan Madara menangkap kesedihan di mukanya.

"Kenapa belum? Apa masalahnya?"

Ia menghela nafas, "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana dia akan bereaksi. Aku tak tahu haru berkata apa untuk memulainya..."

"Bukankah kalian punya ikatan telepati setelah siklusmu selesai?"

"Ya, kami punya ikatan batin. Tapi, itu tidak berarti kami bisa saling berkomunikasi verbal dengan ikatan batin seperti para bijuu berbicara satu sama lain walau jarak memisahkan di kenyataan. Hingga detik ini, kami hanya berbagi perasaan. Aku bisa merasakan apa yang ia rasakan dan sebaliknya."

Madara menaikkan alis, "Kalau begitu, bukankah dia pasti tahu soal sakitmu atau bagaimana kau tidak nyaman belakangan ini?"

"Memang, tapi dia tidak ada bilang apapun. Dia hanya menatap dalam seolah banyak pikiran tapi aku tak merasakan apapun dari ikatan batin kami. Seperti... dia bisa mengontrol perasaannya dengan sangat baik. Aku... takut untuk bilang kalau aku hamil..." Naruto menghela nafas lagi sebelum menyadari ada kalung di leher Madara. Penasaran, ia pun bertanya, "Apa itu?"

"Hm?" Madara menoleh ke _kimono_ bagian dadanya di mana arah mata Naruto terpaku. "Oh, ini, Hashirama membuatnya untukku minggu lalu," dia mengeluarkan kalung dengan 3 kristal hijau berbentuk prisma memanjang secara vertikal dari _kimono_ yang terlihat familiar bagi Naruto. "Kami menemukan kristal ini saat masih kecil. Di sungai tempat kami pertama bertemu. Aku tidak tahu Hashirama menyimpannya sebagai kenang-kenangan masa persahabatan kami sebelum kami tahu klan masing-masing. Ternyata kristal ini bisa menyimpan cakranya. Jadi, ia memodifikasi ini untuk menyimpan cakranya dan memberitahunya kalau aku dalam bahaya atau sejenisnya. Apabila dia terlalu jauh dariku selama masa kehami—" Madara menyadari mata Naruto melebar. "Ada apa?"

"Aku tahu kalung ini! Aku memakainya sampai tahun lalu. Kurang lebih 3 tahun," Naruto pun menceritakan bagaimana ia memilikinya dan kalung itu hancur saat melawan Pein tahun lalu. Madara dengan tenang bertanya, "Jadi, Hashirama Masa Depan punya cucu perempuan?"

Anggukan sebagai jawaban, "Iya, dia yang memberikannya padaku."

Madara terdiam beberapa saat mengontrol emosinya yang sebenarnya bukan salah Naruto jika Hashirama di masa depan punya cucu. Ia harus mengingatkan dirinya bahwa sejarah sudab berubah jadi ia memilih kembali ke topik awal, "Kupikir Sasuke tahu cara menggunakan jurus untuk mencegah kehamilan. Apa dia tidak melakukannya?"

"Hmm... Kurama bilang Sasuke menggunakan jurus itu karena Kurama menemukan jejak segelnya tapi dia juga bilang itu tidak mempan. Aku jinchuriki, butuh lebih dari sekedar jurus pencegah kehamilan agar berfungsi di badanku."

"Aku mengerti," Madara membelai kembali surai keemasan dengan senyum menenangkan, "Tapi, kurasa Sasuke tidak akan bereaksi buruk tentang kehamilanmu, Naruto." Safir kembar bersinar penuh harapan, Madara melanjutkan, "Kabarkanlah padanya. Ini anaknya juga, dia berhak tahu."

Terpana, Naruto mengangguk, "Ya, benar juga. Malam ini akan kubilang padanya." Naruto memeluk Madara lagi dan berbisik, " _Arigatou_ , _Onii-chan._.."

Madara tersenyum, " _Daijobu da, Otouto yo_..."

—000—

"Selamat, Tobirama, Izuna," Hashirama tersenyum bangga dalam balutan pakaian medis dan ditangannya, bayi baru lahir baru saja dibersihkan. Terbungkus rapi dalam kain biru. "Kalian memiliki putra sekarang," ia memberikan bayi tersebut pada adiknya.

Izuna yang tampak pucat sehabis operasi untuk melahirkan, tersenyum lemah begitu melihat suaminya menggendong bayi mereka. Tobirama terpukau. Dia duduk di dekat ranjang Izuna agar Izuna bisa melihat anak mereka. Dengan luka sayatan di perut, Izuna butuh berbaring 12 jam penuh tanpa bergerak supaya cepat lukanya sembuh setelah Hashirama menutupnya. Beberapa lapisan dari kulit perut hingga dinding rahim memiliki waktu berbeda untuk tersambung kembali sekalipun dengan bantuan _ninjutsu_ medis. Tak akan ada luka tapi tetap butuh waktu untuk sembuh. Hokage juga memberikan cakranya untuk mengurangi nyeri dalam proses penyembuhan. Bahkan dengan itu semua, Izuna masih merasa lemah sehingga suaminyalah yang akan mengurus bayi mereka.

"Putra," ulangnya lemah tapi senyumnya sangat menampakkan betapa bahagia dan bersyukur dirinya kini. Tobirama mengangguk lalu menatap Izuna. Ia berkata, "Rambutnya dua warna seperti mendiang adikku, Itama." Tobirama menunjukkannya ke Izuna. Bagian atas rambut bayi ini keperakan seperti milik Tobirama dan bagian belakang hingga leher, warnanya hitam seperti rambut Izuna. "Dia mewarisi kedua warna rambut kita." Mata Izuna tergenang air mata haru selama ia menatap putranya. Tak bisa dipercaya bayinya telah lahir. Ia akan merindukan tendangan-tendangan kecil dari dalam perutnya. Namun, kebahagiaannya tiada tara untuk melihat putranya hidup.

Izuna sadar satu hal, "Wajahnya mirip denganmu."

"Yah," Tobirama menghela nafas dan menggerutu, "Maaf soal itu."

Izuna tersenyum namun sebelum berkata lagi, terdengar bunyi ketukan di pintu yang akhirnya dibuka Hashirama. "Sasuke," sapa Hokage. Sasuke melirik ke ruangan rumah sakit dan menyadari ini ruangan khusus setelah melahirkan sehingga tidak ada orang jadi dia berkata, "Madara mengirimku ke sini untuk memberi dukungan menyal ke Izuna dan melengkapi cerita bahwa aku saudara jauh mereka." Tentu, ia tak akan mengakui kalau ia didepak dari kamar Madara secara halus.

"Ah, ya, masuklah," Hashirama membiarkannya masuk lalu menutup _shoji_.

Ia melihat Izuna terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit sementara Tobirama duduk di kursi sebelahnya dengan bayi ditangan. Beberapa detik berlalu dengan pandangan penuh arti, lalu Sasuke berkata pada pasangan berbahagia, "Selamat, Nidaime, Izuna."

Keduanya terkejut namun menutupi dengan, "Terima kasih, Sasuke."

Mereka tak menyangkan akan mendapat ucapan selamat dari Sasuke. Hashirama menyuarakan keterkejutannya seperti yang dirasakan Tobirama dan Izuna, "Aku tak menyangka kau akan memberi mereka selamat. Jangan tersinggung, hanya saja ini diluar ekspektasiku mengenal sifatmu beberapa bulan ini."

Sasuke melirik Hashirama, Tobirama dan Izuna sebelum matanya terpaku pada bayi dengan rambut dua warna. Ia tak menyalahkan atau tersinggung dengan komentar Hokage. Aslinya, jika ini orang lain, Sasuke tak akan peduli ataupun mau mengucapkan selamat. Tapi...

"Sewaktu Madara di masa depan menusukku dan aku sekarat," Sasuke memulai, " _Edo-tensei_ Nidaime meminta Madara untuk tidak membunuhku. Dia memohon demi nyawaku. Dia bahkan menyesal karena tak punya cukup kekuatan menyelamatkanku dan sayup-sayup aku mendengar dia menyebut nama Izuna dengan penuh duka..."

Izuna tak mampu menahan air matanya selama cerita Sasuke. Ia tahu kalau ia dan Sasuke mirip tapi dia tak tahu bagaimana itu berefek pada _Edo-tensei_ Tobirama. Mendengar cerita ini, mengetuk hatinya. Sasuke melanjutkan, "Dari mengalami itu dan sekarang melihat kalian berdua punya bayi..." _Aku ikut senang_ , tak diucapkannya karena memalukan. Namun, ketiga lelaki dewasa di sini menangkap maksud dan kata-kata tersirat tersebut serta tak ingin menambah malu remaja Uchiha lebih jauh. Sasuke mengakhiri dengan, "... aku hanya ingin bilang selamat pada kalian."

Tersenyum lembut sebab ucapan tersebut menghangatkan hatinya, Izuna berkata, "Terima kasih. Aku hargai itu, Sasuke."

Dia menangguk, namun kala melihat wajah bayi baru lahir, komentarnya adalah, "Dia tidak mirip aku."

Hokage terbahak mendengar itu. Bahkan Tobirama tertawa kecil teringat dulu Izuna menduga anak mereka akan mirip Sasuke saat mengabarkan kehamilannya pertama kali. Izuna meringis kesakitan sebab tertawa membuat luka di perutnya bergerak. Sakitnya luar biasa. Hashirama mengingatkan, "Santai, Izuna. Bahkan dengan cakraku membantu meredakan nyeri dan perih, kau masih tak boleh bergerak 12 jam ini. Termasuk tertawa. Normalnya, butuh 24 jam untuk bisa bergerak lagi tanpa cakraku."

"Aku tahu, aku tahu," balas Izuna lemah. "Suruh mereka jangan buat lelucon," candanya.

Hashirama tersenyum, dia bertanya ke Tobirama dan Izuna, "Apa kalian sudah punya nama?"

Bertukar pandang senang, Izuna mengangguk. Tobirama mengumumkan, "Perkenalkan, putra kami, Toshizo Senju."

—000—

Malam tiba, saat Hashirama kembali ke kamar pribadinya dengan Madara, dia memeriksa kesehatan suaminya sebelum masuk ke selimut bersama di _futon_.

"Naruto mau bertemu denganmu," ucap Madara selagi Hashirama membelai lembut perutnya pelan. Terkaget, Hokage bertanya "Benarkah? Aku bertemu Sasuke hari ini tapi dia tak menyebutkan kalau Naruto mau ketemu."

"Sasuke belum tahu. Mungkin malam ini dia baru akan tahu."

Hashirama berkedip bingung, "Tahu apa?"

"Naruto hamil."

Coklat kembar melebar dan membeku. "Sungguh? Aku pikir Sasuke tahu cara melakukan jurus mencegah kehamilan." Madara menjelaskan pada suaminya apa kata Kurama berdasarkan pengakuan Naruto sore tadi. Hashiramamengangguk, "Masuk akal. _Jinchuriki_ ada aturan sendiri untuk masalah begini."

Madara diam sebentar lalu bergumam, "Dia tahu."

"Tahu?" Hashirama penasaran.

"Naruto tahu soal kalung ini," Ia menggenggam kalung kristal di dadanya. "Ia menerimanya dari cucumu."

Sekali lagi, ia membeku, "Cucu—"

"Kau di masa depan punya cucu dengan Mito..."

Mengerutkan alis, Hashirama pelan-pelan mengingatkan, "Kau tahu masa ini berbeda. Mito baru saja melahirkan anak perempuan Uzumaki bulan lalu. Koto Uzumaki. Kau lihat sendiri foto yang dikirimnya. Rambut merah. Itu bukan anakku. Aku bahkan tak pernah menyentuh Mito seperti itu."

" Aku tahu..." Madara menghela nafas. Hashirama melingkarkan lengan kanan di pinggang Madara dari belakang. Ia mencium suaminya mesra lalu Madara menyandarkan kepala di bahu Hokage. "Hanya saja... Aku terus didera pikiran bagaimana perubahan di masa ini berpengaruh pada masa depan Sasuke dan Naruto? Apa akan berubah berdasarkan situasi kita sekarang? Apa mereka tetap akan lahir? Atau tidak sama sekali?"

Hashirama menutup mata. Dia tak punya jawaban untuk pertanyaan-pertanyaan barusan. Tak juga ia tahu apa yang akan terjadi. "Apapun itu..." Hashirama menautkan jemari mereka, "... kita tetap jadi alasan masa depan mereka terjadi."

—000—

"Kalau ada yang mau kau katakan, bilang saja, Naruto," tetiba Sasuke bicara setelah mereka merebahkan badan dalam selimut.

Naruto kaget dan menjauh sedikit, ia pun tergagap menoleh ke kiri, "E-eh? Ap-apanya?"

Sasuke menoleh ke Naruto di sisi kanan. "Sejak aku menjemputmu dari kamar Madara, kau melamun dan membungkam serta sesekali melirik ke arahku setiap kau pikir aku tidak sadar. Terlebih rasa gelisah memuncak semakin waktu berjalan. Aku merasakannya dari ikatan batin kita. Berhenti menunggu waktu yang tepat dan bilang saja sekarang."

"A-apa-Ak—!"

"Ada sesuatu yang mau kau sampaikan padaku jadi berbohong pun tak ada gunanya."

Naruto merengut, "Aku bukan mau bohong kok!"

Sasuke menghela nafas, "Baiklah, jadi apa yang mau kau sampaikan?"

"Itu...ehm..." Perlahan Naruto merasa pipinya panas seraya ia bergumam malu-malu, "...aku merasa... tidak enak badan belakangan..." Sasuke diam saja membiarkan Naruto melanjutkan, "...y-yah, Kurama bilang... jurus pencegah... yang kau lakukan wa-waktu kita... kita..." Wajahnya memerah jelas.

"Seks?"

"Ya, itu," Naruto memalingkan wajah dengan malu sambil agak selimut tipis di jemari. "Dia bilang jurusnya tidak berfungsi... buat _jinchuriki_... jadi... jadi... kami merasakan... cakra lain... selama aku sakit..." Tanpa sadar, dia menyeret selimut lebih dekat ke dada dan memeluknya. "Ta-tapi, aku belum... tanya Kakek untuk memeriksa lebih pasti... da-dan..Madara bilang... aku harus memberitahumu dulu... karena..."

"Maksudmu kau mau bilang kalau..."

Naruto tak menjawab. Mereka dikunjungi keheningan canggung sebelum Sasuke mendengar suara pelan namun tak menangkap kata-kata, hingga ia memanggil, "Naruto?"

"Akuhamilanakmudankauakanjadiayahsebentarlagi!"

Sasuke terbelalak. Hening lebih lama dari sebelumnya mengelilingi mereka dan membuat Naruto makin resah. Dia menatap Sasuke dengan penuh kekhawatiran. Sasuke masih kehilangan kata-kata namun detik berikutnya perasaan gundah Naruto membanjirinya lewat ikatan batin dan ia pun tersadar untuk kembali pada realita. Menggeser untuk mendekat, kedua tangannya memeluk hangat Naruto.

"Terima kasih," bisiknya penuh kejujuran.

Naruto cengo, "Eh?"

"Aku tahu lebih dulu tapi aku tak yakin apa kau sadar dengan kemungkinan hamil dan memikirkan bagaimana sebaiknya memberitahumu."

"Apa? Kau tahu?" Naruto tak percaya. "Kau memikirkan bagaimana memberitahuku? Kenapa?"

"Apa kau tidak ingat? Kau pingsan waktu pertama kali tahu bahwa kau bisa hamil," Sasuke memaparkan kejadian pas mereka baru sampai di masa ini dan memberitahu para pendiri tentang masa depan. Naruto pun teringat dan tak memiliki balasan untuk itu.

"Bagaimanapun, kau membuat mimpiku untuk membangkitkan klanku terwujud," Sasuke tersenyum. "Kita kehilangan keluarga tapi sekarang kita akan menjadi keluarga." Safir kembar tergenang air mata. "Kita akan punya anak bersama. Aku janji aku tak akan membiarkan anak kita mengalami masa kecil pahit seperti kita dulu. Kita akan bersama dalam tiap langkah." Air mata pun akhirnya turun di pipi Naruto saat Sasuke mengakhiri dengan, "Aku mencintaimu, Naruto. Aku mencintaimu..."

Tiap kata beriringan dengan perasaan sama yang diterima Naruto melalui ikatan batin. Ia merasa lega teramat begitu Sasuke menerima berita kehamilan ini dengan baik terlepas dari niatan Uchiha tersebut yang telah menggunakan jurus pencegah kehamilan tapi Sasuke tak terlihat keberatan. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Sasuke..." Naruto menangis di pelukan kekasih Uchihanya. Mereka tidur nyenyak dengan tangan mereka di perut Naruto.

_TBC_


	25. MENMA?!

Keesokan harinya, Sasuke dan Naruto mendatangi kantor Hokage. Hashirama menyambut mereka dengan senyum tipis, "Pagi, kalian berdua."

"Kami mau memeriksa kehamilan Naruto," ucap Sasuke tanpa basa-basi. Hashirama mengangguk dan bangkit dari kursinya lalu memutari meja kerja untuk berjalan ke ruang periksa khusus miliknya yang terhubung dengan kantornya melalui pintu sebelah kiri. Ruangan yang ia gunakan untuk memeriksa kehamilan Izuna saat pertama kali dulu. Kedua remaja mengikuti. Sasuke bertanya, "Kau sudah tahu?"

"Madara memberitahuku semalam," dia masuk duluan dan tak mempertanyakan kala Sasuke tak juga meninggalkan sisi Naruto. Ia selalu melakukan itu sejak hari mereka berdua melewati musim kawin. "Kurasa, ini menjelaskan kenapa kau sangat protektif terhadap Naruto. Di alam liar, sangatlah wajar jika _mate_ yang hamil sangat dilindungi dan sepertinya _bijuu_ dan _jinchuriki_ pun begitu," senyum Hashirama. Dia meminta Naruto berbaring di meja periksa.

Hashirama menatap Sasuke yang berdiri di sebelah Naruto. Ia sudah berbaring. Hokage memastikan ke Uchiha muda, "Apa kau akan baik-baik saja, Sasuke?" Uchiha remaja itu tak menjawab. "Kau tahu aku perlu menyentuhkan tanganku ke perut Naruto 'kan?" Tanya Hashirama. Sasuke menggeram berbahaya dan mengagetkan Naruto.

"Kau harus tenang, Sasuke," Hashirama mengingatkan dengan serius. "Aku hanya akan mengecek bayimu dan kesehatan Naruto di masa kehamilannya. Aku butuh melakukannya tanpa kau mengamuk, apa kau mengerti?"

"Aku tahu," Sasuke kesal.

"Ini penting. Jika Susanoo-mu menganggu di waktu aku menggunakan _medi-ninjutsu_ , akan bahaya untuk Naruto dan bayi kalian," Hashirama tidak main-main soal ini. Sasuke membuka mulutnya untuk protes bahwa dia sudah tahu tapi terhenti saat Naruto menggenggam tangannya. Ia menoleh ke bawah, menemukan safir kembar menatapnya dengan cemas. Menutup mata, Sasuke mengambil nafas dalam dan berkata pada kedua reinkarnasi Asura. "Aku bisa menahan diri. Lakukanlah."

Walaupun badannya bergetar hebat akibat kontrol diri sendiri, Sasuke berhasil untuk tak membiarkan insting melindunginya mengambil alih. Pemeriksaan berjalan lancar. "Usia kehamilanmu 6 minggu, Naruto. Detak jantung bayimu sudah ada dan kita akan mengadakan pemeriksaan tiap dua minggu sekali," kata Hashirama di akhir pemeriksaan. Naruto duduk di kursi bersebelahan dengan Sasuke. "Aku akan memberikan vitamin kehamilan yang harus kau minum sehari sekali. Tapi, aku belum tahu apakah aku harus menaikkan dosisnya atau tidak karena kau _jinchuriki_. Kita lihat seminggu ini apakah ada efek atau tidak. Akan sangat membantu jika Kyuubi bisa memberitahu berapa banyak yang tubuhmu butuhkan."

"Dia bilang, ibuku minum vitamin kehamilan biasa waktu dia mengandungku," kata Naruto.

Sasuke mengingatkan, "Tapi, dia tak pernah menggabungkan cakra dengan Kyuubi dan tidak mengalami musim kawin _bijuu_."

"Oh, ya, benar juga," Naruto mengangguk, "Nanti kuminta Kurama mengeceknya untukku."

"Dan untuk Hari Perkiraan Lahir..." Hashirama mengambil kalender meja terbuat dari kayu, "... seharusnya April tahun depan. Normalnya, kehamilan pada laki-laki butuh 8 bulan untuk selesai semua tahapan."

"Ibuku bilang dia butuh 10 bulan mengandungku karena dia _jinchuriki_ ," ujar Naruto. Hashirama mengangguk, "Sudah kuduga. Sebagai _jinchuriki_ , lamanya masa kehamilanmu jadi tak diketahui. Kau mungkin butuh 9 bulan karena kau _jinchuriki_ atau 8 bulan juga seperti kehamilan laki-laki pada umumnya."

"Hanya waktu yang bisa menjawab," rangkum Sasuke. Kedua reinkarnasi Asura mengangguk.

—000—

Satu bulan lewat dalam suasana cukup damai.

Toshi kecil yang baru lahir melewati awal kehidupannya dengan menangis, tidur, minum susu dan buang air. Naruto bingung kenapa bayi tidurnya sepanjang hari dan Izuna menjelaskan bahwa bayi baru lahir butuh waktu beradaptasi dengan dunia sebab ia masih berpikir kalau masih di dalam rahim. Normal untuk bayi lebih banyak tidur sampai usia 2 bulan. Namun, Izuna nampak seperti zombi setiap kali Naruto menemukannya di kamar Madara. Seperti hari ini.

"Kau terlihat kacau sekali, Izuna," jujur Naruto. Ia duduk di _zabuton_ samping _futon_ Madara seperti Izuna.

"Oh? Aku tidak tahu itu, terima kasih sudah memberitahuku, Naruto. Aku memang tidak ada kaca," sindir Izuna. Kurang tidur sangat mempengaruhinya. "Kau sebaiknya bersiap terbangun siang dan malam jika bayimu lahir nanti. Tidak akan ada lagi waktu tidur cantik seperti yang kebiasaanmu sekarang."

Madara mengerutkan alis, "Apa kau mengurus Toshizo sendirian saat malam juga? Mana Tobirama? Apa dia jadi pengecut dan bersembunyi di tempat lain?"

"Ugh, Tobirama! Si Tidak Berguna," Oceh Izuna. Naruto kaget melihat tingkat kejengkelan di paras Izuna. Ia tak pernah memanggil Nidaime dengan panggilan dan muka begitu selama Naruto di masa ini. Lagipula, Nidaime merupakan jenius pencipta banyak jurus seingat Naruto. Bukan tidak berguna sama sekali, akan tetapi Izuna berkata sebaliknya.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur atau makan dengan tenang karena Toshi tidak mau digendong Tobirama!" Urat-urat kemarahan berkeluaran di pelipisnya. "Setiap aku memintanya menjaga Toshi sebentar saja, dia selalu menangis karena kehadiran Tobirama ataupun sentuhannya! Aku tidak tahu kenapa tapi dia jadi menjauh dari kami dan aku ingin sekali mengulitinya hidup-hidup!"

Bayi kecil menangis mendengar amarah sang ayah. "Ssh, tak apa-apa, Toshi, Ayah di sini," Izuna segera berdiri dan menenangkan Toshizo dengan mengayun-ayunnya pelan di gendongan.

"Kedengarannya seram punya bayi," Naruto meneguk ludah gugup, berbisik ke Madara. Uchiha senior mengangguk, "Memang su—argh!"

Izuna dan Naruto menoleh ke Madara cepat. Mereka tak pernah mendengar erangan kesakitan dari Madara. "Kakak?" Izuna cemas mendapati Madara menutup mata sekuat tenaga dan kerutan dahi mendalam di wajah yang semakin pucat. "Madara, kau tak apa-apa?" Naruto pun cemas.

Madara menggelengkan kepala, kedua tangan memeluk perutnya yang besar. "Panggil... Hashi..." Pintanya. Kesakitan terdengar di suaranya. Naruto mengangguk dan berdiri, tapi sebelum dia sampai ke _shoji_ , Hashirama membukanya dengan tergesa.

"Dara!" Segera ke sisi Madara, Hashirama mengecek kondisi suaminya. Naruto bingung, "Kok—"

"Kalung kristal yang kubuat untuk Madara memiliki cakraku dan aku bisa merasakan kalau cakranya menurun atau tidak stabil," jawab Hashirama tanpa menoleh ke Naruto.

Dia melempar selimut dari pangkuan Madara dan menemukan darah membasahi _futon_ dimana ia duduk. Hashirama memprediksi ini akan terjadi cepat atau lambat sejak siklus Naruto terjadi. Madara terlalu berlebihan menggunakan cakranya saat itu dan sesungguhnya dia beruntung karena tidak mengalami keguguran dua bulan lalu. Istirahat total membantu Madara namun seperti yang ditakutkan Hashirama, tidak akan cukup membantu Madara menyelesaikan masa kehamilannya. Tepat perkiraannya, Madara akan melahirkan secara prematur. Karena itulah ia membuat kalung kristal untuk suaminya yang hamil.

Dia berkata tenang, "Dara, kita harus melakukan operasi kelahiran sekarang juga."

Izuna, Naruto dan Madara terkesiap ngeri tapi Hokage mengabaikan mereka.

Hashirama memanggil sebuah kode nama, "Saru!"

Seorang Anbu dengan topeng berbentuk monyet muncul di belakang Hashirama, "Ya, Tuan Hokage."

"Kumpulkan tim medisku di sini dan bawa Ryuna Uchiha sekarang juga!" Perintahnya. Anbut tersebut membungkuk, "Siap!" Lalu, menghilang.

"Hashi..." Madara meringis kesakitan, "... apa anak kita... selamat? ... dia... masih... hidup?"

Hashirama menjawab jujur, "Tidak untuk waktu yang lama, Dara. Kau mengalami pendarahan karena tubuhmu kelelahan setelah penggunaan cakra berlebih. Pendarahan ini menganggu jalur masuknya oksigen ke janin. Oksigen jadi tidak teratur dan membuat air ketuban jadi keruh. Hal ini bisa meracuni bayi di dalam rahim." Hashirama menjelaskan prediksi dan langkah selanjutnya. "Kita tak punya banyak pilihan. Dia akan mati kalau kita tidak melakukan sesuatu. Aku tak akan membiarkan itu terjadi, Dara. Dia mungkin lahir prematur tapi aku tak akan kehilanganmu ataupun anak kita. Akan kupastikan kalian berdua sehat dan selamat," Hashirama bertekad bulat. "Apa kau percaya padaku?"

Madara mengangguk.

Hashirama mencium kening suaminya tepat sebelum tim medis khusus Hokage tiba bersama Ryuna, ninja medis pribadi Madara. Hashirama memerintah mereka dengan tegas dan mereka mematuhi dengan cekatan tanpa mempersulit. Dalam sekejap, kamar ini diubah menjadi ruang emergensi operasi. _Futon_ telah disingkirkan dan Madara terbaring di meja operasi.

"Tuan Izuna," Ryuna mendekatinya, ia memakai pakaian medis seperti yang lain, "Tidak baik buat Tuan muda Toshizo berada di sini. Sebaiknya, Tuan menunggu di luar."

"Tapi, kakakku—!"

Hashirama memotong, "Nyawa kakakmu dipertaruhkan di sini. Aku akan menyelamatkannya dan anak kami. Aku janji."

Izuna terdiam dan perlahan keluar kamar dengan ragu. Naruto pun gak tahu harus apa. Satu dari tim medis memintanya keluar juga. Sasuke datang begitu merasakan kecemasan meroket dari Naruto, terlejut melihat semua tim medis.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Dia melihat Naruto berdiri di samping Madara yang terbaring.

"Tuan Hebisuke, apakah anda akan menemani Tuan Madara?" Tanya Ryuna sopan. "Tuan Izuna menunggu di ruangan lain karena dia punya bayi."

Permata kelam miliknya bertemu safir kembar Naruto, "Tapi, Naru—"

"Narutsune akan tinggal di sini juga," ujar Hashirama. Seluruh tim medis dan Ryuna tertegun melihat ke Hokage. Biasanya hanya keluarga pasien yang boleh mendampingi selama proses melahirkan. Mereka mendengar kalau Naruto dan Sasuke bertunangan tapi mereka belum menikah.

Hashirama menjelaskan, "Narutsune punya cakra spesial yang membuatnya mampu meredakan sakit dan menyembuhkan dalam tingkat tertentu. Aku butuh dia untuk menyelamatkan keluargaku." Semua tim terkejut atas pernyataan barusan. Untuk dipercaya oleh Hashirama, Hokage, bukan hal yang mudah. Sebuah kehormatan. "Maukah kau membantuku, Narutsune?" Tanya Hashirama ke Naruto. Orang pikir seorang Hokage tak perlu meminta izin seseorang. Dia bisa memerintah dan siapapun akan melakukannya tanpa ragu. Terutama demi nyawa suami dan anaknya. Namun, Hashirama memandang Naruto sebagai orang sederajat. Seorang tanpa nama atau klan di mata orang zaman ini. Mereka semakin kagum pada Hokage lebih dari sebelumnya.

Madara mungkin suami Hashirama tapi, bagi Naruto, Madara sudah seperti kakak sendiri. Pirang Uzumaki mengangguk, "Sudah pasti!"

Hashirama tersenyum, mereka mengambil posisi setelah Naruto mengenakan pakaian medis juga. Hokage mengingatkan Naruto, "Alirkan cakra spesialmu padanya. Ingat cakra yang kubilang punya kemampuan penyembuh?" Maksudnya cakra Asura. Naruto mengangguk.

"Ayo, mulai."

—000—

"Fiuh," Naruto menutup _shoji_ dengan Sasuke di sebelahnya. Mereka baru saja keluar dari kamar Madara. Izuna yang telah menunggu mendatangi mereka. Toshizo tertidur di dekapannya.

"Bagaimana kakakku dan bayinya? Aku tak mendengar suara tangisan bayi," khawatir Izuna. Dia terlihat lebih pucat dari biasanya.

Naruto tersenyum menenangkan, "Mereka berdua selamat dan cukup terbilang sehat. Bayinya tidak menangis seperti bayi kebanyakan karena tak ada tenaga. Oksigen tinggal sedikit selagi dia masih di dalam jadi detak jantungnya pun lemah. Kakek Shodaime melakukan sesuatu terus baru bayinya menangis. Kecil sih tapi menangis."

"Dimana bayinya sekarang?"

"Salah satu _medi-nin_ merawatnya secara khusus. Cewek yang rambutnya bob ikal pendek," jawab Naruto.

Sasuke menambahkan, "Maksudnya ninja medis pribadi Madara."

Izuna menghela nafas lega. Ia terlihat sangat lelah. Sasuke menyarankan, "Sebaiknya kau istirahat, Izuna. Kau terlihat akan pingsan kapan saja."

"Aku..."

Terdengar suara dari belakang Izuna, "Benar, istirahatlah, Izuna."

Mereka berbalik ke sumber suara dan mendapati Tobirama di belakang suaminya. "Aku akan menjaga Toshizo jadi istirahatlah."

Izuna menyatukan alis, "Tapi, dia tidak suka digendongmu."

"Akan kulakukan sesuatu," ujar Tobirama mendesak. Izuna memang sudah sangat mengantuk dan letih jadi dia tak ada tenaga berdebat atapun marah lagi. Ia memberikan putra mereka yang tertidur ke Tobirama. Bergumam, "Tapi, kakakku..."

"Madara lagi tidur. Tubuhnya akan memulihkan diri selama dia tidur jadi jangan cemas," kata Naruto pelan.

"Apa dia tidak butuh transfusi darah? Pendarahannya tadi banyak sekali. Golongan darah kami sama," bantah Izuna.

Sasuke menjawab, "Kakak iparmu sudah mempersiapkan semuanya. Termasuk transfusi darah juga."

"Pergilah," Tobirama mendorong Izuna pelan ke kamar mereka agak di ujung koridor ini. "Tidur sejenak nanti kau bisa bertemu kakakmu." Izuna menurut lalu mencium putra dan suaminya sebelum berjalan ke kamar pribadinya. Ia tertidur begitu kepalanya menyentuh bantal.

Tak lama setelah Izuna pergi ke kamar, Hashirama keluar bersama bingkisan. Ia terkejut, "Kalian masih di sini?" Dan menoleh ke adiknya, "Kau juga, Tobirama?"

"Aku meminta Izuna buat istirahat, jadi aku akan mengurus putra kami," jelasnya. Mereka berdua tahu betapa dekatnya Madara dan Izuna, tak susah melihat kegelisahan sang adik untuk keselamatan kakaknya. Tak hanya secara fisik, Hashirama dan Tobirama tahu pasti Izuna pun lelah secara mental.

"Aku mengerti," Hashirama tersenyum lalu menoleh ke Naruto. "Aku sangat bersyukur atas bantuanmu di dalam tadi. Kau menyelamatkan suami dan putraku. Terima kasih, Naruto."

"Kakek berdua kan menyelamatkanku juga dua bulan lalu, kita impas sekarang," Naruto nyengir. Hashirama tertawa kecil. Tobirama penasaran, "Kau punya putra, Kak? Selamat."

"Oh, iya, selamat!" Naruto ikutan. Hashirama sumringah, "Ya, putra. Aku sekarang jadi ayah!" Celetuknya bersamaan mengangkat bingkisan di tangannya. "Tugas pertamaku jadi ayah adalah ini!"

Tobirama tersenyum kecil, "Sudah pasti."

"Apa itu?" Naruto penasaran.

"Ini ari-ari atau plasenta bayi," jawab Hashirama. Naruto menelengkan kepala ke kanan sedikit dengan bingung, jadi Hokage menjelaskan, "Ini harus dibersihkan dan dikubur bersama beberapa barang lain yang melambangkan harapan orangtua akan anaknya. Misal, jika mau si anak rajin belajar, ini dikubur bersama gulungan, kuas, dan sebotol tinta. Jika mau anak tumbuh di dunia seni, kubur bersama alat menggambar. Beberapa orang mau anaknya selalu tampil bagus dengan baju apapun, mereka menguburnya bersama beberapa helai benang yang berbeda warna."

"Wow! Aku tidak tahu itu!" Naruto terkesima.

Tobirama menambahkan, "Biasanya dikubur di bawah pohon kelapa agar si anak menjadi orang berguna seperti pohon tersebut. Pohon pisang juga menjadi pilihan. Tak masalah kalau kau tak tahu karena yang harus menanamnya," Tobirama dan Hashirama melirik ke Sasuke penuh arti, "...adalah _ayah_ dari anak."

Sasuke mengambil konklusi, "Maksudnya harus aku yang melakukan untuk lahiran anak kami nanti?"

"Sewajarnya, iya," senyum Hashirama. Tobirama juga mengingatkan, "Kau tak bisa mengharapkan Naruto melakukannya setelah dia melahirkan. Nyawanya dipertaruhkan untuk itu. Dia akan butuh istirahat."

"Kenapa harus si ayah? Kenapa tidak _medi-nin_?"

Tobirama mengangkat satu alis sambil menjawab Sasuke, "Kalian buat anak berdua, mengurusnya juga harus berdua. Naruto sudah melakukan bagiannya, yaitu hamil dan nanti melahirkan. Kau harus membantu juga. Anak merupakan tanggung jawab berdua, bukan yang melahirkannya saja."

Hashirama menambahkan, "Dipercaya bahwa yang membersihkan plasenta bayi akan menjadi teladan atau panutan dari anak. Maka, ditekankan bahwa ayahnyalah yang harus melakukan ini agar anak menuruti nasihat dan teladanmu."

"Pfft—!" Naruto terbahak, "Oh, aku bisa lihat masalah ayah-anak di kemudian hari." Hashirama tertawa kecil, Bahkan Tobirama menyembunyikan senyum. Sasuke tersinggung, "Apa maksudnya itu? Aku bisa membersihkannya."

Hashirama menawarkan pelan, "Bagaimana kalau kau ikut bersamaku? Akan kuperlihatkan tata cara melakukannya. Kau hanya perlu melihat."

Melirik kesal ke Naruto yang tertawa, Sasuke menerima tawaran tersebut. Sebelum melangkah jauh, Naruto bertanya, "Bayinya sudah ada nama belum, Kek? Aku mau tahu."

Hashirama nyengir bangga, "Hiko. Namanya Hiko Uchiha."

—000—

Dua minggu kemudian, Hashirama berkonsentrasi menyembuhkan Madara secepat mungkin. Biasanya, butuh waktu satu bulan untuk luka operasi bagian luar mengering dan sembuh sehingga pasien sudah bisa melakukan aktivitas seperti biasa. Tapi, Hashirama berhasil mempercepat prosesnya menjadi dua minggu. Hal ini diperlukan karena dia berjanji pada Sasuke dan Naruto untuk mencoba jurus melintasi waktu setelah anaknya lahir. Fakta bahwa Naruto sekarang hamil menjadi faktor penting lain. Akan bahaya bagi kehamilan Naruto untuk melakukan jurus yang mengeluarkan cakra besar bila ia sudah memasuki 16-20 minggu.

Lebih cepat, lebih baik.

Dan untuk alasan itu, mereka berenam sekarang berada di laboratorium Tobirama. Bayi-bayi dititipkan pada _medi-nin_ pribadi Madara. Sasuke dan Naruto memakai pakaian asli dari zaman mereka sementara yang lain mengenakan _kimono_ pendek dengan celana hitam yang biasa mereka pakai untuk latihan. Mereka membuka gulungan raksasa. Diagram jurus tergambar berdasarkan konsep Yin dan Yang terpapar di sana. Dua gulungan raksasa lainnya ada di tempat berbeda, di samping gulungan berdiagram tadi. Keduanya berisi cakra _bijuu_.

"Woah!" Naruto terpana takjub.

Tobirama mendekati kedua remaja, "Dengarkan baik-baik, aku akan menjelaskan beberapa poin penting sebelum kita mulai jurus imitasi ini." Sasuke dan Naruto mengangguk, Tobirama melanjutkan, "Pertama, aku menciptakan jurus ini hanya untuk digunakan satu kali untuk satu orang. Ini tak akan bisa digunakan oleh dua orang yang sama."

"Kenapa?" Naruto bertanya.

"Jika tidak kubatasi penggunaanya, bisa kau bayangkan apa yang orang lakukan kalau mereka tahu ada jurus melintasi waktu?" Balas Tobirama. "Itu akan memicu perang tanpa batas dan perburuan _bijuu_. Ditambah, waktu akan menjadi kacau dan sejarah berubah berulang kali. Tak ada hal bagus dari itu."

"Bagaimana kalau jurus ini gagal mengantar kami ke masa depan?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Kau akan terkirim kembali ke masa ini," jawab Tobirama.

"Dan terjebak di masa ini selamanya? Itu maksudmu?" Sasuke mengerutkan alis.

"Tidak. Jika gagal maka kau bisa mencoba lagi karena kau belum menggunakannya. Ini poinku kedua. Mengerti maksudku? Kalian mencoba jurus dari masa ini, jika tak mengirim kalian ke masa depan berarti tidak bekerja. Jurus ini kurancang hanya untuk mengantar kalian ke masa depan. Akan menjadi lain cerita jika seseorang dari zaman lain menggunakan jurus ini, mereka akan otomatis terkirim ke masa ini karena aku penciptanya. Jurus ini terhubung dengan cakraku juga. Dalam posisi ini, ya, mereka akan terperangkap di masa ini selamanya jadi tak ada yang mengacaukan waktu lagi."

Naruto penasaran, "Bagaimana Kakek yakin ini akan berhasil mengirim kami ke masa depan?"

"Kalian berdua datang ke masa ini karena cakra kalian beresonansi dengan cakra kakakku dan Madara, jadi aku membuat jurus ini bereaksi dengan cakra _bijuu_ lain dari masa kalian yang berarti cakra Kyuubi menjadi kritikal poin setelah _Izanagi_. Ada 9 _bijuu_ di dunia tapi satu diantaranya ada dengan kalian jadi dia akan beresonansi dengan 8 _bijuu_ lain di masa kalian. Ia tidak akan bereaksi dengan _bijuu_ di masa ini karena Kyuubi ada di masa ini jadi aku harap ini bekerja. Semua ini teori tapi aku percaya perhitunganku benar. Ini poin terakhirku atau tidak sama sekali."

Naruto mengangguk. Tobirama melangkah ke dalam diagram jutsu yang ia ciptakan. Mirip dengan diagram Ba Qua. Lambang Yin dan Yang ada di tengah dan ada 8 kotak berisi segel rumit mengelilingi yang merepresentasikan 8 bijuu di masa depan untuk menarik Sasuke dan Naruto ke sana.

Tobirama mengatur posisi, "Cakra Indra dan Asura berdasarkan Yin dan Yang. Jadi, Sasuke dan Madara harus berdiri di simbol Yin. Kakak dan Naruto berdiri di simbol Yang." Para reinkarnasi mengikuti arahan. "Sasuke, Naruto, saling berhadapan. Kalian harus berada di depan Madara dan kakakku karena harus berada di jarak dekat waktu jurus ini aktif. Berpeganganlah yang erat sampai tiba di masa depan."

Kedua remaja mengangguk dan berhadapan satu sama lain. "Izuna," Tobirama melirik ke gulungan dimana cakra _bijuu_ tersegel. Izuna mengangguk dan mengambil posisi. Tobirama melangkah keluar dari diagram Ba Qua ke gulungan raksasa lain yang berisi cakra _bijuu_ juga. Kedua gulungan berisi cakra _bijuu_ dibuka. "Urutan pengaktifan jurus akan seperti ini. Pertama, aku dan Izuna akan melepas cakra-cakra _bijuu_ yang tersegel. Kedua, kalian berempat harus mengeluarkan serta mengharmonisasikan cakra Indra dan Asura selagi membentuk segel tangan yang kuajarkan beberapa minggu lalu. Terakhir, aktifkan _Izanagi_ untuk membuat ini berfungsi."

Tobirama membentuk segel tangan bersamaan dengan Izuna. Bertanya pada reinkarnasi, "Siap?"

"Ya," jawab para reinkarnasi.

Di saat Tobirama dan Izuna hampir melepaskan cakra _bijuu_ , cahaya tetiba membutakan dari diagram di bawah para reinkarnasi. Mereka tak bisa melihat dan melindungi mata. "Apa yang terjadi?!" Teriak Hashirama.

"Apa jurus ini aktif sekarang?" Tebak Naruto.

"Tidak!" Tobirama menjawab dengan tegang. "Aku dan Izuna belum melepaskan cakra-cakra _bijuu_. Seharusnya belum aktif!"

"Kalau begitu, cahaya apa ini?! Darimana datangnya?!" Tanya Madara.

"Dari diagram di bawah kalian tapi bukan kita yang menggunakannya!" Perkataan Tobirama membuat yang lain waspada.

Sasuke menduga, "Artinya ada orang dari masa lain menggunakan ini dan akan tiba di sini?"

"Kelihatannya, ya," Tobirama berdesis emosi. Cahaya perlahan meredup dan di tengah diagram, antara Sasuke dan Naruto, berdiri seseorang yang tadinya tak ada!

"Hati-hati!" Tobirama mengeluarkan kunai, mata terpaku pada pendatang asing yang lebih pendek dari Sasuke dan Naruto. Tingginya sebahu mereka. Masih anak-anak. Kedua Pendiri Konoha dan adik mereka siap menyerang namun terhenti begitu melihat si pendatang membuka kedua matanya.

Dua rinnegan!

Akan tetapi, satunya perlahan menghilang dan terganti oleh sharingan biasa.

Pirang Uzumaki yang melihat dari dekat wajah si pendatang yang masih bocah. Pipinya memiliki garis sama seperti pipi Naruto. Rambut hitam tapi bentuk rambut juga seperti Naruto dan sharingan di mata kiri bersama rinnegan di mata kanan. Ia terkaget bukan main. Ia pernah melihat wajah ini dan menyebutkan nama yang terlintas di benak.

"MENMA?!"

Anak itu menoleh ke Naruto dan bergumam, "Ayah..."

Lalu, jatuh pingsan di tangan Naruto yang menangkapnya secara insting.

_TBC_


	26. Kau meremehkan dirimu, Naruto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Gentei Tsukuyomi di sini diambil dari Naruto Movie Road to Ninja.

Mereka semua menoleh ke Naruto. Nampak tak percaya. Sasuke bertanya pada Naruto tanpa menutupi rasa terkejut, "Kau kenal dia?"

Jika penjelasan Tobirama benar, anak laki-laki yang kelihatan seeprti Naruto waktu berusia 12 tahun namun dengan warna ciri khas Uchiha ini bisa dikatakan datang dari masa depan (sebab jurus tersebut diciptakan oleh Tobirama pada masa ini), bagaimana bisa Naruto tahu soal anak ini? Apalagi mereka menyaksikan mata anak ini terdiri dari Sharingan dan Rinnegan.

"A... aku tidak yakin sih," Naruto mengerutkan alis dalam kebingungan. "Dia terlihat seperti Menma yang kutemui di _Gentei_ _Tsukuyomi_ tapi Menma di sana seusia denganku, bukan lebih muda seeprti dia," jawabnya jujur. Dia menambahkan dengan kepastian, "Dan aku yakin sekali Menma yang itu... tidak punya Rinnegan."

Sasuke bertanya, " _Gentei_ _Tsukuyomi_?"

"Obito menggunakan _Gentei_ _Tsukuyomi_ untuk menjebakku supaya dia bisa mengambil Kurama dariku. Sakura-chan ikut terbawa juga waktu itu. Obito bilang itu prototipe dari _Mugen_ _Tsukuyomi_ tapi karena dia baru menangkap 7 _bijuu_ jadi yang terjadi di dalamnya tak bisa diprediksi dan Obito juga tidak bisa mengatur sesuka hati. Di dunia _Tsukuyomi_ itu... semuanya berkebalikan dari dunia kita." Suara Naruto menjadi sedih. Hening menyelubungi mereka. Hashirama memutuskan mendekati Naruto.

"Biar kuperiksa," ia berlutut di samping Pirang Uzumaki yang memeluk 'Menma' sambil duduk di lantai. Tobirama pun mendekat, begitu juga yang lain. Sasuke bertanya lagi, "Apa yang kau maksud dengan berkebalikan?"

Naruto mendongak melihat Sasuke berdiri di sampingnya. "Semuanya punya sifat yang bertolak belakangan," dia menjelaskan satu persatu apa yang diketahuinya selama berada dalam _Gentei_ _Tsukuyomi_ , tersenyum pada Sasuke di waktu mengakhiri dengan, "Bahkan kau juga beda."

"Apa? Beda bagai—" Sasuke tak bisa membayangkan.

"Kata Sakura-chan, kau menggoda banyak perempuan," Naruto tertawa kecil. "Hal yang tak pernah kulihat, sayang." Sasuke memucat dengan membayangkan dirinya menggoda perempuan. Jujur, dia bahkan nyaris tidak sadar tentang orang lain selain Naruto. Sangat sulit dipercaya mendengar dirinya yang lain, sekalipun dalam dunia _genjutsu_ , menggoda banyak perempuan.

Izuna bertanya, "Kau bilang kau dipanggil dengan nama 'Menma' di dunia itu?"

"Ya," tawanya meredup, dia menghela nafas. "Seperti yang kubilang, Sasuke jadi penggoda di sana sementara di dunia nyata dia sangat cuek. Akatsuki jadi rombongan penyelamat bayaran, dan aku... jadi penjahat di _Gentei_ _Tsukuyomi_ dan diriku yang lain di sana dipanggil dengan nama 'Menma' oleh yang lain."

Tobirama mengingatkan, "Tapi, dia memanggilmu dengan sebutan 'Ayah' sebelum hilang kesadaran."

Kepala Naruto menoleh ke Tobirama. Dari dalamnya kerutan alis menunjukkan bahwa dia juga dengar itu walaupun tak mengkonfirmasi secara verbal. Safir kembarnya melirik ke Madara yang menambahkan, "Dia punya Rinnegan dan Sharingan seperti Uchiha." Madara dan yang lain menatap 'Menma' yang memakai pelindung kepala Konoha. "Tapi, wajahnya mirip dengan Naruto."

Sasuke menangkap arti tersirat dari penjabaran Madara, "Apa kau mau bilang kalau... anak ini adalah anak kami di masa depan?"

Mereka berenam bertukar pandang tanpa ada jawaban hadir. Semua bukti mengarah pada satu kesimpulan. Hanya seseorang yang memiliki hubungan langsung dengan reinkarnasi Indra dan Asura yang bisa membangkitkan Rinnegan. Anak yang memiliki paras seperti Naruto, Sharingan dan Rinnegan seperti punya Sasuke sebelum mereka terlempar ke masa ini dan memanggil Naruto dengan 'Ayah'... akan sangat sulit tidak mengambil konklusi bahwa anak ini adalah putra mereka.

Hashirama menyampaikan, "Cakranya menurun drastis seperti waktu kalian tiba di masa ini. Dia tidak akan bangun sampai cakranya kembali normal." Dia menatap Sasuke dan Naruto, "Aku bisa melakukan tes DNA untuk memastikan apakah dia anak kalian atau bukan tapi... kurasa ini berarti kalian mengundur keberangkatan kalian ke masa depan. Bagaimana, Sasuke? Naruto?"

Kedua remaja saling memandang sebelum sama-sama menatap anak yang hilang kesadaran.

—000—

Tiga hari sudah lewat dan 'Menma' tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan bangun. Sekali lagi, mereka semua berada di kamar Sasuke dan Naruto pada suatu sore. Hashirama menunjukkan bahwa hasil tes DNA menyatakan kecurigaan mereka beberapa hari lalu terbukti benar.

"Kenapa dia datang ke sini dari masa depan?" Gumam Naruto, duduk di samping _futon_.

"Apa mungkin terjadi sesuatu di masa depan?" Tebak Izuna.

Sasuke yang berdiri agak jauh dari _futon_ 'Menma', menerangkan, "Kami menyegel Kaguya dan Zetsu Hitam sebelum terdampar di sini. Madara di Masa Depan tidak akan hidup lama karena sebagai _Jinchuriki_ dari Juubi setelah semua _bijuu_ ditarik keluar dalam sekali waktu. Lagipula, Zetsu Hitam menusuknya di daerah jantung. Aku ragu dia bisa bertahan hidup. Sekalipun bisa, Lima Kage tak akan membiarkannya hidup." Ia menambahkan inti penjelasan tadi, "Seharusnya tak ada lagi yang menjadi ancaman di masa depan kami."

"Kecuali..." Tobirama yang berdiri di belakang Sasuke, menduga, "... masa depan sudah berubah."

Semua mata fokus pada Tobirama, "Yang barusan kau bilang hanya berdasarkan asumsi bahwa masa depan dimana kalian berasal masih sama seperti saat sebelum kalian tiba di zaman ini. Tapi, bagaimana bila dengan kehadiran kalian di sini dan perubahan sejarah yang kalian lakukan... mengakibatkan masa depan juga berubah?"

Tobirama ragu Sasuke dan Naruto tidak mengingatkan anak mereka bahwa jurus melintasi waktu hanya bekerja satu kali untuk satu orang.

Hening hadir di antara mereka. Tak ada yang menjawab sebab mereka tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Madara dan Izuna bertukar pandang sambil duduk di belakang Naruto. Hashirama di sisi berseberangan dengan mereka bertiga, duduk di depan Sasuke dan Tobirama yang berdiri. Dia menatap 'Menma'. Menghela nafas, ia berkata, "Kita tak punya jawaban selama dia masih tertidur."

Hashirama menatap Sasuke, "Kurasa tidak baik menunda keberangkatan kalian lebih lama," ia melirik ke Naruto. Sasuke menangkap makna tersirat Hashirama. Sang Hokage cemas dengan kehamilan Naruto akan kena efek jurus jika dia menggunakan cakra besar. Kehamilannya memasuki 13 minggu. Ditambah, pendatang baru dari masa depan masih tak sadarkan diri. Jadi, dia bertanya, "Apa saranmu, Shodaime?"

"Aku belajar tipe penyembuhan yang berbeda dari gulungan Okuninushi. Dia menuliskan keistimewaan kakek buyutnya dalam menyembuhkan. Salah satu ciri khas kemampuan penyembuh milik Asura," dia menatap lurus ke Naruto. "Cara ini akan mempercepat penyembuhan tapi hanya cakra Asura yang bisa melakukannya tanpa membuat dirinya sendiri lelah. Aku menggunakan metode ini ke Madara untuk mempercepat penyembuhannya setelah melahirkan."

Naruto mengedip beberapa kali sebelum sadar maksud tatapan Hashirama. "Maksud Kakek, aku yang melakukan metode penyembuhan ini?"

"Aku merasa bersalah kalau hanya aku yang tahu metode ini padahal kita berdua reinkarnasi Asura," Hashirama tersenyum ramah. "Kita bisa melakukannya berdua agar tak memberatkan kehamilanmu."

"Ta-tapi, aku tidak bisa melakukan _ninjutsu_ medis—"

Hashirama menenangkannya, "Aku bisa mengajarimu, Naruto."

"Aku tidak pintar mengontrol cakra, Kek," jelas Naruto.

"Tapi, kau bisa menguasai jurus ayahmu waktu kau 12 tahun. Rasengan, bukan? Aku ingat kau bilang kalau Rasengan adalah jurus tingkat A karena kerumitannya," Hashirama ingat cerita Naruto kala mereka mengunjungi para _bijuu_ beberapa bulan lalu. "Kau juga menggunakan jurus ciptaan Tobirama, _Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_ cukup sering dan harus kuakui itu sangat mengesankan kau menguasainya di umur 12 juga. Bahkan aku belum menggunakan _Mokuton_ di umur itu."

Naruto tersipu, "Zamannya kan beda! Kebetulan saja—"

Hashirama tersenyum, "Kau meremehkan dirimu, Naruto. Kau sendiri yang cerita kalau kau meregenarasi mata gurumu setelah diambil paksa."

"Itu kan berkat kekuatan Yang dari Kakek Rikuddou, aku tidak tahu bagaimana prosesnya," aku Naruto. "Aku sudah tidak bisa lagi memakai kemampuan itu setelah tiba di masa ini. Sama seperti Rinnegan Sasuke yang hilang pas kami sampai di sini."

"Ya, mungkin memang pemberian dari Rikuddou Sennin sendiri tapi kau lupa tiket emasmu yang memungkinkanmu untuk menggunakan kemampuan itu lagi," kata Hashirama. Safir kembar melebar. Sasuke bertanya, "Apa maksudmu, Shodaime?"

Hashirama menjelasakan, "Sewaktu aku masih kecil, aku selalu bertanya-tanya di benakku. Bagaimana bisa aku melakukan _ninjutsu_ medis begitu alami seolah seperti bernafas? Tidak, aku bukan jenius. Aku tak memiliki kualifikasi itu. Tobirama dan Madara-lah yang pantas untuk sebutan jenius. Bukan aku." Ia melirik ke suami dan adiknya dengan tersenyum. "Waktu itu, aku pikir kebetulan saja karena Tobirama yang adikku sendiri tak mencapai tingkat _ninjutsu_ medis yang kukuasai. Dan dia yang paling pintar.

"Ya, aku mungkin tidak setertinggal Naruto di masanya tapi kami dibesarkan dalam zaman beda. Aku lahir di masa perang dimana aku harus menguasai jurus atau aku akan mati. Sama seperti teknik _Mokuton_ -ku. Aku hanya menyeimbangkan dua elemen, _Doton_ dan _Suiton_ , secara bersamaan dan aneh aku bisa melakukannya dengan mudah sementara Tobirama menguasai 5 elemen serta menggunakannya tanpa susah payah. Dia menciptakan banyak jurus. Seharusnya tidak susah untuknya menyeimbangkan 2 elemen tapi kenyataannya, dia tak bisa. Aku mengajarinya beberapa tahun lalu." Semua mata mengarah pada Tobirama yang mengangguk bahwa apa yang dikatakan kakaknya adalah benar.

Hashirama melanjutkan, "Orang pikir bahwa _Mokuton_ adalah _kekkei_ _genkai_ seperti Sharingan tapi sebenarnya, hanya aku yang bisa menguasainya di keluargaku. Bahkan di antara para Senju, ada banyak _shinobi_ yang bisa menggunakan _Doton_ dan _Suiton_ tapi tak ada yang bisa membuatnya menjadi _Mokuton_ seperti yang kulakukan. Hanya aku yang bisa _Mokuton_." Dia menatap mata Naruto sekali lagi, "Apa kau ingat perasaan waktu berhasil menguasai _Rasengan_ , Naruto?"

Pirang Uzumaki mengangguk.

"Kau juga cerita waktu kita mencari _bijuu_ , kalau kau menguasai _senjutsu_ tahun lalu, benar?" Hashirama bertanya lagi.

"Iya, tapi apa hubungannya dengan _Mokuton_ Kakek?" Naruto bingung.

" _Senjutsu_ dan jurus tingkat A seperti _Rasengan_ dan _Tajuu Kage Bunshin_ bukan sesuatu yang bisa dikuasai remaja biasa tapi kau bisa," jawab Hashirama.

"Tidak mudah untukku menguasainya," Naruto merengut. Hashirama tertawa kecil, "Maaf. Biar kuulang. Orang lain membutuhkan waktu lebih lama darimu untuk menguasai jurus-jurus tersebut. Ayahmu butuh 3 tahun untuk menciptakannya. Kau menguasainya dalam 3 hari. Tobirama butuh berbulan untuk menciptakan _Tajuu Kage Bunshin_ tapi kau menguasainya dalam semalam."

"Tapi, Guru Kakashi bisa melakukannya dalam satu kali coba," Naruto mengingat lagi. Hashirama terbahak, "Ya, memang orang jenius beda. Yang kumaksud orang kebanyakan adalah yang biasa saja bukan yang jenius. Ini soal dirimu."

"Aku masih tidak mengerti, Kek," Naruto menaikkan satu alis dalam kebingungan.

Tobirama mencoba memperjelas, "Maksudnya, kalian berdua punya kesamaan pengalam dalam hal jurus."

"Hah? Masa'?" Naruto tidak yakin.

Sasuke ikut menambahkan, "Shodaime menguasai jurus _Mokuton_ , _senjutsu_ dan _ninjutsu_ medis seolah itu hal alami. Sama seperti yang terjadi padamu. Dia yakin kalau dia bukan tipe jenius, sama sepertimu. Kalian punya kesamaan. Itu yang mau kau bilang 'kan, Shodaime?

Safir kembar terbelalak menatap Hashirama yang mengangguk. Naruto bertanya walaupun dia mulai mengerti arah pembicaraan, "Maksud Kakek...?"

"Jurus-jurus yang kita kuasai dalam waktu singkat bukan karena kebetulan atau keberuntungan atau kejeniusan," Hashirama menatap Naruto dalam. "Kemampuan itu sudah ada dalam cakra kita sejak kita lahir. Bahkan sebelum itu." Yang lain terkesiap pelan menyadari kesimpulan yang di perjelas oleh Hashirama dengan, "Sudah ada dalam jiwa kita karena kita reinkarnasi Asura Otsutsuki."

" _Senjutsu, Mokuton, Futon, ninjutsu_ medis..." Sasuke mengecek daftar jurus keduanya. Hashirama mengangguk, "Semuanya adalah jurus Asura. Aku ingat waktu kau menceritakan pada kami soal kehidupan Indra dan Asura serta bagaimana mereka bertarung satu sama lain. Tak heran kenapa hanya aku yang bisa _Mokuton_ dan kenapa Naruto bisa menguasai jurus _Futon_ rumit seperti _Rasengan_ dalam 3 hari."

"Tapi... aku tidak bisa _ninjutsu_ medis atau _Mokuton_ ," jujur Naruto.

Hashirama bertanya lembut, "Apa pernah kau coba?"

"Ap—tidak sih, bukannya kedua jurus harus lihai dalam mengontrol cakra?" Naruto bingung.

"Yah, aku juga tidak secara instan bisa, Naruto. Sama sepertimu yang belajar dulu sebelum menggunakan _Rasengan_ , aku juga belajar dulu. Bedanya aku mempelajarinya dengan cepat seperti kau juga. Terlepas dari cakra Asura, kita tetap harus belajar dulu. Dalam hal jurus, kita tetap reinkarnasi Asura, tak ada yang mudah," tawa Hashirama.

Sasuke mengingatkan Hashirama, "Kemampuan menyembuhkannya terletak pada kekuatan Yang dari Rikuddou Sennin dan cakra Kyuubi."

"Apa kau ingat yang diberikannya padamu, Sasuke?" Hashirama menatap Uchiha termuda. Sasuke menyipitkan mata. Tentu dia ingat kekuatan Yin dan Rinnegan pemberian Hagoromo Otsutsuki. Hashirama tahu dari tatapan jengkel Sasuke bahwa dia tak akan mendapat jawaban verbal. Ia tersenyum seraya melanjutkan, "Rinnegan adalah tingkat selanjutnya dari Sharingan. Diberikan padamu karena kau sudah punya Sharingan terlebih dahulu."

Kalimat barusan memicu kaget dari yang lain atas indikasi tersirat. "Naruto bisa mengembalikan organ tubuh yang hilang dengan mudah seperti yang dilakukannya di perang kalian karena dia ada dasar punya cakra penyembuh dari Asura. Penyembuhan seperti itu juga tingkatnya lebih dari _ninjutsu_ medis biasa. Sama seperti Rinnegan Sasuke. Sesuatu yang asing bagi Indra maka Rikuddou Sennin tidak memberinya kemampuan itu. Jangan tersinggung, Madara, Sasuke." Hashirama melirik ke dua reinkarnasi Indra sebelum bertatapan dengan Naruto lagi. "Kau tidak pernah mencoba _ninjutsu_ medis karena tak ada yang mendorongmu dan memotifasimu seperti mempelajari _Rasengan_. Kau bergantung pada cakra Kyuubi untuk menyembuhkan karena kau tidak tahu cakramu, cakra Asura, bisa melakukan itu juga. Aku mempelajari _ninjutsu_ medis karena dalam masa perang tapi aku tak pernah mempelajari lebih dalam _Futon_ karena terlalu terfokus pada _Mokuton_."

"Jadi, a-aku bisa..." Naruto terbata. Hashirama mengangguk. "Aku yakin kau bisa."

Ia diam membiarkan Naruto mencerna penjelasan Hashirama. Naruto nampak tak yakin walaupun Hashirama kebalikannya. Sangat yakin. Madara melihat keraguan Naruto dalam memutuskan dan menepuk bahunya pelan. Pirang Uzumaki menoleh ke Madara yang mendorongnya, "Cobalah, Naruto. Tidak ada ruginya belajar. Kau tidak akan pernah tahu kalau tidak mencoba."

Madara dan Naruto menatap satu sama lain dalam diam. Untuk sesaat, ada kedekatan lebih antara mereka yang disadari Hashirama dan Sasuke. Entah kenapa, mereka merasa diasingkan. Tanpa sadar, Hashirama dan Sasuke bertukar pandang dalam kebingungan sejenak sebelum kembali menoleh ke Naruto yang memutuskan, "Akan kucoba, Kek!"

Hashirama mengangguk.

Mereka melewati malam bersama. Tobirama, Madara dan Izuna kembali ke kamar mereka mengurus bayi. Hashirama mengajarkan Naruto dasar dari _ninjutsu_ medis dan metode penyembuhan milik Asura menggunakan cakra. Benar saja, ia menguasainya dengan alami seperti belajar _Rasengan_ dulu.

—000—

Hari berikutnya di siang hari, mereka berenam kembali berkumpul. Naruto dan Hashirama berlutut di samping kiri dan kanan futon sehingga mereka saling berhadapan, Madara duduk dibelakang Hashirama sementara Sasuke dibelakang Naruto. Tobirama dan Izuna di bagian kaki 'Menma'. Hashirama dan Naruto membentuk segel tangan yang sama secara serentak selagi cakra mereka terkumpul di tangan. Para Uchiha mampu melihat cakra tersebut melalui Sharingan mereka. Walaupun berbeda dari warnanya (cakra Naruto biru muda dengan jingga yang berasal dari cakra Kurama sementara cakra Hashirama warna hijau muda), kedua cakra bekerja sama dengan baik seolah mereka adalah satu. Madara dan Sasuke merasakan setitik rasa nostalgia dari jiwa Indra untuk keberadaan cakra adiknya, Asura. Membawa perasaan manis dan pahit pada kedua Uchiha yang membuat mereka bertukar pandang.

Naruto dan Hashirama bisa merasakan cakra mereka saling kenal satu sama lain. Kedua reinkarnasi bahkan merasakan kehadiran Asura. Seolah Asura hadir secara nyata. Naruto merasakan hal yang sama kala mendapat kekuatan dari Rikuddou Sennin. Dia mengira-ngira apakah karena ada dua cakra Asura beresonansi jadi metode penyembuhannya meningkat? Hashirama yakin begitu. Metode ini mengembalikan cakra dan kerusakan lain dalam tubuh diperbaiki. Mereka menyatukan kedua telapak tangan mereka yang bersinar dengan cakra lalu menyentuh dahi 'Menma' perlahan mengarah ke jantung dan menekan pelan di sana sebelum menarik tangan mereka.

Mereka semua menahan nafas begitu melihat mata yang tadinya terpejam, berkedip pelan lalu membuka. Menatap langit-langit. Naruto terkesiap pelan kala melihat mata kanan adalah Rinnegan sementara mata kiri yang sebelumnya Sharingan kini berwarna biru seperti milik Naruto dan Minato.

Anak itu menoleh ke Naruto dan bergumam, "Ayah..."

_TBC_


	27. Ceritanya panjang

Naruto terpana untuk sesaat karena dia tahu bahwa dialah yang dipanggil 'ayah'. "Menma?" Ia mengulurkan tangan ke arah anak tersebut, bisa terlihat bahwa sentuhannya diharapkan, Naruto pun membelai lembut rambut hitam anak yang terbaring. "Ba-bagaimana badanmu?" Ia bertanya canggung sebab tak tahu harus bicara apa. Tak pernah ada ajaran 'cara berbicara dengan anakmu yang datang dari masa depan sementara kau masih hamil anak itu' 'kan?

Ternyata, 'Menma' menikmati sentuhannya. Nampak dari kedua matanya yang berbeda, jelas melembut bagaikan anak-anak yang tengah bersama orangtua atau orang kepeercayaan mereka. Bahkan, ia menggesekkan kepala manja ke tangan Naruto. "Sudah mendingan, Ayah," jawabnya pelan. "Cakraku sudah kembali," ia menengadah menatap Naruto namun ia melihat Sasuke di belakang Pirang Uzumaki. Mata mereka bertemu. Sasuke tak memperlihatkan emosi apapun di wajah. Ia tak banyak berbeda dari Naruto dalam hal 'bersikap di depan anakmu yang datang dari masa depan'.

Naruto bertanya ke Menma, "Apa kau ingat bagaimana kau—" terhenti, ia sadar perhatian telah dicuri oleh Sasuke. Naruto menaikkan satu alis menyaksikan perang tatapan antara Sasuke dan 'Menma'. Amat sangat canggung. "Eeem—"

_WUSH!_

Ada pergerakan cepat di saat bersamaan Naruto, Madara dan Tobirama merasakan peningkatan cakra 'Menma' yang muncul di belakang Sasuke dengan tinju mengudara.

"Sasuke!" Teriak Naruto.

Akan tetapi Sasuke sudah menghindar. Seolah telah memprediksi itu, Menma menyerang ke perut Sasuke. Melompat menjauh, Sasuke terus menghindari serangan Menma. Keduanya mengaktifkan Sharingan sebelum bertarung dengan tangan kosong. Yang lain berdiri dengan waspada. Nampak sangat jelas bahwa Sasuke hanya bertahan dan tak bermaksud melukai anak tersebut. Sementara, tujuan Menma adalah memukulnya sekuat tenaga jika kebencian di mata Sharingan dan Rinnegan-nya memancarkan kebenaran. "Masalah ayah-anak?" Hashirama mencoba bercanda. Naruto biasanya akan merespons kalau bukan terlalu sibuk melihat Sasuke dan 'Menma'. Ia sangat khawatir.

Dari gerakan 'Menma', jelas dia bukan tingkat _Genin_. Kecepatan dan gerakan penuh perhitungan merupakan bukti dari pengalaman yang terlihat di tingkat _Chunin_ atau diatasnya. Terlepas dari kenyataan bahwa dia target, Sasuke terkesan dengan kemampuan 'Menma' sejauh ini. Akan tetapi, tipe bertarungnya sangat mirip dengan kakaknya, Itachi walaupun beberapa gerakan milik Naruto juga terlihat beberapa kali. Seolah 'Menma' diajari oleh Itachi dan Naruto dalam ilmu bertarung tapi bagaimana bisa begitu di masa depan karena Itachi sudah meninggal? Bahkan sebelum Perang Dunia Ninja ke-4 terjadi. Kenapa tak ada sedikitpun gerakan khas Sasuke mewarnai gerakan anak ini? Seolah Sasuke tak pernah mengajarinya apapun. Sasuke mengerutkan alis dalam. Bagaimana bisa terjadi jika 'Menma' benar-benar putranya dan Naruto? _Tak masuk akal_ , pikir Sasuke.

Ketika ia melihat Susanoo berwarna toska mulai terbentuk di sekitar badan anak itu, Sasuke hampir mengeluarkan Susanoo Ungu tapi tak jadi karena Naruto berteriak, "MENMA!"

Semua mata terarah ke Naruto yang sudah memasuki _Kurama Chakra Mode 2_ , menatap dengan alis bertaut ke 'Menma' yang terkesiap. "Berhenti menyerang Sasuke," Naruto memarahi anak itu.

"Tapi, Ayah—!"

"Menma," Naruto menekankan nadanya bahwa dia tak main-main.

Merengut, mata 'Menma' kembali jadi biru di sebelah kiri dan duduk di _tatami_ (tikar Jepang) seketika itu juga. Sasuke menegakkan punggung, menatap ke Naruto sebelum berkata, "Aku bisa menanganinya sendiri, Naruto." Walaupun tak lagi bersinar kekuningan seperti tadi, pelototannya memiliki intensitas yang sama. "Tidak, kau tidak akan berhenti. Kau tadi juga hampir menggunakan Susanoo 'kan? Kau menikmati bertarung dengannya dan berharap melanjutkannya, 'kan?" Sasuke memalingkan muka tanpa membantah. Naruto mendengus menang.

'Menma' yang melihat mereka begitu, nampak terkejut seolah pertama kali melihat perdebatan antara Sasuke dan Naruto. Sasuke melihat ini dan menyipitkan mata. Bertambah lagi kecurigaannya. Naruto bertanya ke anak itu, "Apa?"

Terkaget, ia memalingkan muka, "Bukan apa-apa."

"Baiklah," Hashirama memutuskan mengambil alih, "Bagaimana kalau kita makan siang bersama sebelum memulai?" Ia menatap ke anak termuda di ruangan. Ia tahu ia harus menjelaskan kedatangannya. "Aku yakin kau lapar, bukan?" Tanya Hokage ramah. "Kau tak sadarkan diri selama 4 hari." Untuk menyetujui tanpa seizin pemilik, perutnya berbunyi. Hashirama tertawa lalu mereka semua makan siang bersama.

—000—

Duduk di _zabuton_ (alas duduk) dengan 7 cangkir teh di atas _chabudai_ (meja berkaki pendek), mereka bertujuh baru saja menyelesaikan makan siang. Semuanya bungkam seraya perhatian mereka terpaku pada anak bermata biru dan Rinnegan. Si anak menatap mereka dengan hati-hati. Menghela napas, ia bergumam, "Kelihatannya gulungan itu asli."

"Gulungan apa?" Tanya Naruto.

"Gulungan berisi _ninjutsu_ melintasi waktu, diciptakan oleh Nidaime Hokage, Tobirama Senju," jawabnya sambil menoleh ke orang yang ia sebutkan. Tobirama bertanya, "Jadi, kau tahu kau ada di masa lalu?"

Ia menatap para Pendiri Konoha, "Ya. Ini masa awal berdirinya Konoha, bukan?"

Tobirama menjawab, "Ya. Kau menyebutkan gulungan berisi _ninjutsu_ , kuasumsikan itu alasanmu bisa ke sini. Kau mengaktifkan jurus itu dari masamu, bukan?"

'Menma' berkata, "Aku cuma penasaran dengan gulungan tua. Waktu aku selesai dengan segel tangan jurus ini, tiba-tiba saja bersinar dan aku akhirnya sampai di sini."

"Bagaimana kau mengaktifkannya? Butuh cakra para _bijuu_ untuk itu," potong Izuna. Tobirama menduga, "Kita menyegel dua set cakra para _bijuu_ , jika satunya tak digunakan, dia bisa pakai dan kelihatannya begitu. Tapi..." Tobirama menatap lurus mata anak itu. "... Jurus ini butuh cakra Indra dan Asura serta Izanagi. Tapi, kau masih punya kedua mata."

"Aku hilang satu Rinnegan," aku 'Menma'.

"Sama sepertiku," Sasuke merebut perhatian semua. "Aku punya satu Rinnegan tapi hilang setelah sampai di masa ini."

"Dengan kata lain, jika memiliki Rinnegan dan menggunakan jurus melintasi waktu, maka Rinnegan akan turun derajat menjadi Sharingan karena kalian berdua masih punya itu," simpul Madara. Sasuke setuju, "Kelihatannya begitu."

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana dengan Mangekyou Sharingan? Apa akan turun jadi Sharingan biasa?" Tanya Izuna. Tobirama berkomentar, "Kurasa tidak. Rinnegan merupakan tingkat lebih tinggi dari Sharingan tapi butuh cakra Indra dan Asura untuk membangkitkannya. Mangekyou Sharingan bisa didapatkan oleh Uchiha atau keturunan Indra tanpa cakra Asura. Aku tetap yakin akan mengakibatkan kebutaan."

Hening mengakhiri penjelasan barusan. Semuanya tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Hashirama menatap anak tersebut sebelum berkata, "Karena butuh cakra Indra dan Asura, dilihat dari Rinnegan-mu, bisa kusimpulkan kalau kau punya hubungan dengan pemilik cakra mereka. Maaf, tanpa seizinmu aku telah melakukan tes DNA tapi dari penampilanmu sudah kelihatan jelas siapa orangtuamu. Wajahmu mirip Naruto tapi pembawaanmu mirip Sasuke." Tak ada jawaban ataupun komentar, Hashirama melanjutkan, "Naruto memanggilmu 'Menma' secara kebetulan. Apa benar itu namamu?"

"Ya," Menma membenarkan.

Madara bertanya, "Dan orangtuamu? Sasuke Uchiha dan Naruto Uzumaki," ia menekankan penyebutan nama tersebut, "apa mereka orangtuamu?"

"Kenapa kau tanyakan itu?" Naruto bingung. "Kau sudah lihat hasil tes DNA kami, dia adalah an—!"

"Aku lihat bagaimana dia bersikap pada kalian berdua," Madara menoleh ke Naruto yang duduk depan Hashirama. "Ia memang bersikap layaknya seorang anak padamu, Naruto. Sebaliknya," ia melirik ke Menma, "ia menyerang Sasuke di detik mereka saling pandang dan serangannya bukan bertujuan biasa. Kau juga sadar, 'kan? Karena itu kau menghentikannya sebelum Susanoo-nya terbentuk sempurna."

Naruto merengut karena memang benar. Ia tak tahu harus bagaimana melihat anaknya menyerang bapak sendiri. Sasuke melihat ke sebelah kirinya dimana Naruto duduk sebelum menggenggam tangan Pirang Uzumaki di bawah _chabudai_. Mereka saling menatap sebelum Naruto menghela napas. Jemari mereka saling bertautan seraya ia mulai tenang. Menma mengamati interaksi tanpa kata keduanya. Ia duduk menghadap ketiga pasangan di tiap sisi _chabudai_.

Sasuke menoleh ke Menma, "Yang lain mungkin tidak sadar tapi di cara bertarungmu, aku melihat gerakan kakakku dan Naruto tapi tak ada satupun gerakanku." Ia menekankan, "Seolah mereka mengajarimu bertarung tapi aku tidak. Ditambah, kau terlihat tak terbiasa melihatku berdampingan dengan Naruto." 'Seakan-akan aku tak pernah hadir di kehidupanmu' tersirat dalam kalimat Sasuke dan semuanya menyadari itu. "Jika kau benar anak kami, bagaimana bisa itu terjadi? Kakakku, Itachi, sudah meninggal di masa depan asal kami."

"Kenaap kau menggunakan jurus melintasi waktu? Apa hanya penasaran?" Tanya Tobirama.

Naruto menyuarakan kecemasannya, "Apa terjadi sesuatu di masa depan? Apa perubahan besar di sana terjadi?"

Menma menatap mereka bergilir tanpa menjawab. Ia terlihat mempertimbangkan baik dan buruk dari situasi ini. Bimbang untuk menjawab. Izuna menduga itu hingga menenangkannya dengan, "Tidak apa-apa, Menma. Kami semua tahu tentang perjalanan melintasi waktu. Ini bukan pertama kalinya kami mendengar tentang masa depan," maksudnya Sasuke dan Naruto. "Apapun yang kau katakan, akan kami dengarkan."

Anak itu terlihat lega sedikit, "Ceritanya panjang."

"Kalau begitu, tak ada alasan menunda," kata Tobirama. Menma meliriknya lalu menghela nafas.

"Sebaiknya aku mulai dari masa depan mana aku berasal," gumamnya memulai. "Di masaku, ada gulungan keramat ditulis oleh Tobirama dan Izuna Senju." Tak ada yang berkomentar sebab semuanya bingung dengan cerita masa depan yang berbeda jadi Menma pun melanjutkan.

Gulungan tersebut tak bisa dibuka oleh sembarang orang. Hanya orang terpilih karena gulungan itu disegel secara khusus tapi... sejak Tobirama Senju menjadi Nidaime Hokage, dia mengeluarkan dekrit bahwa siapa saja yang sudah berumur 17 tahun di Konoha, mereka diharuskan mencoba membuka gulungan keramat. Tak ada yang berhasil. Bahkan setelah Nidaime Hokage meninggal dan selain Izuna Senju, tak ada seorangpun yang tahu isi di dalam gulungan. Sebelum kematiannya, Tobirama memilih salah satu muridnya untuk menjadi Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, yang meneruskan dekrit tersebut sampai ke generasi-generasi selanjutnya. Izuna memerintahlan bahwa yang mencoba membuka gulungan harus sendirian. Mengindikasikan bahwa isi di dalam gulungan sangat penting. Tak semua orang boleh tahu.

"Disegel khusus?" Hashirama penasaran, melirik ke adiknya. Tobirama menduga, "Kurasa sama seperti segel yang kubuat untuk laboratoriumku. Hanya cakraku yang bisa membukanya. Kemungkinan besar, gulungan keramat ini juga sistemnya begitu tapi bukan hanya menggunakan cakraku sebagai kunci untuk membuka dan menutup. Dikatakan bahwa hanya dewasa muda yang mencoba membuka, berarti ada cakra yang sudah didaftarkan sebelumnya tapi kelihatannya pemiliknya hilang atau menjadi orang yang tak dikenal. Yang artinya..."

"Reinkarnasi," sambung Madara. "Cakra Indra dan Asura tetap sama terlepas proses reinkarnasi dan generasi."

Tobirama menggangguk, "Itu juga kesimpulan yang kudapat."

"Maksudnya... aku dan Madara sudah meninggal waktu Tobirama menjadi Nidaime Hokage?" Tanya Hashirama. Menma menjawab, "Sepanjang sepengetahuanku, iya."

"Aku memang punya rencana melakukan itu kalau kakakku dan Madara meninggal," aku Tobirama. Hashirama menanyakan isi dari gulungan yang diniatkan untuk itu. Tobirama menjelaskan, "Isinya informasi tentang reinkarnasi dan Zetsu Hitam karena kita harus mengingatkan generasi selanjutnya akan bahaya itu atau sejarah di masa Sasuke dan Naruto akan terulang. Aku sudah memberitahu Sasuke tepat di hari siklus Naruto mulai."

"Aku ingat," komentar Sasuke.

Menma setuju, "Ya, memang itu isi informasi di dalam gulungan keramat." Para Pendiri Konoha dan adik mereka terkesiap. Tobirama menganalisis, "Kau mungkin mewarisi cakra Indra dan Asura dari orangtuamu tapi kau belum dewasa dan terlihat berumur 12-13 tahun."

"Aku berumur 12 tahun," Menma memberitahu. "Ayahku baru saja membuka gulungan keramat secara tidak sengaja sewaktu ia mencari gulungan mengenai Rinnegan untukku."

"Berarti..." Izuna menatap Rinnegan. Menma mengkonfirmasi, "Aku baru membangkitkan Rinnegan sebelum datang kemari."

"Ayahmu baru membuka gulungan itu?" Tobirama tak percaya. Jika Menma 12 tahun, ayahnya (yang mereka asumsikan), yaitu Naruto berarti lebih tua tapi kenapa dia bilang ayahnya baru membuka gulungan itu? Secara kebetulan sementara anaknya sudah sebesar ini? Kenapa tak dibukanya beberapa tahun lalu?

"Nanti kujelaskan karena alasan keterlambatan membuka gulungan itu terjadi adalah... seseorang membukanya sebelum ayahku lahir," terang Menma.

Madara menambahkan, "Reinkarnasi sebelum generasi ayahmu dan setelah generasiku juga Hashirama..."

Menma mengangguk, "Poin pentingnya, orang ini tak pernah mengungkapkan kalau dia berhasil membuka gulungan itu. Hanya dia satu-satunya karena reinkarnasi Asura di masa itu sudah meninggal sebelum berusia 17 tahun."

"Reinkarnasi Indra setelah Madara," Tobirama menyimpulkan. Menma mengangguk lagi dan menjelaskan bahwa reinkarnasi Indra tersebut adalah Uchiha dan dibesarkan ibunya yang membenci Klan Uchiha atas apa yang menimpa ayahnya.

Izuna dapat firasat buruk tapi tetap bertanya, "Siapa? Ayah dari ibunya..."

Menma menatap lama para Pendiri Konoha, ia tahu sejarah yang terjadi di masa ini. Bibirnya menyebutkan satu nama, "Takumi Uchiha."

Terbelalak, empat lelaki Uchiha dan Senju terdiam. Naruto mengedipkan mata, rasanya ia pernah mendengar nama itu. Dia berbisik ke Sasuke, "Bukannya nama itu..."

"...nama pelaku utama dari penyerangan di pernikahan," angguk Sasuke. Ia ingat Tobirama menyebutkan suami Takumi Uchiha sedang hamil saat itu dan dimaafkan karena dia tak berada di tempat kejadian perkara. Ternyata, ia melahirkan anak perempuan.

Menma menceritakan bahwa cucu Takumi, Shiki Uchiha, merencanakan kudeta ke Konoha setelah ia tahu ia punya kekuatan yang sama dengan Madara Uchiha. Beberapa tahun rencana rapi kudetanya berjalan lancar, namun terbongkar karena dilaporkan ke Yondaime Hokage oleh putra bungsunya, Shisui Uchiha yang merupakan ANBU.

"Shisui..." Sasuke ingat sekali sahabat kakaknya. Jantung Naruto berdetak kencang kala mengulang, "Yondaime..."

Menma melirik ke Naruto dan Sasuke sebelum melanjutkan bahwa yang mendukung rencana Shiki dalam Klan Uchiha hanya setengah. Selebihnya tak setuju jadi Yondaime Hokage bersama Sandaime ditambah murid Nidaime yang lain serta Tiga Ninja Legendaris bertarung melawan pemberontakan Uchiha. Shiki juga dua putra tertuanya, Shiro dan Shirui berhasil dikalahkan. Di pertarungan ini juga, semua sisa murid Nidaime gugur. Begitu pun Shiki. Namun, sebelum napas terakhirnya, ia tertawa dan memberitahu bahwa 18 tahun dari kematiannya, akan ada seseorang melanjutkan rencananya.

"18 tahun? Kenapa?" Naruto bingung. Tobirama menerangkan, "Shiki mengindikasikan reinkarnasi Indra selanjutnya akan membenci Klan Uchiha juga. 18 tahun dari kematiannya menunjukkan reinkarnasi selanjutnya akan membuka gulungan di umur 17, sama seperti dia."

Sasuke menambahkan, "Reinkarnasi selanjutnya akan lahir di tahun yang sama seperti kita atau Shodaime dan Madara. Jika hanya satu dari reinkarnasi yang hidup, tak akan ada reinkarnasi selanjutnya sampai yang satu lagi juga meninggal. Reinkarnasi Asura di generasi Shiki mati sebelum 17 tahun tapi Shiki hidup sampai era kepemimpinan Yondaime Hokage berarti dia yakin setelah kematiannya, reinkarnasi selanjutnya akan lahir. Kelihatannya dia yakin akan hal itu setelah menghitung jarak antara tanggal kematian Madara dengan tanggal kelahirannya sendiri."

"Jadi, itu perubahan di masa depan," kata Naruto. "Artinya, kalau kita menggunakan jurus itu, apa itu yang akan kita temukan di masa depan?"

Sebelum Sasuke menjawab, Menma memotong, "Aku yakin tidak."

Mereka menoleh ke Menma lagi, Naruto bertanya, "Kenapa tidak? Berdasarkan ceritamu, masa depan sangat berubah dari apa yang aku tahu sebelum tiba di masa ini dan mengubah sejarah."

"Karena memang masa depan kita berbeda," ucapnya datar namun reaksi yang lain melonjak. Tobirama bertanya serius, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Jurus melintasi waktu ciptaanmu... dituliskan di gulungan bahwa jurus ini sukses memulangkan mereka," ia melirik ke Sasuke dan Naruto, "kembali me asal mereka. Mereka mengubah sejarah di masa ini dan menciptakan masa depan lain dimana aku dilahirkan. Aku datang dari masa depan yang berbeda dengan mereka."

Semuanya terkejut.

Menma menyatakan dengan bangga, "Aku putra cicitnya Nidaime Hokage, Tobirama Senju dengan Izuna Senju yang dulunya bernama Izuna Uchiha. Aku cucu dari Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze. Aku keponakan dari Godaime Hokage, Itachi Uchiha," dia menatap penuh arti ke Sasuke dan Naruto, "Aku putra dari Naruto Namikaze dan Sasuke Uchiha."

Tak ada yang bersuara bagaikan kehilangan kemampuan bicara.

"Namaku adalah Menma Namikaze."

_TBC_


	28. Itulah yang terjadi

Yang lain terkesiap.

Naruto memucat, "Namikaze? Itu klan ayahku..."

"Ya, Kakek Minato masih hidup di masaku. 5 tahun lalu, dia mundur jadi Hokage dan digantikan oleh pamanku, Itachi Uchiha."

"Masa depan yang lain?" Tobirama bertanya.

Menma mengangguk. "Tak ada pembantaian Uchiha di tempat asalku. Memang jumlahnya jadi lebih sedikit setelah kejadian Shiki tapi tidak punah atau langka dengan hanya satu orang yang hidup. Kakekku, Fugaku Uchiha, sekarang menjadi Ketua Klan Uchiha."

"Jika ayahku dan ayah Naruto adalah kakekmu, berarti kau memang anak kami. Bukan begitu?" Tanya Sasuke. Naruto menaruh telapak tangannya di perut tanpa sadar, "Hasil tes DNA kita adalah kau anak kami."

Gerakan yang tak luput dari Menma. "Secara biologis, ya. Orangtuaku juga reinkarnasi Indra dan Asura tapi kenyataannya, mereka adalah diri kalian yang lain. Yang hidup di masa depan yang lain. Kenyataan yang terbentuk berdasarkan perubahan sejarah di masa ini dengan keterlibatan kalian." Dia melirik ke perut Naruto, "Apa kau hamil, Ayah?"

Naruto tersentak sedikit, "Ya." Menma nampak berpikir dalam beberapa detik sambil bergumam, "Bisa jadi anak itu adalah diriku yang lain..."

Madara bertanya, "Bagaimana bisa kau yakin orangtuamu bukan Sasuke dan Naruto di sini yang kembali ke masa depan setelah perubahan sejarah terjadi?

"Ayahku sangat kaget waktu dia membuka gulungan keramat. Dia bukan pembohong, tak berbakat dalam itu dan orangnya spontan," Menma menatap Naruto, "Itu, ekspresinya persis seperti itu."

Naruto bergidik menemukan semua mata ke arahnya. Pipinya memerah. "Apa? Ini pengalaman pertamaku diceritakan oleh pendatanh dari masa depan, maksudku masa depan yang lain," canggung Naruto. Hashirama tertawa kecil, bahkan Madara, Izuna dan Menma tersenyum tipis. Anak itu menambahkan, "Dan dia menceritakan ulang isi gulungan kepada kakek-kakekku dan pamanku. Kurasa ayahku tak akan seheboh itu kalau yang di sini adalah ayahku di masaku."

Sasuke menyipitkan mata, curiga, "Jika memang benar begitu, diriku yang lain adalah ayah kandungmu, kenapa kau tidak menggunakan nama Uchiha melainkan Namikaze?" Kecurigaannya bertambah, "Aku perhatikan kau menyebut soal Yondaime, ayahku dan kakakku. Tapi, kau sepertinya menghindar untuk membicarakan keberadaan diriku yang lain." Ia masih tak lupa cara bertarung Menma dan penasaran tentang alasan kenapa anak itu menyerangnya begitu saja.

"Oh, ya, dia dan diriku yang lain memakai nama klan ayahku," gumam Naruto. Mengingatkannya bahwa ayahnya pernah menceritakan kalau Naruto memakai 'Uzumaki' dibanding 'Namikaze' wadalah untuk melindunginya dari musuh Minato setelah kematiannya. Jika Menma seperti dia, alasannya memakai nama klan orangtuanya yang lainm... Naruto menarik nafas ngeri! Suaranya terdengar tak percaya, "...Apa Sasuke di masamu... mati?"

"Apa?" Sasuke bingung. Naruto pun menceritakan kenapa dia menggunakan nama Uzumaki dan bukan Namikaze. Masuk akal bila dirinya yang lain memakai nama Namikaze karena Minato di sana masih hidup. Sasuke menatap Menma, "Apa itu benar?" Jika ya, memang bisa diterima kenapa tak ada sedikitpun gaya tarung Sasuke mewarnai gaya tarung anak tersebut. Namun, tetap tak menjelaskan alasan penyerangan tadi.

"Aku juga ingin tahu," Menma menutup mata. Sasuke mendesak, "Apa maksudmu?"

Ia meminum tehnya lalu menghela napas. "Terus terang, kami tak tahu dimana dia sekarang. Aku tak pernah bertemu Sasuke Uchiha," aku Menma. Ia menambahkan dengan berbisik, "Tak sekalipun."

Hening mencekam memenuhi ruangan. Tak ada yang berkata apapun karena mereka merasa Menma belum selesai dan menunggu anak itu menjelaskan bila siap. Menma memulai, "Itu terjadi sebelum aku lahir dan ayahku baru sadar kalau dia hamil waktu hampir berusia 17. Terakhir kali Sasuke Uchiha di Konoha... adalah waktu gilirannya membuka gulungan keramat."

Mata anak itu menatap cangkir tehnya. Para pria dan remaja menyatukan fakta dan bisa menebak apa yang terjadi. "Dia dan ayahku sudah pacaran sejak mereka di Tim Kakashi. Sasuke Uchiha adalah ANBU dan ayahku masih Chunnin waktu itu terjadi. Mereka berniat menikah di ulang tahun ke-17 ayahku. Dua keluarga sibuk mempersiapkan pernikahan. Saat 23 Juli tahun itu, ayahku berencana memberitahu kehamilannya pada Sasuke Uchiha setelah ia kembali dari ruangan gulungan keramat sebagai kado. Tapi..." Menma mengerutkan alis dalam dan penuh kebencian. "...dia tak pernah kembali."

Kesedihan mewarnai suaranya, "Tak ada tanda-tanda pembunuhan, penculikan atau pertarungan. Yang bisa disimpulkan hanya... dia meninggalkan Konoha dengan kesadaran penuh." Menma mengeratkan pegangannya ke cangkir, "Dia meninggalkan ayahku yang sedang hamil 3 bulan tanpa perkataan apapun. Itu waktu terberat ayahku. Dia stress dan depresi. Hampir saja keguguran karena tekanan psikologis. Aku lahir prematur dan dia juga hampir kehilangan nyawa melahirkanku tapi Nenek Tsunade menyelamatkan kami berdua."

Naruto terkaget, "Nenek Tsunade?! Cucu Kakek Shodaime 'kan?"

Menma menggeleng pelan, "Bukan. Tsunade Senju adalah cucu Kakek Buyut Tobirama dan Kakek Buyut Izuna. Sepupu dari Nenek Mikoto."

Pasangan Uchiha dan Senju bersaudara serta Sasuke melotot kaget. Naruto berkomentar ringan, "Oh, bagian itu juga berubah." Sasuke menyela, "Tunggu, maksudmu, Mikoto Uchiha, adalah cucu dari Nidaime dan Izuna di masa depanmu?"

Menma menaikkan satu alis dan tak terkesan, "Bukannya sekali lihat kelihatan? Kupikir sudah sangat jelas karena kau mewarisi paras yang sama sengan Kakek Buyut Izuna dan nenekku, Mikoto."

Izuna dan Sasuke saling melirik seraya Tobirama bertanya, "Kau bilang Tsunade Senju dan Mikoto Uchiha adalah sepupu? Keduanya adalah cucuku dan Izuna?" Anggukan dari Menma sebagai jawaban. Tobirama dan Izuna saling memandang. Menma membaca pertanyaan tanpa kata mereka. "Ya. Itu berarti kalian akan punya 2 anak berdasarkan sejarah di masaku."

"Jadi, dia bukan cucuku?" Hashirama bertanya hati-hati. Menma mengkonfirmasi sekali dan Hokage menghela nafas lega. Madara melirik suaminya sekilas sebelum bertanya ke anak itu, "Jadi, kau dibesarkan tanpa Sasuke tahu soalmu?"

Menma, setengah emosi menatap Madara, menjawab, "Kurasa begitu. Ayahku tak pernah memberitahu kehamilannya pada siapapun karena dia mau Sasuke Uchiha yang pertama tahu." Menutup mata, Menma menenangkan diri. "Aku dibesarkan di rumah ayahku. Kediaman Yondaime Hokage. Kakek Fugaku menawarkan ayah menikah dengan pamanku dan memakai nama Uchiha karena kehamilannya tapi ayahku menolak. Karena itu, aku tetap memakai Namikaze begitu juga ayahku." Penekanan kata dan lirikan penuh amarah sekaligus benci ke arah Sasuke membuat yang lain sadar satu hal.

Tobirama bergumam, "Karena itu kau menyerang Sasuke..."

"Ayahku tak pernah menikah," Menma menggertakkan gigi menahan amarah. "Sasuke Uchiha meninggalkannya 13 tahun lalu tapi ayahku tak menginginkan orang lain selain dia," mata birunya menggelap. "Aku sering melihat ayahku menangis, mengantarkannya ke sesi terapi Nenek Tsunade, dia menderita karenanya tapi masih menunggunya!"

"Menma," Naruto memanggilnya pelan dan menaruh tangannya di atas tangan anak itu. Mata mereka bertemu. Menma merasakan Naruto melihat sampai ke dalam jiwanya. Safir kembar yang menatapnya dengan hangat, berempati dan ada setitik kesedihan bersembunyi di balik tatapan hangat. Sama seperti safir kembar ayahnya. Jika milik Naruto disebabkan masa kecilnya kesepian, ayah Menma memilikinya setelah kepergian Sasuke Uchiha. "Ck," anak ini memalingkan muka. Kehangatan yang menyelimuti tangannya milik ayahnya tapi bukan ayahnya. Menma mengenggam balik tangan Naruto dengan erat namun pelan.

Hashirama mengerutkan alis melihat itu. Menma tak mengalami perang seperti mereka ataupun Sasuke dan Naruto tapi ekspresi pahit di wajahnya saat menggenggam tangan Naruto sungguh pemandangan sedih. "Apa kau tahu alasan aku di masa depanmu meninggalkan Konoha?" Sasuke bertanya tiba-tiba. Hashirama menyarankan, "Cukup untuk hari ini, Sasuke."

"Tidak," Sasuke menegaskan. "Dia memulainya dengan datang ke sini. Dia harus menyelesaikan ceritanya."

"Sasuke!" Naruto dan Hashirama tidak setuju bersamaan.

Remaja Uchiha mengabaikan protes dari kedua reinkarnasi Asura dan lurus menatap Menma. "Aku yakin kau tahu harga yang kami korbankan karena kedatanganmu." Sasuke menyipitkan mata. Mereka seharusnya sudah kembali ke masa depan sekarang kalau bukan karena Menma datang. Ditambah, setelah Naruto mendengar cerita masa depan yang lain, mustahil meminta untuk lupakan saja dan kembali ke masa depan secepatnya.

Mata Menma terbelalak. Dia tahu sindiran Sasuke mengenai kehamilan Naruto karena di masanya, kehamilan laki-laki adalah hal wajar. Ia pun tahu sifat ayahnya sebagaimana Sasuke paham sifat Naruto dan mengetahui arah pemikirannya. Akan berbahaya bagi kehamilan Naruto jika menunda kepulangan mereka lebih lama. "Selesaikan," nada Sasuke tak memberi ruang untuk membantah.

Menma menunduk dan merengut. Ia melanjutkan, "Awalnya, kami tak tahu alasannya. Saat aku tumbuh besar, aku membangkitkan Sharingan di usia 6 tahun, membangkitkan Mangekyou Sharingan 5 tahun lalu dan minggu lalu di misi pertamaku sebagai Jonin... aku kehilangan timku sekaligus sahabatku," suaranya kembali sedih, "lalu, Rinneganku bangkit. Sebelum aku, ada orang lain yang membangkitkannya di masa ini karena itu ayahku mencari gulungan tentang orang itu dan tak sengaja menbuka gulungan keramat yang disimpan di ruangan yang sama."

Semua mata mengarah pada Madara yang mengerutkan alis. Izuna bertanya dengan was-was, "Apakah orang itu kakakku?"

Semua orang mengira begitu sebab Madara di masa depan Sasuke dan Naruto adalah satu-satunya yang bisa melakukannya. Hashirama berwajah keras. Dia membuka mulut untuk mengatakan sesuatu tapi Menma mengagetkan mereka dengan, "Tidak. Bukan dia."

Tobirama bertanya hati-hati, "Jadi, siapa?"

Madara melebarkan pandangannya di saat Menma menatapnya sebagai jawaban bisu. Hashirama menyadari 'siapa' sewaktu pandangan Menma pun jatuh padanya. Keterkejutan di wajah Pendiri Konoha menjadi tanda dan ia pun menjawab, "Putra dari Para Pendiri Konohagakure, Hashirama dan Madara Uchiha. Hiko Uchiha."

Semua bungkam.

Menma bertanya pelan, "Kalian semua kelihatan tahu nama itu. Apa dia sudah lahir sebelum aku tiba di masa ini?" Naruto mengangguk. Dia menceritakan singkat pada Menma bahwa 3 minggu lalu Hiko lahir dan ia membantu kelahirannya. "Oh... kalau begitu, Toshizo Senju juga sudah lahir, bukan?" Menma bertanya ke para kakek buyut. Izuna mengangguk. Menma menghela napas berat.

"Kenapa dengan itu?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Berat untuk kukatakan karena tak berakhir bagus di sejarahku," ia melirik ke para pendiri dan adik mereka. Keempatnya merasa tak akan menyukai apapun itu, namun Hashirama memutuskan, "Ceritakanlah."

Tak ada yang bersuara sebelum Menma mulai dengan, "Yang aku tahu, saat Hiko berumur 10 tahun, dia diculik oleh musuh Kakek Madara dan Shodaime." Walaupun lahir sebagai anak keduanya, dia tak memiliki keistimewaan orangtuanya. Pintar tapi bukan dalam tingkat jenius Uchiha kebanyakan. Terlebih tingkat Madara. Dia tak bisa menggunakan Mokuton. Para musuh melihat ini sebagai kesempatan emas lalu menculiknya. Hokage datang menolong. Bertarung dengan ninja tak terhitung jumlahnya. Sharingan Hiko bangkit untuk pertama kalinya. Namun, dia masih bocah 10 tahun dan Uchiha yang dikategorikan tak berbakat jadi mudah menjadikannya sandera. Shodaime kehilangan nyawa melindungi Hiko. Madara sedang di rumah saat itu karena hamil tapi keguguran karena berduka atas kehilangan Hashirama. Hiko membangkitkan Mangekyou Sharingan di hari yang sama dengan kematian ayahnya.

Menma menatap dengan simpati ke pasangan pendiri Konoha. Ia melanjutkan, "Setelah kematian Kakek Shodaime, Kakek buyut Tobirama menjadi Nidaime Hokage." Madara melatih Hiko dengan tangan besi supaya anak itu bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri. Hal itu memicu pertengkaran antara Madara dan Tobirama. Hokage Kedua berpikir bahwa akan lebih baik jika Hiko berhenti menjadi ninja karena satu langkah lagi ia bisa membangkitkan Rinnegan. Madara tidak setuju karena ia tak mau membiarkan putranya tanpa perlawanan sekalipun jika harus mati sebab ia kerap menjadi target dari musuh Madara. Keduanya bersitegang tapi tak pernah bertarung serius karena Izuna selalu melerai. "7 tahun setelahnya, tragedi itu terjadi," Menma menyatukan kedua alis. Berat untuknya menyampaikan ini.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Izuna tahu pasti bukan hal yang baik melihat Menma berwajah sedih. Anak itu menutup kedua mata erat, "Kakek Madara ditemui oleh Zetsu Hitam."

"Makhluk hitam itu..." Sasuke berdesis.

Menma mengangguk, "Suatu hari, Kakek Izuna cemas kenapa Kakek Madara belum juga kembali setelah misi diplomatisnya selesai." Ia meminta Tobirama mencari Madara karena ia tak diperbolehkan mencari sendiri. Putri mereka, Tsubaki Senju, berumur 6 tahun pada saat itu dan belajar dari pengalaman kakaknya, Tobirama tidak mau membiarkan putri mereka sendirian. Anak dari Hokage sering menjadi target dari musuh Konoha. Karena itu, ia pun mencari Madara. Sayangnya, sudah terlambat...

Zetsu Hitam meracuni Madara karena ia butuh kematian Madara agar Hiko membangkitkan Rinnegannya. Tobirama menemukan Madara bersimpah darah dan terbatuk parah. Napasnya nyaris tak ada tapi Madara berhasil menceritakan apa yang terjadi. Ironisnya, Hiko yang ikut mencari ayahnya setelah tahu ia belum kembali, bertemu Zetsu Hitam. Makhluk itu berbohong padanya dengan mengatakan Tobirama membunuh Madara dalam pertarungan. Hiko tahu ayah dan pamannya tidak dalam hubungan yang baik sehingga ia sedikit percaya. Namun, saat sampai ke tempat Madara tewas dan Tobirama juga di sana. Hiko dikuasai emosi. Rinnegan bangkit sesuai rencana Zetsu Hitam.

Hiko menyerang Tobirama tanpa ampun akibat amarah. Tobirama yang mengetahui kemampuan Rinnegan dari Sasuke nyaris tidak selamat. Hiko hampir membunuhnya tapi pengalaman Tobirama dalam perang dan pengetahuan mengenai Rinnegan membantunya menang dengan membunuh keponakannya itu. Ia menghancurkan Rinnegan dan membawa pulang tubuh kakak ipar dan keponakannya. Izuna marah kepada suaminya tapi dia tahu resiko Rinnegan, lagipula... Tobirama tak bertahan hidup lama. Sehari setelah kembali dan memberitahu Izuna serta menunjuk muridnya menjadi Hokage Ketiga, ia pun menghembuskan napas terakhirnya.

"Itulah yang terjadi..." Menma mengakhiri dengan berbisik. Yang mendengar hanya bisa mematung dan memucat. Kehilangan kata-kata. Sasuke bertanya pelan, "Bagaimana kau tahu semua ini?"

"Semuanya tertulis di gulungan keramat. Kakek Tobirama menuliskan tentang Hiko sebelum kematiannya dan menambahkannya ke gulungan. Aku dengar dari Ayahku yang membacakannya," Menma mengambil napas dalam. Dia menjelaskan bahwa Izuna yang meminta hanya yang sudah berumur 17 tahun yang boleh mencoba membuka gulungan itu karena dia tak mau ada anak-anak menanggung beban seperti keponakannya atau Sasuke dan Naruto dari masa depan.

Tetiba, Madara beranjak pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun. Hashirama berkata, "Cukup untuk hari ini," dan mengikuti suaminya. Tobirama dan Izuna pun juga pergi. Hanya mereka bertiga di sana. Diselimuti keheningan yang berat. Tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing.

—000—

Hashirama menemukan Madara di kamar mereka menggendong Hiko di tangannya. Ia menutup shoji dan berjalan ke suaminya yang menatap anak mereka dengan lembut namun berkecamuk terpancar. Ia berhenti di sebelah suaminya, "Apa dia bangun?"

"Tadinya, tapi sekarang ia tertidur lagi," jawab Madara. Hashirama tersenyum pada Hiko seraya membelai rambut hitamnya. Lahir prematur membuat Hiko lebih kecil dari bayi normal Hashirama memberinya perawatan intensif sehingga ia sehat walaupun kecil. Mereka memandangi penuh kasih putra mereka dalam diam sebelum Madara bergumam, "Ini keputusanku..."

Hokage berkedip, bertanya, "Dara?"

"Aku meminta Tobirama melakukan apapun yang dibutuhkan jika Hiko mebnagkitkan Rinnegan dan dimanipulasi Zetsu Hitam," aku Madara. Hashirama terkejut. "Apa?"

Madara memberitahu Hashirama tentang pembicaraannya dengan Sasuke saat mereka berburu bijuu dulu. "Aku memintanya memberikan informasi mengenai Rinnegan ke Tobirama jadi bila kemungkinan terburuk terjadi, ia akan mengambil keputusan tepat," suaranya menjadi sedih, "Ternyata, kemungkinan terburuk memang terjadi di masa depan Menma..."

Hashirama merengut, "Bukankah seharusnya kau membicarakan ini denganku dulu?"

Madara terdiam lama lalu bergumam, "Maaf..."

Keduanya tahu Hashirama benar tapi mereka juga sadar penuh alasan atas keputusan itu. Hokage menghela napas, dia melingkarkan lengan kanan di bahu Madara dan mencium kepala suaminya lembut. "Tak apa, aku tidak menyalahkanmu."

Airmata pun mengalir.

Ia merasa bersalah tak berpikir untuk memberitahu Hashirma atas keputusan tersebut. Hashirama berhak tahu karena ia juga ayah Hiko. Bagaimanapun, yang bersangkutan justru tak menyalahkannya. Ia tahu suaminya berhati emas seperti Naruto dan itu menyentuhnya lebih dari apapun.

"Seharusnya kau menyalahkanku," Madara menyatukan alis, "kelihatannya apapun keputusan yang kuambil, hanya akan berakibat buruk seperti yang terjadi di masa depan Sasuke dan Naruto atau Menma." Ia menutup kedua mata erat, "Kenapa aku begini?"

"Aku rasa itu kebiasaan Indra," Hashirama tersenyum tak yakin atas analisis tak berdasarnya. "Kedengarannya kedua Sasuke, baik di masa depan Menma ataupun yang di sini, membuat keputusan sama tanpa mendiskusikan dengan orang lain, apalagi reinkarnasi Asura. Ingat Kyuubi bilang apa waktu pertama muncul di depan kita saat bertukar tubuh dengan Naruto? Indra sering mengambil kesimpulan dengan cepat dan memutuskan secara sepihak. Dari cerita Sasuke dan Naruto tentang masa lalu Indra, jujur, kupikir itu kebiasaannya untuk melakukan segala sesuatu sendirian karena dia pikir dia bisa tanpa orang lain."

Madara membuka mata dan menatap suaminya yang tersenyum lembut, "Jangan terlalu keras pada dirimu sendiri. Kebiasaan lama sulit hilang, kau tahu itu." Memang tak terbukti pasti namun tak berarti kemungkinan analisis Hashirama mengenai kebiasaan Indra adalah nol sama sekali. Seharusnya perkataan barusan membuatnya merasa lebih buruk tapi sesungguhnya ia merasa bebannya diringankan mengetahui dirinya di kehidupan sebelumnya ataupun reinkarnasi di masa mendatang mengambil keputusan yang sama. Madara tersenyum pahit, "Mungkin saja."

Nada senang mewarnai suaranya, "Bisa kukatakan bahwa memaafkan memang mengalir di jiwamu... Sama seperti Naruto. Kurasa itu kebiasaan Asura, bukan?" Hashirama terbelalak sekilas sebelum tertawa. "Mungkin saja."

Mereka memandang wajah tidur Hiko sekali lagi, Madara bertanya, "Apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Melindunginya," Hashirama membulatkan tekad. "Dia tak akan mewarisi Mokuton-ku karena itu kemampuan Asura. Jenius atau tidak, dia putra kita. Percayalah pada Hiko, Madara."

"Apa menurutmu ini harga yang harus kita bayar karena mengubah sejarah?" Madara bertanya pelan.

Hashirama diam sesaat sebelum menjawab, "Aku tidak tahu tapi memang tak terhindarkan. Menurutku, tak ada yang mengacaukan sesuatu dan bebas dari akibat. Begitulah hukum sebab-akibat. Yang pasti," Hokage mencium kening bayinya, "kedatangan tiga orang dari masa depan berbeda serta memperingatkan kita merupakan sebuah berkah. Sebaiknya jangan disia-siakan."

Madara menangkap maksud Hashirama dan mengangguk, "Aku tahu."

—000—

Izuna mengayukan perlahan Toshizo di gendongannya sebelum menidurkannya di futon dan menyelimutinya. Ia memandang wajah tidur putranya dengan senyum di bibir. Lalu, ia melihat Tobirama duduk depan chabudai (meja berkaki pendek) di sudut ruangan yang sering ia jadikan meja kerja. Khawatir, ia pun bertanya, "Tobi, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Kelihatannya... apapun jurus yang kuciptakan, akan membawa masalah di masa depan," gumam Tobirama. Ia membenamkan wajah di kedua telapak tangan yang bertumpu pada siku di atas meja. "Edo-tensei... ninjutsu melintasi waktu..."

"Tobi..."

"Tak hanya aku di sejarah Sasuke dan Naruto membunuhmu, tapi di sejarah Menma aku membunuh keponakan kita..."

Izuna berdiri lalu berjalan ke suaminya sebelum berlutut di belakang Tobirama. Ia memeluk dari belakang dengan lembut. Membiarkan dadanya menekan punggung belakang Tobirama. Pemilik mata rubinterpana. Izuna mengalungkan tangan di lehernya. "Izu?"

"Masa depan terbentuk dari apa yang kita lakukan di masa sekarang, Tobi."

Tobirama membatu. Izuna melanjutkan dengan lembut, "Bukan salahmu atau salah kakak-kakak kita atas terbentuknya masa depan seperti milik Menma atau Sasuke dan Naruto. Dari dua masa depan ini, jelas terbukti bahwa apapun yang kita putuskan akan memberikan dampak. Kita tak bisa menghindari itu. Semua pilihan memiliki hasil berbeda. Kau seharusnya tak mengkhawatirkan itu dan lihat sisi baiknya."

"Sisi baik?"

"Setidaknya, di masa depan Menma tidak ada Juubi atau Perang Dunia Ninja. Aku tak akan bohong ataupun berdelusi tapi konfrontasi dengan Klan Uchiha memang tak terhindarkan mengingat klan kami sangat bangga atas klan sendiri dan sering membutakan. Setidaknya, klan tak akan diambang kepunahan seperti di masa depan Sasuke," jujur Izuna.

Tobirama bergumam, "Tapu, Hiko—"

"Kita adalah shinobi," Izuna mengingatkan dengan tegas. "Orang yang sanggup menahan kesulitan untuk tujuan kita. Mungkin terdengar kejam baginya tapi tanpa Rinnegan miliknya, tak ada perang di masa depan Menma."

Tobirama diam dalam pemikiran. Izuna tersenyum "Dan apa kau tidak dengar cerita Menma? Dia bilang kita akan punya dua anak dan cucu-cucu perempuan. Bahkan, Sasuke dan Menma adalah keturunan kita."

Mereka tertawa kecil bersama.

Izuna mencium kepala Tobirama penuh sayang, "Kau tidak melakukan kesalahan, Tobi. Aku paham betapa berat pilihanmu dan kau memilih yang terbaik. Aku yakin itu. Kau sangat berani," ia berbisik jujur, "aku mencintaimu."

Rubi kembar terbelalak dan airmata menetes darinya. Ia belum melakukan apapun kepada keponakan mereka namun ia sudah merasa bersalah hingga menyalahkan diri sendiri. Kata-kata cinta Izuna berisikan pesan memaafkan yang ia damba sejak mendengar cerita masa depan Menma. Tobirama berbalik badan dalam pelukan Izuna. Begitu wajah mereka berdekatan, Tobirama menciumnya lembut. Mendekap Izuna hangat dan membenamkan wajah di leher suaminya.

"Terima kasih," suaranya tertutupi tapi Izuna mendengar. Ia membelai lembut rambut perak suaminya.

—000—

Di waktu yang sama, Naruto merasa kesal. Ia melotot ke Sasuke dan Menma yang duduk di sisi dinding saling bersebrangan dalam kamar. Membuang muka agar tak bertemu pandang. Alis Naruto berkedut.

"Hentikan kontes mengambek kalian, Menma, Sasuke."

TBC


	29. Dia masih anak-anak

"Aku tidak ngambek," bantah Menma. Sasuke tetap bungkam.

Naruto mendengus, "Ya, ya, kalian sudah begini sejak sejam lalu para kakek keluar dari sini." Baik Sasuke dan Menma tak mengatakan apapun. Naruto pun mengerutkan alis dalam. Ia bergumam, "Tak heran kalian ayah dan anak..."

Tak ada pergerakan dari mereka berdua. Naruto menggelengkan kepala, "Oke, terserah kalian. Aku lapar jadi aku mau cari makan. Selamat menikmati kontes ngambek ini deh." Ia berbalik ke arah _shoji_ (pintu geser) tapi terhenti ketika Sasuke berdiri dan mendekatinya.

"Kau akan meninggalkanku berdua saja dengannya?" Bisik Sasuke tak percaya. Naruto tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan kekasihnya. "Kenapa tidak? Aku lapar, Sasuke," rengeknya. "Aku hamil, makan untuk dua orang nih."

Sasuke menatapnya lembut namun mengeras lagi waktu Naruto menambahkan, "Lagian, dia kan cuma anak-anak."

"Kau bisa bilang itu karena dia tidak menyerangmu tadi," balas Sasuke pahit. Naruto menaikkan satu alis, "Emang apa salahnya dengan itu?"

Permata gelap kembar melebar, "Dia tidak tahu aku, bahkan tak pernah bertemu aku di masanya sendiri yang merupakan ayah kandungnya dan dia menyerangku sekuat tenaga. Tentu saja itu salah!"

"Sebagai pembelaanku," Menma menginterupsi dari tempatnya dengan tenang, "kau melawan musuh sekuat Rikudou Sennin jadi aku harus mengerahkan seluruh kemampuanku untuk memberikan pukulan ke wajahmu."

Sasuke berdesis, "Dengar 'kan?"

Naruto menelengkan kepala sedikit, "Kurasa tidak salah. Dia sangat marah pada Sasuke di masanya atas penderitaan diriku yang lain. Aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama kalo aku jadi Menma. Yah," ia mengaku, "aku juga begitu sebenarnya. Aku meninju ayahku waktu pertama kali melihatnya pas Kurama mau terlepas dari badanku di penyerangan Pein. Itu juga pertama kalinya aku tahu kalau dia ayahku."

Sasuke membeku. Ia tak menyangka itu. Dibesarkan oleh kedua orangtua dengan tata krama ketat, sulit dibayangkan dirinya menyerang orangtuanya sendiri. Ia pun bertanya, "Kenapa?"

"Dia yang menyegel Kurama di dalam badanku sejak aku baru lahir. Kau lihat sendiri masa kecilku tidak senormal anak lain karena itu," tutur Naruto. Sasuke yang mengerti alasannya berkata, "Yondaime melakukannya untuk melindungimu!"

Sekali lagi, Menma menginterupsi dengan pandangan penuh arti. "Itu alasannya," gumamnya.

Naruto bingung, ia dan Sasuke menoleh ke Menma, "Hah?"

"Berdasarkan ayahku, alasan Sasuke Uchiha pergi... adalah tidak mengulangi kejadian Hiko," jawab Menma datar. Sasuke meminta, "Jelaskan."

"Di hari ia membuka gulungan keramat, karena dia juga reinkarnasi Indra, dia membaca semuanya. Uchiha tengah bersitegang tahun itu karena Shiki menyebutkan orang yang akan mewarisi ambisi balas dendamnya akan muncul tahun itu. Tapi, Sasuke Uchiha tak berniat soal balas dendam Shiki sebab ia mewarisi gen Senju dari Kakek Buyut Tobirama. Ia lebih terfokus pada kejadian Hiko. Dia yakin ayahku juga reinkarnasi Asura dari nama kalian yang sama."

Sasuke menaikkan satu alis, "Kau bilang kau tak pernah bertemu diriku yang lain tapi kedengarannya kau tahu niatannya dengan baik."

"Surat..." Jawabnya setelah terkaget sekejap. "Sasuke Uchiha menulis sebuah surat yang ia masukkan di gulungan keramat. Dia pikir, ayahku akan membukanya 3 bulan kemudian di ulang tahun ayahku ke-17. Bukan 13 tahun setelahnya. Ayahku memiliki komplikasi kehamilan di ulang tahunnya dan semua keluargaku fokus mengurusnya jadi mereka mengabaikan aturan gulungan keramat hàrus dicoba buka oleh yang berumur 17 tahun." Suaranya melembut kala menjelaskan, "Ayahku... menangis setelah menemukan dan membaca surat itu. Ia merasa lega tahu alasan Sasuke Uchiha meninggalkan Konoha."

"Apa alasannya?" Naruto masih mencerna. "Dan apa hubungannya dengan Hiko? Aku tidak mengerti."

Menma menerangkan, "Sasuke Uchiha memprediksi bahwa anaknya dengan ayahku, yah—maksudnya aku— akan membangkitkan Rinnegan seperti Hiko. Dia... tidak mau anaknya yang manapun dengan ayahku mengalami tragedi seperti Hiko jadi... dia memburu Zetsu Hitam sendirian. Sebagai reinkarnasi Indra, dia tahu Zetsu Hitam akan mendekatinya. Ia tidak tahu ayahku hamil dan ayahku percaya Sasuke Uchiha pikir dia harus menghadapi Zetsu Hitam sendirian agar ayahku tidak disakiti. Kurasa ayahku berdelusi soa—"

"Pffft—" Naruto terbahak-bahak.

Menma menelengkan kepala menatap Naruto. Bingung. Sasuke merengut lalu menutup mata. Menma menatap mereka satu persatu seolah dia tahu ada sesuatu terlewat dari pemahamannya yang menimbulkan reaksi ini. "Ayah?" Bingung mewarnai suaranya.

"Oh, itu lucu sekali!" Pirang Uzumaki masih tertawa. Menma mengakui, "Aku tidak paham..."

Naruto nyengir, ia menunjuk Sasuke yang berdiri di sebelahnya, "Sasuke di masamu dan Sasuke yang ini tidak ada beda. Aku jamin itu."

Terbelalak, hanya butuh sepersekian detik untuk menangkap maksud tersirat dari kalimat barusan. Ia beranjak dari duduknya dan mendekati mereka. Menma melotot marah ke Sasuke sebelum bertanya ke Naruto, "Dia meninggalkanmu juga?!"

Pirang Uzumaki mengangguk dengan senyum pahit, "5 tahun." Naruto tersenyum geli ke Sasuke tanpa menutupi air muka penuh kemenangan, "Untuk alasan yang sama."

"Melindungimu?" Menma tak percaya. "Ayah... aku tahu usiamu lebih muda dari ayah di masaku dan aku tak bermaksud tidak sopan karena itu. Tapi, gunakan kepalamu."

"Maksudmu aku bodoh?" Naruto menjitak Menma lalu tertawa dan mengacak-acak surai hitam anak tersebut. "Kurasa memang sudah mendarah daging bahkan diriku di masamu juga sama. Mungkin itu juga sudah mendarah daging di Sasuke untuk melakukan kebiasaanya."

"Hah?" Menma cengo.

Naruto menceritakan tentang hubungan balas dendam Sasuke dan Itachi di masanya. "Kau tahu Sharingan akan meningkat kemampuannya kalau orang terdekat si pengguna mati?" Tanya Naruto dan Menma mengangguk. "Sasuke meninggalkanku karena dia tak bisa membunuhku. Aku orang terdekatnya selain Itachi. Jadi, dia pergi untuk mencari cara lain agar memperkuat _doujutsu_ -nya tanpa harus membunuhku," Naruto tersenyum lembut ke Sasuke yang memalingkan wajah.

"Tidak mungkin," komentar Menma masih tidak percaya. Naruto nyengir lagi, "Bener kok."

"Kau percaya itu karena cinta," tuduh anak itu. "Tidak objektif."

Naruto tersipu, "Memangnya kau tidak?" Balasnya. "Kau terdengar benci Sasuke karena dia pergi dari Konoha tapi sebenarnya kau merasa sedih sebab tak hanya karena aku di masamu menderita tapi juga kau merindukannya hadir di kehidupanmu meski tak pernah bertemu Sasuke."

Menma terkejut, tanpa sadar dia mengambil satu langkah mundur dari Naruto. Safir kembar melembut dengan suara hangat ia melanjutkan, "Tak peduli kau menilainya sebagai orang terburuk karena perilakunya di masa lalu, kau masih berpikir bagaimana hidupmu jika dia di sana sewaktu kau lahir, bukan? Atau di setiap ulang tahun?" Anak itu terpana. Ia pikir dia sudah menutupi perasaannya dengan sempurna. Namun, Naruto tahu tiap detail hal yang ia pikirkan tanpa memberitahu siapapun termasuk ayah kandung di masanya karena tak mau membebani sang ayah.

"Seranganmu barusan adalah bentuk frustasimu yang bertumpuk seumur hidupmu, bukan?" Mata Menma bersinar oleh air mata tertahan. Naruto tersenyum, bergumam, "Kau dengar kami tadi 'kan? Aku pernah di posisimu. Aku tahu bagaimana rasanya berandai-andai tentang orangtua yang tak pernah kulihat."

Sasuke menatap keduanya bergantian.

"Tak masalah apakah kami dari realita yang berbeda karena... bagimu," Naruto menatapnya hangat, "bagaimanapun juga, Sasuke masih ayahmu. Kau tahu itu. Karena itu juga kau memanggilku 'Ayah'."

Berkedip beberapa kali sebagai upaya mencegah jatuhnya air yang tergenang di mata, Menma membeku.

Naruto memeluk anak tersebut dengan penuh sayang. Safir kembarnya pun memiliki air mata tertahan. "Aku tidak bisa bilang Sasuke di masamu atau ayahku mengambil keputusan yang salah. Aku tahu maksud mereka dan paham alasannya. Kau anak pintar, Menma. Kau Jonin, bukan? Aku tahu kau mengerti," ia berbisik menenangkan. Naruto tertawa kecil sambil melirik ke Sasuke, "Yah, tapi bukan berarti mereka tak berhak mendapat pukulan dari putra mereka. Aku setuju denganmu untuk bagian itu."

Nada bangga mewarnai suara Naruto yang menyatakan, "Kau sungguh putraku, Menma. Aku bangga padamu."

Hancur sudah pertahanan Menma dan air mata jatuh membasahi pipi tatkala tangannya memeluk Naruto. Ia membenamkan wajah di bawah leher Pirang Uzumaki. Suaranya tertutupi pakaian Naruto tapi terdengar, "Ayah... maaf... aku datang ke masa ini... aku tak bermaksud menunda kepulanganmu ke masa depan..."

Sasuke dan Naruto bertukar pandang sebelum bertanya, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku... seharusnya tidak tahu soal gulungan keramat. Aku menguping pembicaraan ayahku waktu ia memberitahu Kakek Fugaku, Kakek Minato dan Paman Itachi," jujur Menma. "Paman menyadari keberadaanku dan aku nyaris tidak bisa lari lagi jadi waktu aku menemukan gulungan berisi jurus ninja melintasi waktu, aku langsung ikuti intruksinya dan tiba di sini."

Naruto bingung, "Kenapa kau mau gunakan gulungan itu untuk lari dari Itachi?"

Menma tidak menjawab selama beberapa detik dan menengadah menatap Naruto serta Sasuke yang di sampingnya. Ia nampak putus asa dan bersalah, "Bukan untuk lari. Aku mau kembali ke 13 tahun lalu dari masaku untuk..."

Segera, keduanya tahu maksud Menma. Anak itu mencoba membuat masa depan dimana dia memiliki 2 orangtua. Harapan bocah tapi apa yang mereka harapkan? Jonin ataupun bukan, Menma masih 12 tahun. Bahkan keduanya paham sekali alasan Menma sebab keduanya kehilangan orangtua di usia belia. Menma meminta maaf lagi, "Maafkan aku... Ayah... maaf..."

Naruto tersenyum hangat, membelai pipi anak itu, "Tidak apa-apa. Kita akan melakukan sesuatu. Ya 'kan, Sasuke?" Ia menoleh ke Uchiha di sebelahnya dengan pandangan penuh arti. Peringatan bisu agar Sasuke tak memperburuk suasana dengan komentar tak berperasaan khasnya. Jelas, Menma tidak tahu bahwa gulungan itu hanya bekerja sekali untuk satu orang dan dia tak butuh informasi itu sekarang karena akan membuatnya makin terpuruk. Tentu, ia menangkap pesan bisu dari Naruto. Tapi, Sasuke ya Sasuke. Dia tak akan bermulut manis.

"Apa kau tahu kau terjebak di era ini?" Sasuke memulai. Menma tersentak. Naruto melotot dan membentak, "Sasuke! Jangan!"

Sasuke tak mengindahkan Naruto dan menjelaskan pada Menma apa yang dikatakan Tobirama beberapa hari lalu. Anak itu memucat. Terbata, "A-aku... tidak bisa pulang?"

Naruto mencoba menenangkan anaknya, "Tak apa, Menma. Kita bisa tanya Kakek Nidaime besok, dia pasti punya solusi."

Menma masih pucat, tak percaya bujukan sang ayah. Naruto tetap mencoba menenangkan tapi Menma tak bergeming dari murungnya. Sasuke menghela nafas dan memotong, "Aku bisa membuat jurus untuk membantumu kembali."

Naruto tergagap sementara Menma terbelalak dalam kaget. Sasuke memalingkan wajah dari mereka. Naruto terlalu syok untuk berkomentar. Menma menatap Sasuke dengan kagum. Canggung untuk Sasuke karena ia tak percaya kata-katanya tak akan memperburuk jadi ia memilih diam. Jarinya terangkat dan mengetuk dahi Menma dengan ujung jari tengah serta telunjuknya sebelum menambah dengan canggung, "Lain kali hati-hati," ia menatap anak itu dengan lembut, "Menma."

Terpana, Menma menggerakkan tangannya untuk menggenggam _kimono_ Sasuke. Baik Naruto maupun Sasuke terbelalak sekejap sebelum Naruto nyengir dan memeluk keduanya sekaligus. Sasuke dan Menma terkaget namun mereka pun memeluk balik

—000—

Tengah malam, Hashirama bekerja di kantornya ketika Tobirama masuk. Hokage berhenti membaca gulungan laporan dan tersenyum pada adiknya.

"Tobirama," panggilnya, "Ada laporan penting yang harus aku cek sekarang juga?"

Senju yang lebih muda menjawab, "Tidak. Aku ke sini bukan untuk itu."

"Oh," akhirnya sadar, Hashirama bertanya dengan khawatir, "Apa kau baik-baik saja? Bukan hal menyenangkan yang kita dengar hari ini."

Si adik seharusnya tahu kalau Hashirama tak akan menaruh dendam padanya bahkan setelah mendengar perubahan masa depan dari Menma tapi hatinya terasa hangat mengetahui tak ada yang bisa merubah kebaikan hati kakaknya. Ia menghela napas, "Seharusnya aku yang bertanya itu."

Hashirama tersenyum sedih, "Yah, bisa dibilang sama denganmu."

Tobirama mengangguk, "Bagaimana dengan Madara?"

Hashirama hanya menghela napas berat dan terdiam menatap ke arah meja. Tobirama tidak bertanya lebih jauh karena dia bisa menduga bagaimana efek berita Menma kepada kakak iparnya itu. "Aku mau bicara soal Menma."

Hokage menatap lagi adiknya. "Aku mendengarkan," balasnya. Mereka bicara selama sejam penuh.

"Mungkin ini kesempatan kita satu-satunya," simpul Tobirama.

Hashirama setuju, "Kupikir juga begitu."

—000—

Di waktu yang sama di kamar para pendatang dari masa depan hendak bersiap tidur, Menma bingung, "Aku tahu kita ada hubungan darah atau takdir atau apapun itu tapi..." dia menunduk melihat selimut tipis. Duduk di _futon_ (kasur) yang sama dengan Sasuke dan Naruto di tiap sisi, mereka berada di dalam selimut yang sama pula. Ia bertanya, "... kenapa kalian ada di _futon_ -ku?"

"Buat tidur dong," Naruto menjawab ringan. Anak itu menelengkn kepala, "Kenapa tidak di _futon_ kalian sendiri?"

Naruto menoleh ke Menma, "Kenapa?"

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi jadi aku bisa tidur sen—"

Pirang satu-satunya di antara mereka berwajah sedih dan air mata tergenang, ia bertanya dengan tidak percaya, "Kau tidak mau tidur dengan kami?"

Menma terkejut, "A-aku..." Ia tak tahu apa yang salah dengan ucapannya hingga Naruto mengeluarkan air mata. Sasuke melihat kegelisahan Menma dan berbisik di telinga anak itu, "Naruto sangat sensitif sejak hamil, sebaiknya melakukan apa yang dia mau atau dia akan menangis berjam-jam."

Melirik ke Sasuke sebentar, kemudian ia menjawab Naruto, "Aku... hanya pikir kalau aku terlalu tua untuk itu." Tanpa diniatkannya, ia justru menyuarakan perasaan aslinya yang ingin ia tutupi sejak ia masih kecil. Pipinya bersemu merah. Naruto nyengir lebar, "Apa masalahnya? Kita 'kan keluarga," is pun berbaring dan menepuk bantal di sebelahmya sebagai isyarat agar Menma juga berbaring.

Anak itu melirik ke Sasuke yang perlahan berbaring juga. Meninggal sisi kosong di antara mereka. Dengan canggung, Menma pun merebahkan badan diapit oleh keduanya. Naruto tersenyum dan memeluk Menma. " _Oyasumi_ , Menma," Naruto mencium pipi sang anak. Menma terkesiap dalam kebisuan ketika ia merasakan tangan dari sisi sebelahnya yang lain memeluk juga. Ia menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang kemudian mencium keningnya seraya membisikkan, " _Oyasumi, musuko yo_ (Selamat tidur, putraku)."

Wajah memerah dan kedua mata berbeda miliknya tergenang air mata tertahan. Secara biologis, mereka adalah ayah dan anak walau dari lintasan waktu yang berbeda. Namun, masa kecil tanpa orangtua membuat Sasuke dan Naruto paham kesepian Menma tanpa diutarakan anak tersebut. Ada ikatan antara mereka dimana orangtua asli Menma mungkin kurang mengerti sebab memiliki masa kecil normal dengan kedua orangtua masih hidup. Tak seperti Sasuke dan Naruto yang ini. Mereka tahu keinginan Menma tanpa bertukar kata-kata seperti tidur bersama ini atau ciuman selamat tidur. Menma pikir dia seharusnya merasa malu tapi... sejujurnya... dia sangat bahagia. Memiliki kedua orangtua menemaninya, memeluknya dan menciumnya sebelum tidur. Menma tahu ini kekanakan mengingat usianya memasuki masa remaja. Akan tetapi... ia menginginkan ini sejak dulu. Memimpikannya. Ia mungkin tak mendapatkan ini dari orangtua aslinya sebab Sasuke Uchiha entah berada dimana. Mereka menemukan suratnya di gulungan itu, tak berarti jadi jaminan Sasuke Uchiha akan kembali ke Konoha. Maka, ia membiarkan dirinya meresapi momen ini dimana mimpinya jadi kenyataan.

Kali ini saja.

Ia tak mau memikirkan hal lain selain tidur didampingi kedua orangtuanya.

Air mata jatuh dalam diam dan ia menahan isakan tapi Sasuke dan Naruto tahu Menma sedang menangis. Keduanya mengeratkan pelukan dan melihat anak itu menangis hingga tertidur. Sungguh menusuk hati keduanya untuk menyaksikan putra mereka begitu dewasa dan piawai tapi juga polos sebagaimana anak pada umumnya. Mereka mencium surai gelap Menma penuh sayang.

_Dia masih anak-anak..._

—000—

Di pagi hari, seseorang mengetuk _shoji_ (pintu geser dari kertas) kamar para pendatang dari masa depan. Sasuke dan Menma membuka mata hati-hati. Uchiha remaja duduk dengan waspada. Menma mencoba duduk tapi tangan Naruto di atas perut anak ini menahannya. Usahanya kabur berbuah nihil. Dia menoleh ke Sasuke dengan putus asa yang kemudian tangan Sasuke menepuk ringan kepalanya agar ia tetap di tempat. Sasuke beranjak ke pintu lalu membukanya.

"Pagi," sapa Hashirama dengan senyum cerah.

Sasuke mengeluh, "Matahari belum bersinar, Shodaime."

"Naruto mungkin belum tapi aku sudah," balas Hashirama dengan tawa kecil. Sasuke merengut, "Maksudku bukan reinkarnasi Asura yang manapun. Di luar masih gelap. Tapi, memang Naruto masih tidur."

Tobirama yang berdiri samping Hashirama menjelaskan, "Kami tak bisa menemui kalian seharian nanti karena sudah menunda-nunda pekerjaan kami sejak Menma datang. Kami harus bekerja dari pagi buta maka kami ingin bicara dengan kalian sesegera mungkin."

"Seperti yang kubilang, Naru—"

Mereka mendengar Menma di dalam berteriak kaget, "Ayah!"

Kepala menoleh mendapati Pirang Uzumaki berlari ke toilet dan muntah. Hashirama berkata pada Sasuke, "Aku membawakan minuman buatanku untuk meredakan mual-mualnya Naruto." Ia menyodorkan nampan kayu berisi segelas air beraroma herbal dan sperangkat alat minum teh ke Sasuke. Uchiha muda menghela napas dan mengambilnya lalu masuk diikuti dua saudara tadi. Sasuke menaruh minuman di _tatami_ dan pergi ke toilet dimana Naruto berada.

Ia menemukan Menma berwajah cemas berlutut di samping Naruto yang baru selesai muntah. Pusing, Naruto nampak pucat. Sasuke berlutut dan membersihkan keringat sekaligus air ludah di wajah Naruto dengan handuk bersih. Ia memeluk Naruto pelan. Menma menyuarakan kecemasan, "Apa dia baik-baik saja?"

Naruto tersenyum lemah namun tak menjawab. Sasuke mengambil alih, "Cuma mual biasa. Dia sudah seeprti ini beberapa minggu terakhir."

"Berapa umur kehamilannya?" Tanya anak itu lagi.

"14 minggu."

"Tapi, biasanya di usia kehamilan 12 minggu... seharusnya sudah tidak mual separah ini lagi," kaget Menma.

"Ayahmu istimewa," Sasuke tersenyum tipis ke Naruto. " 'Normal' tak ada di kamusnya."

Naruto tertawa pelan dan mencubit lemah tangan Sasuke. Menma terpukau dengan interaksi orangtuanya (dari masa yang lain). Aneh baginya. Pertama, versi remaja dari orangtuanya hanya berjarak 5 tahun lebih tua darinya. Kedua, dia tak pernah melihat ayah aslinya telihat intim dengan siapapun. Hanya sehari sejak ia bangun di masa ini. Ia tak tahu harus merasa bagaimana.

Sasuke mengangkat Naruto di kedua tangannya dan berdiri. "Shodaime dan yang lain mau bicara, ayo kita dengarkan."

Mereka kembali ke kamar tidur di waktu bersamaan dengan Izuna membawa 3 _ozen_ (nampan meja) bertumpuk di tangan. Madara di belakangnya. Saling bertukar sapa dan setelah menutup _shoji_ , merekaberkumpul dekat _futon_ dimana Sasuke mengistirahatkan Naruto.

"Masih mual-mual?" Tanya Izuna dengan simpati. Naruto mengangguk lambat. "Kubuatkan sup untukmu, Naruto. Tenang, bukan nasi kok. Pasti kau tidak mau makan nasi sekarang," senyum Izuna menaruh tiap _ozen_ di depan para pendatang dari masa depan.

Sasuke menyuapi Naruto karena dia masih lemah. Mereka duduk berdekatan dengan Menma di sisi kanan Sasuke. Menma yang memandangi mereka, menolehke Izuna yang menepuk singjat pundaknya. "Makan sarapanmu, Menma. Aku membuatnya sendiri," tutur Izuna.

Menma menunduk ke _ozen_ di depannya. Mirip dengan punya Sasuke. Sup _miso_ , nasi, salmon rebus, 3 potong _tamagoyaki_ dan brokoli. Hanya menu Naruto yang berisi sup ayam. Menma tak melihat ozen di depan para pendiri, "Bagaimana dengan kalian, Kek?"

"Kami sudah sarapan sebelum kemari, " jawab Izuna. Tobirama menambahkan, "Kami akan langsung kerja setelah pembicaraan selesai."

Hashirama mengatakan, "Jangan pikirkan kami, Menma. Makanlah sebelum dingin."

Anak itu mengangguk dan mulai makan dengan mengucapkan, " _Itadakimasu_." Mereka makan dalam diam. Sasuke makan setelah Naruto selesai. Ia hanya menghabiskan setengah mangkuk supnya. Izuna menuangkan teh dari seperangkat alat teh yang dibawa Hashirama tadi. Setelah semua selesai makan, Menma meminum tehnya dan berterima kasih ke Izuna. "Sangat enak... rasanya mirip masakan Nenek Mikoto," komentar Menma.

Izuna yang membereskan _ozen_ , menoleh ke Menma. "Mikoto... itu cucuku 'kan?" Memastikan saja. Menma mengangguk. Ia membantu Izuna menaruh ozen ke dekat _shoji_.

"Kurasa itu wajar karena kau membesarkannya sendiri sampai ia berumur 8 tahun," mereka duduk bersama yang lain lagi. Saling berhadapan. Izuna duduk di samping Tobirama dan Menma kembali ke posisi awal di samping Sasuke. Izuna penasaran, "Kenapa?"

"Nenek buyutku, ibunya nenekku sekaligus anak kedua Kakek buyut berdua, mengalami proses melahirkan yang sulit dan tak bertahan hidup tak lama setelahnya. Nenekku bilang kalau dia belajar masak darimu sebelum kakek menutup usia."

Hati Izuna terasa hangat mendengar kisah cucunya di masa depan. Walau tak memberikan reaksi apapun, Tobirama juga merasakan hal yang sama kala bertukar pandang dengan suaminya. Madara dan Izuna menyadari bahwa di masa depan asal Menma... Izuna hidup lebih lama dari Pendiri Konoha dan Tobirama. Kebalikan dari masa depan dimana Sasuke dan Naruto berasal. Madara lega mendengarnya.

Sasuke bertanya ke dua pasangan di hadapannya, "Jadi, apa yang mau kalian bicarakan?"

_TBC_


	30. Hati-hati dan ingat strateginya

Hashirama dan Tobirama bertukar pandang sebelum Hokage menjawab, "Akan lebih baik kalau kita bicarakan ini dengan Kyuubi juga jadi tak perlu khawatir ada yang menguping."

Sasuke menautkan alis.

Kesehatan Izuna sudah kembali ke semula jadi dia bisa menggunakan _Mangekyou_ _Sharingan_ ke Hokage dan Tobirama untuk membawa mereka ke dalam alam pikiran Naruto seperti sebelumnya. Tapi, sekarang Naruto hamil... nampak lelah. Sasuke tak suka ide membuat Naruto lebih letih dari ini. Suara tak menyembunyikan ancaman, "Aku asumsikan Shodaime akan menyembuhkannya?"

Hashirama nyengir, "Tentu saja."

Pria tertua di ruangan ini pindah ke dekat _futon_ Naruto sebelum menyembuhkannya. Pirang Uzumaki tak lagi terlihat pucat dan lebih baik tapi Sasuke meminta Naruto tetap di posisi berbaring seperti sekarang. Menma sedikit bingung, "Apa yang kalian bicarakan? Apa yang akan kalian lakukan pada ayah?"

Sasuke menjelaskan bagaimana mereka memasuki dimensi dalam _Jinchuriki_ menggunakan _Sharingan_ untuk menghindari siapapun dari luar mendengar diskusi mereka. Menma tahu maksud mereka adalah Zetsu Hitam. Matanya melebar kala satu per-satu leluhurnya mulai mendemonstrasikan. Sasuke yang masih belum memulai berkata pada Menma, "Kau hanya harus menggunakan _Sharingan_ dan melihat ke mata Naruto."

Berkedip, Menma melakukan yang diinstruksikan dan kaget saat membuka mata. Ia menemukan yang lain telah duduk membentuk lingkaran bersama Naruto di ruang tak dikenal. Gelap tapi sekitar Naruto bersinar. Begitu mendekat, terlihat jelas rubah raksasa di belakang Naruto dan membeku. Sasuke yang datang setelahnya menyadari Menma nampak ketakutan melihat Kyuubi. Rubah raksasa dengan mata merah dan berekor sembilan.

"Ini pertama kalinya kau bertemu Kyuubi di dalam Naruto?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Aku.."

Naruto melihat mereka dan mengajak, "Menma! Sasuke! Ayo, ke sini!"

Sasuke melirik ke Naruto sebelum menyandarkan telapak tangannya di punggung Menma dan mendorongnya pelan seraya mereka berjalan. Menma terkejut sebentar tapi merasa tenang. Diniatkan atau tidak, ia merasa tenang dengan tangan Sasuke dibelakangnya. Seolah Sasuke memberi dukungan mental tanpa kata setelah tahu bagaimana reaksi anak ini melihat Kyuubi. Bagaikan telepati, ia tahu perasaan anak 12 tahun bertemu Kyuubi pertama kalinya. Tak diketahui Menma, Sasuke pertama kali melihat _bijuu_ waktu seumurannya juga walaupun itu Shukaku yang dibiarkan Gaara kehilangan kontrol. Sesekali, Menma melirik ke Sasuke sebelum duduk bersama yang lain. Ia duduk diantara Naruto dan Sasuke. Tanpa sadar, ia menggeser ke Sasuke dengan tatapan waspada ke Kyuubi yang melingkarkan tubuhnya di belakang Naruto.

Yang lain melihat itu, bahkan Naruto pun sadar, "Kenapa, Menma?"

Menma memustuskan kontes adu tatapan dengan Kurama dan menoleh ke Naruto. "Tidak kenapa-kenapa."

Sasuke berspekulasi, "Kelihatannya ini pertama kalinya dia melihat Kyuubi."

Kurama mendengus, "Naruto di masamu tak membiarkanmu bertemu aku, Bocah?"

"Daripada tak membiarkanku, lebih tepatnya ayahku juga tak pernah bertemu denganmu," ucap Menma pelan. Yang lain terbelalak setelah menangkap makna tersirat dari ucapan Menma. Naruto memiringkan kepala, "Aku di masamu tak pernah bertemu Kurama?"

"Yang kumaksud... ayahku, dirimu yang lain, Naruto Namikaze bukan _Jinchuriki_."

Safir kembar nyaris keluar saat ia menyuarakan ketidakpercayaannya, "HAH?!"

Menma mengangguk, "Bahkan, setahuku tak ada _Jinchuriki_ di masaku. Semua _bijuu_ masih bebas di habitatnya. Tidak tersegel." Ia menjelaskan bahwa _bijuu_ tak menyerang manusia sesuka hati dan hanya membela diri dari para manusia serakah yang mau menangkap mereka. Di zaman pemerintahan Hashirama, ia melarang siapapun untuk menyakiti _bijuu_ dan melindungi beberapa diantaranya dari serangan manusia yang mencoba menangkap _bijuu_. Sandaime Hokage mengikuti ajaran Shodaime Hokage soal ini. Maka, terkadang dia mengirim orang terbaiknya untuk mencegah penangkapan _bijuu_.

"Ta-tapi, pipi kita sama. Ada bentuk seperti kumis rubah. Pertapa genit dan Guru Kakashi bilang pipiku beginu karena aku terkena efek cakra Kurama sewaktu ibuku hamil."

"Ayahku juga ada pipi bergaris seperti kumis rubah karena Nenek Kushina pernah bersentuhan dengan cakra Kyuubi sewaktu ada misi," cerita Menma. Dia bilang bahwa Kushina menceritakan bagaimana dia bertemu Minato di misi pencegahan penangkapan Kyuubi. Misi tersebut merupakan misi gabungan Konohagakure dan Uzushiogakure. Misi sukses tapi Kushina tak sengaja menyegel sebagian cakra Kyuubu ke tubuhnya sewaktu terjadi pertarungan. Itulah pertemuan pertamanya dengan Minato yang berujung keduanya menikah setahun kemudian.

Naruto terkesima, "Woah... sejarah pertemuan mereka berubah juga." Ia lalu menceritakan ke Menma bahwa ayah dan ibunya adalah teman sejak kecil dari Akademi Ninja sebelum menikah.

"Tak ada yang menangkap _bijuu_?" Tanya Hashirama. Menma menjawab, "Sepanjang sepengetahuanku, tidak ada."

Sasuke ikut bertanya, "Jadi, tak ada Akatsuki di zamanmu? Mereka adalah organisasi beranggotakan _nukenin_ dan misi mereka adalah menangkap _bijuu_ di tempat asalku."

"Akatsuki? Ya, mereka ada di zamanku tapi tujuan organisasi itu bukan menangkap _bijuu_ ," Menma sedikit kaget. "Organisasi tersebut jadi panutan karena anggotanya adalah yang terbaik dari berbagai desa. Mereka menolong desa yang kesulitan. Keseringan, mereka bergerak sebagai polisi ninja tapi untuk seluruh desa ninja. Pamanku, Itachi, pernah menjadi anggota Akatsuki di masa mudanya."

Naruto nyengir, "Sama dengan Akatsuki di _Gentei_ _Tsukuyomi_ dong!" Menma berwajah bingung jadi Naruto menceritakan tentang _Gentei Tsukuyomi_.

Hashirama dan Madara bertukar pandangan penuh arti. Dalam perjalanan mereka mencari _bijuu_ , mereka bersumpah untuk tak menangkap _bijuu_ dan kelihatannya hal tersebut diwarisi oleh generasi selanjutnya meski mereka tak tahu. Tobirama bertanya ke Menma, "Bagaimana dengan Shiki Uchiha? Apa dia tak menangkap _bijuu_?"

Menma diam sesaat sebelum bersuara, "Aku tak tahu lebih detail apa yang terjadi di masanya tapi apa yang kudengar dari Paman Shisui, Shiki Uchiha tak membuat gerakan gegabah sebelum Kakek Buyut Izuna Senju meninggal. Dia menjadi lebih agresif setelah Kakek Buyut meninggal. Sebelum itu, dia tak menimbulkan kecurigaan dan sangat hati-hati."

"Apa kau tahu siapa reinkarnasi Asura di generasi Shiki Uchiha?" Tanya Madara.

"Tak ada yang tahu pasti tapi kalau aku pikir... kurasa, reinkarnasi Asura adalah kakak dari Nenek Tsunade, Nawaki Senju. Putra pertama dari Toshizo dan Koto Senju."

Izuna terkesiap, "Putra dari Toshi?"

"Koto?" Hashirama berkedip. Nama itu terdengar tak asing. Menma mengangguk, "Nama gadisnya adalah Koto Uzumaki. Putri dari Mito dan Hiro Uzumaki."

Kedua Pendiri Konoha dan adik mereka terkejut. Mito menginformasikan kalau putrinya lahir beberapa bukan lalu. Naruto sedikit kaget juga karena di zamannya, Nawaki adalah adik dari Tsunade. Bukan kakak. Namun, karena sejarah berubah, beberapa hal juga berubah. Sasuke bertanya, "Kenapa kau berpikir itu dia?"

Menma kemudian menceritakan bahwa Shisui pernah bilang kalau Shiki kerap mengutuk ketiga putranya karena mereka tak berguna walaupun ketiganya sangat berbakat bahkan di usia muda. Shisui, yang paling muda saja, masuk ANBU ketika berusia 10 tahun. Shiki mengaku jika Nawaki masih hidup, maka anaknya dengan Nawaki akan punya _doujutsu_ terkuat. "Aku asumsikan maksudnya kuat adalah jika dia punya anak dengan Nawaki maka anak mereka bisa punya Rinnegan seperti Hiko yang berarti anak mereka adalah anak dari reinkarnasi Indra dan Asura. Lagipula... mereka pacaran sebelum Nawaki gugur dalam satu misi dengan Kakek Kagami."

Sasuke dan empat lelaki dewasa membatu. Naruto berkedip, "Kakek Kagami?"

"Dia kakek buyutku dari pihak Kakek Fugaku. Namanya Kagami Uchiha."

Naruto menaikkan satu alis dengan berpikir dalam dan berkata, "Ah! Anak sopan dengan rambut ikal di pernikahan, bukan?" Kurama mendengus tapi mengkonfirmasi bahwa Naruto benar. Izuna dan Tobirama kehilangan kata-kata. Cucu mereka akan menikah dengan cucu Kagami. Tak terdeskripsikan perasaan keduanya mengetahui ini.

"Menma, apa kau tahu kalau Zetsu Hitam mendekati Shiki? Biasanya dia mendatangi reinkarnasi Indra," ujar Hashirama. Menma menggelengkan kepala. Shiki jarang kelepasan bicara. Bahkan, indikasi kalau dia membuka gulungan keramat saja hanya berdasarkan kata-kata terakhirnya di akhir hayat. 18 tahun dari kematiannya, akan ada yang melanjutkan balas dendamnya. Tanpa diketahui orang, Zetsu Hitam tak pernah mendekati Shiki dan hanya mengamatinya dari jauh. Setelah Nawaki meninggal, Shiki kehilangan kesempatan membangkitkan Rinnegan. Apalagi, dia despresi selama dua tahun dan jadi tidak stabil secara mental setelah membaca gulungan keramat.

Para pendiri bertukar pandang dengan adik mereka. Sasuke melihat itu, curiga, ia menyipitkan mata, "Apa?"

"Kami berdiskusi semalam dan kelihatannya tragedi di keluarga ini atau tiap reinkarnasi Otsutsuki bersaudara selalu berhubungan dengan Zetsu Hitam," mulai Hashirama. "Sebagai ayah Hiko, aku mau melindungi putraku sebaik mungkin."

Sasuke memotong, "Langsung ke poinmu, Shodaime."

"Kami bermaksud untuk membunuh Zetsu Hitam," kata Tobirama terang-terangan.

Sasuke, Naruto dan Menma terkesiap. Naruto protes, "Mustahil menemukannya! Bahkan aku tak bisa mendeteksi keberadaannya. Kakek Rikudou juga tak bisa! Bagaimana kalian mencarinya?"

"Mungkin memang mustahil mencarinya tapi kita punya sesuatu yang dia inginkan sejak ribuan tahun lalu," jelas Tobirama. Mata mereka jatuh ke Menma yang bergidik. Naruto mengikuti arah pandang mereka dan terbelalak.

"Menma?" Naruto ternganga.

Uchiha tertua menekankan, "Rinnegan miliknya."

"Tak perlu mencarinya, dia akan mendatangi mereka yang membangkitkan Rinnegan. Dia datang ke Hiko dan Madara di dua masa depan berbeda. Dia mungkin belum ada kesempatan mendekati Menma karena dia baru punya Rinnegan seminggu dan selagi menunggu kesempatan, Menma justru tiba di zaman ini," prediksi Hashirama.

Naruto bertanya ngeri, "Kalian mau menggunakannya sebagai umpan menarik Zetsu Hitam keluar?"

"Ya," tegas Madara.

"Dia masih anak-anak!" Naruto marah.

Tobirama berkata, "Bukan anak-anak biasa, dia jenius dan seorang _Jonin_."

"Kau tidak bisa membuatnya melakukan itu!" Protesnya berapi-api.

Tobirama menjelasakan alasannya, "Bisa saja. Pertama, dia terjebak di masa ini dan tak bisa kembali ke masa depan. Kedua, hidupnya akan lebih berguna jika dia membantu menciptakan masa depan lebih baik. Ketiga, sejujurnya, ini bukan urusanmu karena kau akan kembali ke masa depanmu, Naruto."

"Tobirama!" Hashirama menghardik adiknya. Naruto mengerutkan alis dalam. Ia menegaskan, "Aku tidak akan kembali ke masaku kalau Menma masih di sini."

Tak menyangka, Izuna bertanya, "Kau akan tinggal di sini selamanya?"

"Tidak," bantah Sasuke. Yang lain menoleh kepadanya seraya ia mengutarakan, "Kami bertiga akan kembali ke masa depan kami masing-masing."

Tobirama mengingatkan, "Kau tahu kalau jurus itu hanya kuciptakan untuk digunakan satu kali oleh satu orang."

"Akan kubuatkan satu jurus lagi untuknya," balas Sasuke dingin. "Jangan lupa aku dilatih juga oleh Mito Uzumaki dan aku melihat bagaimana kau membuat jurus ini, Nidaime. Apa kau pikir aku tak bisa membuatnya dan mengirim Menma kembali ke masa depan?" Dia melotot ke Tobirama seperti Madara yang sedang marah.

Tidak. Tobirama tidak dalam ilusi bahwa Uchiha ini tak akan bisa membuat jurus juga. Sejenius Sasuke dan akses kekuatannya... itu perkara mudah. Ya, jurus itu akan berkerja jika orang dengan cakra khas berbeda dari Tobirama membuatnya. "Tetap akan butuh waktu dan selagi menunggu, dia punya waktu bebas untuk membantu kami."

"APA?!" Naruto berdiri tiba-tiba dengan amarah memuncak hingga cakra jingga menyelimutinya. "Aku tak menduga kau akan setega ini, Kek!"

Sasuke merengut, ikut berdiri dan menantang, "Jangan kira kalian bisa berlaku seenaknya. Sentuh putra kami dan kupastikan kalian menyesal." Dia percaya diri dia bisa mengalahkan Tobirama. Dia tahu cara bertarung Nidaime dan Madara dari sosok _edo-tensei_ mereka. Madara dan Izuna, sebagai Uchiha memiliki toleransi tinggi terhadap _genjutsu_. Akan tetapi, Uchiha hanya bisa dikalahkan oleh Uchiha. Hashirama agak sulit. Karena sebagai reinkarnasi Asura, dia tak terpengaruh oleh _doujutsu_ seperti Naruto. _Doujutsu_ Indra tak memiliki efek ke Asura. Begitu pula yang terjadi pada reinkarnasi mereka. Namun, Sasuke adalah satu-satunya reinkarnasi Indra yang diberikan kekuatan langsung oleh Rikudou Sennin.

Menma terpana oleh pasangan ini. Betapa protektifnya mereka walaupun baru bertemu beberapa hari saja. Yah, dia sudah memprediksi Naruto akan menjadi begini walaupun dari lintasan waktu yang berbeda. Naruto tetap Naruto. Namun, dia tak menyangka perlakuan protektif dari Sasuke. Memang, dia tak pernah bertemu Sasuke Uchiha di masanya jadi dia tak ada ekspektasi apapun. Tapi... Jika Naruto Uzumaki dan Naruto Namikaze punya sifat sama persis... dan kedua Naruto ini menyatakan kalau Sasuke di masa mereka pergi untuk melindungi orang terkasih... berarti... Sasuke yang ini pun mau melindunginya.

Kedua mata terasa panas dan air mata mulai menggenang, Menma menutup matanya erat-erat supaya mencegah ada yang menetes dari pelupuk mata.

Kurama mengkritik, "Kalian salah strategi, Bocah. Naruto hamil, instingnya sebagai orangtua, terutama sebagai ibu sedang dalam tingkatan yang tinggi. Dia tak akan bisa berpikir rasional. Sasuke adalah pasangannya lahir dan batin hingga terpengaruh perasaan Naruto."

Hashirama membujuk, "Tenang dulu, Naruto, Sasuke. Aku tak akan membiarkan apapun terjadi pada Menma. Kami akan melindunginya sekuat tenaga begitu Zetsu Hitam muncul."

Naruto menggeram ke Hokage bak seekor binatang tapi berhenti setelah Menma menggenggam jemarinya. Secara insting, Naruto tahu ini anaknya dan berbalik ke Menma yang berdiri di belakangnya. Safir kembar melihat satu lagi tangan Menma menggenggam pinggiran _kimono_ bagian lengan milik Sasuke. Anak itu menenangkan Naruto dengan suara dan tatapan lembut, "Ayah, tidak apa-apa. Aku mau membantu mereka."

"Menma?!" Naruto terbelalak. Sasuke menoleh ke Menma juga.

Pemilik mata Rinnegan ini menatap leluhurnya, "Aku mau membantu para Kakek."

"Ini berbahaya, Menma! Kau tidak tahu apa yang bisa dilakukan Zetsu Hitam!" Protes Naruto. Menma menjawab tenang, "Kalau begitu, kasih tahu aku biar aku mempersiapkan diri."

Naruto terpana. Menma melanjutkan, "Masa depan tempatku berasal jadi tak seburuk milik kalian karena kalian datang ke zaman ini dan mengubah sejarah. Untuk itu, aku berterimakasih, Ayah." Ia mengucapkan juga ke Sasuke.

"Aku tahu yang kuubah di zaman ini tak akan mempengaruhi masa depanku dan akan membentuk masa depan baru seperti yang kalian lakukan tapi... tetap saja mereka keluargaku juga," Menma tersenyum pada Naruto. "Sebagai keluarga, bukankah kita harus saling membantu?"

Naruto bungkam. Menma mengatakan hal yang tepat. Naruto yang tak memiliki keluarga, sangat menghargai teman-temannya sebab ia menganggap mereka keluarga. Tentu, dia akan membantu mereka. Terutama, setelah Menma mengakhiri dengan, "Aku mengerti rasa ingin melindungi itu karena instingmu sebagai orang tua tapi bukankah mereka juga sama? Mereka mau melindungi anak mereka juga."

Bertukar pandang dengan Sasuke, Naruto memutuskan, "Aku mengerti. Tapi, aku akan pergi denganmu juga."

"Tidak. Tidak bisa," tegas Sasuke. Naruto cemberut dan mau protes lagi tapi Sasuke tak membiarkan itu. Ia mengingatkan, "Kau hamil."

"Tapi—!"

Sasuke memotong protesnya dengan, "Aku yang akan mendampingi Menma." Ia menatap ke empat lelaki lainnya, "Atau aku tak akan membiarkannya. Jelas?"

Hashirama menghela nafas dan mengangguk. Senyum lembut terukir, "Sangat jelas. Akan sangat baik kalau kau ikut, Sasuke. Jujur, aku pikir kalian akan kembali ke tempat asal kalian besok dan Menma akan tinggal di sini selamanya. Karena itu, kami datang pagi-pagi kemari."

"Tidak mungkin aku meninggalkan anakku," sergah Naruto. Hashirama mengangguk dan tersenyum, "Ya, bisa kulihat sekarang. Tolong, duduklah, Naruto. Marah-marah tak baik untuk kondisimu."

Naruto menghela napas lalu duduk kembali bersama Sasuke dan Menma. Kurama terkekeh tapi tak berkomentar. Sasuke bertanya ke empat pria dewasa, "Aku asumsikan kalian punya strategi untuk menarik keluar Zetsu Hitam?"

"Ya," kata Tobirama. "Tapi, benar yang dikatakan Menma. Kalian berdua bertem Zetsu Hitam. Akan sangat baik kalau kalian bisa memberitahu soalnya lebih detail."

Sasuke menjawab, "Kami bertemu dengannya. Zetsu Hitam tercipta dari kekuatan Kaguya. Dia bahkan memanggil Kaguya dengan sebutan 'Ibu' dan secara fisik, dia makhluk hitam dengan dua mata putih tanpa pupil. Dia bisa mengubah bentuk tubuhnya jadi apapun bahkan dia bisa melumerkan dirinya dan bersembunyi di benda padat seperti tanah."

"Apa dia kuat?" Tanya Hashirama.

"Secara fisik, kelihatannya tidak," tukas Kurama. "Setengah diriku yang tersegel di Minato mendengarnya mengaku pada Minato dan Kakashi kalau dia bisa dibunuh. Keduanya tergolong jenius dalam strategi tapi dari segi kekuatan bukan tandinganmu."

Naruto membela, "Ayahku kuat!"

"Memang dia tergolong kuat. Tapi, kau tahu kalau kau sudah melebihi ayahmu. Minato tidak bisa menahan bentuk _senjutsu_ -nya lebih dari 3 menit," tutur Kurama dengan jujur. Naruto cemberut. Menma menyentuh lengan Pirang Uzumaki untuk menghiburnya.

Sasuke berpendapat lain, "Kematian tidak akan menghentikan Zetsu Hitam."

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Madara.

"Zetsu Hitam di masa kami sudah tersegel bersama Kaguya sebelum kami terlempar ke zaman ini. Seperti yang kukatakan tadi, Zetsu Hitam berasal dari Kaguya. Hampir sama seperti _bijuu_ karena mereka intinya berasal dari cakra _Juubi_ juga tapi terbagi 9. Mungkin dia memang tak memiliki cakra besar tapi dia bisa menghisap cakra dan menempel pada target saat melakukannya. Dia bisa membatasi gerakan targetnya sewaktu menempel. Ditambah, dia bisa merasakan cakra dengan detail karena dia selalu tahu reinkarnasi Indra dan Asura tiap generasi."

Naruto menambahkan, "Setahuku, pas dia menempel di badanku dan Sasuke, dia tak punya darah, tulang ataupun jantung. Aku tidak tahu pasti bagaimana membunuhnya."

"Diluar dugaan rupanya," komentar Madara. "Bagaimana kalau dibakar dengan api _Amaterasu_?

"Aku belum pernah menggunakannya ke Zetsu Hitam tapi ada probabilitas kalau itu akan efektif," setuju Sasuke. _Amaterasu_ , Api Hitam, tak akan padam sampai target terbakar habis. Semuanya bisa jadi target yang diatur si pengguna. Bahkan bisa melahap sesama api seperti _katon_ milik Sasuke dilahap _Amaterasu_ milik Itachi saat mereka bertarung dulu. "Tapi, menurutku kematiannya tak akan berarti apa-apa."

"Kenapa?" Izuna bertanyaa.

Sasuke menengadah menatap Kurama, "Coba pikir lagi, Zetsu Hitam hampir sama umurnya dengan para _bijuu_. Ribuan tahun sejak zaman Rikudou Sennin. Intisari penciptaan mereka berasal dari Kaguya atau cakra Juubi. Para _bijuu_ bisa dibunuh dan mati. Seperti, jika _Jinchuriki_ mereka mati maka mereka akan mati juga. Tapi, mereka punya siklus reinkarnasi tersendiri. Mereka bisa bangkit lagi setelah kematian." Kerutan alis dalam terlihat di kedua pasangan Uchiha dan Senju. Implikasi yang tersirat dari kalimat Sasuke diperjelas saat mata mereka bertemu, "Berdasarkan ini, kurasa Zetsu hitam akan kembali bangkit bahkan jika dia dibunuh. Kematiannya tak akan menyelesaikan apapun."

Izuna berkata, "Maksudmu kita tak bisa melakukan apapun untuk menghentikannya dan masa depan Menma tak bisa dirubah?"

Hening mencekam menyelimuti mereka dan Sasuke tetap diam untuk waktu lama sebelum menutup mata. "Aku tak berkata begitu. Aku hanya mengingatkan kalau kematiannya tak akan menyelesaikan apapun." Ia membuka mata dan menatap dua pasang kakak beradik Senju dan Uchiha. Makna tersirat itu masih di sana. Sasuke meminta, "Aku mau dengar rencana kalian memancingnya keluar dengan menggunakan Menma."

Tobirama pun menjelaskan dengan detail strategi yang tersusun.

—000—

Keesokan harinya di jam yang sama, persiapan mereka selesai. Berkumpul lagi di kamar Sasuke dan Naruto, mereka berpakaian siap tempur. Sasuke dan Menma menggunakan pakaian asal mereka dari masa depan. Karena Sasuke pergi, Izuna diminta tinggal untuk melindungi Naruto dan kedua bayi.

Naruto memeluk Menma erat, "Hati-hati dan ingat strateginya."

Menma memeluknya balik, "Tenang, Ayah. Aku ingat strateginya. Aku bukan jadi _Jonin_ karena masih keluarga dengan Hokage di masaku."

Pirang Uzumaki tertawa kecil, "Aku tahu. Pilih kasih itu tak berlaku. Tidak ada perlakuan istimewa sekalipun anggota keluarga dari pemimpin tertinggi. Aku anak Yondaime Hokage dan masih saja _Genin_."

"Masih _Genin_?" Menma serius kaget. Didera malu, Naruto mengungkapkan dengan muka merah, "Sasuke juga masih _Genin_ seperti aku!"

Anak itu menoleh ke Sasuke yang berkomentar ringan, "Kami meninggalkan Konoha sewaktu masih _Genin_. Naruto dilatih Jiraiya dan aku ke desa lain dimana Orochimaru tinggal."

Tobirama menginterupsi, "Sebaiknya kita pergi sekarang."

Mengangguk, Sasuke menatap datar yang lain dengan permintaan dalam diam. Para pria membalikkan badan mereka sementara Menma juga begitu setelah melihat leluhurnya memunggungi pasangan Uchiha dan Uzumaki.

Sasuke memeluk Naruto setelah Menma tak melihat lagi. Karena mereka tak tahu dimana posisi Zetsu Hitam, mereka tak ada pilihan selain menunggu makhluk itu keluar mendatangi umpan. Maka, mereka harus mulai sepagi mungkin karena bisa jadi seharian atau beberapa hari diperlukan. Naruto memeluk erat Sasuke. "Kalau kau tidak kembali, aku akan menjemputmu," bisik Naruto.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, "Kau sudah cerewet seperti seorang ibu saja. Aku anakmu atau pasanganmu, _Dobe_?" Ia mencium surai keemasan dengan kasih sayang. Naruto bermuka merah, " _Teme_." Lalu mereka berciuman untuk sesaat. Sasuke mengingatkan, "Jangan melakukan tindakan berbahaya, Naruto. Kau hamil."

"Aku tahu," Naruto berkata serius. "Aku tak akan membahayakan Menma kita yang belum lahir."

Sasuke mengangguk, mundur dan berhenti samping Menma yang telah membalikkan badan lagi menghadap Naruto bersama yang lain setelah mendengar langkah kaki Sasuke barusan. "Jangan cemaskan Menma yang ini," Sasuke menaruh telapak tangan di bahu anak itu, "aku akan menjaganya."

Mata Menma melebar sesaat dan merasa hangat di bahunya. Ia memasang wajah tanpa reaksi tapi Naruto dan Izuna melihat setitik semu merah di pipi anak itu. Menma tak pernah bertemu ayahnya satu lagi ataupun mendapat perlindungan langsung dari Sasuke Uchiha. Ia merasa senang dalam tingkatan beda.

Naruto tersenyum lembut lalu mengangguk. Kemudian mereka pergi, meninggalkan Pirang Uzumaki dan Izuna di kamar ini.

_TBC_


	31. Zetsu Hitam

Sekitar siang hari, Menma dan Madara berdiri di dalam hutan selama beberapa jam. Rencana A adalah membiarkan Madara bersama Menma di tempat terbuka dalam hutan sementara ketiga lainnya bersembunyi. Mereka semua tahu Zetsu Hitam akan mengikuti reinkarnasi Indra maka Madara adalah umpan juga. Lalu, Menma dengan Rinnegan adalah sesuatu yang didambakan Zetsu Hitam selama ribuan tahun. Madara yakin target mereka ada di sekitar tapi menunggu waktu yang tepat. Karena tak ada tanda-tanda kemunculan target, mereka melaksanakan rencana B.

Madara mengigit jempolnya hingga berdarah sebelum memanggil, " _Kuchiyose no Jutsu_!"

Dalam sekejap, ada 9 _bijuu_ mengelilinginya dan Menma. Dia memanggil Ichibi sampai Kyuubi. Melirik ke Menma, Madara memberi anggukan singkat. Anak itu pun menggigit jempolnya hingga berdarah dan memanggil _Gedo_ _Mazou_. Hanya pengguna Rinnegan yang bisa memunculkan patung kayu raksasa tersebut. Untuk sesaat, Madara dan Sasuke bisa merasakannya. Hasrat yang tertutupi segera sebelum mereka menyaksikan sesuatu berwarna hitam menyusup keluar dari tanah dan melingkari kaki Menma.

Zetsu Hitam.

Dia menempel di kaki kanan Menma dan segera menutupi bagian tubuh hanya di bagian kanan dimana Rinnegan terletak. Menma tak bisa bergerak. Madara membidikkan _kunai_ ke arah Zetsu Hitam yang menyapa, "Apa aku terlambat? Tak ada yang memberitahuku tentang _undangan_ ini."

Madara dengan _Mangekyou_ _Sharingan_ tak berkedip. "Meski aku yakin _diundang_ ," lanjut Zetsu Hitam penuh sindiran. "Aku merasa tersanjung."

"Zetsu Hitam," Madara berdesis.

Makhluk itu terdiam sebelum membalas, "Kau mengenaliku. Apa ini artinya ingatanmu kembali di reinkarnasi kali ini, Indra? Kuakui, ini tak pernah terjadi sebelumnya," ia melirik menggunakan mata Rinnegan yang sudah diselimutinya ke arah persembunyian Sasuke, "atau... reinkarnasi yang lain ada hubungannya dengan ini?"

Madara menajamkan mata. Zetsu Hitam berkata ke Sasuke, "Aku tahu kau di sini, reinkarnasi Indra yang lain. Tolong, keluarlah."

Sasuke keluar dari persembunyiannya dengan siap menyerang. Pedang Kusanagi dan _Mangekyou_ _Sharingan_ siaga penuh. Ia bertatapan dengan Zetsu Hitam yang menempel di bagian kanan tubuh Menma.

"Hebisuke Uchiha," tutur makhluk itu, "orang percaya kau adalah saudara Madara Uchiha yang dulu hilang dan baru ditemukan tapi aku tahu itu bohong. Kau punya cakra Indra sama seperti Madara. Aku tahu semua sanak saudaranya bahkan leluhurnya tapi kau tak termasuk dalam itu. Dan aku tahu seseorang tak akan memiliki cakra khas yang sama kecuali reinkarnasi."

Sasuke tak mengiyakan ataupun membantah. Tak ada gunanya karena cepat atau lambat akan ketahuan juga. Lagipula, dari pengalamannya di masa depan, Zetsu Hitam cenderung punya sindrom 'pidato penjahat' dimana ia membanggakan rencana atau analisisnya. Salah satu kebiasaan para penjahat. Danzo dan Obito juga punya kecenderungan yang sama. Jujur, Sasuke merasa itu buang waktu. Dia tak akan punya belas kasihan untuk musuhnya ataupun mundur, dengan atau tanpa pidato begituan.

"Dan aku bisa merasakan jejak cakra _seseorang_ di dirimu. _Cakranya_ samar-samar seolah kau pernah disentuh langsung _olehnya,_ " Zetsu Hitam membicarakan cakra Kaguya. Ia pasti menyadari cakra 'ibu'nya serta jurus _Ame no Minaka_ dan cakra besar untuk jurus itu. Karena dia bagian dari Kaguya, dia tahu jurus milik Dewi Kelinci dan bisa membedakannya. Dia juga tak bodoh, tak sulit bagi Zetsu Hitam untuk sampai ke satu kesimpulan. "Kau sudah bertemu dia," adalah pernyataan dan bukan pertanyaan. "Kau bukan dari masa ini. Kau dari masa depan."

Susanoo Ungu terbentuk dalam sekejap, Sasuke berkata, "Jika kau tahu siapa aku, berarti _kau tahu siapa aku_."

"Tenang dulu, Uchiha muda," Zetsu Hitam membuat tubuh Menma mengambil langkah mundur, "Aku tak ada urusan denganmu. Aku hanya perlu mata anak ini dan akan pergi dari sini untuk membentuk masa depan tempat asalmu."

Menma mencoba bicara dan terbata hebat, "Ti-tidak... b-bisa... ge-gerak..."

Madara mendekat perlahan, "Apa kau pikir kami akan membiarkanmu, Zetsu Hitam?"

Serentak, Hashirama dan Tobirama melompat keluar dari persembunyian. Keempatnya mengepung dari 4 arah berbeda. Melirik ke mereka, makhluk hitam ini mengetahui, "Reinkarnasi Asura dan Tobirama Senju." Ia tahu ia dijebak tapi tak berarti ia setuju dan membiarkan dirinya tertangkap. Jadi, ia membuat Menma meloncat ke puncak Gedo Mazou.

"Akan kubuat kalian harus melakukannya," ia membentuk segel tangan menggunakan tangan Menma untuk memulai penyerapan _bijuu_ ke dalam _Gedo Mazou_ agar membangkitkan Juubi. Namun, tak ada yang terjadi. "Apa?!" Ia terkaget. Segel tangan yang dibentuknya sudah benar dan semua syarat yang diperlukan sudah terpenuhi. Rinnegan, Gedo Mazou, kesembilan _bijuu_...

Tunggu. _Bijuu_?

Zetsu Hitam menolehkan kepala Menma agar dia bisa melihat mereka. Setelah dipikir lagi, semua _bijuu_ terasa aneh. Mereka terlalu diam. Kesembilannya ada di tempat awal sejak dipanggil, hanya menggeram sesekali tapi selebihnya tak bergeming. Keempat lelaki yang mengepungnya mulai bergerak ke arahnya dan ia memutuskan lari menggunakan tubuh Menma. Tak ada niatan membiarkan Menma pergi ataupun tertangkap sebelum Rinnegan didapat. Takut menyakiti anak yang ditempeli Zetsu Hitam, keempat penyerangnya menahan serangan. Hidup dengan menghindari orang, ia bisa pergi dari mereka. Akan tetapi, karena menempel di Menma... . meski Tobirama dan Madara tak bisa merasakan kehadirannya, mereka bisa mendeteksi lokasinya dengan mengikuti cakra Menma.

Selama melarikan diri, Zetsu Hitam masih memikirkan kenapa penyerapan _bijuu_ tak berhasil dilakukannya. Walaupun pemiliknya masih anak-anak, Rinnegan tetap Rinnegan. Seharusnya tak menjadi masalah. "Kenapa?" Gumamnya pada diri sendiri. Sempat terpikir, para _bijuu_ adalah _genjutsu_ tapi cakra yang ia rasakan dari mereka itu nyata. Menma menahan sengiran, "Kau... kalah..."

"Ap—"

Tetiba, Sasuke muncul di sisi kanan Menma kala ia terhenti di salah satu dahan pohon sewaktu melarikan diri, "Anak itu benar," lalu menaruh telapak tangannya ke Zetsu Hitam. Ada rasa hangat mencurigakan sehingga secara insting, ia menjauh dan melepaskan diri dari Menma. Sasuke memegangi Menma erat tapi mata terfokus pada musuh.

Zetsu Hitam berniat mundur dengan menyusup masuk ke dalam tanah tapi Sasuke menyadari niatnya, ia berteriak, "SHODAIME!"

Hashirama mendarat di tanah dimana Zetsu Hitam menyusup dan menaruh kedua telapak tangan di atasnya. Menggunakan _Mokuton_ , ia menghancurkan tanah sekitar dengan akar-akar raksasa. Beberapa saat lewat dalam keheningan dengan ketiga lainnya berdiri di belakang Hashirama, Menma dengan Rinnegannya mendeteksi gerakan dan melihat Zetsu Hitam di bawah salah satu akar raksasa. "DI SANA!"

Secepat kilat, Sasuke muncul di depan Zetsu Hitam dan menggunakan Susanoo untuk memerangkapnya. Berhasil. Zetsu Hitam terkejut, "Bagaimana kau muncul—?"

" _Hiraishin no jutsu_." Ia berpindah lagi ke sisi Menma yang terbelalak. Pendiri Konoha pun nampak sama terkejutnya namun kembali fokus setelah Sasuke memerintahkan, "Mulai segelnya!"

Hashirama mengaktifkan _senjutsu_ dan membuat kotak kayu setinggi Menma darinya. Sasuke melempar Zetsu Hitam yang terkurung dalam cakra Susanoo ke dalam kotak tersebut. Segera ditutup, Hashirama dan Menma bersamaan membentuk beberapa segel tangan baru dengan cepat sebelum menaruh telapak tangan mereka di atas kotak kayu sebagai penyegelan. Lalu, Sasuke menoleh ke Tobirama yang menaruh tangannya di bahu Sasuke setelah kotak dipegangnya dan menteleportasikan mereka ke pulau tak berpenghuni yang hanya diketahui Tobirama. Sekali lagi, ia dan Tobirama membentuk segel tangan seperti Hashirama dan Menma. Segel sudah selesai.

Sasuke mundur dan membiarkan Tobirama membawa kotak itu ke dalam lautan kemudian menunggu Tobirama kembali ke permukaan. Inill langkah akhir dari rencana mereka menyegel Zetsu Hitam.

Karena makhluk itu telah hidup ribuan tahun meski tak memiliki kekuatan fisik yang luar biasa, Pendiri Konoha setuju dengan pendapat Sasuke bahwa mungkin saja Zetsu Hitam punya siklus reinkarnasi sendiri seperti _bijuu_ sebab inti keberadaan mereka berasal dari cakra Kaguya/Juubi. Maka, Tobirama menciptakan segel berlapis dengan menggabungkan gulungan Onamuji dan Suseri Otsutsuki yang berisi teknik segel kuno ajaran Asura dan ragam segel tangan ciptaan Indra.

Pertama, bagian dari Susanoo milik Sasuke memenjarakan Zetsu Hitam. Susanoo adalah sistem pelindung tak tertembus apapun dan terbuat dari cakra. Tak ada yang bisa menembus Susanoo telebih milik Sasuke atau Madara karena mereka reinkarnasi Indra. Susanoo mereka istimewa. Namun, mereka tak memiliki kemampuan menyegel seperti Susanoo Itachi.

Karena itu, dibutuhkan segel kedua yaitu kotak kayu berisikan _senjutsu_ _Mokuton_ dari Hashirama. Cakra _senjutsu_ sangat efektif sewaktu Sasuke dan Naruto melawan Kaguya atau _Jinchuriki_ Juubi. Bisa dikatakan bahwa _senjutsu_ akan berpengaruh ke Zetsu Hitam juga karena dia bagian dari Kaguya. Lapisan ketiga segel ini adalah Hashirama dan Menma menggunakan cakra khas mereka lalu kemudian Sasuke dan Tobirama juga melakukan hal yang sama sekaligus mengakhiri dan menguatkan penyegelan.

Selanjutnya, Tobirama akan membawa kotak kayu yang sudah disegel berlapis ini ke dalam lautan untuk disegel sekali lagi dengan segel khusus tanpa ada yang tahu. Segel ini akan menahan kotak agar selalu dalam lautan terdalam dan tak ada yang bisa mengambilnya selain dia. Butuh cakra Tobirama untuk menemukan dan membuka kotak tersebut. Bahkan keluarga ataupun keturunannya tak akan bisa. Ia sudah menciptakan segel yang hanya menggunakan dirinya sebagai kunci utama. Sasuke berkedip kala melihat Tobirama kembali dari dalam lautan dan dia basah seluruh tubuh juga pucat. Napasnya tak berarturan. Bisa dibayangkan seberapa besar cakra yang digunakan untuk menyegel bagian terakhir. Hashirama dan Sasuke sebagai reinkarnasi Otsutsuki bersaudara, mereka punya cakra besar lebih dari orang biasa. Itulah kenapa Sasuke di sini. Tobirama tak bisa memakai cakra lagi sehabis menyegel. Bila dia tak di sini, bagaimana Tobirama bisa kembali?

"Ayo," Sasuke menaruh telapak tangan di belakang Tobirama dan menggunakan teleportasi untuk membawa mereka membali ke tempat Menma dan Pendiri Konoha yang tengah menunggu.

"Kakek buyut!" Teriak Menma begitu keduanya muncul lagi setelah satu jam dan Tobirama nampak pucat. Hashirama segera ke adiknya untuk menyembuhkannya. Madara pun mengikuti, ia bertanya ke Sasuke, "Bagaimana?"

"Sesuai rencana, Zetsu Hitam sudah tersegel," konfirmasi Sasuke.

Hashirama dan Madara terlihat menghembuskan napas lega. Mereka tahu ada resiko seseorang membuka segel itu dengan kombinasi yang sama. Namun, untuk sekarang, generasinya akan terselamatkan. Dengan kata lain, cakra dari Asura (Hashirama), gabungan cakra Indra dan Asura (Menma), cakra Indra (Sasuke) ditambah cakra Tobirama dibutuhkan. Serta tiap lapis menggunakan cakra khas.

Sasuke menengadah menatap para _bijuu_ dan Gedo Mazou. Ia berkata ke Pendiri Konoha, "Kita sudah selesai." Diperingatkan, Madara lalu melepaskan jurus yang digunakannya. Semua _bijuu_ kembali ke bentuk Susanoo Biru. Hashirama pun mengembalikan Gedo Mazou ke bentuk _Mokuton_ biasa.

Madara memerintahkan Susanoo-nya untuk menggunakan _Kage Bunshin_ dan _Henge no Jutsu_ untuk memperlihatkan seolah semua _bijuu_ dipanggil menggunakan _Kuchiyose no Jutsu_. Hashirama telah melihat bentuk Gedo Mazou dari _genjutsu_ Sasuke. Ia menggunakan _Mokuton_ untuk meniru sama persis patung itu dan Menma berlagak seolah mengeluarkannya seperti pengguna Rinnegan seharusnya. Mereka melihat klon Susanoo Biru berkumpul dan menyerahkan gulungan ke Madara. Untuk menghindari kecurigaan dari Zetsu Hitam karena ia bisa mendeteksi cakra _bijuu_ dan _genjutsu_ tak ada efek padanya (bahkan _Mugen_ _Tsukuyomi_ , genjutsu paling kuat tak bisa mempengaruhinya), mereka menggunakan cakra pemberian _bijuu_ yang diterima berbulan lalu. Karena punya 2 set, mereka menggunakan 1 set untuk melapisi klon Susanoo Biru yang berubah jadi _bijuu_ jadi dari kasat mata maupun cakra, terasa seperti _bijuu_ asli berkumpul.

"Kita berhasil," Menma nampak terkagum. Hashirama tertawa kecil setelah menyembuhkan Tobirama. Keduanya berdiri berdampingan. Ia mengacak-acak rambut hitam anak itu, "Ya, kita berhasil."

Menma tersenyum, begitu juga Sasuke meski lebih tipis sebelum mengajak, "Ayo, pulang."

Hashirama hendak bertanya tapi Sasuke sudah membungkus mereka semua dalam setengah badan Susanoo Ungu. Menggunakan _Hiraishin no Jutsu_ sekali lagi, mereka tiba di taman depan teras kamar Naruto dimana Pirang Uzumaki tersebut sedang duduk dan makan es krim. Safir kembar terbelalak seolah akan keluar dari soketnya begitu melihat mereka muncul begitu saja. Sedetik lalu ia merasakan mereka di temlat yang jauh. Mulutnya menganga sementara _blue_ _popsicle_ terlupakan di tangan. "Ko-kok bisa—!"

"Kau tidak mengenali jurus teleportasi ayahmu?" Sasuke menaikkan satu alis. Di belakangnya, Tobirama merengut, "Aku yang menciptakan jurus ini."

Naruto berdiri, "Aku tahu itu! Tapi, tapi, aku merasakan cakra Kakek Nidaime melemah jadi kupikir mustahil dia bisa melakukan perpindahan dengan kalian semua dari jarak sejauh itu."

"Benar, memang bukan dia yang melakukannya."

Naruto memiringkan kepala menatap Sasuke, "Hah?"

"Aku yang menggunakannya."

Naruto cengo. Menma menatap Sasuke dengan kagum. Madara hanya melirik Uchiha muda itu sementara Hashirama bertanya, "Itu yang dari tadi mau kutanya, Sasuke. Aku bisa mewakili yang lain kalau kami tidak tahu kau bisa _Hiraishin_ , Sasuke. Apa itu caramu menangkap Zetsu Hitam dalam sekejab? Kau menandainya?"

"Ya, aku menandai Menma duluan karena aku tahu dia akan menempel di badan Menma. Maka, aku bisa melakukn teleportasi ke dia dan menandai Zetsu Hitam," jelas Sasuke.

Menma bertanya, "Menandaiku?" Sasuke mengangguk. Menma penasaran, "Kapan?"

"Dia menyentuh bahumu sebelum kita berangkat melakukan rencana," celetuk Madara. Sasuke mengiyakan dengan anggukan. Menma teringat perasaan hangat dari sentuhan Sasuke. Ternyata, dia ditandai dengan bentuk bulan sabit. Ketika Naruto bertanya hal yang sama, Madara menduga, "Kurasa dia menandaimu sewaktu memelukmu pagi ini atau sebelum-sebelum itu."

Tobirama menyeringai ke Sasuke, "Kau cepat bertindak rupanya."

Naruto teringat, "Wow, EdoTensei -Kakek Nidaime berkata hal yang sama ke ayahku di perang." Dia menggoda kekasihnya, "Sejak kapan kau belajar jurus _Hiraishin_ , Sasuke?"

"Aku mengajarinya di sela masa pelatihan teknik segel dari Mito. Dia akan curiga kalau aku tidak mengajarinya jurusku sendiri," tutur Tobirama. "Dia menguasainya dalam sebulan."

Lalu, pintu yang menghubungkan teras dan kamar terbuka menampilkan Izuna membawa nampan kayu. "Kalian sudah kembali!" Seru Izuna. Ia bergabung dan menaruh nampan di teras. "Bagaimana rencanya?" Tanyanya cemas. Tobirama menjelaskan dan Izuna menghela napas lega. "Aku tidak tahu kalian akan kembali jadi aku hanya bawa camilan untuk Naruto. Aku akan bawakan yang kalian juga," ia berbalik dan hendak keluar namun terhenti kala mendengar suara Naruto terdengar kaget.

"Hm? Menma, apa kau memakai sesuatu di lehermu?" Safir kembar terkunci pada leher anak itu.

Menma berkedip, "Ah, memang ada," lalu mengeluarkan kalung dengan simbol Uzumaki. "Tahu dari mana?" Ia bingung.

Naruto menyentuh kalung itu. Dia dan Kurama merasakan cakra yang mereka tahu dengan sangat baik. "Aku merasakan cakra ibuku dari dalam ini..." ucapnya lembut. Sudah setahun berlalh sejak ia merasakan cakra Kushina. Terakhir kali waktu invasi Pein ke Konoha.

"Nenek Kushina membuatkan ini untukku dan ayah karena ayahku punya ketakutan berpisah sejak Sasuke Uchiha pergi. Jadi, dimanapun aku berada, ayahku bisa menemukanku dengan menggunakan kalung ini. Tapi, kurasa ini tidak efektif lagi sejak perjalanan melintasi waktu," aku Menma. Sasuke pikir ini aneh, Menma tak pernah memperlihatkannya dan tak ada yang tahu soal kalung itu. Tapi, tetiba Naruto menyebutkannya, maka ia bertanya ke pemilik safir kembar, "Kenapa kau merasakannya sekarang?"

"Aku tidak tahu tapi ada pergerakan cakra di sekitar Menma dan semakin aku perhatikan asalnya, semakin aku merasa cakra ini familiar," jawab Naruto.

Tobirama dan Madara memusatkan perhatian mereka ke Menma. Mereka menemukan perkataan Naruto ada benarnya. Madara bertanya, "Menma, pergerakan cakra ini makin besar. Apa kau yakin ini tak berfungsi?"

Menma tersentak. Ia menyentuh lambang Uzumaki dan merasakan batu yang tadinya dingin sejak dia tiba di zaman ini... kini menjadi hangat. Matanya melebar. Ini tak disangka-sangka. Lambang menjadi hangat hanya jika kalung milik ayahnya semakin dekat dengannya. Ayahnya bukan tipe sensor seperti Naruto yang di sini, itulah kenapa kalung ini menjadi pendeteksi lokasi.

Tobirama pun merasa udara sekitar anak itu berubah. Menyipitkan mata, dia memperingatkan, "Ada yang datang."

Waspada, semuanya bersiaga. Para Uchiha mengaktifkan _Mangekyou_ _Sharingan_. Mencari sekitar, tak ada yang terjadi hingga kalung Uzumaki Menma bersinar sangat terang membutakan sesaat! Seiring cahaya meredup, seseorang berdiri di hadapan Menma dan bertemu muka dengan mereka semua. Secara kasat mata, penampilannya agak pudar. Seperti hantu atau hologram semata. Bagaikan _genjutsu_ tak sempurna yang diproyeksikan oleh kalung Uzumaki milik Menma.

Yang muncul merupakan sosom seorang lelaki dengan pakaian khas _Jonin_ Konoha.

Rambut pirang. Tersenyum sumringah dan menghela napas lega begitu safir kembar fokus pasa satu-satunya anak laki-laki di sini. Ia memanggil dengan antusias nan syukur.

_[ Menma! ]_

Terkesiap, si anak menyuarakan keterkejutan, "AYAH!"

_TBC_


	32. Kau, aku yang lain!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bagian awal chapter ini diceritakan dari sudut pandang Naruto Namikaze (Ayah asli Menma).

"MENMAAAAAAA!"

Naruto Namikaze (30) berteriak cemas memanggil sang anak ketika dilihatnya Menma menghilang setelah anak itu menginjak gulungan raksasa yang terbuka dan cahaya dari gulungan tersebut membutakan sekitar. Jantungnya berdetak semakin cepat ketika cahaya itu hilang... begitu juga Menma. Kesunyian mengepung seolah menulikan telinga sebelum ayahnya, Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze (57) berteleportasi ke atas gulungan raksasa.

"Naruto?" Ia menoleh ke sekitar, "Dimana Menma?" Beberapa detik sebelumnya, ia merasakan cakra Menma dari sini dan teleportasi karena dia pernah menandai cucunya. Tapi, sekarang ia tak ada dimanapun.

Dua pasang safir kembar saling menatap. Minato menyipitkan mata mengenali keputusasaan di mata putra semata wayangnya. Keputusasaan yang sama dilihatnya di mata Naruto kala (mantan) calon menantunya, Sasuke Uchiha, pergi dari Konoha bertahun lalu. Bahkan, keputusasaan itu terdengar di suara putranya yang menjawab, "Dia hilang..."

Terkaget, Minato belum sempat berkomentar sebab mereka mendengar langkah kaki sebelum Godaime Hokage yang menjabat sekarang, Itachi Uchiha (35), dan Kepala Klan Uchiha, Fugaku Uchiha (62) memasuki ruangan ini. Mereka melihat ayah-anak Namikaze lalu Fugaku bertanya, "Dimana Menma?"

"Aku tidak yakin tahu..." Minato mendengarkan Naruto menggambarkan situasi yang ditemuinya tadi seraya jemarinya menyentuh kalung Uzumaki yang dibuat Kushina beberapa tahun lalu, "Kalungku menjadi dingin setelah dia menghilang..."

"Menghilang?" Itachi bertanya.

Naruto memucat, "Aku melihatnya berdiri di gulungan itu," ia menunjuk ke gulungan raksasa yang masih terbuka di bawah kaki Minato yang kemudian mundur supaya perhatian mereka ke gulungan itu tak terdistraksi. "Lalu, tiba-tiba ada cahaya dari dalamnya dan sewaktu cahaya itu menghilang... Menma sudah tak ada dimanapun..." Suaranya semakin sedih. "Kalungku lebih hangat waktu aku menemukannya tapi sekarang jadi dingin setelah aku melihatnya hi—"

Naruto tak bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya namun yang lain mengerti situasi yang terjadi. Itachi, Minato dan Fugaku segera menyadari kalau gulungan raksasa dengan Ba Qua Diagram adalah _ninjutsu_ untuk melintasi waktu ciptaan Nidaime Hokage, Tobirama Senju, berdasarkan apa yang diceritakan Naruto pada mereka di kantor Hokage tentang gulungan keramat sebelum mereka ke ruangan penyimpanan gulungan ini. Tak susah mengambil kesimpulan bahwa Menma pergi ke lintasan waktu lain. Yang mana? Itu tak bisa mereka jawab.

Ketiga lelaki tertua di sini menginspeksi gulungan raksasa. Naruto mendekati mereka perlahan. Mata penuh determinasi. Ia mengumumkan, "Aku akan pergi."

Minato dan Fugaku menoleh. Keduanya memakai _kimono_ berwarna hijau lumut dan hitam dengan _obi_ coklat karena mereka tak ada kegiatan spesial hari ini dan datang ke kantor Hokage setelah Itachi memanggil mereka. "Tujuanmu?" Fugaku bertanya ke Naruto yang memakai baju _Jonin_. Tiga tahun setelah Menma lahir, Naruto akhirnya jadi Jonin.

"Mencari Menma," jawabnya.

Minato menerangkan, "Dia pergi ke lintasan waktu lain. Kita tidak tahu apakah dia ada di masa depan atau di masa lalu."

"Aku tidak peduli," Naruto bersikeras. "Aku akan mencarinya sampai dapat apapun yang terjadi." Matanya terfokus ke diagram Ba Qua di gulungan raksasa. "Aku kehilangan Sasuke bertahun lalu dan aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun saat itu karena hamil. Aku tidak bisa kehilangan Menma juga..."

Minato dan Fugaku bertukar tatapan penuh arti. Tak ada yang bersuara sampai Itachi selesai menginspeksi gulungan dan memecah keheningan dengan, "Itu tidak ada gunanya."

"Apa?" Naruto terguncang. Ayah mereka sekarang menoleh ke Itachi yang mengenakan pakaian Uchiha di bawah luaran putih panjang dengan tulisan kanji 'Godaime Hokage' di belakang dan motif api menyala di bagian bawah.

Itachi berpendapat, "Jurus ini tidak aktif sekarang dan untuk mengaktifkannya butuh secercah cakra dari kesembilan _bijuu_."

"Kalau begitu, akan kukumpulkan cakra b—!"

"Tidak hanya itu, Naruto," Itachi memotong. "Kau butuh cakra Indra untuk mengaktifkan jurus ini. Kita akan butuh Sasuke untuk itu karena kalian berdua adalah reinkarnasi Indra dan Asura."

Safir kembar terbelalak dalam kengerian, Naruto semakin pucat.

"Dengan kata lain, jurus ini hanya bekerja satu kali untuk satu orang. Kelihatannya Tuan Nidaime hendak mencegah kekacauan waktu yang bisa diakibatkan dengan perjalan melintasi waktu. Dari yang kutemukan, bisa dikatakan diagram ini hanya digunakan secara ekslusif untuk membantu 'Sasuke dan Naruto' yang lain kembali ke waktu asal mereka. Kusimpulkan Menma akan pergi ke masa lalu dimana Tuan Nidaime sebagai pencipta jurus ini berada atau berada di masa depan yang lain yaitu waktu dimana 'Sasuke dan Naruto' yang lain berasal," jelas Itachi.

"Kalau memang tidak aktif lagi, bagaimana Menma bisa ke lintasan waktu lain?" Tanya Fugaku.

Minato menyuarakan pendapat, "Aku merasakan 9 cakra tak diketahui sebelum berteleportasi ke sini. Pasti cakra para _bijuu_."

Itachi mengkonfirmasi, "Ya, ada dua set cakra 9 _bijuu_ tersegel. Mereka menggunakan 1 set untuk mengembalikan 'Sasuke dan Naruto' ke masa depan jadi masih ada 1 set yang tidak digunakan dan menurutku itu baru saja digunakan Menma untuk mengaktifkan diagram jurus ini." Mata Itachi bertemu safir kembar Naruto, "Bagaimanapun, aku tidak yakin kau ataupun Sasuke bisa menggunakan diagram jurus ini. Cakramu sama dengan cakra 'Sasuke dan Naruto' yang dikirim ke masa depan lain. Tak ada gunanya. Sekalipun bisa, kau dan Menma akan terjebak di masa manapun tempat kalian tiba tanpa bisa kembali ke sini. Lagipula, tak ada jaminan kalau kau akan tiba di waktu yang sama dengan Menma."

"Maksudmu aku kehilangan dia juga, Kak Itachi?!" Naruto mulai emosi. Minato mendekati putranya, "Tenang dulu, Naruto."

Fugaku menambahkan, "Jernihkan pikiranmu. Apa yang Itachi katakan baru dugaan berdasarkan fakta yang kita lihat. Tapi, dia tidak akan menyinggung ini kecuali dia punya solusi di pikirannya."

"Apa?" Naruto tertegun.

Minato menenangkan dengan, "Kau tahu Itachi sebaik kami, Naruto. Apa pikirmu aku menunjuknya jadi Hokage hanya karena keluarga kita dekat sejak kau dan Sasuke pacaran?"

Naruto menoleh ke ayahnya dan Fugaku sebelum menatap Itachi yang tak kelihatan terpengaruh dengan tuduhannya barusan. Pandangan mereka saling mengunci. Dia tahu Itachi sejak ia kenal Sasuke sedari mereka masih teman masa kecil. Itachi sudah seperti kakak bagi Naruto dan tak sekalipun dia kasar atau meninggal Naruto dalam penderitaan. Itachi dan pasangannya selalu membantu Naruto di tiap kesempatan. Bahkan di masanya gabung dengan Akatasuki, sebagian besar dimanfaatkannya untuk mencari Sasuke. Ia adalah lelaki baik hati. Naruto pun menyesal, "Maafkan aku, Kak Itachi. Aku sudah marah—

"Aku mengerti, Naruto," Itachi tersenyum tipis namun ramah.

Minato tersenyum melihat mereka sebelum kembali ke topik utama, "Apa yang dipikiranmu, Itachi?"

"Kurasa kita harus melihat ke gulungan dari Onamuji dan Suseri Otsutsuki karena Tuan Nidaime menyebutkan dia menciptakan jurus ini berdasarkan itu," jawab Itachi.

"Aku pun berpikir begitu," angguk Minato. Fugaku bertanya, "Aap kau akan mengambil keduanya sendiri, Itachi? Kau dan Ryuichi adalah keturunan dari Senju dan Uchiha yang sekarang masih ada karena kita tidak tahu dimana Sasuke."

"Aku berniat meminta bantuan Bibi Tsunade untuk mengambil gulungan dari Senju sementara yang Uchiha untuk diambilkan Ryuichi," tuturnya. "Aku mau bicara dengan Shisui dan Obito setelah mereka kembali dari misi." Pernyataan barusan dihormati kedua ayah sebab mereka tahu Hokage muda ini akan meminta bantuan keduanya jika memang butuh. Mereka pun mengangguk setuju.

Beberapa hari kemudian, di kediaman Uchiha, ruang tamu rumah Fugaku, mereka mengadakan pertemuan. Tsunade, Shisui, Fugaku, Itachi, Ryuichi, Minato, Naruto dan Obito. Semuanya mengenakan pakaian kasual tanpa baju misi yang biasa digunakan seraya matahari semakin terbenam.

"Terima kasih untuk kedatangan kalian kemari," Fugaku menyambut mereka. Ia mengingatkan lagi mengenai pertemuan ini menyangkut soal apa dan penjelasan singkat mengenai gulungan keramat yang berakhir dengan berita terakhir Menma.

Tsunade (68) bertanya, "Apa cara mengembalikan Menma sudah ditemukan?"

Ia telah mengambilkan gulungan Suseri Otsutsuki ke Itachi setelah pemberitahuan kejadian Menma. Ia mempelajari segel khas Uzumaki sedari masih kecil dari ibu, Koto Senju ( _nee_ Uzumaki), serta neneknya, Mito Uzumaki. Ia menurunkan ajaran tersebut ke Kushina dan Naruto sendiri bertahun lalu. Akan tetapi, bahkan sebagai satu dari legendaris _Sannin_ , terpukau saat membuka gulungan dari leluhur Uzumaki itu. Ia mengabiskan waktu berhari-hari bersama Naruto dan yang lain untuk mempelajari kedua gulungan baik dari Onamuji dan Suseri Otsutsuki.

"Aku membaca kedua gulungan dan bisa kusimpulkan kita butuh menciptakan jurus baru untuk itu," kata Itachi. Tak ada yang terlihat terkejut sebab mereka pun melihat konklusi ini sendiri.

Naruto bertanya, "Apa yang akan kita lakukan?"

"Aku sudah bicara ke Tuan Minato, Shisui dan Obito kalau kita akan memodifikasi _Kuchiyose no Jutsu_." Itachi memulai, "Kita beruntung kau bersama kita dan tidak bersama Menma, Naruto. Sebagai ayahnya, hubungan darah kalian akan sangat membantu. Secara teori, kita menggunakan darah untuk memanggil sesuatu dengan _Kuchiyose no Jutsu_."

Shisui (41) menambahkan, "Bagian yang agak riskan adalah kita tidak tahu dari mana kita akan memanggil Menma kembali ke sini. Kita harus tahu waktu dan tempat keberadaannya secara detail agar bisa memanggilnya ke zaman ini dengan selamat."

"Tapi, kita tidak tahu dimana dia berada!" Protes Naruto.

"Tenang dulu, Naruto," Obito (44) menepuk bahu _Jonin_ pirang tersebut. "Inilah kenapa aku di sini walaupun aku bukan keluarga kalian," senyumnya dan menunjuk mata hitamnya. "Kita akan menggunakan _Kamui_ untuk menanyakan lokasi persis Menma berada atau lintasan waktu mana dia berada."

Naruto berkedip dalam kebingungan. Minato menjelaskan, " _Kamui_ milik Obito memungkinkan seseorang untuk ke dimensi lain dalam jangka waktu tertentu. Dengan bantuan gulungan dari Onamuji dan Suseri Otsutsuki, kami menemukan cara memperluas lingkup _Kamui_ untuk mengirimmu ke Menma dalam waktu tertentu jadi kau bisa tanya dia lokasi pastinya dimana. Setelah itu, kita akan memanggilnya kembali dengan hubungan darah dan modifikasi _Kuchiyose no Jutsu_."

Dia terlihat lega, "Benarkah? Jadi, kita bisa memulangkan Menma kembali ke sini?"

"Ya, tapi... kita kekurangan satu hal," ucap Itachi dengan penuh renungan. Naruto penasaran, "Kurang apa?"

Fugaku menerangkan, "Untuk lebih akurat dalam kedua jurus baru yang kita modifikasi ini, kita butuh Sasuke untuk mendapat hasil maksimal." Naruto terkejut tapi Kepala Klan Uchiha ini melanjutkan, "Agar bisa menghubungi Menma melalui Kamui, dibutuhkan kalungmu yang tak terpisahkan dari kalian berdua dan dibuat oleh pencipta yang sama sehingga terhubung. Visualmu akan dikirimkan melalui kalungmu. Kalung Menma akan memproyeksikan versi _genjutsu_ -mu yang dibantu melintasi waktu dengan _Kamui_ yang sudah dimodifikasi. Akan tetapi," Fugaku berkata serius," perjalan melintasi waktu bukanlah kejadian biasa. Bahkan untuk mengirim versi _genjutsu_ -mu ke lokasi Menma berada saja, kita harus melakukannya secara tepat."

Minato menambahkan, "Berdasarkan gulungan dari kedua Otsutsuki, hasil terbaik bisa didapat jika kau dan Sasuke sebagai orangtua kandung Menma terlibat jurus ini bersamaan. Ada kemungkinan kecil ini bisa berhasil kalau kau menggunakannya bersama Fugaku atau Itachi. Mereka keluarga dekat Menma sebagai kakek dan paman tapi bukan orangtua biologis seperti Sasuke."

"Kita harus mencari Sasuke dulu," simpul Tsunade. Naruto berteriak frustasi, "Tapi, KE MANA? Harus cari ke mana lagi? Kita sudah mencarinya lebih dari satu dekade!"

Shisui menenangkan dengan, "Kau lupa alasannya pergi, Naruto. Dia juga sudah membaca gulungan keramat. Apa yang pertama kali terlintas di pikiran jika ingin mencari informasi yang tertulis di sana?"

_Jonin_ Pirang ini terdiam sebelum memahami makna pertanyaan Shisui. 8 dekade berlalu tapi tak ada manusia dari masa itu yang masih hidup sekarang. Tak ada manusi— Naruto terkesiap saat pikirannya sampai pada kesimpulan, " _Bijuu_!"

Itachi mengangguk, "Kita tak pernah terpikir soal _bijuu_ karena Shodaime Hokage melarang siapapun untuk menganggu mereka jadi kita tak pernah mencari Sasuke di dekat area para _bijuu_. Hanya itu tempat yang tidak kita telusuri."

"Tapi, ada 9 jenis _bijuu_ , kita tidak tahu yang mana yang Sasuke datangi," celetuk Obito, "apalagi, tak ada _bijuu_ yang dekat dengan manusia. Kita harus waspada."

Mereka semua memulai diskusi mengenai lokasi tiap _bijuu_ dan strategi untuk tidak menimbulkan salah paham yang berujung pertarungan selama mencari Sasuke di sana. Naruto hanya diam saja mendengarkan, tetiba menginterupsi dengan, "...Kyuubi."

Semuanya terhenti dan menoleh ke Naruto yang melanjutkan, "Dia ada bersama Kyuubi. Kita harus menemukan Kyuubi."

Fugaku bertanya, "Kenapa dengan Kyuubi?"

"Aku tidak tahu... Aku hanya ada perasaan bahwa Kyuubi akan memegang kunci pencarian Sasuke," gumam Naruto.

Hanya Minato dan Itachi yang tahu bahwa Kushina tak sengaja menyegel cakra Kyuubi ke dalam tubuhnya dalam misi dulu. Hal ini dirahasiakan dan hanya Hokage yang tahu informasi ini. Walaupun kecil, Naruto ada hubungan dengan Kyuubi dan mungkin karena itu ia berkata seperti barusan. Setidaknya, itulah yang dipikirkan Yondaime dan Godaime. Itachi setuju dan mereka memulai rencana.

—000—

_[ Karena itulah aku bisa melihat dan bicara denganmu. ]_

Ketiga pasangan bersama dengan Menma terkejut melebihi kata-kata mendengarkan penjelasan Naruto yang berusia lebih tua. Menma mendekati _genjutsu_ sang ayah tersebut dan mencoba menyentuh tapi tak berhasil. Tangannya hanya menyentuh udara. "Jadi, kau tak benar-benar di sini, Ayah?" Tanya Menma.

_[ Tidak, ini hanya genjutsu dikirim melalui Kamui yang sudah dimodifikasi tapi setidaknya aku jadi tahu kau baik-baik saja. Sebentar, kenapa Rinnegan-mu hanya satu? ]_

Menma menenangkan ayahnya dengan menceritakan kalau Rinnegannya kembali ke Sharingan biasa karena jurus melintasi waktu. Naruto Dewasa menghela napas lega karena ia pikir Menma diserang sesuatu atau Rinnegannya diambil.

Ia tersenyum hangat pada putranya dan Menma pun membalas dengan sama hangat sampai sebuah pikiran terlintas di benak. "Tunggu, jika kau bisa bicara dan melihatku... berarti jurusnya berhasil. Dan untuk jurus ini berhasil butuh..."

Naruto Dewasa mengangguk dan pipinya merona merah muda. Safir kembar melirik ke sebelah kiri yang tak ada apa-apa di penglihatan Menma serta yang lain tapi ia menebak ada seseorang di sana. Betul saja, ayahnya membenarkan dugaan Menma.

_[ Sasuke sudah kembali. Dia di sini. Ayahmu satu lagi di sini, Menma. ]_

Menma membatu.

_[ Aku menemukannya setelah bertemu Kyuubi. Ternyata, Sasuke tinggal di sekitra bijuu selama ini dan bijuu yang sering ia kunjungi adalah Kyuubi. ]_

"Dia kembali..." Menma mengulang seolah tidak mendengar penjelasan sang ayah. Naruto, yang remaja, menepuk bahu Menma dan berkata lembut, "Itu berita bagus, bukan? Kau bisa bertemu orangtuamu yang lengkap di masa depan."

_[ Hm? ]_

Dua pasang safir kembar saling mengunci pandangan dan yang lebih tua terkesiap sementara telunjuknya menunjuk ke Naruto Remaja.

_[ Gila! Kau, aku yang lain! ]_

Pirang Uzumaki nyengir lebar dan mendekati _genjutsu_ Naruto Dewasa, "Yo! Senang bisa tahu!" Keduanya nyengir sama persis sebelum yang lebih muda mengaku, "Sial! Kau tinggi sekali! Apa aku akan setinggi ini nanti?"

_[ Aku yakin iya. Kau sama persis denganku sewaktu aku remaja. ]_

"Bukan hanya tampilan luar kita sama, dalamnya juga sama seperti waktu kau remaja," Naruto tersipu sedikit selagi tangannya ditarih di atas perutnya. Naruto Dewasa segera menangkap maksudnya. Ia ternganga.

_[ Kau hamil! ]_

Yang lebih muda mengangguk dan yang lebih tua terbahak.

_[ Sasuke? ]_

"Siapa lagi?" Naruto menaikkan satu alis. Terbahak sekali lagi sebelum mereda jadi tawa kecil, ia berkomentar ringan.

_[ Wah, Sasuke tetap Sasuke walaupun di lintasan waktu lain. ]_

"Sasuke memang Sasuke," Naruto tertawa kecil. Sasuke merengut sedikit, mengingatkan dari samping Pirang Uzumaki bahwa, "Aku di sini."

Naruto Dewasa menoleh ke Sasuke. Mereka saling bertukar pandang lama. Naruto Remaja melihat keduanya bergantian. Ia merengut kesal dan menjetikkan jari beberapa kali di depan mata Sasuke-nya dan berteriak, " _TEME_!"

Sasuke menoleh ke Naruto di sebelahnya, "Apaan?"

"Kau menatapnya tidak berkedip! Kau suka dengan apa yang kau lihat 'kan?!" Tuduhnya tanpa basa-basi. Sasuke hanya membalas datar,"Terus?"

Naruto terdengar marah, "Aku yang tidak suka kau suka!"

Sasuke menaikkan alis dan berkesimpulan, "Kau cemburu dengan dirimu yang lain? Dia itu kau yang hidup di lintasan waktu berbeda."

"Oh? Apa kau bisa bilang itu kalau aku menikmati melihat Sasuke Dewasa juga?!" Pirang Uzumaki tak mau kalah, ia menoleh ke versi dewasa dirinya, "Mana Sasuke-mu? Biar kupraktekan apa yang Sasuke-ku lakukan barusan."

Naruto Dewasa terbahak-bahak sekali lagi.

_TBC_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, ya! Ada yang tau IFA? Di bulan Polling ini, aku ternyata masuk nominasi untuk kategori Best Summary, jadi kalo ada yang berkenan voting buatku, wah terbaik deh kalian! Aku akan sangat berterima kasih!
> 
> Yang mau voting bisa ke link ini: bit.ly/pollingIFA20


	33. Kalian berdua tidak harus menanggungnya sendirian

_[ Dia disampingku tapi hanya aku yang bisa hadir di sini karena kalungku dan kalung Menma terhubung. ]_

Menma menyadari kadang perhatian ayahnya nampak bukan padanya saja sebab Naruto Dewasa menolehkan kepala ke sisi dimana tak ada orang di sana namun ayahnya terlihat mendengarkan sesuatu sebelum mengangguk. 

_[ Ah, ya, jadi teringat di lintasan waktu mana ini? Waktu asal kaliankah? Maksudku masa depan yang lain? ]_

Tobirama tetiba menjawab, "Tidak, dia ada di masaku. Di masa lalu. Beberapa bulan setelah Konoha didirikan." Naruto Dewasa terkesiap terbelalak menatap Pendiri Konoha dan kedua adik mereka yang tak terlalu diperhatikannya sedari tadi sebab kelewat lega melihat Menma selamat. Ia tak menyembunyikan kekagetan dalam suaranya. 

_[ Tunggu! Tunggu! Nidaime Hokage? Shodaime Hokage? Oh! Itu Madara Uchiha? Berarti... Woah... Kalau diperhatikan, lelaki di sana dengan wajah mirip Bibi Mikoto dan Sasuke... Mungkinkah Izuna Senju? ]_

Izuna tersenyum kecil, "Ya."

_[ Karena Sasuke yang remaja di dekatmu, jadi kelihatan sekali kalian sangat mirip! Seperti kembar! ]_

Sasuke dan Izuna bertukar pandang sebelum adik Madara mengatakan, "Kami sering mendengarnya setelah kedatangannya dan Naruto di zaman ini." Naruto Dewasa tersenyum. Lagi-lagi, ia menoleh ke arah dimana tak ada orang dan nampak mendengarkan sesuatu. 

_[ Tahu, aku tahu, Ayah, Paman Fugaku. Aku akan beri salam pada Pendiri Konoha. ]_

Ia nampak malu sebab baru diperingatkan ayahnya dan calon ayah mertuanya untuk berlaku sopan. Lalu, Naruto Dewasa menatap Pendiri Konoha. Ia membungkuk canggung. 

_[ Salam kenal, Shodaime Hokage, Madara Uchiha. Saya Naruto Namikaze. Ayah dari Menma dan putra dari Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze. ]_

"Jangan terlalu kaku, Naruto. Ini pertemuan pertama kita tapi kami sudah hidup dengan Naruto yang ini," Hashirama tersenyum ramah melirik ke Naruto Remaja, "hampir setahun. Dari caramu bicara dan tersipu menyebutkan Sasuke, sangat mirip dengannya waktu dia membicaranya Sasuke-nya juga."

Kedua Naruto mukanya menjadi merah padam tergagap bersamaan, _[ "A-APA?!" ]_

"Reaksi ini yang kumaksud," Hashirama nyengir. Kedua Naruto kembali bertukar pandang agak malu. Menma berkomentar, "Sepanjang hidupku... Aku tidak pernah melihat Ayah tersipu semerah ini..."

_[ Menma... A- ]_

"Aneh memang, tapi bagus," Menma melirik ke Naruto yang lebih muda dan tersenyum tulus. Naruto Dewasa mengikuti arah pandang putranya dan menyadari bahwa terdapat ikatan antara putranya dengan dirinya yang berasal dari masa depan lain. Pandangannya berpindah ke Pendiri Konoha begitu Madara buka suara. 

"Menma menceritakan pada kami tentangmu dan masa depan kalian." Safir kembar Naruto Dewasa terbelalak. Ia melirik putranya. 

_[ Kau menceritakan semuanya? ]_

"Tak ada pilihan. Mereka harus tahu asalku dan bagaimana aku tiba di zaman ini," jawab Menma. 

Naruto belum sempat menjawab, Hashirama masih di topik sebelumnya, "Ditambah, kita bertiga reinkarnasi Asura jadi tidak perlu formal begitu."

_[ Ah! Soal itu! Aneh, 'kan? Kita punya jiwa yang sama sepanjang pengertianku dari baca gulungan keramat. Tapi sekarang, kita bisa bicara satu sama lain terlepas lahir di generasi berbeda. ]_

"Aku tahu, aku tahu," Naruto yang lebih muda mengangguk setuju. "Aku kadang merasa aneh terlebih Kakek Shodaime mengajariku _ninjutsu_ medis. Cakra kami beresonansi. Rasanya hebat tapi sangat sangat sangaaaat aneh."

_[ Shodaime mengajarimu ninjutsu medis? ]_

Naruto Remaja mengangguk lagi lalu menjelaskan pada yang lebih tua mengenai kemampuan Asura yang bisa jadi mereka miliki juga. Ia menceritakan secara singkat kehidupa Indra dan Asura berdasarkan yang diperlihatkan Rikudou Sennin saat ia dan Sasuke nyaris mati di perang. Hashirama menyebutkan leluhur Senju, Okuninushi Otsutsuki, mempunyai gulungan yang berisikan keahlian menyembuhkan khas Asura jika Naruto Dewasa ingin mempelajarinya juga. 

Hashirama tertawa kecil, "Kalian pikir bagaimana rasanya mendengar cerita tentang masa depan saat aku pertama mendengarnya?" Kedua Naruto tertawa, paham maksudnya. Hashirama nyengir lebar pada Jonin pirang, "Tentu saja, kau dan Sasuke-mu juga bagian dari _AIR Squad_ , Naruto. Kau perlu tahu itu."

_[ AIR Squad? ]_

Sasuke dan Madara menghela napas. Naruto Dewasa bingung. Hashirama menerangkan, "Itu kepanjangan dari Reinkarnasi Asura Indra _(Asura Indra Reincarnation) Squad_."

Naruto yang lebih muda sumringah dengan nada bangga, "Keren 'kan?!" Kedua Naruto terbahak tapi tak membantah. Naruto Dewasa bahkan memberitahu Sasuke Dewasa yang tak terlihat mereka. 

Reinkarnasi Indra mengeluh bersamaan, "Hentikan soal _squad_ itu!"

_[ Oh! Oh! Sasuke di sini juga punya ekspresi yang sama dengan kalian berdua! ]_

"Kebayang!" Naruto tertawa lagi. Mereka melihat Naruto Dewasa terdistraksi sekali lagi sebelum tawa hilang dari wajahnya dan nadanya serius. 

_[ Maaf, aku tak punya banyak waktu. Tolong beritahu aku secara detail lokasi kalian sekarang. Tahun, bulan, tanggal dan jam berapa. Menit dan detiknya juga termasuk. Dimana kalian berdiri. Kalau bisa, di kantor Hokage atau atap kantor Hokage karena tempat itu tidak berubah sejak Konoha didirikan. Jadi, kami bisa memanggil Menma kembali dengan selamat. ]_

Tobirama memberitahukan tahun dan bulan. Namun, sebelum sempat memberitahukan hari, Menma menginterupsi. Ia menyebutkan tanggal keesokan harinya untuk memanggilnya pulang di pagi hari dan tempatnya bakal di atap kantor Hokage. Ketiga pasangan sedikit terkejut tapi membiarkan Menma membuat keputusan sendiri. 

_[ Ok. Tunggulah, Menma. Kami akan memulangkanmu. Dan, aku mau berterimakasih pada kalian semua di zaman ini. Aku harap dia tidak membuat masalah. ]_

"Tidak, sama sekali tidak. Sebaliknya, dia sangat membantu," jujur Tobirama. Izuna tersenyum, "Dia anak yang baik dan berbakat. Kau membesarkannya dengan baik, Naruto. Kau adalah ayah yang hebat."

Walaupun tak tahu maksudnya apa, Naruto Dewasa tersenyum bangga pada putranya. Lalu, ia menatap dirinya yang lain lebih muda bersama Sasuke Remaja. Terdengar ketulusan dari suaranya kala berterimakasih. 

_[ Terima kasih untuk kalian berdua. Aku baca dari gulungan keramat, masa depan asal kalian jauh dari kata cerah. Seandainya kalian tidak datang dan mengubah sejarah, tragedi mungkin akan terulang lagi. Untuk itu, terima kasih. Walau aku tidak tahu alasan Sasuke pergi untuk satu dekade lebih, juga mengalami komplikasi saat hamil dan membesarkan anak, Menma adalah hal terbaik yang terjadi padaku dalam kesusahan itu. ]_

Naruto Remaja nyengir, "Aku tahu!" Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Menma merasa malu dan tersentuh. Ia menunduk dengan pipi merah. 

_[ Sekarang, aku sebaiknya per- ]_

"Naruto," Madara memanggil yang dewasa. Ia merebut semua perhatian. Dengan tenang, Madara melanjutkan, "Mungkin ini kesempatan terakhir kita bisa bicara, aku ingin menyambutmu ke dalam klanku." Naruto Dewasa cengo namun pipinya memerah kala mendengar kata-kata itu. 

"Aku, Madara Uchiha, sebagai Kepala Klan Uchiha, menyambutmu, Naruto Namikaze, ke dalam klan kami."

Hati Naruto Remaja tersentuh sebab ia menerima penerimaan serta penyambutan yang sama dari Madara beberapa bulan lalu. Safir kembarnya tergennag oleh air mata haru tertahan dan hatinya sangat senang sampai Sasuke juga merasakan lewat ikatan batin mereka. Uchiha Remaja mendekat dan menggenggam jemari Pirang Uzumaki. 

"Selamat, Naruto," ucap Hashirama tulus. "Kudoakan hidupmu selalu bahagia."

Izuna tersenyum, "Tolong beri Menma adik secepatnya, biar dia tidak kesepian." Tobirama menyarankan, "Mungkin kau butuh membuat satu kalung lagi untuk jaga-jaga Sasuke 'merantau' diam-diam lagi."

_[ A-A... ]_

Naruto memulai, "Kuakui, aku sedikit iri denganmu yang tumbuh besar bersama ayah dan ibu. Mereka di sisimu waktu kau terpuruk... Tapi..." Ia tersenyum tulus, "... Kau, aku yang lain. Kita keberadaan yang sama. Aku senang bisa tahu bahwa di suatu kehidupan yang lain, ada diriku yang lain punya kehidupan sedikit lebih baik."

"Jika aku yang di sana pergi lagi, tanya Kyuubi dimana dia. Kyuubi dan Susanoo milik Indra ataupun reinkarnasi Indra adalah _mate_. Jadi, mereka bisa saling merasakan keberadaan satu sama lain. Keputusanmu sangat baik untuk menghubungi Kyuubi sewaktu mencarinya," tutur Sasuke. 

Yang lebih tua meneteskan air mata seraya penampilannya mulai memudar. 

_[ Terima kasih... Kalian semua..... ]_

Ia melirik ke Menma yang menatapnya dengan senyum getir dan melambaikan tangan, "Sampai jumpa lagi, Ayah." Naruto Dewasa mengangguk dan dia menghilang. Kalung Menma kembali jadi dingin. 

Hashirama menghela napaa, "Menma akan kembali ke zamannya besok," ia menoleh ke Sasuke dan Naruto, "Lalu, kalian berdua bagaimana?"

"Kami pun akan kembali setelah Menma berhasil dipanggil orangtuanya dengan jurus baru itu," jawab Sasuke. Naruto yang penasaran, bertanya ke Menma, "Mereka akan memulangkanmu besok. Kenapa bukan hari ini? Kenapa kau memberi tanggal besok?"

Menma terdiam beberapa saat sambil menunduk sebelum menegakkan kepala, melirik Naruto lalu menoleh ke Izuna. "Bisakah aku memakan masakanmu lagi selama di sini, Kakek Buyut Izuna?"

Izuna berkedip, mengangguk, "Tentu, tapi... Bukankah Mikoto bisa memasakanmu setelah kau kembali ke masa depan?"

Mata anak ini menutup rapat, "Tidak. Nenek tak akan melakukan itu."

"Kenapa?"

"Nenek telah tiada..."

Menma menjelaskan, "Waktu aku berumur 8 tahun, ayahku pergi jauh melakukan misi jadi aku dititipkan pada Nenek Mikoto dan Nenek Kushina. Sayangnya, kami diserang oleh musuh dan keduanya tewas melindungiku..."

Hening mengikuti sebelum dipecah lagi oleh Menma, "Itu... Pertama kalinya... _Mangekyou_ _Sharingan_ ku bangkit..."

Walaupun tahun telah berlalu, Menma masih menyalahkan dirinya atas kematian kedua neneknya. Kejadian ini mendorongnya makin giat berlatih agar cepat kuat dan bisa melindungi orang terkasih yang berbuah dalam promosi jabatannya menjadi _Jonin_. Yang lain bisa melihat bagaimana kejadian tersebut mempengaruhi Menma, Izuna mendekati cicitnya lalu memeluk dengan lembut. "Kalau begitu... " Ia berkata pelan, "... Beritahu aku makanan kesukaanmu, biar kubuatkan untukmu."

Anggukan sebagai jawaban lalu ia memeluk kakek buyutnya. 

—000—

"Woaaaah! Tidak seterang Konoha di zaman kita!" Naruto terkejut.

Kakinya menginjak bagian atas kepala dari patung wajah Hashirama di Gunung Batu Hokage. Sasuke di sebelah kanannya sementara Menma sebelah kiri. Karena mereka besok akan kembali ke zaman asal mereka, Naruto mengusulkan mereka bertiga untuk jalan-jalan menikmati Konoha di zaman ini untuk terakhir kali. Para Pendiri Konoha dan adik mereka kembali ke pekerjaan mereka. Setelah selesai berkeliling, Naruto mengajak yang lain ke atas patung wajah Hokage untuk menikmati senja. 

"Apa yang kau harapkan? Konoha baru didirikan hampir setahun lalu bukan beberapa dekade lewat," komentar Sasuke. Naruto terkekeh. Ketiganya duduk bersama. Tetiba, Menma buka suara, "Maaf..."

"Hm?" Naruto menoleh ke kiri. "Apa?"

"Aku minta maaf," ulang Menma.

"Untuk?" Pirang Uzumaki bingung.

Menma menunduk menatap ujung kakinya, "Karena melindungiku, Nenek Mikoto dan Nenek Kushina meninggal..."

Sasuke dan Naruto menatap Menma dalam diam. Jelas terlihat kalau anak ini masih terbebani kematian kedua neneknya. Baik Sasuke maupun Naruto kehilangan orangtua mereka di umur sangat muda dan mereka senang mengetahui ayah mereka masih hidup di masa depan Menma. Memang sedikit menyedihkan ibu mereka sudah tak ada tapi mereka tak menyalahkan Menma. 

"Aku dulu sempat benci Yondaime Hokage karena menyegel Kurama di dalam tubuhku. Memang aku belum tahu dia ayahku saat itu," tutur Naruto sambil mata memandang Konoha yang terbentang di depan mata. "Aku sangat marah waktu tahu ternyata dia ayahku sendiri karena aku tak mengerti kenapa dia membuat hidupku menderita kalau memang dia ayahku. Dia bahkan tak mencoba bertahan hidup untukku. Tentu saja, aku memukulnya di saat kami pertama bertemu," senyumnya menjadi pahit. 

"Setelah aku dengar dari ibuku bagaimana mereka mengorbankan nyawa agar aku hidup, aku juga menyalahkan diri sendiri karena menjadi alasan kematian mereka. Seperti yang kau rasakan sekarang. Parahnya, ulang tahunku adalah peringatan kematian mereka." Ia melanjutkan dengan lembut, "Tapi, ibuku bilang dia mencintaiku. Ayahku bilang dia mempercayaiku. Mereka... Segalanya untukku."

Ia merangkul Menma dengan tangan kiri, "Ditambah, sekarang aku hamil dan kita bertemu. Pandanganku tentang orangtua sangat berubah." Naruto tertawa, "Ada satu dorongan besar untuk melindungi yang sangat berbeda dari yang kurasakan untuk Sasuke atau siapapun yang aku tahu." Suaranya jadi lebih lembut, "Aku yakin ibuku dan ibu Sasuke di masamu melakukannya karena mereka mencintaimu. Aku yakin berat, hei, aku juga pernah di posisimu tapi jangan terlalu menyalahkan dirimu dan tenggelam di situ."

"Tapi, jika aku..."

"Kau sangat mirip Sasuke dalam cara berpikir walaupun tak pernah bertemu dengannya di masamu," jujur Naruto. Menma bingung. 

"Apa?" Dia tak mengerti. 

"Kau mencoba menanggung semuanya. Sendirian. Persis seperti Sasuke yang pergi mencari Zetsu Hitam," jelasnya. "Dia berniat melindungi diriku yang lain, sementara kau tak ingin membebani ayahmu. Bukannya tindakan kalian sama?"

Menma terpana. "I-Itu..."

Naruto menghela napas, "Kalian berdua meremehkan aku yang lain. Sasuke, kau juga sama. Apa kalian pikir kami tak bisa menghadapinya?"

Sasuke menerangkan, "Bukannya kami meremehkan kalian berdua," Menma dan Naruto menatapnya, "tapi, ingat. Cinta memberikan efek beda pada darah Uchiha, Naruto. Kehilangan orang terkasih sangat mempengaruhi cakra kami sampai _doujutsu_ bisa meningkat. Diakui atau tidak, kami memiliki ketakutan untuk kehilangan atau menyakiti yang terkasih hingga menyimpan perasaan kami dalam-dalam. Susah dijelaskan detail tapi kurang lebih begitu."

"Jadi, karena itu Itachi di masa kita melakukan semuanya sendirian... Kebiasaan Uchihakah?" Konklusi Naruto. Sasuke hanya memejamkan mata sebagai jawaban. Naruto mengaku, "Aku tak terlalu mengerti karena bukan Uchiha dan kurasa Asura juga tidak mengerti karena ia tak memiliki _doujutsu_ meski ayah dan kakaknya punya. Tapi..."

Naruto berkata dengan nada serius nan sedih, "Sekali, aku mencoba menanggung takdirku sebagai _Jinchuriki_ sendirian dan mencoba melindungi semua orang di perang melawan Obito supaya tidak ada yang mati. Aku bertemu _edo-tensei_ Itachi dan dia bilang bahwa aku tak seharusnya menanggung semua sendirian. Kurasa, dia benar."

Safir kembar menatap Menma dan Sasuke bergantian, ia tersenyum lembut lalu memeluk keduanya bersamaan. Naruto mengingatkan, "Kalian berdua tidak harus menanggungnya sendirian."

Ia menoleh ke Menma, "Tak peduli depresi, aku yakin aku yang lain tak merasa terbebani atau menyalahkanmu jika kau menceritakan perasaanmu, Menma. Kau anaknya, anakku juga. Sangat normal kalau kau berkeluh kesah pada ayahmu. Dibanding mencoba membahagiakannya dengan keputusan bijakmu untuk tak memperlihatkan kegelisahan, menurutku ia justru merasa kesepian karena kau tak percaya mencurahkan kegelisahanmu. Kau akan menjadi dewasa seiring waktu tapi kau masih anak-anak. Tidak ada yang salah dengan berperilaku sesuai umurmu. Kau memang _Jonin_ tapi di mata kami, kau tetap putra kami."

Menma membenamkan wajah di bahu Naruto seraya air mata mengalir dari matanya. Ia tak tahu kenapa dia bisa dengan mudah mengeluarkan isi hati ke versi muda ayahnya. Mungkin karena jarak umur mereka tak jauh atau karena ini kesempatan terakhir mereka bersama sebab mereka tak akan bertemu lagi. Yang manapun, dia merasa bisa menjadi diri sendiri. Menjadi anak kecil 12 tahun yang menangis dipelukan ayahnya. 

Kepada Sasuke, Naruto berkata, "Dan kau, Sasuke. Aku pasanganmu. Melalui ikatan batin kita, aku tahu apa yang kau rasakan jadi kau tidak harus menanggungnya sendirian seperti dulu. Mengerti?"

Uchiha muda ini tersentuh dan tersenyum ke Naruto, "Mengerti."

"Bagus," Naruto tersenyum puas dan mengacak-acak sayang surai hitam Sasuke dan Menma. 

Detik berikutnya, Tobirama muncul di belakang mereka menggunakan _Hiraishin_. Ia bertanya, "Naruto, kakakku mau tahu apa kau ingin cek kehamilanmu sekarang. Dia ada waktu luang sampai makan malam."

"Ah," Naruto melepas pelukan pada keduanya. "Bagus kalau bisa sekarang. Karena besok kami akan kembali ke masa depan. Aku mau memastikan semua baik-baik saja." Ia pun mendekati Tobirama. Menoleh ke dua pemilik surai hitam, ia bertanya, "Kalian ikut?"

Sasuke melirik Menma yang diam dan menjawab mewakilinya, "Kami akan di sini dulu." Naruto tertegun tapi mengangguk lalu teleportasi bersama Tobirama. Hening mencekam mengelilingi kedua pengguna Sharingan ini. Menma telah menghapus air matanya dan menatap desa di bawah patung. Sasuke membiarkan keheningan mereka beberapa saat hingga terasa nyaman sebelum buka suara. 

"Kau mau memakan masakan Izuna sekali lagi karena mirip masakan nenekmu yang meninggal bertahun lalu untuk melindungimu," Mulainya, "memang bisa dipercaya. Tapi..." Permata gelap kembar miliknya fokus menatap Menma yang tak bergeming, "mendengar bahwa aku yang lain sudah kembali dan mengingat betapa keras usahamu menyerangku waktu pertama bertemu, aku pikir kau mau segera menghajar dia juga. "

Anak yang diajak bicara masih tak merespon. 

Sasuke tahu Menma masih menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas kematian neneknya tapi dia cukup yakin kemarahan anak ini terhadap Sasuke yang lain melebihi alasannya untuk tinggal. 

"Aku tidak percaya alasanmu tinggal satu malam lagi hanya untuk makanan."

Perlahan, pandangan mereka bertemu dan saling mengunci. 

"Apa alasanmu sebenarnya menunda pulang ke masa depan, Menma?"

_TBC_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yang mau polling dukung aku di IFA, bisa ke link ini:
> 
> bit.ly/pollingIFA20
> 
> Di kategori Author Best Summary!


	34. Ini waktunya berpisah...

Tobirama dan Naruto tiba di depan pintu kantor Hokage. Naruto tersenyum, " _Makasih_ , Kek." Ia pun memegang gagang pintu, hendak membuka namun terhenti kala Senju berambut keperakan itu memanggilnya. 

"Naruto."

Pirang Uzumaki menoleh kemudian Tobirama mengucapkan, "Maafkan aku."

"Hah?" Berkedip, Naruto membalikkan badannya menghadap Senju tersebut. 

"Aku mempertaruhkan keselamatan Menma dengan strategiku hari ini," tuturnya jujur. Secara pribadi, Tobirama pikir strateginya demi hasil maksimal dan memang begitu kenyataannya. Resiko pasti ada di setiap pilihan. Hanya tinggal memilih akan menanggungnya demi hasil terbaik atau tidak. Ia paham hal itu sedari kecil sebab tumbuh besar di masa peperangan dan berpikir Naruto sebaiknya mengerti bahwa beginilah kehidupan _shinobi_. Pilihan yang mereka punya tak selalu menyenangkan. 

Naruto merengut. Ia melotot ke Tobirama dalam diam selama beberapa saat meski safir kembar terang-terangan menampilkan emosi yang dipendamnya. Besok akan menjadi hari terakhir Naruto di sini dan Tobirama ingin mereka mengakhiri dengan damai saat berpisah besok karena mereka tak akan bisa bertemu lagi. Karena itulah ia mengantarkan Naruto di depan pintu ruangan Hokage, tidak langsung ke dalam. 

"Kurama menjelaskan padaku soal keuntungan strategi itu. Aku bisa mengerti," jujur ia akui sebelum menambahkan, "tapi, tidak berarti aku suka strategi Kakek."

Tobirama mengangguk, "Sudah kuduga."

Naruto menghela napas dalam dan bersidekap, "Aku tidak pintar atau jenius seperti Kakek atau Sasuke. Awalnya, aku marah sesudah mendengar strategi itu. Aku tidak pernah tahu kalau Kakek berdarah dingin. Harusnya ada yang bisa kita lakukan tanpa membahayakan seseorang, terlebih anak-anak."

"Selalu begitu, kau harus berhenti berpikir naif, Ka—!" Untuk sesaat, rubi kembar terbelalak seolah kaget dan disadari oleh Naruto. "Apanya?"

"Aku seharusnya tahu kau juga berprinsip itu karena kalian dari reinkarnasi orang yang sama," ungkap Tobirama. Naruto bingung, senyum pun terlukis di paras Senju. "Tapi, tetap saja aku tak mengira kalau kau sama naifnya dengan kakakku. Sesaat tadi, aku seolah mendengar keluhan kakakku dan hampir kubantah dengan 'Kau itu Hokage, harus tegas!' padamu."

"Maksudnya?" Naruto sama sekali tidak nyambung dan Tobirama tetap tersenyum tipis. 

"Kau punya hati seperti kakakku. Berargumentasi denganmu, rasanya sama seperti aku bicara dengannya. Kenaifanmu menyaingi kenaifan saudaraku. Ditambah, kalian berdua memilih orang yang sama yaitu reinkarnasi Indra untuk menjadi pasangan hidup kalian," Tobirama bisa melihat Naruto akan menjadi Hokage yang baik di masa depan. Tanpa diketahui Pirang Uzumaki yang merasa tak yakin harus merespons bagaimana dan hanya memiringkan kepala. Dengan ragu, ia bilang, " _Makasih_...? 

Lelaki bermata rubi menghela napas dan mengacak pelan rambut pirang Naruto. Ia berkata, " Izuna bilang kalau dia akan membawa makan malam kalian ke kamar, dia memasak kesukaan Menma," sebelum pergi dari sisi Naruto. 

Masih bingung, remaja ini bergumam, "Aku tidak mengerti Kakek Nidaime," tapi tak terlalu dipusingkan dan membuka pintu kantor Hokage. Hashirama yang duduk di belakang meja kerjanya menyambut hangat 

"Akhirnya datang juga," ia memberikan isyarat agar Naruto masuk. Pirang Uzumaki menyadari bahwa ada dua gulungan yang sedang ditulis Hashirama. 

"Kupikir Kakek sudah tidak bekerja jam segini," matanya terarah ke gulungan yang ditulisi. Ia pikir itu laporan buat Hokage. 

Hashirama tertawa, "Ya, aku memang sedang jam istirahat. Ini bukan perkerjaan tapi untukmu."

"Untukku?"

Naruto menunduk ke atas meja agar bisa membaca lebih jelas isi gulungan. Hashirama menerangkan, "Ya, ini catatan medis sejak pertama aku tahu kau hamil. Aku yakin ninja medis di masa depan akan butuh ini sebab yang menangani kehamilan ibumu atau Mito di waktu mereka masih _Jinchuriki_ Kyuubi mungkin sudah tutup usia. Sebagai _Jinchuriki_ , cara para medis memperlakukanmu akan berbeda dari menangani pasien biasa."

"Wow," Naruto terkagum, "Aku tidak kepikiran itu."

Tertawa kecil, Hashirama melanjutkan, "Tenang saja, sudah kuurus semua catatan medis yang penting. Mungkin, catatan medis ibumu dijaga ketat karena ia _Jinchuriki_ , sebagai jaga-jaga kutuliskan rinci mengenai kehamilan pada laki-laki karena di masa depan hal itu sudah punah 'kan? Aku cukup yakin kau _Jinchuriki_ laki-laki pertama yang hamil. Akan sangat beresiko merawatmu, tak hanya buat medis di masamu. Bahkan aku juga."

Naruto kaget, "Kakek juga?"

"Aku tak pernah merawat _Jinchuriki_ lain, Naruto. Tidak ada _Jinchuriki_ di masa ini, ingat?"

"Ah, iya juga," angguknya. "Tapi, Sasuke bilang kalau Orochimaru tahu soal kehamilan pada laki-laki."

"Aku tak akan bergantung padanya kalau aku jadi kau," saran Hokage. "Aku tak bilang Orochimaru ini akan salah atau apa tapi dia belajar dari gulungan terlarang yang disegel. Jujur, itu tidak akan cukup untuk dibandingkan dengan pengalaman orang yang menangani langsung kehamilan pada laki-laki di kesehariannya."

"Terdengar rumit," Naruto bergumam. Safir kembarnya melihat satu gulungan sudah terikat rapi. "Yang itu sudah selesai ditulis untukku juga?"

"Hm?" Hashirama mengikuti arah pandangan safir kembar, "Oh, itu untuk Naruto yang lain. Namikaze, ayah kandung Menma di masa depan."

Safir kembar melebar kaget, "Benarkah? Apa isinya?"

"Catatan latihan yang kita lakukan beberapa hari lalu. Latihanmu mempelajari _ninjutsu_ medis milik Asura," senyumnya. "Kupikir, kalau dia berniat mencobanya, gulungan ini akan membantunya. Ia terlihat berminat saat kita menyebutkan soal latihan itu."

"Keren! Mungkin dia akan mempelajarinya juga," Naruto tersenyum sumringah. Hashirama pun membalas dengan senyum antusias yang sama. 

Mereka pindah ke ruangan periksa untuk mengecek kehamilan Naruto. Pirang Uzumaki terbaring di meja periksa dan Hashirama dengan tangan berlapis cakra menyentuh perut Naruto. "Ada keluhan terbaru?"

"Hmm... Aku merasakan cakra bayiku semakin besar. Kurama juga bilang begitu. Apa normal?"

"Yah, di beberapa kasus, ada yang lahir dengan cakra besar sekalipun cakra orangtuanya hanya rata-rata. Kalian berdua punya cakra besar jadi tidak aneh kalau cakra anak kalian juga besar."

"Ah, bisa juga ya. Kupikir bayinya makan cakraku atau sejenisnya."

Hashirama senyum, "Mereka butuh cakramu tapi tubuhmu yang menyediakan itu secara alami sesuai kebutuhan bayi selama kehamilan. Mungkin akan terasa melelahkan karena cakramu ikut melindungi rahim yang tertanam sebab tak disediakan tubuh laki-laki pada umumnya."

"Pantas aku merasa _capek_ terus seperti melakukan jurus _Tajuu_ _Kage Bunshin_ berulang kali..." aku Naruto. Ia melirik ke perutnya lalu menyuarakan rasa penasaran, "Kek, menurut Kakek, perutku lebih bulat dan besar _gak_? Mual-mualku juga kok belum reda?"

Hashirama tertawa, "Memang harusnya perutmu membesar karena kau hamil, Naruto. Yah, harus kuakui, gejala mual-mual di atas 14 minggu...memang tidak biasa."

"Aku tahu," Naruto merengut, "Tapi, seingatku, waktu Madara dan Izuna hamil 14-15 minggu, tidak sebesar ini. Lebih kecil dari perutku."

Hokage memeriksa lebih teliti dan menemukan kalau Naruto benar. Berkonsentrasi, Hashirama memasukkan tangan ke rahim Naruto dan menyentuh janin di dalam. Dengan sangat perlahan, dia menggerakkan jarinya melewati janin dan menyentuh sesuatu yang bergerak seperti janin tadi. 

Matanya melebar... bertatapan dengan Naruto yang bingung. 

"Kenapa, Kek?"

Hashirama membuka mulut dan menyuarakan penemuannya. Safir kembar terbelalak hingga nyaris keluar dari rongga.

—000—

Menma butuh waktu untuk membangun keberanian membuka suara dan menjawab alasannya tetap tinggal. Dia memang rindu masakan neneknya, tapi seperti yang dicurigai Sasuke, itu tidak cukup kuat untuknya menunda kesempatan untuk kembali ke masa depan. Bibirnya terbuka dan suaranya menyiratkan kejujuran yang dipendam. 

"Aku... tidak pernah berpikir Sasuke Uchiha akan kembali ke Konoha..." Gumamnya. Sasuke mendengarkan dalam diam. 

"Kupikir dia meninggalkan ayahku selamanya. Entah karena sudah usia atau dia melupakan ayahku untuk bersama orang lain. Selama ini, aku pikir dia tak akan pernah tahu aku ini putranya ataupun kepikiran bertemu denganya..." Suaranya melembut, mengindikasikan ada rasa bersalah seraya melanjutkan, "Karena itu aku menyerangmu sebisaku dua hari lalu."

"Sudah kuduga kau menganggapku pengganti yang harus menerima kemarahanmu," komentar Sasuke.

"Tapi," Menma merengut, ia berbisik, "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana menghadapinya kalau aku kembali ke masa depan."

Sasuke tetap diam. 

"Aku benci dia," aku Menma. "Ayahku sengsara karena dia. Aku tidak peduli alasannya pergi dari Konoha untuk melindungi kami atau apa. Kenyataannya dia pergi. Aku tidak bisa memaafkannya. Jangan tersinggung, tapi Sasuke Uchiha brengsek."

Remaja Uchiha masih tak mengatakan apa-apa. Bohong kalau dia bilang dia tidak tersinggung sedikit atas pendapat seseorang mengenai tindakannya diluar niatannya melakukan itu. Terlebih, anak sendiri. Ia merasa kasihan untuk Sasuke Dewasa. Sejatinya, Sasuke tidak peduli pendapat orang lain mau menilainya bagaimana atau benci padanya. Mana pernah dia peduli. Namun, kalau itu keluarganya, tentu saja beda. Uchiha merupakan klan berisikan orang yang memandang keluarga atau klan mereka sebagai prioritas utama. Atensinya kembali ke Menma yang suaranya menyiratkan kesedihan. 

"Tapi, tadi, ayahku tersipu waktu mengabarkan Sasuke Uchiha sudah pulang," wajahnya makin kusut. "Aku tak pernah melihatnya seperti itu... Dan itu terjadi karena..." Menma terdiam lama. Jujur, "Aku tak tahu harus merasakan apa. Di satu sisi, amarahku masih ada. Sementara di sisi lain, ada rasa senang melihat ayahku ceria..." 

Ia menutup kedua mata erat, "... Dan beberapa hari di sini... Aku melihat bagaimana kalian berdua selalu berdekatan... Aneh rasanya karena seperti melihat masa muda orangtuaku. Kau tak bisa membayangkan keanehannya bagiku... Kak Ryuichi pasti kaget kalau aku cerita."

"Ryuichi?"

"Putra sulung Paman Itachi. Kami tumbuh besar sama-sama jadi lebih terasa seperti kakak sendiri daripada sepupu."

Merasa masih ada yang ingin dikatakan, Sasuke tetap diam. Menma melanjutkan dengan alis bertaut dalam, "Aku bisa melihat kalian berdua bahagia... Aku.. Mau ayahku juga bahagia tapi... Aku tidak tahu kalau aku bisa memaafkan Sasuke Uchiha atau tidak..."

Keheningan hadir di antara mereka. Sasuke mungkin tak di posisi Menma untuk memahami penuh dilema ini. Keduanya menatap desa di bawah patung wajah Hokage. Matahari sudah tenggelam setelah Naruto pergi dan malam mengelilingi. Angin bermain dengan surai hitam mereka selagi Sasuke memulai... 

"Aku pernah bimbang sewaktu mendengar kebenaran misi kakakku," Ia pun menceritakan pengorbanan Itachi dan misi yang dipikul sulung Uchiha di masanya. "Aku membenci Konoha dan para Tetua atas beban yang diemban kakakku. Aku ingin menghancurkan Konoha. Satu-satunya yang dicintai kakakku lebih dari klan Uchiha. Tidak biasanya ada anggota klan meninggikan yang lain selain klan."

Ia sadar Itachi memberikan hidupnya untuk membebaskan sang adik dari Tanda Kutukan Orochimaru tapi seandainya Konoha tidak mendesak Klan Uchiha terlalu jauh, pemberontakkan mungkin bisa dihindari. "Awalnya, aku benci kakakku karena aku pikir aku kehilangan kakak yang baik hati itu selamanya. Tapi, setelah mendengar kebenaran dari Sandaime Hokage, aku tidak kehilangannya. Kakakku melakukan apa yang ia pikir terbaik untukku."

Sasuke menoleh ke Menma yang masih menatap desa, "Aku tahu kasus kita berbeda. Aku bisa memaafkan kakakku dan menerima kenyataan karena masa kecil kami. Aku mengenalnya sebelum semua terjadi. Sementara, kau tidak pernah bertemu aku yang lain. Tidak ada ingatan atau ikatan terbentuk antara kalian. Kau tidak punya dasar untuk mempercayainya ataupun memaafkannya. Dan sangat bisa dimengerti bahwa susah memaafkan orang yang menyakiti orang terpenting dalam hidup kita. Memaafkan dengan mudah itu tidak ada dalam kamus Klan Uchiha." 

Menutup mata, ia melanjutkan, "Madara di masaku mengatakan bahwa Klan Uchiha ditakdirkan untuk membalas dendam. Itu karena di saat seorang Uchiha cinta akan sesuatu atau pada seseorang, cintanya dalam. Mengalir dalam darah kita. Aku bisa mengerti keresahanmu dan itu wajar karena ada darah Uchiha di dirimu. Akan tetapi..."

Menma menatap balik Sasuke yang membuka kembali matanya.

"Kau juga anak Naruto. Memaafkan sudah merupakan sifat bawaannya sejak lahir. Bahkan sebelum ia lahir di masaku atau masamu. Jiwa Asura tidak pudar dimakan waktu ataupun reinkarnasi. Dengan Rinnegan dan Sharinganmu, jelas kau memang berdarah Uchiha tapi Naruto yang melahirkanmu. Dia membesarkanmu. Darahnya juga mengalir di nadimu," Sasuke menaruh tangannya di kepala Menma dengan sayang. "Jadi, tidak ada salahnya kalau kau mau memaafkan aku yang lain, Menma."

Anak itu terpana, kekagetan terpeta jelas di wajah. Ia memang merasakan kemarahan besar pada Sasuke Uchiha di masanya. Sangat menggila dan dia pikir dia akan sungguh gila kalau tidak dikeluarkan. Namun, seperti yang Sasuke barusan sebut atau prediksi, ada benih pikiran asing berbisik di hati untuk memaafkan ayahnya satu lagi. Pandangannya memanas dan air mata tergenang. 

"Tidaklah salah untuk seorang anak bertingkah sebagaimana usianya, Menma," Sasuke mengulangi perkataan Naruto tadi. Air mata pun menetes di pipi sang anak. 

Masalah mereka memang tak sama persis tapi Sasuke pernah punya ayah sewaktu masih kecil. Ia haus pengakuan dari ayahnya karena kejeniusan Itachi selalu terdepan. Jadi, kurang lebih ia merasakan keresahan Menma. Sasuke membiarkan Menma menangis di bahunya dengan memeluknya pelan. 

Malam itu, setelah Naruto kembali dari pemeriksaanya, mereka makan malam bersama untuk terakhir kali. Hanya mereka bertiga karena keempat orang dewasa lainnya ada urusan masing-masing. Begitu waktu untuk tidur tiba, Menma bertanya dengan ragu, "Boleh... aku tidur bersama kalian lagi?"

Ia merasa malu menanyakan ini. Bahkan ke versi remaja dari orangtuanya. Umur mereka tak terpaut jauh. Mereka bisa dianggap saudara tapi mereka tetap orangtua bagi Menma. Bagaimanapun, mereka mungkin tak akan bertemu lagi setelah malam ini jadi dia membiarkan rasa egoisnya sekali ini untuk tidur bareng orangtuanya. Salah satu alasan juga, ia menunda kepulangannya. 

Naruto tersenyum hangat, "Tentu saja."

Sasuke mengangguk. Ketiganya tidur dalam satu selimut, saling berpelukan. 

Untuk terakhir kalinya.

—000—

Pagi berikutnya, mereka bertujuh sarapan di Menara Hokage sebelum menuju atap dari menara tersebut. Yang mana Naruto Dewasa sebutkan dan mereka hanya tinggal menunggu sampai _Kuchiyose_ digunakan dari masa depan untuk memanggil Menma kembali. Sasuke, Naruto dan Menma mengenakan pakaian asli mereka. Tidak lagi _kimono_ di masa ini. Sementara keempat lelaki lainnya mengenakan pakaian kasual mereka sesuai klan Uchiha dan Senju. Baik Tobirama dan Izuna membawa gulungan raksasa yang berisi diagram _ninjutsu_ perjalanan melintasi waktu. 

Hashirama mendekat dan memberikan sebuah gulungan ke Menma seperti yang dijelaskannya pada Naruto semalam. Anak itu terkejut, "Untuk ayahku?"

"Ya, untukmu. Dia terdengar tertarik waktu kami mengatakan tentang _ninjutsu_ media milik Asura. Karena kami bertiga adalah reinkarnasi Asura, kami memiliki kekuatan dan beberapa keahliannya," ucap Hashirama. Ia menambahkan, "Ah, tidak berarti dia harus belajar itu. Aku hanya memberikannya sebagai terima kasih sudah membantu kami menyegel Zetsu Hitam, Menma. Kalau ayahmu tak berminat, tak masalah kalau gulungan ini hanya menjadi pengingat tentang kami."

"Ini suatu kehormatan, Tuan Shodaime," Menma berterima kasih dengan membungkuk dalam setelah ia menerima gulungannya. "Terima kasih banyak."

Hashirama tak terlalu peduli kalau orang bersikap formal padanya. Tetapi, Menma yang baru 12 tahun menunjukkan didikan sikapnya membuat Hashirama terkesan. Sebab itu, agar tidak mengejek hal tersebut, Hashirama mengangguk dan tidak membantah. 

Menma menegakkan tubuh dan melihat Madara menatapnya. Uchiha tertua di sini mengatakan, "Kau tak berniat datang kemari dan tak ada pilihan akan itu tapi aku bersyukur kau membantu kami. Kau anak yang berani. Terima kasih, Menma."

Pipinya bersemu merah muda tipis. Terlepas seberapa dewasanya keputusan atau kejeniusannya, ia masih anak-anak. Apalagi, yang baru saja memujinya adalah Pendiri Konoha! Keduanya! Hashirama dan Madara. Terkuat di zaman ini. Menma terpana. Izuna bisa melihatnya. Tobirama menambahkan, "Aku minta maaf untuk kekacauan yang aku, atau aku di masa depan, buat dengan meninggalkan gulungan untuk generasi selanjutnya."

Menma menengadah menatap Tobirama dengan pengertian. "Aku tidak berpikir itu salahmu, Kakek Buyut. Aku yakin diri Kakek di masa depan harus melakukannya karena itu pilihan terbaik."

Terkesima dengan kedewasaan Menma, Tobirama dan yang lain tertegun. Menma tak dibesarkan di era peperangan tapi ia dewasa dengan cepat seperti klan Senju dan Uchiha di masa ini. Tobirama tersenyum bangga dan mengacak rambut hitam Menma, "Aku senang bisa bertemu anaknya cicitku."

Izuna mendeteksi kebangaan di nada dan senyum suaminya. Iapun tersenyum selagi mendekat dan berkata ke Menma, "Aku akan rindu ada yang menantikan masakanku."

Menma memiringkan kepala ke Izuna, "Kan ada Kakek Buyut Tobirama?"

"Dia gila kerja. Makan bersama saja sudah langka apalagi makan masakanku," sindir Izuna sambil menghela napas. Tobirama tersinggung, "Aku makan masakanmu."

"Bisa dihitung jari," balas Izuna menaikkan alis. Menma bergumam, "Di buku sejarah memang ditulis kalau Nidaime Hokage sangat disiplin bekerja. Jadi, memang benar ternyata."

Izuna mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Tobirama hanya memalingkan muka, tak bisa membalas. Hashirama tertawa dan bertanya ke Menma, "Apa buku sejarahmu juga menyebutkan aku begitu?"

Semua mata ke Hashirama. Anak itu bertanya bingung, "Begitu...?"

"Gila kerja, seperti Tobirama."

Semuanya terdiam. Bersamaan, membatin dalam hati: _serius?_

"Apa? Aku juga disiplin bekerja kok!" Protes Hashirama. Madara menghentikan dengan, "Kita bicara itu nanti." Menma tertawa bersama Izuna karena ia kaget melihat tingkah kedua Pendiri Konoha. Tak terbayangkan olehnya bahwa mereka akan seperti ini. Diwaktu bersamaan, ia merasakan tatapan seseorang. Menoleh, ia mendapati Naruto menatapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Senyum Menma memudar seiring Naruto mendekat. 

Tanpa diketahui Menma, ini pertama kalinya bagi Naruto melihatnya tertawa. Menma memberikan aura kedewasaan dalam sikap dan tutur katanya walaupun ia bahkan baru akan jadi remaja. Maka, saat Menma tertawa tadi, Naruto sadar bahwa anak ini belum pernah tertawa sejak mereka bertemu. Kemungkinan tertinggi disebabkan oleh keberadaan Sasuke. Terkadang, Menma bersikap sesuai umurnya di dekat Naruto tapi dia menampilkan kedewasaannya di sekitar Sasuke. Entah apa yang terjadi sewaktu Naruto meninggalkan mereka berdua kemarin di patung wajah Hokage, tapi sepertinya Menma tidak canggung lagi depan Sasuke. 

Naruto tersenyum dengan air mata tertahan, "Kau seharusnya sering tertawa, Menma. Aku yakin diriku yang lain akan suka melihatnya."

"Ayah..." Menma berwajah sedih lalu memeluk pinggang Naruto. "Aku akan merindukanmu, Ayah..."

Menutup safir kembar, Naruto memeluk balik dengan air mata menetes. Ia terbata, "Bo-bodoh... Kau akan bertemu ayamu yang asli nanti..."

Menma membenamkan wajah di bahu Naruto, "Kau juga ayahku..."

Tetesan air mata mulai membanjiri di pipi Naruto dan rambut Menma, ia mengeratkan pelukannya. Keduanya tahu bahwa mereka ayah dan anak walaupun beda lintasan waktu. Mungkin berbeda tapi darah lebih kental dari air. Mereka merasa kalau mereka tak akan bisa bertemu lagi selamanya. Ini akan menjadi terakhir kalinya dan membuat mereka sedih. Menma menggerakkan wajahnya sedikit, matanya yang berkaca-kaca bertemu pandang dengan Sasuke disamping Naruto. Tangannya terangkat satu ke arah Sasuke. 

Sasuke menggengam tangan Menma pelan dan mendekat. Ia menunduk untuk mencium pelipis anak itu. Ia berbisik sangat pelan hingga hanya Menma dan Naruto yang mendengar, namun kejujuran nan kasih sayang terdengar dari pernyataan, "Kau juga anak kami, Menma."

Mendengar itu, ia terisak tertahan di pelukan Naruto. Sasuke membelai-belai surai hitam Menma setelah anak itu melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka dan menarik erat baju Sasuke seolah tak ingin melepasnya. Di saat seperti ini, Naruto terkesiap. Ia merasakan cakra tak terlihat mulai berputar dan menyebar menyelimuti Menma yang merasakannya juga. Mereka saling melepas pelukan. Sasuke bisa melihat perputaran cakra itu juga. 

Jurus pemanggilan telah dimulai. 

"Ini waktunya berpisah..." Ucap Naruto membingkai wajah Menma yang tahu bahwa waktu mereka tidak sedikit. 

Sasuke dan yang lain melihat jurus sekitar Menma mulai membawanya pergi. Sekali lagi, Naruto memeluk Menma erat dan berbisik, "Aku bersyukur bisa bertemu denganmu, Menma... Aku menyayangimu, putraku..."

"Aku... Menyayangimu juga, Ayah..."

Menma mulai memudar dan dia memisahkan diri lalu saling bertukar pandang dengan Sasuke yang tersenyum sedih. Sesungguhnya, dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatannya pada Uchiha Remaja tapi seraya ia merasa mulai ditarik oleh jurus pemanggilan, ia membuka mulut tapi Sasuke mendahuluinya dengan, " _Sasu ga da, ore no ko da._ "

_Anakku memang hebat_.

Kata-kata dari mendiang sang ayah, Fugaku Uchiha, ini diterima Sasuke sepuluh tahun lalu dan sangat berarti bagi Uchiha muda tersebut. Pengakuan atas kemampuannya sudah sesuai ekspektasi beliau. Menma tidak tahu sejarah di balik kata-kata barusan tapi dia merasakan bangga tak terkira, bahagia dan kagum. Disaat waktunya sudah habis, dia menghilang dari zaman berdirinya Konoha dengan meninggalkan ucapan tak selesai ke Sasuke... 

"Pap—!"

_WHUSH!_

"Menma!" Ia merasakan dipeluk ayahnya begitu membuka mata. Naruto yang lebih tinggi dan dewasa memeriksanya dengan cemas, "Apa kau tidak apa-apa? Ada yang sakit?"

Anak itu berkedip. Ia melihat pemandangan dari atas Menara Hokage sudah berubah. Di gunung batu Hokage ada lima wajah terpahat dan tidak hanya satu. Ia perlahan menyentuh _Jonin_ pirang dan menengadah menatap safir kembar, "Ayah...?"

"Ya?" Naruto Dewasa khawatir. "Kenapa kau menangis? Mana yang sakit?"

Menma menjawab pelan, "Aku tidak apa-apa... Hanya..." Ia mengedarkan pandangan. Ia menemukan kedua kakeknya berdiri di belakang ayahnya. Pamannya berdiri dalam diagram _ninjutsu_ tak diketahuinya. Shisui dan Obito pun di dalam diagram yang sama. Keduanya terlihat lelah. Sepertinya mereka bertiga menciptakan atau memodifikasi jurus _Kuchiyose_ melewati waktu untuk memanggilnya pulang. Lalu, tak jauh dari mereka bertiga... 

Seorang lelaki berlutut seolah masih dalam posisi menggunakan jurus dengan tangannya masih membentuk segel. Lelaki bermata Sharingan yang tak pernah dikenalnya. Lelaki dengan umur sama seperti ayahnya. Seseorang yang hanya versi remajanya saja pernah ditemui Menma... 

"Itu Sasuke Uchiha, ayahmu," ucap _Jonin_ pirang disebelahnya setelah pandangan Menma terpaku pada seseorang. Anak itu hanya menatap tanpa berkomentar apapun. Naruto mengambil inisiatif. 

"Sasuke, kemarilah. Ini anakmu, Menma."

Keduanya diperkenalkan satu sama lain.

—000—

  
"Maaf, Sasuke..." Naruto menghapus air matanya, "Aku menghabiskan bagianmu memeluk Menma..."

Sasuke memeluk Naruto lembut, "Tak usah pikirkan." Pirang Uzumaki memeluknya erat dan membenamkan wajah di bahu Sasuke. KesedihanNaruto bercampur dengan kesedihan Sasuke dalam ikatan batin mereka. Keempat lelaki lainnya membiarkan mereka untuk mengatur perasaan akibat berpisah dari Menma. Naruto merasa sangat sedih sebab ia hamil, emosinya lebih tidak terkendali. Setelah ia tak lagi terisak dan melepaskan diri dari Sasuke, Naruto menghela napas, "Sudah tidak apa-apa..."

"Naruto," Izuna mendekatinya bersama Madara. Ia menaruh gulungan yang ia bawa di lantai dan di tangannya ada sebuah kotak dengan biru gelap _furoshiki_ (kain bungkus khas Jepang). Lambang Uchiha tersulam di sana. "Ini untukmu," Izuna memberikan dengan senyum. Naruto menatap kedua saudara tersebut.

"Untukku?" Ia menerima bungkusan itu. "Apa isinya?"

"Baju bayi dengan lambang Uchiha," Jawab Izuna. Safir kembar melebar. Ia terpana mendengar lanjutan, "Ini dari beberapa bagian baju untuk Toshizo dan Hiko."

Madara menjelaskan, "Secara tradisi, saudara dari klan yang harusnya memberimu ini. Tapi, karena klan kalian berdua diambang kepunahan, kami memberikan ini sebagai ucapan terima kasih dan hadiah perpisahan."

"Lagipula, kami menganggapmu saudara meski kita berasal dari lintasan waktu berbeda," tambah Izuna. Madara mengangguk seraya menatap safir kembar. Air mata Naruto mengalir sekali lagi. Ia memeluk Madara dan memanggil, " _Onii-chan_...!"

Madara balas memeluk, " _Otouto_ _yo_..."

Melihat mereka, Hashirama mendekati Sasuke. Uchiha muda menatap ke Hokage yang membentangkan tangan ke arahnya. "Sasuke," ia tersenyum dan memberikan isyarat dengan tangannya. Tak butuh jenius untuk tahu maksud Hashirama. Sasuke merengut, "Kau pasti bercanda."

"Ini akan jadi pertemuan terakhir kita," ujar Hashirama. "Kalau kau mau, aku tidak akan memanggilmu _onii-chan_."

Alis Saske berkedut tapi dia tak bergeming sesaat sebelum dengan langkah berat membiarkan Hashirama mendekat. Hokage memeluknya dengan senyum tenang, ia berbisik ke Sasuke, "Sehat selalu, _Aniki_." Permata hitam kembar melebar lalu ditutupnya sebelum berbisik juga, "Selamat tinggal, _Otouto_."

Izuna berkata pada dua remaja setelah mereka melepas pelukan dengan Pendiri Konoha, "Sasuke, Naruto. Aku mau berterimakasih atas kesempatan tak terduga yang membawa kalian melintasi waktu ke sini. Seandainya kalian tidak ke sini, aku mungkin sudah mati dan masa depan lain seperti punya Menma tak akan terjadi. Masalah tak pernah gagal menemukan tempatnya di kehidupan. Aku tidak bermaksud bahwa masa depan tempat Menma berada lebih baik dari punyamu karena mereka punya masalah juga. Jadi, jangan bandingkan milikmu dengan mereka."

Naruto mengangguk, Izuna tersenyum, "Mungkin kau memang tak dibesarkan oleh orangtuamu dan aku yakin kau masih butuh banyak belajar soal kehamilanmu tapi kau akan menjadi ayah yang hebat untuk anakmu. Aku yakin kau lebih dari cukup untuk membantu Sasuke membangkitkan lagi Klan Uchiha di masa depan."

Pirang Uzumaki tersipu tapi senyum lebar. Mata Izuna mengarah ke Sasuke, "Pastikan kau membangkitkan lagi klan kita tapi jangan mengulangi kesalahan pendahulumu, Sasuke." Uchiha muda itu tak berkata apa-apa dan hanya mengangguk. Izuna menambahkan dengan senyum sedih, "Terakhir... Jika... Tobirama, maksudku yang versi _edo-tensei_ , masih di zaman kalian... Katakan padanya... Aku memaafkannya."

Tobirama terbelalak mendengar itu dari Izuna. Namun, ia mengerti. Tanpa kata, Tobirama menautkan jemarinya dengan Izuna. Mata rubinya menatap Sasuke dan Naruto, "Aku minta maaf untuk pilihan yang dibuat oleh diriku yang lain di zaman kalian memicu Klan Uchiha melakukan kudeta dan berakhir dengan Sasuke menjadi satu-satunya Uchiha tersisa. Termasuk soal penciptaan _edo-tensei_ juga."

Ia diam saja, sebelum bisa bersuara, Hashirama mendahului Sasuke, "Aku juga ingin berterimakasih atas kedatangan kalian kemari. Kami semua," ia melirik ke suami dan adik mereka sebelum kembali bertatapan dengan kedua remaja, "bisa menikah, tak seeprti di sejarah asli kalian. Aku minta maaf untuk kenaifan diriku yang lain mengakibatkan _Jinchuriki_ sepertimu dibutuhkan, Naruto." Ia mewakili keluarganya, "Kami minta maaf untuk semuanya..."

Sekali lagi, Sasuke tak berkata apa-apa. Naruto menghapus air mata yang menetes selama mendengar permintaan maaf dari empat bersaudara ini. Sasuke merangkul bahunya pelan. Naruto tersenyum pada mereka, "Tidak masalah, Kakek sekalian, juga Madara dan Izuna. Aku bisa mengatasinya karena aku akan menjadi Hokage!"

Hashirama nyengir lebar, Tobirama tersenyum tipis, Madara and Izuna mengangguk dengan pandangan bangga. Sasuke pun buka suara, "Kau bisa jadi Hokage tapi tidak di masa ini." Ia menatap keempat lelaki di hadapannya, "Yang sudah terjadi, tetap terjadi. Akan lebih baik sejarah di masa kami tak terulang lagi."

Keempat lelaki itu mengangguk. Sasuke menatap mereka beberapa saat sebelum melirik Matahari yang semakin meninggu. "Hari semakin siang," ucapnya. Tobirama mengerti.

"Kau mau mulai sekarang?" Tanya Tobirama. Izuna menambahkan, "Tidak harus pagi ini jika kalian mau."

Sasuke menegaskan, "Kami sudah menunda cukup lama."

Mereka mengangguk, mengerti. Sebelum kehamilan Naruto mencapai batas dimana dia masih bisa menggunakan jurus yang butuh cakra besar, mereka harus melakukan ini secepatnya. Tanpa kata, Tobirama dan Izuna membuka gulungan besar yang mereka bawa di lantai. Mereka sudah menggunakan satu set gulungan berisi cakra _bijuu_ untuk memancing Zetsu Hitam jadi hanya tinggal satu set lagi.

Hashirama bersama Naruto berdiri di bagian Yang. Pirang Uzumaki menaruh bingkisan pemberian di kaki kanannya. Gulungan berisi catatan medis yang diberikan Hashirama tadi malam sudah dimasukkannya juga ke bingkisan itu sebelum meletakkan di kaki. Sasuke dan Madara berdiri di bagian Yin depan mereka. Keempat reinkarnasi menghadap Tobirama dan Izuna yang berdiri berdampingan, bersiap membuka segel cakra _bijuu_ dengan berdiri di luar diagram Ba Qua. Tobirama mengingatkan mereka lagi urutan mengaktifkan jurus ini. Para reinkarnasi mengangguk.

"Ayo, mulai," Umum Tobirama.

Ia membuka segel cakra _bijuu_ bersamaan dengan Izuna. Semua berjalan lancar dan cakra _bijuu_ terbebas. Tobirama mengangguk kepada mereka sebagai tanda untuk memulai sinkronisasi cakra. Empat reinkarnasi membentuk ratusan segel tangan secara serentak begitu juga mengeluarkan cakra mereka. Segel tangan yang mereka gunakan bukan segel tangan biasa. Mengambil dari gulungan yang ditulis cucu Indra, mereka memilih segel tangan yang menggambarkan jenis fisik, habitat, tipe elemen dari kesembilan _bijuu_.

Selagi mereka mulai mengharmonisasikan cakra satu sama lain, Naruto dan Hashirama mulai merasakan keberadaan lain seperti yang mereka rasakan saat latihan bersama. Terasa akrab, hangat dan aman. Resonansi cakra mereka yang kian besar mengakibatkan mereka merasakan keberadaan Asura lebih kuat. Madara dan Sasuke pun begitu. Mereka merasakan keberadaan Indra!

Detik berlalu, lama-kelamaan keberadaan yang dirasakan para reinkarnasi tersebut tak hanya bisa dirasakan mereka, tapi perlahan terlihat dua sosok mengudara di depan mereka. Lebih tipis dibanding _genjutsu_ Naruto Dewasa kemarin. Hanya penampakan tanpa tubuh asli.

Semua pandangan terarah pada dua sosok ini.

"Siapa...?" Izuna bertanya hati-hati.

Sosok berambut panjang namun diikat, berpakain serba putih dengan bordiran _magatama_ di bagian kerah tak asing bagi Sasuke. Ia tahu siapa sosok ini. Matanya melebar mendengar sosok itu bersuara, " _Wahai reinkarnasiku, Madara Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha_..."

"Indra Otsutsuki!" Sasuke tak menutupi kekagetannya.

Sosok lelaki berambut pendek dengan baju bermotif sama dengan yang berambut panjang juga berbicara, " _Wahai reinkarnasiku, Hashirama Senju, Naruto Uzumaki_..."

Naruto pun mengenal sosok itu dari ingatan masa lalu yang diperlihatkan Rikudou Sennin, "Asura Otsutsuki!"

  
_TBC_


	35. Selamat Tinggal

Madara mengenali Indra dari ingatan Susanoo. Ketiga lainnya tak ada bayangan sama sekali mengenai sosok Indra dan Asura sehingga terkejut bukan main. Sosok sama-samar tersebut melayang di belakang empat reinkarnasi sehingga keempatnya berbalik badan lalu bersama dua adik Pendiri Konoha yang berdiri di luar diagram, menghadap ke kedua sosok itu. Otsutsuki bersaudara mengunci pandangan dengan reinkarnasi mereka. Jurus yang tengah mereka mulai memang terhenti tapi masih aktif. 

"Apa yang terjadi?" Naruto tak bisa memahami situasi. 

Asura saling melirik dengan Indra yang di sebelahnya, " _Ani-ue..._ "

Indra kembali menatap para reinkarnasi dan menjelaskan, " _Disaat dua cakra yang sama dikeluarkan pada saat bersamaan dan lokasi berdekatan, maka kedua cakra akan beresonansi. Dalam kasus ini, karena ada dua orang dari reinkarnasi kami masing-masing yang cakranya beresonansi, kami bisa hadir secara visual meski tanpa fisik yang nyata."_

"Apa ini sudah sering terjadi?" Tanya Hashirama. 

Asura menjawab, " _Tidak. Ini pertama kalinya kami berbicara langsung pada reinkarnasi kami. Aku yakin penyebabnya adalah keberadaan dua reinkarnasiku dan dua reinkarnasi Ani-ue mengeluarkan cakra hingga terjadi resonansi antaranya."_

"Ah!" Naruto teringat sesuatu, "Apa karena itu pas aku latihan ninjutsu medis dengan Kakek Shodaime, aku merasakan keberadaanmu nyaris terasa nyata?!"

" _Ya, di saat itu, kalian berdua menggunakan cakra cukup banyak secara bersamaan. Sekarang, lebih banyak lagi cakra yang kalian keluarkan sehingga aku bisa hadir dan berkomunikasi dengan kalian,_ " tutur Asura dengan senyum. 

Naruto terpana, "Wow... Jadi, benar ya? Kau dan kakakmu betulan ada di dalam kami berempat? Maksudku, yeah, kadang aku merasakan keberadaanmu tapi bisa bicara langsung seeprti ini, hebat sekali! 

" _Ya. Ani-ue dan aku selalu bersama kalian berempat sejak kalian lahir_ ," angguk Asura. 

Sasuke bertanya Indra, "Apa tujuan kemunculan kalian berdua?"

" _Ini efek dari resonansi cakramu dan Madara di waktu bersamaan dan lokasi berdekatan. Kami tak bisa muncul di hadapan kalian kapan saja seperti yang ayah kami lakukan kepada kalian berdua. Hanya resonansi cakra ini yang membuat kami bisa muncul. Tapi_ ," Indra melirik Asura sebelum melanjutkan, " _dengan kami di sini, bisa dikatakan ini kesempatanmu untuk membangkitkan Rinnegan-mu, Sasuke._ "

Sepasang pertama gelap melebar, "Rinnegan-ku?"

" _K_ _eduanya_ ," Indra memastikan.

Naruto terkaget, "Bagaimana?"

Indra menerangkan, " _Secara teknis_ , _Sasuke mendapat cakra Asura sebanyak 3 kali. Pertama, darimu, Naruto. Kau membagi cakramu padanya di perang. Kedua, Hashirama Senju yang dibangkitkan dengan edo-tensei memberinya cakra juga di perang. Terakhir, saat dia sekarat ditusuk Madara, seorang pengguna Senjutsu memberikan Sasuke sebagian sel Hashirama Senju. Ayah kami hanya mempercepat kebangkitan Rinnegan Sasuke. Cepat atau lambat, dengan cakra dan DNA dari reinkarnasi Asura telah ditubuhnya, Sasuke memang akan membangkitkan Rinnegan_."

" _Dia kehilangan Rinnegan saat tiba di zaman ini sebab jurus nenek mengakibatkan hal tersebut. Tapi, Rinnegan tak seperti Sharingan yang setelah menggunakan jurus tertentu, seperti Izanagi, akan mengakibatkan kebutaan. Dia bisa memiliki Rinnegan lagi dan saat kalian berdua kembali ke zaman kalian, dia tidak akan buta serta masih memiliki satu Rinnegan dan satu Sharingan,"_ tambah Asura. 

Indra menegaskan, " _Dengan syarat harus dilakukan sekarang. Kami tak bisa membantu membangkitkan Rinnegan di lain waktu."_

"Karena kalian hanya bisa muncul bila ada resonansi cakra dari reinkarnasi kalian?" Tebak Sasuke. Indra tak mengiyakan ataupun membantah. 

"Sasuke!" Naruto sumringah, menoleh ke Sasuke, "Kau tidak akan buta!"

Sebelum Sasuke bereaksi, Asura membawakan kabar lain, " _Izanagi masih dibutuhkan_."

"Apa?" Pirang Uzumaki menoleh ke Asura. Madara bertanya, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Perjalanan melintasi waktu mengakibatkan Rinnegan turun tingkat. Kita juga melihat itu terjadi pada Menma," Hashirama mencoba berspekulasi. "Sasuke pun kehilangan miliknya dan ia hanya punya satu. _Izanagi_ bisa jadi bantuan untuk jurus ini."

" _Tidak, Izanagi bukan untuk mengaktifkan jurus melintasi waktu. Rinnegan sudah cukup untuk itu. Akan tetapi, "_ Asura menatap langsung safir kembar lalu melirik ke perut Naruto, " _kau butuh perlindungan untuk mereka."_

"Mereka?" Sasuke bertanya. Ia menoleh ke Naruto yang nampak pucat. "Naruto?"

Asura menjawab, " _Kembar. Dia sedang mengandung anak kembar_."

Mata Sasuke melebar, "Kembar?"

Hashirama tahu dan berkata pelan, "Kau belum memberitahunya, Naruto?"

Sasuke melotot ke Hashirama, "Kau tahu?!"

"Kami baru tahu tadi malam setelah aku memeriksa lebih dalam berdasarkan keluhan Naruto," ungkapnya mengenai kemarin. "Aku pikir kau sudah diberitahunya. Aku sudah melakukan semampuku untuk memberi perlindungan pada kedua janin. Ternyata, tidak cukup."

Mengerutkan alis dalam, Sasuke memerhatikan lagi Naruto dan perutnya. Dengan suara lembut, ia bertanya, "Naruto, kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?"

Naruto terlihat gugup, "Aku... Tadi malam, kita bersama Menma. Aku tidak mau dia merasa terbeban karena kita menunda kepulangan setelah dia sampai di sini."

Safir dan permata gelap kembar saling mengunci. Ia maju mendekati Naruto dan menaruh telapak tangan di perut yang bisa dirasakan lebih menonjol dari sebelum-sebelumnya. Tidak rata seperti yang diingat. Pandangannya melembut seraya berbisik, "Kembar?"

"Kembar," Naruto menjawab dengan bisikan juga. 

Melalui ikatan batin mereka, ia merasakan kebahagiaan Sasuke atas pemikiran mempunyai dua anak bercampur kecemasan akibat konsekuensi perjalanan melintasi waktu. Sasuke melihat kejujuran Naruto dan menghela napas. Sudah terjadi, tak bisa diulang lagi. Hanya akan buang waktu kalau dia marah sementara detik terus berjalan. Mereka tak punya banyak waktu. Ia menatap Asura, "Kenapa harus _Izanagi_? Apa Rinnegan tak bisa memberi perlindungan?"

Asura menggelengkan kepala, " _Rinnegan bisa melakukan banyak hal tapi bukan di bagian itu. Rinnegan memang bisa membangkitkan orang yang sudah mati dengan menukar kehidupan si pengguna jurus tapi berbeda dengan menuliskan relita seperti Izanagi dan juga sebaliknya._ "

" _Perjalanan melintasi waktu bukan sesuatu tanpa resiko. Bahkan satu Rinnegan akan turun tingkat menjadi Sharingan ketika si pengguna mengalami perpindahan waktu. Bisa dibayangkan apa yang akan terjadi bila janin tanpa perlindungan ikut melakukannya. Sekalipun masih dalam kandungan tapi perpindahan waktu bukan sekedar goncangan biasa seperti dalam pertarungan. Bahkan kehamilan normal pun melarang orang hamil terlibat pertarungan,"_ terang Indra. 

Dengan kata lain, Indra menjelaskan bahwa perpindahan waktu bagi orang hamil sangat berbahaya jika dibandingkan dengan goncangan pertarungan yang bisa menyebabkan keguguran bagi kehamilan biasa. Seperti yang dikatakan pula oleh Itachi dalam pertemuan terakhirnya dengan Sasuke di perang, setiap jurus memiliki kelemahan. Bahkan yang terkuat sekalipun. Sasuke seharusnya menyadari ini. Tak ada yang berkomentar sebab penjelasan Indra menegaskan bahwa mereka kurang teliti sewaktu menciptakan jurus ini. Mereka tak memperkirakan si pengguna juru akan hamil. "Apa yang harus dilakukan?" Tanya Sasuke pada Otsutsuki bersaudara. 

Asura dan Indra bertukar pandang sebelum sulung di antara mereka berkata, " _Dibutuhkan 2 Izanagi. Satu untuk tiap janin_."

Yang lain terkesiap kaget. Ia melanjutkan, " _Izanagi merupakan jurus yang kuat tapi terbatas. Butuh target yang tepat dan dari caranya bekerja, yaitu hanya bisa satu kali digunakan, satu Izanagi hanya mampu melindungi satu janin."_

Hening mencekam mengikuti penjelasan Indra. Dua _Izanagi_ berarti kedua mata akan buta selamanya. Jelas bukan pilihan mudah bagi seorang Uchiha yang harga dirinya terletak di _doujutsu_ lebih dari apapun. Memang, ada masanya klan Uchiha terlalu mengeksploitasi penggunaan _Izanagi_ sehingga _Izanami_ diciptakan untuk menyeimbangkannya. Sasuke memikirkan semua pilihan yang dia punya. Seandainya dia menggunakan kedua mata untuk _Izanagi_ dan menjadi buta, ketika Rinnegan-nya bangkit, penglihatannya akan kembali ke meski tanpa Sharingan. Madara di zamannya mengalami ini sesudah menggunakan 1 _Izanagi_ untuk menulis ulang realita kematiannya. 

Namun, Madara di zaman ini bertanya ke Indra, "Apa harus Sasuke yang menggunakannya? Bagaimana kalau orang lain yang menggunakan _Izanagi_ untuk janinnya?"

Sasuke mengerutkan alis ke arahnya, "Madara."

" _Tidak. Tidak harus Sasuke_ ," Indra mengkonfirmasi jalan pikiran Madara. 

"Biar aku yang menggunakan _Izanagi_ ," umum Madara.

Sasuke menolak tawaran dari Uchiha lebih tua tersebut, "Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri dan penglihatanku akan kembali setelah Rinnegan-ku bangkit. Madara di masaku pernah mengalaminya."

Naruto bertanya ke Madara, "Apa kau berencana membangkitan Rinnegan dan mengembalikan penglihatanmu?"

"Tidak," jawab Madara. Alis Naruto mengerut dalam.

"Madara, kau akan kehilangan daya lihatmu selamanya jika menggunakan _Izanagi_ dengan kedua mata," ungkap Naruto dengan cemas. 

Madara hanya merespons dengan, "Aku tahu itu." Namun, dia tak ada niatan membangkitkan Rinnegan. Madara sangat sadar resiko dari pengguna Rinnegan dan itu adalah sesuatu yang bisa relakan seumur hidupnya. Saat dia melirik Sasuke, pertanyaan bisu jelas mengudara sehingga Madara menjelaskan. 

"Aku minta maaf... Atas apa yang sudah diperbuat diriku yang lain di masa depan kalian, Naruto, Sasuke," aku Madara. 

Safir kembar Naruto melebar dan kembali tergenang air mata. Ia tak pernah mengharapkan permintaan maaf orang atas hidupnya. Terlebih, dari Madara. Yang ia temui pertama kali di perang adalah seorang penjahat jenius sombong. Namun, Madara di masa ini hidup dengan realita lebih baik dari Madara di masa Naruto. Pirang Uzumaki tak pernah tahu Madara di masanya secara pribadi karena mereka dalam perang. Tapi, Madara yang ini... Menikah dengan Shodaime dan ia baik hati. Seperti yang _edo-tensei_ Shodaime katakan, Madara merupakan orang yang baik dan perhatian sebelum kematian adiknya. 

Sasuke juga tidak mengira akan mendengar ucapan itu dari Kepala Klan Uchiha. Ia menyatukan alis tapi tak berkata apapun. Benar, penyebab tragedi masa kecilnya dan Naruto disebabkan secara tidak langsung oleh Madara. Walaupun kenyataannya, Madara dan Obito dimanipulasi oleh Zetsu Hitam, mereka memang penyebabnya. 

Tobirama, sebagai yang terakhir tak memperkirakan hal tersebut, menoleh ke suami dan kakaknya dengan prediksi bahwa mereka akan protes atas keputusan Madara menggunakan _Izanagi_ untuk melindungi bayi kembar Naruto. Namun, yang didapatinya justru kebalikan. Air mata tertahan Izuna... Mengejutkan dan membungkam Tobirama. Rubi kembar beralih ke arah kakaknya dan menemukan hal yang sama. Mata berkaca-kaca mereka memancarkan pengertian nan simpati. Maka, sadarlah Tobirama bahwa Izuna dan Hashirama tahu soal ini. Tobirama ragu Madara memberitahu mereka secara lisan tapi keduanya tahu perangai Kepala Klan Uchiha tersebut dan melihat ini akan terjadi. 

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak apa-apa," tutur Naruto tak bisa menahan air matanya lagi dan membiarkannya menjejak di pipi. 

Madara tersenyum ke Naruto, "Aku tahu. Hanya saja... Aku di masa kalian menyebabkanmu sendirian dengan merengut nyawa kedua orangtuamu, setidaknya aku ingin melakukan sesuatu untuk melindungi keluarga barumu. Anak-anakmu."

"Tapi, Sasuke bisa se—!"

"Naruto," Madara memotong, "Jika kau tak bisa melihat ini sebagai penebusan dosaku, biarkan aku melakukan ini sebagai kakakmu."

Pirang Uzumaki terpana dan tersentuh. Memang, dia menganggap Madara di masa ini sebagai kakak. Naruto jarang mempunyai orang menganggapnya keluarga jadi ia sangat lemah untuk hal seperti ini. Membuatnya kehilangan kata-kata dan Madara menganggapnya sebagai persetujuan. 

Asura menoleh ke Sulung Otsutsuki, tersenyum hangat, " _Kelihatannya walapun mengalami reinkarnasi tidak mengubahmu, Ani-ue_."

" _Kau juga, Asura,_ " Indra tersenyum tipis.

Madara bertanya ke Indra, "Apa yang harus kulakukan? Haruskah aku menyentuh langsung Naruto atau Hashirama selama menggunakan _Izanagi_? 

" _Kau masih memliki sisa DNA Senju setelah melahirkan tiga minggu lalu jadi kau hanya butuh menanamkan Izanagi ke Naruto dari menatapnya."_

Indra memintanya mengatur waktu pengaktifan _Izanagi_ sebab ketika jurus perjalanan melintasi waktu membawa Sasuke dan Naruto ke masa depan, _Izanagi_ akan aktif sendiri dan menulis ulang realita agar kedua bayi di kandungan tak terluka atau sebagainya. Tujuannya melindungi tubuh fisik kedua bayi agar tetap sehat dan tidak terkena efek samping jurus perjalanan melintasi waktu. 

Di waktu bersamaan Madara menanamkan _Izanagi_ ke Naruto, Asura dan Indra membantu membangkitan Rinnegan Sasuke. Uchiha muda itu menutup mata. Salah satu syarat penting mendapatkan Rinnegan atau meningkatkan _doujutsu_ seorang Uchiha adalah perasaan kehilangan orang yang terdekat atau disayangi. Semua Uchiha dan pasangan mereka tahu itu. Indra mengatakan bahwa kesempatan Sasuke memiliki kembali Rinnegan hanyalah saat ini, bukan cuma dikarenakan Indra dan Asura bisa muncul sebab ada resonansi cakra antar reinkarnasi. Tapi juga, disebabkan oleh perasaan sedih Sasuke mengantar kepergian Menma barusan. Jika Sasuke tak mengalami ini, walaupun Otsutsuki bersaudara hadir, mereka tak bisa membantu membangkitkan Rinnegan. Indra dan Asura memang kuat bila bersama tapi tetap saja ada hal-hal hanya Hagoromo Otsutsuki yang bisa melakukan. 

Itu alasannya juga, Indra tak menawarkan bantuan ini ke Madara yang juga reinkarnasinya. Selain tahu akibat Madara memiliki Rinnegan (berdasarkan masa depan Sasuke dan Naruto), Madara saat ini tak merasakan kesedihan lebih dalam dari Sasuke yang baru berpisah dengan Menma, yang secara teknis adalah anaknya. 

" _Buka matamu_ ," pinta Asura.

Sasuke membuka mata dan memperlihatkan Rinnegan menggantikan Sharingan di kedua tempat. Tak lama dari itu, Madara pun selesai dengan penanaman _Izanagi_. Indra memberikan aba-aba ke Asura dengan anggukan, kemudian keduanya membentuk segel tangan yang sama secara serentak. 

" _Kami akan membuat adaptasi waktu di jurus ini sehingga saat kalian tiba di masa depan, kalian akan tiba di waktu yang sama dengan sekarang dan bukan sesaat setelah penyegelan nenek kami. Dengan begitu, kerusakan fisik atau efek samping apapun bisa dikurangi seminimal mungkin jika jumlah waktu yang kalian habiskan di masa ini dan waktu kalian menghilang dari masa depan adalah sama,"_ jelas Asura. 

"Jadi, kami akan tiba di musim panas setahun kemudian setelah perang?" Tanya Naruto. "Pertengahan Agustus?"

" _B_ _enar_."

" _Kami akan mulai seka_ _—_ " Indra terhenti sebab Naruto memintanya.

"Tunggu, aku mau mengucapkan selamat tinggal," said Naruto. Indra diam selagi Naruto mengambil bingkisan _furashiki_ yang tadi ditaruhnya di kaki dan menoleh ke Pendiri Konoha serta adik mereka. Ia tersenyum tulus, "Terima kasih... untuk kalian semua yang sudah merubah sejarah dan menciptakan masa depan seperti punya Menma... Aku tidak menyalahkan siapapun dari kalian atas hidupku. Aku tak bisa menyalahkan apapun atau siapapun. Bukan begitu proses kehidupan. Pokoknya, datang ke sini adalah pengalaman tak terlupakan! Sangat menyenangkan! Ah, Kurama juga bilang selamat tinggal. ' _Jaga diri kalian, Bocah-bocah_!' katanya! 

Keempat lelaki penghuni masa ini tersenyum. Madara membalas, "Kalian juga, Naruto, Kyuubi."

"Pastikan hidup kalian bahagia, Naruto, Sasuke. Aku mendoakan kebahagiaan kalian," ucap Hashirama. Tobirama menambahkan, "Selamat atas anak kembar yang dikandung."

"Jangan memaksakan dirimu, Naruto. Banyak istirahat dan jangan stres," Izuna mengingatkan. "Awasi dia, Sasuke. Kau tahu sendiri Naruto sering memaksakan diri tanpa sadar."

Sasuke mengangguk. Ia menggenggam tangan Naruto dan keduanya berdiri berdampingan. Sasuke mengucapkan singkat mewakili Naruto, "Selamat tinggal."

"Selamat tinggal," balas Madara mewakili yang lain. Lalu, Sasuke melirik ke Indra yang mengerti bahwa dia bisa memulai sekarang. Detik berikutnya, diagram di bawah kaki kedua remaja bersinar terang membutakan selama beberapa saat. Begitu cahaya meredup, Sasuke, Naruto, Asura dan Indra telah menghilang. Di waktu bersamaan kedua remaja tiba di masa depan, Madara kehilangan penglihatannya. 

"Kakak," Izuna melangkah ke arah Sulung Uchiha. "Matamu..."

Matanya berwarna putih tanpa merefleksikan cahaya apapun, "Ya... ini berarti... Mereka sampai dengan selamat di masa depan..."

Hashirama yang berdiri di samping Madara bertukar pandang penuh arti dengan Izuna. Termuda di antara mereka mengangguk sebelum berkata, "Kak, aku mau kau menerima satu mataku."

Tobirama dan Madara terkejut. Sulung Uchiha mencoba menolak, "Izuna, ap—!"

"Aku tak bisa membiarkanmu buta seumur hidupmu dan aku tahu kau tak berniat membangkitan Rinnegan ataupun menerima kedua mataku jika kuberikan keduanya. Jadi, satu saja. Tolong terimalah. Hokage yang akan melakukan transplantasinya," mohon Izuna. "Tolonglah, Kak."

Hashirama pun buka suara, "Aku juga memohon padamu, Madara. Kami hormati keputusanmu mengorbankan penglihatanmu untuk kedua bayi Naruto tapi coba pikirkan Hiko. Siapa yang akan mengajarinya Sharingan? Biasanya diajarkan oleh anghota keluarga 'kan, terutama orangtua?"

Madara terdiam. Izuna memohon sekali lagi, "Satu saja, Kak. Hanya satu mata."

"Tobirama tidak akan setuj—"

"Aku tak keberatan," tutur Tobirama tenang. "Jika Izuna memutuskan itu yang terbaik, aku hormati keputusannya seperti yang kakakku lakukan atas keputusanmu tadi."

Memang khas Tobirama, dia tak menghaluskan kata-kata sama sekali. Bahkan, menyinggung kembali tindakan Hashirama menghormati keputusan Madara menggunakan _Izanagi_ dan sebagai pasangannya, Madara seharusnya melakukan hal yang sama atas permintaan Hashirama. Sulung Uchiha menghela napas dan setuju.

XXXX

"Uhm!"

Angin dan sensasi mual berhenti secepat kedatangannya tadi. Sasuke memeluk Naruto erat sampai proses transisi selesai. Dengan waspada, ia membuka mata. Satu Rinnegan perlahan menghilang digantikan Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan. Ia melirik ke sekitar dan menemukan bahwa mereka berada di atas Menara Hokage. Tempat yang sama dengan di era Pendiri Hokage. Namun, saat ia menengadah memandang gunung batu tempat terpahatnya wajah para Hokage, alih-alih satu, sebagaimana mereka berangkat tadi dari masa lalu, sekarang justru ada 6 wajah terpahat di sana. Yang keenam adalah Kakashi Hatake. 

"Apa kita sudah sampai sekarang?" Naruto perlahan membuka mata dan mendapati Sasuke tertegun melihat sesuatu. Mengikuti arah pandangan Uchiha tersebut, ia terkaget, "Guru Kakashi jadi Hokage sekarang?"

"Kelihatannya begitu," jawab Sasuke. "Kecuali, kita ada di lintasan waktu yang lain."

Naruto tertegun sesaat, "Tidak, kita ada di zaman yang benar. Aku bisa merasakan _bijuu_ yang lain dan Kurama bisa bicara pada mereka seperti biasa. Dia tak bisa berkomunikasi dengan _bijuu_ dari zaman Kakek Shodaime."

"Apa kau letih?" Tanya Sasuke seraya membingkai wajah Naruto yang menggeleng singkat. "Tidak. Aku baik-baik saja. Aku juga tidak merasakan ada yang berbeda dengan badanku atau bayi kita."

Sasuke memindahkan telapak tangan ke perut Naruto dan bernapas lega. "Kelihatannya dengan bantuan Indra dan Asura melakukan sesuatu pada jurus melintasi waktu, kita jadi tak terlalu kehabisan cakra seperti sebelumnya."

"Kurasa juga begit—" Safir kembar melebar, "Ada yang datang!"

Segera dengan waspada tinggi, Sasuke membelakangi Naruto supaya melindungi dan mengeluarkan pedang Kusanagi di waktu bersamaan dua sosok teleportasi di hadapan mereka. _Edo tensei_ dari Tobirama Senju dan Minato Namikaze menyambut mereka dengan penampilan persis seperti terakhir kalinya mereka bertemu di peperangan. Kedua remaja terbelalak kaget. 

"Naruto!" Minato nampak sangat lega. "Kau masih hidup!"

"Ayah!" Naruto mendekat, Sasuke mengikuti dari belakang. "Kau masih di sini?! Kupikir Orochimaru sudah melepaskan kalian dari Edo-Tensei selesai perang." Ia terkesiap, "Perang sudah usai 'kan?"

"Perang sudah selesai," jawab Tobirama. "Kami masih di sini bukan untuk bertarung."

Naruto bingung, "Jadi, untuk apa?"

Sebelum penjelasan lain diberikan, ( _edo-tensei_ ) Shodaime dan Sandaime bersama Kakashi yang berpakaian Hokage datang. Diikuti Tsunade, Orochimaru, Sakura, Iruka dan Shikamaru juga.

"Sasuke! Naruto!" Sakura memeluk mereka berdua dan menangis lega. "Kalian hidup! Kalian masih hidup!"

"Whoa! Sakura, santai, santai, kami masih hidup. Tidak di sini memang, tapi masih hidup kok," Naruto menenangkan temannya. 

"Tidak di sini?" Tsunade bertanya. Iruka penasaran, "Sebenarnya dari mana kalian berdua selama ini?"

"Kami mencari kalian ke seluruh pelosok tiap negara," celetuk Shikamaru. Kakashi memperhatikan ada yang beda dengan murid-muridnya dan menyarankan, "Lebih baik kita bicarakan di dalam saja."

Hari hampir siang, mereka pun menuju kantor Hokage. Kakashi duduk di belakang meja kerjanya sementara yang lain berdiri. Sasuke menyuruh Kakashi, "Bawakan kursi untuk Naruto. Dia harus duduk."

"Sasuke!" Naruto protes sedikit malu. "Aku bisa berdiri."

Uchiha terakhir di zaman ini menyipitkan mata ke Kakashi tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi. Kakashi tahu pasti ada alasan di balik permintaan Sasuke jadi ia mengikuti saja. Melirik ke Shikamaru, Nara satu itu agak bingung tapi membawakan kursi buat Naruto. Putra Yondaime Hokage itu menolak tapi Sasuke menaikkan alis menantang dan akhirnya duduk dengan menggerutu. 

"Jadi, dari mana kalian berdua selama ini, Naruto?" Tanya Kakashi. Rokudaime Hokage ini menjelaskan bahwa setelah Kaguya disegel, ke-8 _bijuu_ terlepas dari Juubi dan _Mugen Tsukuyomi_ pun secara otomatis berhenti lalu menghilang. Sebelum kematiannya, Obito sekali lagi menggunakan kemampuannya membantu Kakashi dan Sakura keluar dari dimensi Kaguya untuk kembali ke sini. Para _bijuu_ turut membantu Obito hingga mereka pun bisa keluar dari sana. 

"Gaara bertanya ke para _bijuu_ dan mereka mengatakan kalau mereka tak bisa menghubungi Kyuubi di tubuhmu, Naruto. Karena Kaguya tersegel, mereka ragu Kyuubi ikut tersegel bersamanya," tutur Tsunade. 

Minato menambahkan, "Berdasarkan pengakuan mereka, tak peduli seberapa jauh jarak memisahkan, sesama _bijuu_ bisa saling berkomunikasi. Akan tetapi, mereka berdelapan tak bisa menghubungi Kyuubi-mu."

Sandime pun buka suara, "Walaupun _bijuu_ bisa mati dalam _Jinchuriki_ yang kehilangan nyawa, _bijuu_ bisa bangkit kembali dan setelah hampir setahun, tak ada tanda-tanda Kyuubi dimanapun di dunia ini."

"Itu karena Kurama dan aku belum mati," Naruto jujur.

"Kalau begitu, dimana kalian?" Iruka asked. "Kami semua khawatir dan seluruh negara mencari kalian berdua."

Tobirama menerangkan, "Yondaime cemas pada putranya. Sehingga, kami ikut mencari. Karena itu, Orochimaru belum membatalkan jurus _edo tensei_."

Sasuke dan Naruto menoleh ke Orochimaru. "Kau membantu mereka, Orochimaru?" Naruto bertanya dengan kentara ragu. 

"Kami tak bisa menemukan kalian. Bahkan setelah mengerahkan _shinobi_ tipe sensor. Ada pemikiran bahwa kalian ada di dimensi lain dan hendak dibuat cara melakukan perpindahan dimensi. Tapi, tanpa Sharingan di dunia ini, usaha itu berujung gagal," aku Orochimaru. Bagaimana mungkin dia tak membantu mencari? Sasuke adalah penemuan terbesarnya dan dia tak akan mau melepas pengawasan begitu saja. 

Sasuke menatap mereka bergantian, "Apa kalian mencari untuk memasukkanku ke penjara?" Mendengar itu, Naruto menjadi pucat. 

"Kami sudah mendiskusikan hukumanmu dengan para _Daimyo_ dan _Kage_ ," mulai Kakashi, "Atas keterlibatanmu menyegel Kaguya, kau sudah dimaafkan. Tapi, hanya satu kali ini saja, Sasuke. Jika kau membuat masalah lagi, aku sendiri tak bisa menjamin pengampunanmu."

Sasuke mengangguk, Naruto tersenyum lega pada Kakashi. Uchiha terakhir ini mengatakan, "Aku akan menceritakan apa yang terjadi pada kami tapi jangan menginterupsi dan apa yang kalian dengar di sini, berakhir di sini."

Semua menyetujui untuk merahasiakan informasi tersebut lalu Sasuke menceritakan perjalanannya melintasi waktu ke masa lalu tapi tidak secara detail. Hanya poin penting bahwa mereka pergi ke masa lalu, pembuatan jurus kembali ke masa ini, musim kawin _bijuu_ yang dialami Naruto serta kehamilannya juga tentang Menma, penyegelan Zetsu Hitam serta kemunculan Indra dan Asura. Ia tidak menceritakan pernikahan Senju dan Uchiha. Menma hanya dideskripsikan sebagai anaknya dan Naruto yang hidup di lintasan waktu lain. Diakhirinya dengan, "Kami baru saja tiba di masa ini beberapa menit lalu."

"Naruto hamil?" Sakura kaget. Begitupun yang lain. Terkecuali para Hokage. 

Semua Hokage tahu tentang kehamilan pada laki-laki sekalipun sejak zaman kepemimpinan Sandaime, hal tersebut sudah tak dilakukan lagi. Ada gulungan yang diturunkan khusus untuk dibaca Hokage mengenai informasi-informasi tertentu. Termasuk kehamilan pada laki-laki. Minato mendekat ke Naruto yang menengadah menatapnya, "Apa benar kau hamil, Naruto?"

Ia mengangguk, "Ayah... Aku...aku—"

"Tinggalkan kami. Ini masalah keluarga," perintah Sasuke ke Sakura, Shikamaru dan Orochimaru. Sakura sedikit protes tapi Shikamaru mengatakan kalau ini memang hal sensitif dan terlalu pribadi. Sebagai teman, seharusnya mereka memberikan waktu untuk Minato dan Naruto bicara. Orochimaru keluar diikuti Shikamaru, Sakura dan Iruka yang juga nampak ragu tapi tahu batasannya. 

"Ada yang perlu kalian tahu," kata Sasuke pada para Hokage setelah yang lain keluar. Ia pun menceritakan keseluruhan perjalanan melintasi waktu yang ditutupinya. Mengenai pernikahan Senju dan Uchiha, perbedaan antara masa depan Menma berada dengan masa ini, ucapan selamat tinggal Para Pendiri Konoha bersama adik mereka. Para Senju terkejut mengetahui Tsunade lahir sebagai cucu Tobirama dan bukan Hashirama. 

"Izuna... tetap hidup?" Tobirama nampak terguncang sesaat. Sasuke mengangguk, "Dia mengatakan kalau dia memaafkanmu."

Tobirama kehilangan kata-kata. Tsunade pun tak kalah kaget, "Aku cucu Paman Tobirama di masa depan lain?" Sasuke menjawab dengan anggukan. Ketiga Senju saling bertukar pandang. Hashirama terkesima, "Madara dan aku menikah di masa depan lain..."

Tsunade berkomentar dengan senyum, "Tapi, biarpun kejadiannya berbeda di realita lain, aku masih memiliki darahmu Kek, Paman, bahkan tetap cucu dari Nenek Mito juga. Meski ada seperempat darah Uchiha dalam aku yang lahir di masa depan lain." Ketiganya tertawa kecil sebelum Tsunade menoleh ke Naruto yang tengah bertatapan dengan ayahnya. 

"Yondaime Hokage," semua atensi beralih ke Sasuke yang berdiri samping Naruto. Uchiha terakhir di masa ini mendekati Minato dan pandangan mereka saling mengunci beberapa saat. Tetiba, Sasuke membungkuk dalam posisi _dogeza_ (duduk di lantai lalu membungkuk hingga dahi menyentuh lantai). Semuanya terbelalak. 

"Sasuke!" Naruto terkaget.

"Aku, Sasuke Uchiha, putra dari Fugaku Uchiha and Mikoto Uchiha, meminta izinmu untuk memberikan putramu padaku," ucapnya tanpa keraguan. "Beribu maaf dan penyesalanku atas kehamilan Naruto terjadi di luar pernikahan dan aku akan bertanggungjawab penuh untuk itu. Aku tak akan meninggalkan sisinya seperti yang kulakukan dulu dan berjanji akan selalu melindunginya serta anak-anak kami sampai akhir kemampuanku."

"Sasuke..." Naruto menjadi merah padam.

"Dengan segala hormat, aku memohon restumu," Sasuke terdengar jujur sekaligus bermartabat. Para mantan Hokage serta Hokage yang sekarang diam menunggu keputusan Minato. Keheningan canggung meraja. Naruto menatap ayahnya dengan khawatir. 

Minato menatap Sasuke yang masih di posisi _dogeza_. Dia bertanya serius, "Apa kau mencintai Naruto?"

Sang putra tambah merah padam, "Ayah! Harus nanya soal itu ya? Tak bisa pertanyaan lain?" Protesnya, diabaikan. 

"Dengan seluruh jiwaku," tegas Sasuke tanpa celah. Naruto, walaupun tahu itu dari ikatan batin mereka, hatinya tetap berbunga mendengar pernyataan itu secara lisan. Ia terpana sekaligus tersipu. Minato menoleh ke putranya dan bertanya, "Naruto, apa kau mencintai Sasuke?"

"Hah? Ap—apa?! Ayah... Itu..." Sangat memalukan mendengar ayahmu bertanya soal cinta seperti ini. Naruto tak pernah terbayang akan berada di posisi ini dan tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Akhirnya, dia cuma bisa menghela napas dan menjawab malu-malu, "...ya..."

Minato tersenyum, dia berkata ke Sasuke, "Tolong berdirilah, Sasuke."

Perlahan, Sasuke meluruskan badan sebelum tegak kembali. Ia menatap Minato dengan tenang. Yondaime Hokage berkata, "Semua orang pernah berbuat kesalahan. Masa lalumu bukan patokan untuk menghukum masa depanmu, Sasuke. Aku baru bertemu putaku beberapa hari di perang tapi aku percaya padanya. Dia memilihmu, mencintaimu dan begitupun kau padanya. Aku tak akan di sini untuk melihat kelanjutan hidup kalian berdua membangun keluarga tapi aku bersyukur aku bisa menyaksikan putraku didampingi seseorang yang akan menjadi keluarga mulai sekarang."

Ia tersenyum dan kejujuran kentara di suara, "Aku percayakan putraku padamu, Sasuke. Tolong jaga Naruto."

Sasuke membungkuk sopan dan menerima kepercayaan tersebut.

XXXX

_4 tahun kemudian_

"Ayah pulang 'kan! Kapan ayah pulang dari Rumah Sakit, Kek?" Menma kecil dengan safir kembar bertanya pada Iruka. 

Lelaki yang sudah menjadi kakek angkat itu menjawab, "Sebentar lagi. Nanti akan datang bersama adik kecil." Ia bertanya, "Mainanmu sudah dibereskan ke dalam kotaknya, Menma?"

"Tapi, aku mau main itu semua sama adik bayi," kata Menma. 

"Kenapa tidak bermain dengan adik kembarmu?" Tanya Iruka. Menma cemberut, "Aku tidak mau main boneka. Suma tidak asik."

Anak perempuan dengan rambut panjang merah seperti rambut Kushina masuk ke ruangan tengah dengan boneka di tangannya. Wajahnya dan Menma diwarisi dari wajah ayah serta nenek mereka berdarah Uzumaki. Pipi mereka memiliki goresan bak kumis Kyuubi seperti pipi Naruto. Keduanya memakai pakaian rumah khas Uchiha dengan lambang keluarga itu dibelakang. Hanya berbeda warna. Menma memakai warna biru muda, saudari kembarnya memakai warna jingga.

"Kakak juga tidak asik," balas anak perempuan itu. 

"Tidak. Suma!" Menma bersikeras. The sister frowned, "Tidak, kakak!"

"Suma!"

"Kakak!"

"Cukup, cukup, kalian berdua, bagaimana kalau berbaikan?" Iruka berlutut, menengahi pertengkaran anak kembar. Mereka memiliki pendirian masing-masing sekalipun wajah bak pinang dibelah dua.

"Tapi, Kakek Iruka—!" Protes Suma terhenti mendengar suara orangtuanya di pintu depan.

"Kami pulang," umum Sasuke. Kedua anak kembar itu senyum lebar dan lari ke pintu depan untuk menyambut ayah mereka. Keduanya berteriak kegirangan bersamaan, "Selamat Datang, Papa, Ayah! 

Naruto, tersenyum kepada anak-anaknya, "Kami pulang, Menma, Suma." Kedua mata anak itu berbinar menatap sesuatu dibungkus kain digendongan ayahnya. "Apa itu adik bayi?" Tanya Menma. 

Naruto dan Sasuke bertukar senyum. Safir kembar Menma dan sepasang mata ungu Suma tambah bersinar mendengar jawaban Sasuke, "Ya."

"Adik bayi laki-laki atau perempuan?" Suma penasaran.

Naruto hati-hati menunduk lalu berlutut di depan si kembar dan menunjukkan bayi yang digendongnya ke mereka, "Adik bayi kalian laki-laki." Wajah bayi yang tertidur memiliki rambut pirang dengan paras wajah mirip Sasuke dan Mikoto namun ada garis di pipi bak kumis Kurama juga seperti si kembar dan Naruto.

"Menma, Suma, jaga adik bayi ya, namanya Yuma."

**_F_ ** **_IN_ **


End file.
